


Secret of the Blood.

by Shadow_Writer_27



Series: The Red Eye Orb Inn [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 87,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Writer_27/pseuds/Shadow_Writer_27
Summary: Hello and welcome fellow Hollows/Chosen Undead/ Ashen Ones/Hunters to the Red Eye Orb Inn. Come in and have a drink... or three, come and say hello to your favorite Knights and Hunters. But wary of Patches, He's sneaking around here somewhere. Welcome to where stories and Conspiracy Theories comes to life. The only question is... does everyone involved in these 5 tales live to have a happy ending or do they suffer to die in the darkness? You must read to find out.... and as always please enjoy your stay at the Red Eye Orb Inn. Where service always comes with a smile. :)





	1. Helping an old friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Hollows/Chosen Undead/Hunters/ Ashen Ones and all the other amazing Souls, I hope you all enjoy this piece of.... art? Drabble? Conspiracy Theory? Whatever you would like to call it. As always pointers and comments are welcome but please be kind I'm not gud at harsh words. I'm but a meak Hollow who is trying to get by. Sadly I am working on two Fanfics right now (I know Patches it was bad idea... DON'T yell at me) I will update this when I can :) From your friendly Hollow Shadow_Writer 27 Xx

Maria POV

The Astral Clock Tower has been my home for many, many years. I have guarded it well. Too well perhaps. No one dares to come near here. I'm not called Lady Maria of the Astral Clock Tower for nothing. I'm a skilled hunter. A master of my craft. I've honed my skills to a razor sharp point. I am undefeated. And it sucks! I remember walking the streets Yharnam as a fresh faced hunter, and every time I looked up the clock-tower, a place that I now call my sanctuary/prison, I felt mysteriously drawn to it. That was before the curse really took over and the age of Hunters arose. Now many years later I am older and wiser, and I grow tired of being undefeated. All I ever do is wander aimlessly around my home. I've read all the books I own. I crave for something more than books and knowledge. I crave for my own adventure. Slumping into my chair, I think of how amazing it would really be to just go out and find some hidden treasure, a foreign land. A land that is nothing like Yharnam. Some where, that I don't have to worry about my clock tower anymore. Closing my eyes I try to imagine what this unknown place would look like. The sound of footsteps approaching makes my eyes snap open and jolt me out of my daydream. Grabbing my Rakuyo I hide beside the door way, my body coiled and ready to strike out at any moment. Two shadows appear on the floor near me, silently I draw in a shallow breath, quickly separate Rakuyo and wait as two people near the door. As the door slowly opens I jump out, blades swinging. 

My attack is instantly blocked by a huge scythe and a pale white hand. Standing before me are my old friends. 'You really must stop doing that Gehrman.' Evetta politely scolds her companion as we put our weapons by our sides. I force my nerves to calm down. A smile slowly graces my face.

'Then what else would I do for fun?' He chuckles. 'I have to make sure Maria here doesn't slack off and go soft. Since no one bothers her any more.' He justifies himself. Puffing out his chest like a peacock.

'That's cheap coming from an old fossil like yourself. I'm surprised your still able to train up the new hunters that come your way, never mind climbing up those stairs. ' I remark with a cheeky smirk. 'What's wrong with my lift? I jest at him.

'You dearie, are not too old to get an ass whooping from me I am not falling apart just yet.' He gives me a stern look that I can only laugh at.

'So what can I do for you two?' I ask them as I invite them into my spacious study/living room.

'We just came to see you since you're always by yourself. Besides it's always good to see an old friend from time to time.' Gehrman smiles politely at me as we take our seats at my cluttered up table. Intertwining my fingers I rest my chin on them.

'Uh huh I can smell your bullshit a mile away.' I retort boldly.

'Nice to hear that your sense of smell hasn't abandoned you. Unlike something I could mention.' He bites back.

'Oh really? What would that be?' I challenge. From the corner of my eye I see Evetta shake her her sadly.

'Well lets see shall we?' Gehrman retorts, grinning like a mad man.

'Gehrman, don't annoy the poor woman.' Evetta tells him off sternly. 'I'm so sorry Lady Maria, we didn't come here to make fun of you.' She turns to face me. For a doll she knows how to show such sad eyes. 

' No need to apologize Evetta. Though I think Gehrman here should apologize for assaulting my nose with the overpowering perfume he is wearing." I make a show of covering my nose with my handkerchief. 

"Well you can blame Queen Annalise Vileblood. She just loves her perfumes." He drawls out. 

"Why did you go to the Vileblood Queen?" I ask skeptically. 

"We are needing all the help we can get I'm afraid." He looks at my giving my a lopsided grin. 

"Help with what?" I ask trying to keep my tone light. 

He grumbles incoherently for moment. I look to Evetta for help but she just shakes her head. 

'Pipsqueak Maria, we need your assistance with something.' He says nonchalantly after a moment after her grumbling.

'Let me guess.... Your young hunters aren't listening to you. They giving you that much trouble?' I happily mock him.

'I admit the young whippersnappers are quiet boisterous, and I know of only one person who can whip their sorry asses into shape.' He looks me dead in the eye, he's all business now. Using my hands I hide the smirk that has just graced my lips.

'We believe that the new students could learn a thing or two from you Lady Maria.' Evetta says softly. 'You are a very skilled hunter yourself.' She smiles fondly at me. My smirk falters and melts into a grimace.

'I see.... So you wish for me to teach the rebellious squabble to stab themselves with swords and using their own blood, with added pyromancy, as a necessary offence?' I quiz her.

'Not at all. Those are your techniques. Unless you wish to pass the teachings of your way on to someone.' Evetta calmly responses. 'Like she would pass on her techniques that she has spent years of her life perfecting.' Gehrman snorts. 'That's like asking Annalise to throw away all her blood dregs.' He chortles.

'You got that part right, but you forget, who the hell is going to look after this place? I just can't up and leave it.' I sigh. 

'Well we have two options for you, The first is we could find and hire someone to guard this place for you...." I feel my face turning into a grimace. "...Or you have the students live here.' Evetta states in a regal manner._ Only two options, and they are both bogus._ Having other people live here in my clock tower doesn't really appeal to me. But leaving this place unguarded, after me defending it year in year out seems like a waste if it fell into the wrong hands. I sit in my chair and contemplate the only two options I have.

'How many students will I have to train up?' I ask for curiosities sake after a few moments of silence.

'Does five sound okay to you?' Gehrman asks gruffly rubbing the back of his head. 

'I suppose so... But I haven't decided to help you.' I smirk at them.

'You going to make an old man beg? That's not like you Maria.' Gehrman says crossly, giving me his best death glare, which just makes me giggle. 

'I didn't say anything about begging. But seeing as you look like you're about to rip the only hairs you have left on your head.' I scoff at his angry expression. 'Alright alright... I'll help. Five students, no more.' I tell them both sternly. I smile as I watch Gerhman's expression lighten up.

'Great, I'll pick out the most rebellious and send them your way.' He barks out a gravely laugh.

'You dare and I'll be sending them back to you in pieces.' I warn him. Giving him him my best death glare.

'I shall make sure that they are well behaved my Lady. Evetta says over Gehrman's barking laugh. 'Thank you.' I mouth to her.

'Well come on Evetta. We need to go tell the young whippersnappers the good news.' Gehrman says as he struggles out of his seat. That earns him another small giggle from me. Helping Evetta get Gehrman standing I walk them slowly to the door.

'When will I be expecting the rookies?' I ask as we walk across the room.

'Four days from now.' Gehrman answers before Evetta could get a word in. _Oh goody, I have four days to find rooms for them all._ I grumble inwardly.

'You'd be better taking the lift. I dont need you messing up my stairs.' I say as we near the doorway.

'I'm not decrepit yet missy. I'll take the stairs if I damn well please.' He booms. 'I'll be fine.' He says has he pulls me into an unexpected hug. Wrapping my arms around his frail body I hug him gently After a brief hug he lets me go and starts to makes his way to the stairs Evetta is right there to help him. 'Oh and one more thing, either I or Evetta will drop off the new blood to you.' He snickers.

'I'm already looking forward to it.' I drawl out.

'See you soon Lady Maria.' Evetta smiles sweetly at me. 'Take care of yourselves.' I say to them and wave them goodbye as they make their slow descent down the stairs. As I hear their footsteps fade down the steps I make my way back to my living/study room and sigh deeply. I have a lot of work to do in just four short days. _How the hell did I get roped into this?_ I ask myself as walk towards my cluttered desk.


	2. Rinse and Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artorias is stuck in the same old loop and he doesn't know how to change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Fellow Souls I wasn't planning on posting up another chapter so soon but the Appraisals have put a big smile on my face. So here is another short chapter, don't worry longer chapters shall be on the way in due course. :) Thank you so much for your Appraisals and Kudos' they truly make me smile. 
> 
> So without further ado here is the second chapter :) Xx

Artorias POV

Get up. Eat. Feed Sif. Hunt with Sif. Train my Knights. Go to the Inn (with Sif). Drink/eat out. Repeat. That's all I do. Day in, day out. Nothing exciting ever happens in Irithyll. The only good entertainment I really get is watching Knight Solaire try to out drink Seigmeyer and end up under the table. The Lords of Cinder aren't much company either. Alrdich can't help but try and fail at hitting on the ladies. Yorshka is the one who gets it the worst though. Poor woman, her life is hard enough with keeping the Dark Moon Knights in line without having that nutcase hitting on her. Still I dare not interviene, I can't lose Sif over something like that. It would leave me lonely, besides I'm sure she will gather the courage to tell him to go fuck himself one of these days.

As I sit at my usual table, eating the same old stew, Sif wining to get some of my leftovers, I contemplate on the same thing that keeps popping into my mind, more often than not. Sure Sif is a loyal companion, but he's a dog, (and a brilliant dog at that) he's just not human. As always I find myself thinking more of finding someone to settle down with. Someone who is elegant and charming (like Yorshka). Enticing and erotic, (like Gwenevere). Someone who is tough and fearless (like most of the knights in this bloody place). Yes, someone with some of these qualities would be perfect. And of course they have to like Sif. He's my giant puppy after all and as the saying goes. Bro's before Hoe's. Chortling inwardly I look at Sif who looks at me with sad eyes, as he waits impatiently for me to finish my meal. Rolling my eyes at him I turn back to my half finished meal. Handing the rest to Sif who happily laps it up, like its his last meal. Looking around this tavern, or rather large (very large) inn, my eyes land on the door. For some reason I've gotten in the habit of watching the door, in hopes of something exciting happens. _A fruitless effort_. My mind keeps telling me, while my heart tells me that _miracles do happen. I just have to be patient_. Sighing deeply I get up from my table and order another drink to take downstairs.

Watching the young boisterous lads whack away at themselves in the arena, the feeling of melancholy over powers me. I used to get so pumped up watching these fights, but for some reason they don't please me like they used to. _Since when did this turn so boring?_ I ask myself. Sif sits there howling with glee when some poor lad gets floored. I smile at his enthusiasm, but I don't join him in the feeling. I feel like I may be finding life too boring, too predictable. Sighing once more, downing my drink, I tell Sif that it's time to head home, which earns me a low growl of displeasure, but I just ignore him.

Entering the street, the chilly air makes me shiver. As I walk towards home Sif only sits and whines by the Inn's entrance, looking the other way. Which only means one thing. Smiling at him I nod my head in agreement. With Sif leading the way, we walk towards Sif's favorite place. The Crucifixion Woods, where his best friend, the great Moonlight Butterfly resides. They have been friends since Sif was a young pup and their friendship is something to behold. I sometimes catch myself wondering if those two can speak to each other, they way that they communicate. Reaching the Woods, Sif dashes about, really happy that he is getting to spend time with his friend. I can't help but chuckle at his theatrics. As we trudge down the winding road, its not long until we reach the clearing where the water is still and reflects the moon. Sif begins to howl, calling for his friend as his paws touch the waters edge. I sit by the bonfire and watch as the butterfly comes into view. Fluttering her wings and dancing in the air, she is happy to see her friend, while Sif jumps and spins around, trying to show off his excitement. As the two run around chasing each other, I can't help but imagine that it's me chasing after the person I so badly crave right now (whoever that person might be). The warmth of the fire fights off the chill in the air, the earth is soft, soft to lie on and I can't stop my eyes from falling shut as I daydream about a mysterious woman who can turn my world upside down.

Sif POV

  
_As I play around with Moonlight my mind goes back to a few days earlier. I have begun to notice a slight difference in how my Hooman is acting. He seems.... not himself. Almost like he is tired of living. Turning to my face my flying friend I can see her staring at Artorias' sleeping form._

"He never sleeps down here." She says in a confused voice.

"My Hooman is troubled I think." I tell her.

"Hooman? I think you mean Human. Hooman will never catch on with people." She laughs, before turning sad eyes towards me. "Isn't there anything you can do to help?" She askes me. _The only the answer I give her a shake of my head. She slowly flaps her magnificent green wings so she may land delicately on the soft ground._ "Perhaps he is lonely?" She muses. 

"But he has me am I not good enough company?"_ I ask slightly offended at her words._

"You're company is most wonderful, I meant no offence, it's just I've seen humans walk with other humans. Sometimes walking hand in hand. Like companions or friends."

"I think you mean lovers. Moon." I say.

"Then maybe that is what he needs Sif a person who can share his life with. Wouldn't that be amazing to see?" Moon asks me in a delighted tone.

"Yes.... but what if he forgets about me?" I ask feeling my belly do flip flops. 

"He would never forget about you. He's not like that, and you know him oh so well." She giggles as she slowly wanders close to Artorias. 

"Do you think we should wake him?" I ask her, fearing my Hooman will catch a cold. 

"Maybe you should wake him. After all these woods aren't all that safe."_ We both scan the woods where the sounds of the Undead echo through the trees. __Quietly I walk up to Artorias and start pawing at him. The noises are getting louder and Moon takes to the sky to get a better view of where the noises are coming from. I keep pawing at my Hooman even as he starts to come into consciousness. Licking his face when he starts to yawn. _

"Alright Sif that will do." _He says in a groggy voice. __My ears prick up at the sound of a screeching noise. It too close and my Hooman isn't even on his feet. I look at my Hooman and notice that his dark blue eyes has turned from a glassy glaze to a serious glare. I watch as his eyes take in his surroundings, waiting for something to strike. Thats when the sky lights up and Moon starts to shooting out warning shots to anything that comes too close to us. Artorias is on his feet sword in hand. Ready to fight if anything comes sneaking towards us. We keep our eyes trained on the trees for a few moments, whatever made that horrible noise has gone quiet. Still we keep still and quiet. After what feels like a life time Artorias relaxes. Putting his sword on his back. _

"Time to go Sif, tell your friend to stay safe._" Artorias starts to leave the woods as I say a quick goodbye to my friend. _

"Thanks for your help."_ I bow to my friend. _

"These woods are no longer save my friend, better not come here at night. Still I know you wont heed my words, but if you need me, you can always call on me. Take care of yourself my friend and that Hooman of yours." _She smiles fondly at me as she flutters her wings and flies off into the night. Moon is right, these woods are no longer safe but they are safer than for her to come to Irithyll. There are a tone of people there and they might want to kill her for her pretty wings. I wont allow that to happen. But something needs to be done about these woods. And I need to try and help my Hooman find a suitable partner. So much to do but I can't dwell on them now as my Hooman is calling out my name, calling me to the safety of home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have to come back and edit this as I feel it is too short. Don't worry things will start to spice up soon once Chapter Three is over and done with :) Well what do you think of Sif's POV. I personally love Sif but please let me know if you like his POV or if I should avoid it.
> 
> Appraisals and Criticism is much appreciated and as always I look forward to any feedback from my fellow Souls and Hunters. 
> 
> Hope you are all having a good weekend and I'll update when I can get the chance :) 
> 
> From your fellow Hollow Shadow Xx


	3. Shattered Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful Souls and Hunters. I'm back with yet another Update. I'm on a roll :D (Fingers crossed that I don't get writers block.)
> 
> ~I can see you grinning like a madman over there Patches. Don't you dare curse me or I'll send Greirat after you.~ Sorry my dear Souls/Hunters, someone is being very mean to me. *looks at Patches with a death glare* I have my eyes on him. 
> 
> Now First off I would like to say a big massive THANK YOU!!!! For all your Appraisals *Praises the Sun* They mean a lot to me. ~Yes Patches I don't care if I look like a fool praising the sun in my own living room.~ 
> 
> *Clears throat* I apologize for Patches behavior but you all know what he is like ;) 
> 
> Anyway is the next chapter, Chapter four is in the works!! Happy Reading!!! Xx

Maria POV

Late evening of my last night of peace I want to make the most of it. I've spent the last three days cleaning every nook and cranny of my clock tower. Setting up the bedrooms for the five rambunctious students that are being sent my way come tomorrow morning. A nice quiet meal and maybe a few drinks with my favorite book sounds like a good plan._ How did I ever agree to this?_ _I know Gehrman is getting old, and the rise in numbers of Hunters is increasing, with the hunt gaining more and more hunters each year. I suppose somebody has to look after the residents of Yharnam. I would help out if I could, but monsters tend to wander too close to home, and I have to put them in their place, but they never learn. As for Evetta's other option to have someone guard this place, I can't really ask for someone to guard this place. I don't think I could handle someone dying to keep this place safe while I go off training the rookies. Training the rabble that is coming my way could take weeks, months even, and leaving my home for that amount of time is a massive no no. I crave adventure but I want it to be on my terms when I decide to finally let go of this place._ Carrying my meal to my not so cluttered desk I slump down in my chair and sigh deeply. Grabbing my whiskey glass I drink deeply, feeling the burn go all they way down to where it warms my belly. I quickly demolish my meal and rest my legs on my desk and begin to read my book.

By the time I've finished two chapters I feel my body has a nice buzz, the whiskey has made me a little drunk. That's when an idea comes into my head. No doubt the other hunters will greet their rookies quite formally. I have a better idea. So off I stumble off to the kitchen and grab the red wine I keep stored in a dark cupboard. I knew that would come in handy for something. So half drunk I start to prepare to teach the new hunters their first lesson....

Evetta POV:

I watch as Gehrman picks out five new hunters for Lady Maria to train and I can honestly say that he has made some great choices... well except for one hard headed young male hunter. I did suggest to Gehrman that Djura or maybe Father Gascoigne train him but he wouldn't hear of it. "Lady Pipsqueak of the that Blasted Clock Tower can deal with him. She'll put him in his place. Besides I did tell her I would send her a boisterous problem. I plan on keeping my word." He said to me last night with a big grin on his face. But I have learnt my lesson not to argue with Gerhman for it only gives me an ache in the head. So here I am walking towards the Astral clock tower with two young women and three young men, all eager to prove themselves as capable hunters. I can only wish them luck on this path, for its no easy path to follow. I can only hope Lady Maria will show them this in her lessons.

"What is Lady Maria like Miss?" The young hunter Adelia asks me.

"You will see soon enough." I smile sweetly at her, hoping that will put her at ease. Ever since they found out that they will be trained by Lady Maria they have been impatient to meet her. I can only wonder if they will come to regret their enthusiasm. As the Astral Clock Tower comes into view I can hear the new rookies gasp in awe at the huge building that they will be residing until Lady Maria deems them worthy to become Hunters.

"So this "Lady" Maria lives in this Clock Tower all by herself? People must not really like her." The young Hunter known as Rufus scoffs to the others in his group.

"Or perhaps Rufus, she prefers her own company. Or maybe its her who doesnt like people. Maybe she feels safe being alone in her Clock Tower." Adelia replies crossly.

"Actually, Lady Maria is a well regarded Hunter. Many people have come to her for advice and help, and she's always willing to help those who need it and those who deserve it." I say politely. Cutting into their conversation. "However she will not tolerate anyone being disrespectful, and if they are then beware of her wrath." I say sternly before walking on ahead. _Lady Maria may live alone, but I wonder if she's lonely like the rest of the Old Hunters. Gehrman has me but who does Lady Maria have , apart from her books?_ I'm so lost in thought that I barely notice that the giant doors of the Clock Tower are right in my face. The rest of the group stay silent, their eyes on the doors, waiting for me to open them.

"We will take the elevator. We have kept Lady Maria waiting long enough and she doesn't like people being late. But you will learn this is due time." I say as I open the doors. Silently they follow me and we make our way up the floors on the elevator that will lead to Lady Maria's main room. They sent of fresh linen wafts through my nose as we reach the higher levels. _She must of tidied up a lot for her guests._ I think to myself as we exit the lift. I notice the floors have been swept and mopped clean. No specks of dirt or dust to be seen anywhere. I lead the group towards the main room and knock gently on the door. No Reply. I knock louder. Still nothing. Has something happened? Slowly I push open the door and there my eyes fall on the form of Lady Maria slumped in her chair with blood covering her clothes. Rakuyo faithfully by her side. Everyone gasps and I don't even notice Felix walk past me until he is kneeling over Lady Maria's slumped form. I watch as he slowly reaches out to touch her, looking for a pulse.

Nearly everyone screams as Lady Maria quickly grabs Felix's hand and say softly to him. "A corpse should be left well alone." Felix tries to pull his hand free but Lady Maria's grip is strong, and without warning she lets go and Felix lands bottom first on the floor, hard. Visibly shaken by the jump scare Lady Maria has just given him. "Evetta how nice to see you again." She says giving me a Hunters Salute.

"A pleasure to see you again my Lady." I say returning a small bow. "Forgive my curiosity but why are you covered in blood?" I ask politely.

"Well... Lets just say that I couldn't resist having a little fun and its wine not blood." She says grinning wolfishly. A giggle bursts from my lips and I cover my mouth to silence my laugh. "So this is the rabble that Gehrman has sent my way?" She asks looking at each of the new hunters.

"Yes. They have promised to work really hard so I hope they wont give you too much trouble." I reply sweetly. 

"Great, I shall show them to their rooms and then we can start off by going over some ground rules. Go have a seat Evetta. The journey must have tired you out."

"I thank you for the offer my Lady but I should be getting back, Gehrman will wonder what has happened to me."

"Oh nonsense, Gehrman can last a few hours without you, besides I could use your help." She winks at me and turns to the four students in the room while Felix impishly walks towards his group. "As you all know I am Lady Maria and from now on you do as I say. I will show you to your rooms but it your responsibility to clean your room and keep them clean. I see any clutter or mess lying around, I'll throw it away, that includes your weapons. So don't leave them lying around. Girls will be separated from the boys. Now if would like to follow me I will begin a short tour of my home." She turns to me. "Sit. I'll be back soon." And with that Lady Maria leaves the main room with her rookies following close behind her, while I go and sit at her desk and wait patiently for her to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I'm sorry my dear Souls & Hunters. I was going to add another POV with Lady Maria but I was worried incase it would be too boring so Instead I''m putting that POV in the next chapter, So yes next Chapter will be more Lady Maria's POV... I'll see what my brain can muster up and see if I can't put a bit of Artorias POV in the next chapter. 
> 
> But poor Lady Maria her peace and quiet has been shattered and now she will be busy training the her rookies for the next few chapters. ( I'll try not to drag the training chapters out) So please bare with me. As I get over these next few chapters. Also I'm thinking of adding some short back story to the rookie hunters so you can get and idea of what they are like and how they will grow. But that's just an idea. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and I will now scurry off and continue to write up the next chapter. 
> 
> Also as an extra gift you all get to slap Patches the next time he pops up unannounced :D 
> 
> Thank you all once again for your Appraisals, and I'll see you on the flip side ;)  
From Your Dear Hollow  
Shadow_Writer Xx


	4. Torment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria's POV and Artorias' POV as Promised. :) Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings fellow Hunters and Dark Souls alike Patches here and before you even think about slapping me stupid I have a sweeter deal than the one Shadow is dealing out. Would you like to hear it? Great! I will give every Reader a cookie.... But not just any cookie. A triple chocolate cookie.... What's that you're saying? You hear a muffling sound? No need to concern yourself with such things... I can assure you that no harm has befallen your wonderful Writer... I see the Cookie wont be enough... hmmm.... Very well then how about this... Name one of your favorite Characters from any of the Souls or Bloodborne game and I personally see to it that you get to give them a High Five and I'll even throw in an Estus Flask.  
Sound good? Great!!!! I knew you'd see things my way. :D You have yourself a deal. Oh and a little spoiler... Oh hush up Shadow... I won't spoil the whole story for you.... yet..... If you happen to see any references from any game, book or movie ... You get two. Yes TWO triple chocolate cookies.... What's that you want Shadow back? Ohhh alright fine you can have her back just give me a moment to untie her.... Now you remember our deal now and I shall see you soon. ;) 
> 
> Patches Out. 
> 
> Greetings my Dears, I apologize once again for Patches' behavior. I can already tell that I will have to sweeten the deal with you all after Patches has made such an amazing offer... Hmm..... I shall have to think of a plan, but that can wait.  
I would like to thank you all once again for your Appraisals. I only wish I could do a back flip for each Appraisal but I can't do that. So from now on, every time I get an appraisal I shall Praise the Sun :D Though at the moment it would be like Praising the Rain.... Damn you Rain!!! 
> 
> As always here is the next Chapter and I shall see you all on the Flip Side ;)  
Shadow Out! Xx

Maria POV

_ Gehrman is going to pay for this. He is going to owe me one huge favor after this. I'll make sure he pays for this._ I seethe internally. _Why did I have to agree to this? Well I didn't get much of a choice._ I grumble inwardly. _Well suck it up buttercup cause this is what it's going to be like for the next few weeks anyway._ I hold back the groan that nearly escapes me and continue on with the tour of my home to my five rookies. I have to hand it to the kid that I nearly frightened half to death. He didn't squeal or nothing. Just landed hard on his bottom.

"Hows your rump kid?" I ask as I walk them to their rooms.

"It's fine Ma'am." He replies "Thank you for asking." He gives me a lopsided grin.

"Hmm, well just so you all know... That was your first lesson." I grin at them like a mad woman and continue to walk down the stairs to the girls room. "Okay Ladies this is your room. I know its not luxurious but I don't run a hotel." The two girls the room the once over and they each give me a smile.

"It's perfect thank you." One girls says giving me a polite bow.

"Well I wouldn't say perfect... Perhaps Homely?" I offer her a better word.

"Nope it's perfect. I bet the view is something out of this world." She says walking up to the window and peering out. An emotion I haven't felt in a very long time rushes over me. Nearly rendering me to my knees._ The way this girl acts reminds me of myself in my younger years. The feeling of discovering something new. The feeling of being on an adventure_. She smiles brightly at me.

"I was right. You can nearly see all of Yarhnam. I bet this is why you live here. The view is amazing and you get to have it all to yourself." She sounds just like an excited child who has just had all her birthdays come all at once._ She's very innocent. Too innocent to be a Hunter._

"Oh please I bet its nothing." One of the young lads scoffs, pulling me out of thoughts._ I can tell this one is going to be a pain in the ass_. I think to myself. _But he will soon learn that his attitude will not last long here._ I smirk to myself. Leaving the girls to their room I show the young Sirs to their own room. A more spacious room to than what the young Ladies have. As they look around the room one of the young Sirs thanks me greatly. I nod to him and as they leave their bags on their chosen beds I continue on with the tour. Once the tour is over I lead them back into the main room where Evetta has patiently waiting for our return. Smiling sweetly at us she gives us a polite bow. Bowing back I grab a few chairs for the rookies to sit in a small group. One of the girls kindly helps me even though I did not ask. _Why is she helping me?_ I ask to myself. _What is she planning?_ I want to ask her but alas my questions must wait. As we seat ourselves in a small circle I ask them to each tell me their names.

Starting off with the girls there is Adelia, the girl who, in my eyes, is too innocent to be a hunter and the other is Millicent. She seems more colder and more silent than Adelia. _She seems to be a silent observer._ I muse to myself. Then there are the boys. Felix the one who I managed to jump scare and Leopold who is also more like Millicent. Speaks only when necessary and last is Rufus, the outspoken young lad who has to have a lot work done with his attitude.

"With introductions out of the way, I will now tell you about your new routine. At first it may seem like torture but you either suck it up or drop out." I look at each of them and instantly tell that they are determined. I have to wonder how long that will last. "We shall wake up at six AM have a light breakfast then get to work on your fighting skills. You have chosen your main weapon and your gun, I will teach you how to use these to the greatest effect. Lights out at exactly ten PM and not a minute later. If you wish to stay up late that's on your head, just don't come crying to me when you're tired. Dinner time is at seven PM. I will train you until you feel like you're going to drop dead." I carefully what their eyes to see if my words have any effect on their determination. "Any severe wounds I will tend to them myself. Now some ground rules. No stealing. No sneaking around and no bullying. You respect me I'll respect you. If I think of any other rules I shall add them to the list. The list will be hung up on that wall right there." I point to the wall where a sheet of paper is pinned up. "Any questions?" I ask them. They all shake their heads except Adelia.

"Ma'am can we explore the rest of the clock tower?" She asks biting her lip. I can see a ray of hope in her eyes. _Gods damn this girl, she doesn't act like a hunter_.

"I'm afraid not Adelia. Explorations are forbidden. Any unauthorized explorations will result in your death. You are only allowed to use the elevator when we go out to do training and that is it. Am I clear?" As I say these words I watch as her ray of hope is shattered. _I can't allow anyone to see what is on the lower levels. I can't let anyone see._ "If there is nothing else, why don't you all say a big thank you to Evetta for bringing you here and bid her a proper farewell. Everyone stands and thanks Evetta as she stands up and returns their thanks in a form of another bow. I dismiss the rookies to their rooms so they get comfortable. While I lead Evetta to the elevator.

"I like Adelia." Evetta says staring off into the distance as we step on the elevator.

"She is no Hunter Evetta. She's far too innocent to be a Hunter, it wont take much of this dream to really mess with her head. I think she may go insane and end up like those poor sods down in Yarhnam."

"Give her some credit my Lady, she defended you when we were on our way over. Sir Rufus said something about you and Lady Adelia stuck up for you. Saying that you live here in this Clock Tower all by yourself because you can't stand others company and you prefer your books." Evetta smiles sadly at me. "Though I did not tell them the truth of why you stay here. I can tell that are still trying to find a way to correct the Churches mistakes. That is why you stay in isolation." She states sadly.

"I brought this upon myself, even though Gehrman put me in this predicament. I will not complain. I shall not complain. I will find a way to correct the wrongs and when I do I will leave Yarhnam and I may never come back. I know for a fact that these young Hunters are a means to an end. My end. One of them will come snooping and they will eventually kill me. I'm not foolish enough to think that they wont at least try to kill me." I sigh deeply. "I'm helping in my own demise and I can't help but feel calm in that knowledge. I can only hope I can find the cure to these mistakes before my end comes." I give Evetta a small smile while she digs in her small back for a book that she hands to me.

"A gift from Hunters Dream. I was supposed to bring this to you the last time I visited but I forgot to pick it up. Silly me. I hope it is a good read." She smiles brightly at me. I stare at the front cover of the small book and try to make out the creature that is hard to make out. A body of dragon with huge wings and a face of a squid or Octopus? It looks like a Brain Sucker only bigger. "Strange artwork." I mumble.

"It's rather unique, I thought you'd appreciate it." She says as the elevator comes to a stop.

"I.. thank you Evetta." I smile at her as we leave leave the building.

"Not at all my Lady." She bows her head towards me and I pull her in for a hug.

"I take it Gehrman still ignores you?" I ask knowing full well what her situation is like living with Gehrman.

"Y-yes. He created me out of love.... and yet he tells the other hunters that he is training me up, to use me if they please.... I of course didn't want to argue so I just stay out of everyone's way.... I find it better to be asleep most of the time than to deal with life.... I know its cowardly of me, but how else am I to cope with what's going on? He shows me no love or care, and all he does is argue with me and ignore me."

"I'm sorry Evetta.... it's my fault.... but you know Gehrman, he not the one to accept an apology. He'd rather hold on to his grudges, than let them go. It's a shame you can't live here, not that I would want you to live in a horrible place like this. Seeing my failures everyday.... it would drive anyone insane." I laugh bitterly. "I promise if you need anything Evetta just come to me and I'll help you the best I can." I say holding her tightly.

"Thank you Maria, I appreciate your offer and just so you know I return the gesture. Don't be afraid to come to Hunters Dream if you need to.. you know..... escape this place for a little while." She smiles sweetly at me yet her eyes darken with sadness as she looks at my Clock Tower. We let each other go. Giving her my best Hunters Salute, I bid her farewell and watch as she makes her way to back Hunters Dream. Only looking back once to give me a wave of farewell, only smiling back at her as she walks away. Once she is out of sight I let out a deep breath and make my way back to the elevator.

Back into my tower of Hell.

Artorias POV 

_I'm tormenting myself. I should probably just leave Irithyll for a little while. I know it's selfish, but isn't that what humans are? Selfish creatures. Yes that's what I am. I'm selfish. _

"Exactly how are you selfish Artorias?" Gwenevere's voice breaks my train of thought. I stare at her dumbfounded.

"Huh... oh nothing, just thinking." I say, awkwardly trying to compose myself. 

"Something on your mind brave Knight?" She asks giving me toothy smile. 

"I'm not that brave, and I happen to have a lot on my mind." I quickly take a gulp of my beer before I say something really stupid in front of her. 

"Perhaps a holiday is in order for you brave Knight. Yorshka was thinking of returning to Anor Londo with her Dark Moon Knights anyway. I have no idea why though... Nothing left in Anor Londo apart from a Black Smith Giant and a city crawling with Undead and Hollows. But that's her business not mine." 

"You are never the one to poke your nose in other peoples business anyway Gweny." I tell her. She smiles at her nickname. 

"No that would be rude of me, but I can always offer some advice if only I allowed myself that privilege. Now that would be selfish of me." She giggles. "Top up?" She asks pointing to my empty tankard. 

"Sure why not." I say and hand her over my ten souls. 

"On the house." She smiles at me while she tops up my tankard. 

"Alright how about for some advice then?" I say still holding my souls. 

"You want my advice?" I nod as she places the now filled tankard in front of me. I try once again to pay but she waves me off. So reluctantly I put my souls back in my pouch. 

"Sure, I'm so used to Ciaran giving me advice, but she's off doing her own thing. I feel almost.... Jealous." I give her a bright smile that I know doesn't reach my eyes. Thinking of my old friends always seems to put me a melancholy feeling. 

"Where is Ciaran now, do you know?" She asks most likely out of curiosity.

"No idea. Probably wondering around Oolacile or perhaps Faron or maybe gone back to Astora. No one's heard from her in a long time." I take another huge gulp of my beer. 

"No doubt she'll come bursting through that door at any given moment and give everyone a surprise." Gweny chuckles. 

"No doubt." A small laugh busts from my mouth. 

"Who were the other two Knights that were park of your group?" She asks genuinely curious now. 

"What about the advice you offered me?" I ask hoping to put a stop to her questioning. 

"You'll get it after you answered my question." She smirks at me. I don't mind answering her questions but the mention of my fellow Knights makes me wish that they were all here. Sharing drinks and telling stories of our adventures. " I hope you aren't ignoring my question."

"Not at all." I sigh deeply. "The other two to our little group was Hawkeye Gough, who is probably still trying to hunt down Kalameet." I chortle. "And Dragon Slayer Ornstein, but no one knows where he is. I would track him down but I'm kind of stuck here in Irithyll until I'm summoned by the Abyss or I'm no longer needed by Yorshka." I look at Gwenevere and notice that she is hanging on top every word I'm spewing out of my mouth. Yet her eyes... Her eyes are like an ocean of emotion. Confusion, happiness and sadness, rolled into one great wave. "Gweny you okay?" I ask thinking how I may have upset her. But she quickly composes herself at my question. 

"Hmm? Oh yes quite fine thank you. I always love hearing tales of brave knights. What must it be like going out into the world and protecting people? Having people throw themselves at you for doing a deed you swore to on life to accomplish? Must seem like a dream come true" Her voice is full of wonder, her eyes once again distant as she asks me her questions. 

"It's not what it's cracked up to be, but we make the most of it. Maybe you give it a try Gweny." I take a deep drink of my beer.

"And who would I leave to run this place huh? No I'm much better at running an establishment like this than running off playing knight." She stands there and shakes her head as if to rid herself of such fantasies. "Now you wanted some advice well here is what I have to offer you." She smiles brightly at me. " Why don't you and Sif go on a holiday, or get a hobby, instead of wasting away in here." She gestures to the bar she has accommodated. "Not that your souls aren't welcome here its just I can't help but feel you are wasting away in here. I watch you coming in everyday, sit in the same old spot and watch as you eat the same old food and drink the same old beer, and do nothing else. I mean poor Sif must be sick to his canines having to do the same old thing everyday. Put yourself and that wonderful companion of yours first. Please, I'm begging you. Or you could at least think on it."

"Well I can't complain about the beer." I make a point to down the rest of my pint and to drive the point home I thump the once again empty tankard on the bar, startling poor Elizabeth. I give Elizabeth a quick apology and look at Gweny, who just sighs deeply and rolls her eyes at me. 

"You've made your point, but I was serious on what I said earlier" She points to my tankard in a silent question of "Do you want a refill?" My only reply is a shake of my head. I think I've had enough to drink. "Yorshka will be leaving for Anor Londo soon, so you will have plenty of free time to do what's best for you."She tells me before walking off to clean a table, petting Sif as she passes him. Looking at Sif I think on what Gweny has said. 

_Maybe... Maybe a holiday wont be so bad after all, and its certainly not selfish to have some down time. _I think so myself as I pet Sif's head affectionately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you go my Dear Ones another chapter done and dusted :) how are you all liking the story so far? 
> 
> ~You're missing some tags there Shadow~ 
> 
> I know Patches I'm still working on some tags, But some characters slip my mind. Excuse me for being Human. Now go away Patches or I'll The Great Grave Lord Nito come and take your soul! *SMASH* oh great... thank you for breaking my window Patches...*Sigh* 
> 
> Well my darling Hunters and Souls did you happen to see a reference to a certain creature? Let me know so I can give you the location to.... *whispers softly* Patches hidden treasure.... no hidden strings attached. :D *pinky swears* 
> 
> I hope you are all having a wonderful Tuesday and I will hopefully see you soon in the next chapter :D 
> 
> Also what do you think of Gwenevere's nickname? Is it cute or annoying. Let me know what you think pretty please? 
> 
> Love Shadow Xx


	5. Getting to Know You/ A New Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Lady Maria POV, Artorias POV and Evetta POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hunters Salute* Greeting once again my dear Hunters. *Praise the Sun* and Greetings once again dear Knights.
> 
> It's Friday my dears and I apologize for the delayed chapter :'( better late than never I suppose :) 
> 
> How can I ever thank you wonderful Souls for all the appraisals? Honestly they make me supper dupper happy :D  
You wonderful souls make me supper dupper happy for taking the time to read my work. Honestly thank you so so so much <3 Free hugs all around!!! 
> 
> Good news Patches hasn't bothered me since yesterday and I spent ages cleaning up his mess since he decided to throw himself out my window. Guess I know what he is afraid of *Evil grin* It's a good thing I have Nito on speed dial. I mean Grave Lord Nito. *sweat drop* 
> 
> Well without further ado here is Chapter 5!! See you on the flip side ;)  
from your Hollow Soul, Shadow Xx

Maria POV.

_"_Isn't it weird how Lady Maria and Evetta sound and look the same?" I hear Felix ask someone as I exit the elevator.

"Yeah. It's fascinating if you ask me." I hear Leopold reply in hushed tone. I stay hidden from sight as I eavesdrop.

"Fascinating? It's down right creepy." Rufus responds in a disgusted tone.

"Do you think there could be a valid reason for that?" Leopold asks his roommates. 

"Hey.... There is a good idea, why don't you go ask Lady Maria herself why she has a doll that looks and sounds exactly like her? " I hear Rufus snaps his fingers at his bright idea._ Keep calm,_ I tell myself, as I feel my anger levels rise. 

"That's a great idea, why don't you go ask Lady Maria, a person whom has not only opened her home to complete strangers but whom is willing to help train us rookies, and ask her some real awkward questions. Good plan, great plan." I hear Adelia say in an annoyed tone. "Well what are you waiting for Rufus? You getting cold feet?" Adelia goads. I only wish I could see Rufus' reaction to being confronted by a sweet kind girl like Adelia. _Maybe Evetta was right after all about Adelia. But she still needs to prove herself to become a Hunter_. I think to myself. I hear Rufus scoff and his footsteps leading away from the group. "I thought as much, Rufus nothing but a scared little puppy, he's all bark and no bite." A growl of anger fills the hallway._ I guess it's time I stepped in_. I sigh deeply and make myself known to the rookies. 

"What's going on here then?" I ask my rookies, my tone serious. I watch as everyone looks at me nervously. Everyone except Adelia. She smiles brightly at me, a light blush on her cheeks. 

"Just teaching Rufus a lesson, ma'am." Adelia says. 

"Oh... and what would that lesson be?" I ask giving her a skeptical look. 

"Not to say stupid or do stupid things." Her tone is sharp, as if she is annoyed. 

" I see... Well maybe you should leave the lessons to me. I am after all your Mentor, whether we like it or not, that's the cards that have we have been dealt. Now if you're ready we can start your training." I look at each of my rookies with a stern look. _Let's see if I break them with what I have planned._ I smirk to myself as I turn and walk away, their footsteps following me to the main room. 

Two Weeks Later

_Dearest friend Evetta _

_How are you my dear friend? How is everything in the Hunters Dream? I hope you still aren't being harassed by Gehrman or his students. How is Gehrman getting on with his students? I know his old age his starting to get to him, but I'm still in awe, I guess, that he is even doing this. My students are doing well enough. So far no real problems._

_ The first lesson they learned pretty quickly. Don't let your guard down at all, even if certain situations look innocent enough, they can be deceiving.The second lesson that Rufus still has trouble with is patience you can't expect to become a great Hunter overnight, yet he is persistent, which means he's determined. Team work is a must in certain situations but he refuses help.... A lone wolf. I have to wonder how long he'll last on his own. I often ponder to myself, as I keep track of his progress. _

_The one who truly surprises me is Adelia, the kind girl truly has a sleeping lion locked inside her. What she lacks in strength she makes up will her skills. She has started to become aware of when to attack at the right time and when to dodge, and get in a quick hit. She has progressed well over the last fortnight. Before she was a shy little kitten, scared to attack anyone. You should of seen the first time I "fought" Adelia, she barely dodged my attack and her strike was weak, but it seems that's she been learning from her peers. Especially Millicent. Who seems to have had some sort of training before she arrived here in Yharnam. I guess you were right about her, she has surprised me. _

_Felix doesn't seem to be afraid to take a beating from time to time. He's never misses the opportunity to spar with his fellow rookies. Though he is an excellent cook, there was one minor case of a burnt up kitchen, though thankfully no one was hurt. _

_Millicent has taken Adelia under her wing, they train together whenever they get a chance. She very rarely smiles, but when she does its to congratulate her fellow comrades. Let's just say I would like to see her go up against some of the other rookies that are currently in training. _

_  
Leopold's training is going well. He likes to goad Rufus a little too much and I've had to separate those two a few times, before the punches started rolling. You should see them... they act like... siblings?.... As you can imagine, Leopold is trying to take Rufus under his wing but Rufus being the hot headed and short tempered lad that he is, wants to be a Lone Wolf.... I think he is trying to prove himself, I have no reason why... Perhaps I shall try something new. _

_Well in case you couldn't tell my students have settled in very well and I see no reason to move any one from my group, nor do I need anymore students. The routine I have set up for them is working well, sometimes they have to get me out of bed, other times I'm jump scaring them out of their slumber. They even try to jump scare me but they fail on an epic level. It's a shame you can't see all these shenanigans as they are happening. _

_Come visit soon please? I was thinking of visiting Patches at some point in the near future and you should come along, get you away from Hunters Dream for a few hours or even you can stay over. Have a girls night of drinks and laughter. Please let me know and I shall write back to you soon. Take care of yourself._

_Your Friend _

_ Maria. X _

A light knock on the door pulls me away from my current task of sealing my letter in an envelope. 

"Come in Adelia." Adelia opens the door a smile on her face. She stands by the door giving me a small bow, with Millicent by her side. 

"Sorry to interrupt you but dinner is almost ready... Would you like us to set up the table?" She asks almost timidly. 

"That's fine." I gesture to the big dining table for the girls to set up. She gives me another quick bow and hurries to go set up the table. 

"Felix isn't burning up the kitchen is he?" I smile at them and I watch as both girls quickly covers their mouth to stifle their laughter. 

"No my lady I think he has learnt his lesson, but we have Leopold and Rufus helping out in the kitchen. Their "keeping an eye" on things. Millicent giggles. 

"Great, how long until dinner?" I ask them looking at my half sealed letter. 

"Probably another 10 minutes." Adelia answers. I quickly seal up my letter and exit my seat. 

"I'll be back before dinner is served." I tell them as I head for the door. Letter in hand I head for the elevator. 

Once outside I walk a few steps, carefully check my surroundings and wait for a messenger to appear. Out of now where the messenger appears and I hand them my sealed letter. "Make sure Evetta get this letter and no one else, please dears?" I ask them politely yet quietly, they happily take my letter and just as quickly as the appeared they vanish. Quickly looking around I quickly go back inside. Once on the elevator I have to cover my ears as the sounds coming from the Library make me nauseous and remind me of my many failures. _Hurry up, come on hurry. _I pray silently for the elevator to take me back to the top of my tower of hell. 

Finally it grinds to a stop and I uncover my ears. Looking around to make sure no one saw me in such a fragile state. Sighing heavily I make my way back to my living room where Adelia and Millicent are dishing out the food. The young men standing waiting for me to arrive. I give them a halfhearted smile and make my way to my place at the table. Once seated we dig in to our well deserved meal. 

"Thank you Felix, this is really tasty." I say taking another bite of my stew. 

"Thank you my Lady." He replies happily. "And thank you all for helping me." He raises his glass of water and gives everyone a toast. We return the favor and continue our meal, idly chattering away as we eat.

"I hope you don't mind my Lady but I have made desert. I-I shall replace every ingredient that I have used." Felix stutters as the girls start to clear up the now empty plates. 

"No need to worry Felix. Some of those ingredients needed using anyway. So what is for desert?" I ask him genuinely intrigued.

"Just a simply sponge cake with custard. Leopold helped me make it." He replies a happy smile on his face. Though from the corner of my eye I see Rufus smirk. 

"I can't wait to taste it." I reply before taking a gulp of my water. The girls leave with the plates and Leopold excuses himself to check on the desert. I idly chatter to the young boys as we patiently wait for the desert to be brought through. 

"Lady Maria, I don't mean to pry, but your walls... there very bare, apart from your bookcases... I was just wondering why that is?" Felix gestures to my bookcases and my bare walls. 

"I guess you could say.... I prefer the art of words than paint." I answer honestly. 

"So you don't have any paintings?" Felix asks me, head tilted. 

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?" I reply finding his line of questions confusing. 

"Just my curiosity getting the better of me." He says visibly uncomfortable.

"Art is boring anyway." Rufus interjects. "I mean who wants to spend all day in front of a canvas and paint some stupid picture that may or may not be a "masterpiece?" He says with such conviction, his voice filled with disgust. 

"Well what about authors? Authors who write at their desks all day, writing until their eyes blur and their wrists cramp up? what about their masterpieces. Their Magnum Opuses" Felix argues back. 

"Words aren't as boring as paint." Is Rufus' only reply as the girls and Leopold come back, desert bowls filled to the brim of cake and steaming custard, happily chattering away among themselves, as they start to place bowls in front of us. Once everyone is seated we dig in to our desert. 

"This is so good." Adelia happily claims as she fills up her spoon with more cake. "Thank you so much Felix." She gives him a bright smile. 

"Yes this cake is delicious. Does it have a name?" Millicent asks looking at Felix then at Leopold. 

"It's called Spotted Dick. My mother would make this once a week." Leopold states smiling. 

"It's really good. Could I possibly have the recipe?" Millicent asks him. 

"Sure I'll write it down for you. I have other recipes, if you want to give them a try?" Leopold replies happily.

"Nothing like a bit of Spotted Dick to keep the girls happy." Rufus interjects and I nearly choke on my water as the words pour out of his mouth. Millicent's face goes from pale to bright red while Adelia and Felix are nearly on the floor with laughter. It's not long before we are all laughing at Rufus' words and after a few gleeful moments we all begin to calm down. 

"Oh my... Rufus, I haven't laughed that much in a long time. My sides are hurting." Adelia giggles gleefully. 

"Yes thank you Rufus." Millicent smiles at Rufus a blush no longer on her face but her eyes are bright with happiness. 

"Yeah yeah... You're welcome." Rufus replies picking up his spoon to continue eating his pudding. 

"So it seems that Spotted Dick can also make men happy." I state looking at Rufus, who now has a red face and that in turn sets off the rest of the group into another laughing fit. 

"Oh... Oh Lady Maria..... That.... was.... hilarious."Adelia says through her laughter.

Once again the laughter dies down and everyone goes back to try and eat their desert with a few giggles here and there. As I quietly eat my pudding something that Adelia said a little while ago pops into my head. _I haven't laughed like that in ages. Maybe she doesn't laugh often.? _ I ponder to myself. _No that's not it. She's always smiling and always brings a smile to every ones face...._I continue to ponder what she meant by that when Rufus' voice breaks my line of silent questions. 

"What did you mean earlier about you not laughing in ages Adelia?" Rufus asks making Adelia instantly change her expression of happiness to awareness. 

"Oh... nothing really. I don't usually laugh a lot." She replies quickly shoving her full spoon in her mouth. 

"Well that can't be true, You're always smiling and being so happy, why wouldn't you laugh all the time if you're not happy?" Leopold jumps in. "Is it a facade?" He inquires. His line of questioning is making Adelia visibly uncomfortable. Yet like a trooper and swallows her food and gives Leopold a small smile. 

"I'm always happy, that much is true, but I don't often laugh. Laughter wasn't allowed... Kids growing up weren't allowed to make much noise. As the saying goes "children should be seen and not heard" that's why I rarely laugh. I wasn't meant to be heard. I was only meant to be seen. Seen and ignored. Seen and forgotten about." She sighs heavily. "It was my way of life." She gives everyone a brave smile. 

"Your parents were that cruel?" Rufus asks angrily. His angry tone shocks me, yet I keep my face vacant off all emotions as I listen to Adelia. 

"No... I don't know who my parent's were.... They died when I was only three. I lived with a few relatives, I don't know for how long, Then I was taken to an Orphanage. The people who ran it were nice to me, they helped bring me up, they fed me, clothed me, but when I started getting older.... Well it all changed. They were quick to anger. If you were the cause of their wrath, you were at their mercy... If you did something wrong, that looked innocent enough to a child, you suffered. When I started to become an adult they..." She takes a deep breath. "They tried to get me into a line of work that is not befitting to a young woman." She shivers as she relives her darkest memories. "When I told them that it wasn't what I wanted, they said that they didn't care....they only wanted the money. I "owed " them that much for them taking me in... So when I told them what I wanted, was to become a Hunter... They flew into almighty rage. They shouted at me, yelling that I was selfish for throwing their offer of honest work in their faces... So I ran away. I ran until my legs could run no longer, and as I ran away, they came chasing me with knives and pitchforks, lobbing rocks and stones at me, a few hit me, but I managed to get away. Then I ran here to Yharnam, signed myself up for the hunt." Adelia sits there in the stunned silence, sadness in her eyes a sad smile on her lips. "I'm sorry. This isn't good table conversation." I can tell she is forcing herself to smile but the sadness in her eyes wont leave. "Besides I bet my life story isn't all that bad. People have gone through so much than I have. My pain is only minimal." She smiles brightly at her words, yet my heart yearns to comfort her. Leaving my seat I stride to the kitchen and grab a bottle of wine and rush back to pour the red liquid into her glass. 

"Drink it. It will make you feel better." I tell her. She smiles kindly at me and takes a hearty gulp of the wine. 

"Thank you." She winces as the red liquid flows down into her guts. "I feel better already." Everyone on is looking at her as she down her glass. Millicent has her hand curled around Adelia's free on giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

"You're right, your life story isn't all doom and gloom, but neither is it all roses and flowerbeds. What you have gone through makes me look like I've lived a luscious lifestyle. And I have." Leopold intervenes. "Here I sit, thinking to myself how I don't want to be here, having to follow on in the footsteps on my ancestors. Do the same thing they did, hunt for a vow that I don't even believe in. My brothers took pride in becoming Hunters, but I can't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, they were forced to follow the footsteps that I am now forced to take. I know I sound selfish, I have a dotting, loving Mother and a strict yet happy Father, who I love so dearly, and I argued with them, how I didn't want to follow the footsteps of my Brothers or of my Ancestors. But now that I am sitting here, in a room full of people that were once strangers, are now my friends... I feel so lucky and grateful that I got to meet all of you. I'm blessed that I get to spar, eat and train with all of you. So I'm sorry Adelia, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable about telling us about your past. Sometimes curiosity gets the better of everyone, even me, and I'm sorry. But for the record, you aren't a burden, you never have been. You never will be. Can you please forgive me?" He asks her, voice all choked up. She gives him a nod and a bright smile. 

"It's fine." She says sweetly. "But please don't give me too much sympathy... I don't want it, I don't need it. I'm happy and that's all that matters." As Leopold and Adelia speak I go around the table and pour everyone a glass of wine. 

"What would you say to someone who has had trouble with family and friends, turning into mad people, before your very eyes? Felix asks Adelia. _Shit! seems that the madness is spreading even beyond Yharman. _I say to myself as I watch Adelia open her mouth and close it straight back up, trying to decide on what to say. " Would you say its a cruel fate? To watch the ones that I loved and cherish go mad?" Felix asks in a small voice. "How can you be so happy even after all you have gone through?" 

"I would say it is a cruel fate but fate can change. I would hate to lose the people closes to me by madness, yet I have no idea how you are feeling. But please Felix, don't lose hope. Don't give up. Even if there is a huge wall in front of you, and all seems hopeless, find a way to scale that wall. I promise I'll do what I can to help, just know that I'm here for you, all of you, including you Lady Maria. Anything I can do to help please allow me to be of service, don't suffer alone, or in silence. I just want to help." Adelia words blast through me like a prayer and a curse. _How can she possibly help me? I'm already doomed. My fate is sealed and there is no way out. Only death will cure me now. _I down my wine and feel the liquid burn my throat. Just to hold my tongue. 

"Why do you want to help people when people have been so cruel to you?" Rufus asks giving Adelia a skeptical look. 

"Because even though I had no one to help me, I know what it feels like to be alone, feeling absolutely useless, feeling like you have no where to turn, I've been there on multiple occasions and I would hate for someone else to feel that way. People may have done me wrong, but why should I do wrong to other people? People who may or may not have the same or similar backgrounds to me, why should they suffer?" Adelia replies looking at everyone at the table. _Gods, this girl is....she's amazing.... she'll make a fine Lady Hunter __one day._ I think proudly to myself. 

"Guess me and you aren't so different after all." Millicent says quietly, giving Adelia's hand another squeeze, and smiling gently at her. 

"What do you mean Millicent?" Adelia asks softly. Her only reply is another firm squeeze. Rufus downs his drink and asks to be excused for the evening. I allow it of course and I watch as he leaves the room and bolts down the stairs. As I help the rookies clean up the table and do the dishes I can't help but feel like I know too much about these students of mine, I could of stopped it, but I didn't. Maybe Leopold is right after all. Curiosity lives in all of us, we just have to be brave enough to let it get the better of you. Dismissing my apprentices for the night I take the nearly empty bottle of wine and sit in the kitchen mulling over what has just transpired. 

Artorias POV 

"I've been think about your words of advice Gweny." I announce as I sit by the bar with yet another tankard of beer. 

"Oh really? Have you come to a conclusion?" She asks me while cleaning a dirty tankard. 

"I think so... Though it may sound rather silly. I'm not as stuck as I thought I was, and this wild idea hit me as I was making my down to the woods with Sif as I usually do. You know how he loves going to the woods for his long walks-."

"Just spit it out already will ya?" Gweny asks, exasperated. I can't help but chuckle at her. 

"I was thinking." I pause for a few seconds.... "About maybe...." I pause again, watching as Gweny looks at the tankard in her hand then look at, then back at the tankard. I can see the cogs turning in her head. 

"Spit it out or I'll hit you with this. You know I will." She gives me her best "I'm sweet, but I'll kill you" smile, which just makes me laughs. 

"Now now Gweny, you only ever threaten someone when they are pissing you off or starting a fight. I am doing neither I am only speaking to a friend." I state calmly. 

"You're starting to piss me off, and I can start fights just like I'm good at stopping them." She says through gritted teeth. "Now get to the point." 

"Now now Gweny calm down. What's got you all riled up anyway?" I ask looking at my friend who looks like she hasn't had a good nights sleep. 

"I'm sorry Artorias... I've just got a lot on my mind right now. I shouldn't have snapped like that." She apologizes. 

"No it's fine I shouldn't be winding you up. You really want to hear about my bright idea?" I ask giving her a dashing smile. 

"Yes now will you please tell me?" She gives me the puppy dog eyes. I almost tell her that I'm immune to those eyes, thanks to Sif, but I hold my tongue. 

"I was thinking that I need a hobby, and I may have found one, only problem is, I don't want too many people finding out about it." I tell her in a hushed voice. 

"Right so it's a secret?" She asks genuinely intrigued now. 

"Sort of... " She rolls her eyes at me and that earns her a chuckle from me. "I'm thinking that I need to get out of Irithyll for a little while, and I found this great spot in the Crucifixion Woods, where no Hollows nor Undead come crawling around. It would the perfect place to build a small holiday home." I watch as her face goes from a happy smile to a semi happy smile to a look of utter skepticism, to finally a look pure disgust. 

"Nothing says "leave me alone," quiet like moving to the creepiest, most unwelcome place ever. Are you insane?" She chides. 

"No I'm not insane, but I need a change of scenery, Sif needs to feel like he can be free, not feeling like he is shackled. He needs a place where he can truly run free without people screaming in fear." I tell and watch as she nods her head in agreement. 

"So you want to build a getaway house, that's sounds pretty nice actually, though do you think that the Woods would be a good place?" She asks putting down the tankard and picking up another dirty one. 

"Like I said there is a place I found where no hollow or undead or even creepy crawlies go near. It's got clean water and it would a nice place to live in from time to time." I say confidently. 

"Maybe the reason why none of those fiends go there is because something is guarding it." She says in convicted tone. 

"Nope, I scouted the area, nothing is guarding anything and it's a beautiful spot. A perfect place to set up a nice getaway home. Or are you worried in case I don't come back to Irithyll?" I ask her. 

"Maybe I don't like the idea of losing one of my favorite patrons." She says giving me a sad smile. 

"I'll be back and forth, I need someone who can help me build the place first. I may be a Knight but I'm not much of a handy man." I chortle. 

"I may know someone who can help. But you better promise me you'll come visit." She says glaring at me. 

"I promise I'll come to visit, besides my actual home is here." I tell her, trying to convince her, she gives me a skeptical look. 

"Alright fine." She sighs deeply. "Give me a few days to get in touch with my friend and see what we can do." She says smiling at me. "I'm glad you took my advice, but next time I'm charging." She laughs. I look at Sif who is happily munching on a bone that Gweny gave him, and sigh deeply, happy that I'm one step closer to feeling free. 

Evetta POV 

_My dearest friend Maria, _

_I'm so glad to get a reply from the last letter I sent you._

_Everything is fine here in Hunter Dream, though I can tell that the young Hunters are eager for the Pale Blood Moon to arise. I on the other hand feel restless, uncertain., worried. I don't know why, but my wooden guts are telling me to be careful. I will come to see you soon. I'm sorry if this letter seems rushed, I won't lie, I'm a little scared because of these Hunters. The seem rash and unfriendly, maybe its due to Gehrman's influence I can't be sure, yet I sometimes catch some of them looking at me, with hunger in their eyes. I'm forcing myself to stay calm, yet I can feel myself wanting to run away from it all. I shall come see you within the week. It would be good to see Patches again. I'll maybe even buy something from him this time._

_Take care of yourself_

_ Your friend _

_ Evetta Xx _

"Hey there Doll." One of Gehrman's students leers at me, his words slurred. _Drunk, he's drunk. __Stay calm. _I command myself. "What are you up to?" He squints his eyes at my sealed letter. 

"I don't see how that is any concern of yours." I say with as much confidence as I can muster. 

"What's that you got in your hand? You sending secret messages?" He stumbles toward me and I take a step back. "Oh ho! The little Doll is up to something." He lurches forward and this time he grabs me wrapping his big arms around me like vices, trying to tear the letter from my hand. The smell of beer on his breath deafens my nose and if I had normal organs like a human, I would have probably thrown up. Which would be handy right about now. 

"Silas!" Gehrman's only female Hunter, Rosa, comes striding toward us. "What are you doing?" Her voice is full of anger. Still keeping his arms around me, he faces Rosa with an angry glare. 

"This little Doll of ours is sending secret letters to people." He sneers 

"Have you any proof of that?" She asks him, hand on her hip. 

"Yeah look, in her hand." He tightens his grip around me.

"Who you sending letters to you little whore?" He grabs my hat and throws it on the ground, wanting to see the fear in my face. Thankfully I am a doll and I can't give much of any emotion away so easily. However the insult makes Rosa give Silas a look of death. Yet I answer him anyway. 

"Lady Maria. Gehrman has asked me personally to keep in touch with the other Hunters to see if they require any assistance." I state calmly.

"Oh yeah? We shall need to Gehrman about this."

"She is a doll you moron, she is just following orders. Why bother Gehrman with such trifles?" She asks him. 

"Humph! Fine!! He grunts as he lets me go, stomping off, like a child in the huff. Keeping the letter clutched in my hand, I graciously accept my had back when Rosa hands it to me. 

"Thank you." I say to her quietly. 

"No need. Though you should be careful around Silas. Don't be left alone with him. Now hurry up and send your letter. I'll go have a word with Gehrman." Before she can take a step forward I stop her. 

"Please don't bother Gehrman, he has enough to deal with, please don't say anything. I'm fine really." I say to her as calmly as I can. The last thing I need right now is Gehrman's unwanted attention. I give her a polite smile. 

"Well if you're sure." She looks at me and with a heavy sigh helps put my hat back on and walks away. "Send your letter and go hide somewhere until morning." She tells me as she walks towards the workshop. Fixing my dress and making sure my hat is on right, I quickly walk to my secret messenger and hand them the letter. 

"Make sure this gets to Lady Maria please my darlings." They look up at me and happily take my letter. "Thank you my dear ones." I whisper, and they quickly vanish. Sighing deeply I walk up to my usual sleeping spot and try to relax myself. _These hunters are beginning to become more brutal by the day and Gehrman does nothing about it. Does he hate me that much? Do I truly mean nothing to him? _I ask myself these questions as I slowly drift off into an uneasy sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never mind Patches got me. He almost made me die from fright. *souls leaves my body and goes to the Abyss* 
> 
> So long my dear Hunters and Knights. I'll see you all when the fire fades and the Old Blood reigns. I will have my revenge!!! 
> 
> Well that's another chapter done and dusted and I will post up the following chapter at some point in the near, future. 
> 
> Did I make the back stories too tragic or too Dark? Yes I missed out on two characters back story but my brain has other ideas on those two but you will find them out eventually. 
> 
> I decided to give you wonderful souls and Hunters and extra POV from Evetta as I feel bad for the late Update and because my brain took over my fingers and this is what happens. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and I shall see you all soon for the next update.... Don't know when that will be, but I shall see you all very soon  
Love Your Hollow Soul Shadow Xx


	6. Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evetta takes Lady Maria up on her offer to spend the night at the Astral Clock Tower and shenanigans ensues. 
> 
> Evetta POV and Lady Maria POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Red Eye Orb Inn *Jumps on Stage*  
Hello my dear loyal Patrons, Hollows, Unkindled, Undead, Ashen Ones and Hunters, are you enjoying your stay here at this very fine establishment? Are the drinks still flowing? Is everyone having a good time? Oh dear it looks like Solaire on the floor again. You okay over there brave knight of the Sun? Is that the thumbs up I see? Oh good, he's fine everyone. No need to panic, this happens all the time. 
> 
> Are you enjoying the tale so far? I know it may seem that it's taking a long time for our love birds to meet, but good things come to those who wait, I know I know you hate waiting but it's worth it I promise you. 
> 
> Can I get you wonderful Souls a refill? What's that you want another Chapter? Well I'll tell Shadow to get a move on. What's that Shadow, it's already finished? Well now I look foolish.... Thanks for that.... Well if that's the case I'm going back to work. Anyone needs a refill you know where to find me.*whispers to herself* I need to find a better entertainer.....*sigh*...... I'll let Shadow take things from here. Your Waitress,Filianore, is out of here. *Leaps off stage* 
> 
> Hello my dear Souls and Hunter. Thank you so so so much for the Appraisals and the Mega Appraisals (kudos), you darling Souls are amazing! Mega big hugs to you all <3
> 
> I know I know it like its taking forever and a day to get our lovebirds together but I promise you they will meet up soon. Just give me time. If I fail in my task you have full permission to do with me what you will.... just please try and be kind to me, I'm a little fragile. 
> 
> Well without further ado here is the next chapter and I shall see you all on the flip side.
> 
> from you friendly Hollow, Shadow Xx

Evetta POV 

Walking with a spring in my step, towards the Astral Clock Tower, I think about all the things that Lady Maria has planned for the next twenty four hours. My imagination runs wild with the endless possibilities. Pillow fights, telling ghost stories, playing random games. I smile happily to myself as I walk the familiar path. The sense of freedom elevates me. After what transpired the other night, I've been suffering from unpleasant dreams to dark nightmares. All of them ending with me nearing my death. But how can a Plain Doll such as myself fear death? Well it's a normal fear for people to have, even though I know I am not a human, I was made with basic human emotions. Fear being one of them. Silas comes into my mind and I shake my head as if to rid myself of his image, his very being. A confident person when sober, yet his true self linger beneath, waiting to rear its ugly head. Especially if alcohol is involved. I shiver as the event of the other night replays in my head. I force myself to clear my mind and keep walking towards my dear friends home._ "Twenty four hours of freedom. Twenty four glorious hours away from my little piece of Hell"_ I chant to myself as I continue to walk. 

Before I know it I'm standing outside the Clock Tower, a massive smile plastered on my face. Quickly I make my way to the elevator and as it takes me to the highest level I feel myself growing impatient at the long journey. As soon as it grinds to a halt I rush off in the direction of the spacious living room. Approaching the door I notice that it's closed, so I give it a firm knock and Rufus is the one to open the door. Nodding my head in thanks, we make our way to Lady Maria who is sitting on her desk surrounded by her students, a big smile on her face. 

"Evetta, glad you are here." She says leaving her desk to give me a respected bow. I look at her students and the girls give me a Hunters Salute while the boys give me a Respected Bow. I bow back to them all. 

"It's a pleasure to be here." I say happily. 

"I see you've brought a bag with you, am I to assume that you have taken up my offer to spend the night?" Maria asks in a light tone. 

"Y-yes... if that's not an issue?" I stammer. 

"Not an issue at all since it was my idea." She walks up to me, and hugs me tightly. "Why don't I take your bag to my room while you rest your legs. Rufus go put some hot water on please?" Maria says taking my bag and Adelia takes my wooden hand and leads me to one of the vacant seats. I watch as Rufus and Maria leave to go to their separate destinations. Adelia sits next to me at the table and the other join her. 

"Miss Evetta how have you been? Adelia asks me a huge smile on her face. 

"I have been well thank you Adelia. How have you been getting on with Lady Maria as your mentor?" I ask smiling at her. I already know the answer but hat was Maria's point of View.

"Great!" She exclaims. "She's a great mentor and we barely get yelled at. Not to mention the laughs we have with her." She says joyfully. A sense of sadness yet happiness courses through me. Sadness for I never have any laughs with the brutes-students- Gehrman has, and happiness for Lady Maria has finally started to feel more human than a corpse. 

"She is an excellent teacher, she is always giving us pointers on how to improve our skills. Never once gives up on us, well apart from Rufus." Everyone laughs at Felix's joke. "If we falter she never once criticizes us. She gives us other methods on how to use our weapons, or how to use to environment to our advantage." 

"Soon enough you'l be putting theory into practice." Lady Maria's calm voice fills the air, yet under the calmness I can hear the slight tinge of sadness. Every one turns to face Lady Maria as she helps Rufus bring in a tray of cups, condiments of sugar, cream and a hot teapot. She lightly lays it down on the table and Rufus starts placing teacups in front of everyone. 

"When is the night of the Blood Moon?" Millicent asks once everyone has a steaming hot cup of tea. I look at Lady Maria her face half covered by her folded hands. 

"Soon." Is her only reply. "Which is why we are going to see a part of Yharnam today. We are going to the Lecture Building. I have a friend waiting there to meet you all." Lady Maria smiles, picks up her cup of tea and drinks it down in one go. "We will leave soon. Leave your weapons. I will show you a quicker way to travel, this is another lesson I will teach you." She smiles wickedly at her students. Without further hesitation the young students quickly drink their cups of tea and within a matter of ten minutes, we are ready to take off. I keep in step with Lady Maria as the students follow on behind us, keeping pace as we make our way to Lady Maria's chosen destination. Once outside Lady Maria stops a few hundred yards from her tower to a lantern. Everyone gawks at it. 

"That wasn't here before... Was it?" Rufus asks, looking confused at his comrades, who all shrug their shoulders. 

"No I placed it here for our short journey." Lady Maria tells them as she lights the lantern. "Everyone ready?" She asks as the lantern bursts into light. Smoke engulfs us as we are transported to the Lecture Building. 

As the smoke evaporates, I watch as everyone is amazed by what has just transpired, their eyes filled with wonder and awe. 

"This way." Lady Maria announces before walking through the door and going to the first floor of the building. As we follow Lady Maria I watch as the young Hunters look at their surroundings. Making "wow" and "oohh" noises as we walk. It's not long before the door to the first floor is upon us and Lady Maria is already waiting for us to join her, as small smile on her face. _She's letting her Hunters look around, letting them explore. Gehrman would probably not have done that. _I think to myself. Once the Young Hunters have had their fill of looking Lady Maria opens the door and enters the room where Patches the Spider is sitting at his usual place reading a book. Looking up he notices Lady Maria and a big wolfish grin graces his lips.

"Ahh Lady Maria, what a pleasant surprise." He laughs wildly. "What brings you down to my domain?" He snickers. 

"Having a look around." She replies sweetly. "I thought you might have some things that might be useful to my Rookies here." She points her thumb to the group. Patches howls with laughter. 

"Oh that is a sight to see. Lady Maria training up new Hunters. I thought I'd never see the day. How can I be of service to you my Lady?" He asks, his eyes filled with mischief and wonder. 

"Just letting them see some part of Yharnam before the hunt changes it all." She tells him having a look at his wares and books. 

"Ah how kind of you." He says looking at the now visibly uncomfortable group of youngsters. "The Blood Moon is nearly upon us, are you sure they are ready for it?" Patches asks looking at each Hunter. 

"I haven't trained them up for nothing. Now stop freaking them out and welcome them in will you, or is my Blood Echos not good enough for you?" Lady Maria asks arching her brow at him. 

"By the Old Blood of course your Blood Echos are more than welcome here, and may the young Hunters please come in and peruse my wares." He smiles waves his thin arms in welcome. Slowly and carefully the young Hunters make their way to Lady Maria, their eyes searching for any danger. "Oh relax young ones, I'm not going to hurt you, now what is it that you seek my dears?" Patches smiles widely at them. 

"We are here to see if you have anything useful to us, such as vials and other trinkets." Lady Maria says stepping in front of Patches, hands on hips. 

"Why my dear Lady Maria. I have Vial and-" He giggles "other trinkets." He barks into laughter once more. Lady Maria's eyes darken with rage as she glares at Patches. At seeing this Patches shuts up and asks politely how many vials she will be needing. After conversing over the number of vials and Blood Echos needed they make their exchange. I watch with mild amusement at their transaction, I'm so engrossed in what is going on that I barely notice from the corner of my eye that Adelia is walking off away from the group. Silently as I can I follow her. I hear an audible gasp as she comes to a stop, in front of a painting hanging on the wall, of a city or large village with snow falling from the sky. A large crescent moon in the background illuminating the village in a silvery glow. Every so slowly I approach her, not wanting to frighten her. I stare dumbfound at the painting. It's well detailed. I feel that any given moment the painting will come to live.

"Wherever you go, the moon still sets in Irithyll. Wherever you may be, Irithyll is your home." Adelia whispers so softly I barely catch what she even said. I look at Adelia and then back to painting but nothing happens. She's about to reach up to touch the painting when Patches' spidery legs cover the painting. Scaring us, we both scream and jump back in fright. This of course sets Patches into another laughing fir. 

"Gotcha didn't I?" He shrieks with laughter. "Well I suppose that's what you get for being nosy." He giggles to himself. 

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have gone snooping around but when I saw this painting, I couldn't help myself." Adelia says sheepishly. 

"Ahhh so you like the painting then?" He asks giving Adelia a skeptical look. She nods enthusiastically. 

"Could you perhaps tell me more about this place?" She asks him, a shy smile on her face. 

"I'm afraid I don't know much about Irithyll, only that it looks beautifully depressing if you ask me." Patches says grinning like a fool. 

"I see.... so you have no information on the Artist who painted it or Irithyll itself? Adelia her only response from Patches is a shake of the head. "Is it up for sale or is it a momentum?" She asks eyes still hopeful. 

"It's for sale but only to the right buyer. Ten thousand Blood Echos." Patches squeals with laughter at the price he has set on his painting. 

"Ten thousand hmm..." Adelia stands there for a moment concentrating. "Okay! She says in a happy tone. "I'll get the ten thousand Blood Echos and I'll buy that painting from you!" She declares happily, and with that she walks away to Lady Maria a smile on her face, while I just catch a glimpse at Patches' shocked on before it disappears into a genuine smile. A rare smile even for Patches. 

We spend some more time with Patches before we head home, I watch as Adelia gives one last look at the painting before we depart, a smile on her face, her eyes filled with determination. We leave the Lecture Building, the rookie hunters blabbering about Patches and his trinkets while I stand beside Maria as she lights up the Lantern to take us home. 

Maria POV

On returning home I quickly dismiss the rookies for the rest of the day to do as they please, while me and Evetta relax in the living room with our cups of tea, that Rufus kindly made for us. As we sit and drink I notice that Evetta is a mixture of both happy yet pensive. Knowing what she is like, she doesn't like to burden people with her problems, so I decide to tackle the issue as lightly as I can. 

"Everything alright Evetta?" I ask before taking a sip of my tea. She looks at me a smile on her face. 

"Yes thank you." She replies happily. _She's hiding something._ I say to myself. _Handle this with great care Maria or you'll spook her._ I tell myself. 

"How's Hunters Dream? Everything okay there?" I ask nonchalantly as I can. I watch her facial expressions closely. That's when I see it. A slight grimace. 

"Gehrman's students are... They work hard, and Gehrman is proud of them." She states quickly adding a smile at the end, trying to put my at ease I suppose. It's not working. 

"What's happening over there Evetta?" I ask reaching out for her hand, which she gives me and gives my hand a gentle squeeze. 

"I... I can't tell you." She whispers, then points to her eyes. A gesture to silently tell me she is being watched. I respond with a shake of my head. _No use she wont tell me straight out. _So I grab a piece of paper and and inkwell and hand it to her. I watch as she starts to write down what's troubling her. I wait patiently for her to hand my the paper back. With haste I read what it says. 

_Since my last letter things have gotten worse. Silas believes I am writing secret letters to people. He's even gone to Gehrman about it, I overheard them while I was tending to the graves, as I like to do, it keeps me busy, Gehrman reassured Silas not to worry about me sending letters, its my duty to do so, but later, Gehrman had words with me. Telling me to send letter only to Djura, Father Gascoigne, Henryk _ _and Valtr and not to you. Its like he's angry with you for some reason, I do not know why. Then when he asked me to deliver some more letters Silas stopped me and said this to me. "I'm watching you, no matter what you say, or do, I'm watching your every step. When I told Gehrman about staying with you Gehrman seemed unhappy about it, but he told me to send you his regards. When asked about my stay I told him it was about looking after your home while you went out hunting with your rookies, He seemed okay about the situation. Yet last night Silas got to me again and _ _threatened me, saying if I told anyone about what's being going on in Hunters Dream he would take me to pieces and burn my parts. Silas is a brute of a man, thinking he can take on anyone who crosses his path. He's unstable, especially when drunk. I've declined his advances and its just angered him that now he wants to hurt me. He nearly stole my letter to you. I think that's why Gehrman doesn't want me sending letters to you. So now I have to send letters to you secretly... which is going to a problem since I know when I return Silas and his goons will be keeping an eye on my every move. _

I read her note twice, and feel the anger surge through my very being. I beyond pissed off. I'm mad. All I want to do is teach those bastards a lesson. How dare they treat Evetta this way! And how dare Gehrman let her be treated this way. My vision starts to go red when Evetta's voice pierces my ears. 

"The night of the Hunt will be here soon enough. Do you think your Young Hunters will be ready?" She asks me, giving my hand a squeeze. 

"They are ready and they will deal with anyone that crosses their path. Be it Beast or Hunter." I say with conviction, an evil grin on my face. _I will tell my hunters about Evetta, after she leaves,as they see her as family. They will help her and they will deal with these peasant who dare hurt our friend.She is already waiting impatiently for the Hunt to begin so she rid herself of her foes._ I seethe to myself internally. _I need to make her happy for the remainder of her stay. Make her forget her woes worries at least for a night._ Getting up from my chair I walk briskly towards to the kitchen. There I see every one of my apprentices cooking and cleaning. I walk towards the booze cupboard and whisper to everyone that Evetta needs cheering up. They all look at each other then at me. Nodding their heads that they will all help in cheering Evetta up. I leave them to their devices and walk back to the living room Whiskey in one hand cups in the other and plonk myself back in my chair and start pouring generous amounts of whiskey into both cups. Evetta laughs at me and we idly chatter until food arrives at the already set dinner table. _Tonight will be a good night._ I say to myself as Evetta sits with us at the dinner table. 

After a delicious dinner, added with some poorly made jokes by everyone, Millicent with the help of myself, Evetta and Adelia, sit at the table making some sort of threaded jewelry, friendship bracelets, while the boys are busy baking snacks for the slumber party._ Most likely cakes and scones. _I think to myself happily as twist and twirl my piece of thread. The girls chatter away happily while I zone in and out of their conversation. 

"That painting was really something wasn't Miss Evetta?" Adelia says in an awe struck tone. 

"Indeed it was, are you sure you want to buy it at that price?" Evetta asks noticeably cringing at the price that Patches put on the painting. 

"I'll admit that the price is over my budget but I'll be able to buy it in no time at all. I've been saving my coins." Adelia replies happily as she continues to make her friendship bracelet. 

"Where would you keep it anyway? You can go carrying that with you when we leave Miss Evetta and Lady Maria." Millicent asks in a sad tone of voice at the mention of leaving me.

"I have a plan for that." Adelia winks at Millicent, but her smile is a sad one. 

"Is it a secret?" Evetta asks politely. 

"Yup and I'm not wanting it ruined by idle gossip." She replies sternly. I can only giggle softly at her tone. Silence envelopes us once again as we continue to make our bracelets, then the boys bursts through the door all happy and cheery bringing through their hot cakes and scones, totally oblivious to the somber mood in the room. 

"Wow Millicent, nice work on your bracelet." Felix chirpily says investigating Millicent's handiwork. She blushes brightly as she mutters her thanks. Then the boys join in the "girly" activity until Rufus gets an idea and starts singing which ends up with us all singing "Beyond the Blue Horizon." It ends with us all in giggles as Leopold goes off key, who just laughs it off. As the booze starts pouring and the songs getting more and more off tune, and everyone is dancing their feet off, I watch as Evetta laughs and jests sings and dances, while I stay quiet and drink. Then Felix gets everyone singing "Drunken Sailor" as everyone is pretty much sloshed at this point, Everyone has red cheeks apart from Evetta, and they all start to calm down. Then from out of nowhere, I get the urge to sing. And before I can stop my drunken self I start to sing "A Good Man is Hard To Find." and everyone stops what they are doing to listen to me sing. My drunken self is so full of confidence I don't even stop, until the song ends and everyone just stares at me in shock. I sit there in my seat proud as punch, when they all start to clap. 

"Encore!" Rufus declares, and so I start to sing "Just Tell her I Love Her" and everyone gets up and starts dancing. This goes on for most of the night as we all take turns in singing and dancing. Yes my confidence got the better of my that even I started dancing, albeit not very well, with two left feet. It earned me a few jokes and laughs from my rookies but I let them slide. I'm enjoying myself for the first time in a long time, I want it to last for as long as possible.

So we continue in the small hours of the morning with everyone making a complete mockery of themselves and not caring. The woes and worries all melted away for the time being. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's another chapter done I'm so sorry about the wait my dearies I've been busy with life...
> 
> Oh life, Why must you be so hectic? Is it not enough that I grow older everyday and forget things on a daily basis, on top of that I have to be an adult too? 
> 
> Oh life, why the strife? Is it because I daydream all day and my brain never shuts off even in sleep? Are you punishing me for slacking off in my other duties? 
> 
> Why Life? Just give me a break. I'll do the dishes soon, I'll do my best to keep on top of them. I am a fanfic writer so life give me time to write and let me unleash my words of fantasy on the web. 
> 
> Please Life leave me be while I work, I hate counting down the minutes when Patches wakes from his slumber and interrupts while I type, my fingers can only go so fast. 
> 
> Life, I love you, for I am grateful for what you throw my way, work, buses, takeaways and chocolate.
> 
> Life you are filled with wonderful and dangerous things, so let me stay safe in my home while I dream up my fantasies, until the time comes when I have to pick up my little one.... 
> 
> Life... When will I be deemed worthy enough to be turned from Hollow to Unkindled? 
> 
> A short poem from your Friendly Hollow Shadow Xx
> 
> See you soon everybody! Xx
> 
> P.S I'll probably come back and Edit this later, also Chapter 7 is in the works! Xx


	7. The Morning After/Spending Time with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Maria POV, Evetta POV and Artorias POV
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Dear Souls and Hunters thank so you so very much for the Appraisals, mega hugs to everyone!! <3 
> 
> I hope you are all having a fabulous day and if not then you have my deepest sympathies, and I hope that having another chapter will make you smile, as I feel that the last chapter wasn't all that grand. I will edit it when time permits, but for now I'm going to go ahead and keep progressing with the story (bring on the hate! I can take it) 
> 
> Well I better get to work, Patches is currently sleeping and I don't want to be disturbed :D I shall see you all on the Flip Side :) 
> 
> Your friendly Hollow Shadow Xx

Maria POV 

The morning sun dazzles my heavy and bleary eyes. My stomach feels like it churning butter, making me want to throw my guts up. Memories of last night come flooding back and that's my undoing. I heave and throw the contents of my stomach all over my bedroom floor. Retching until there is nothing left but bile. I groan in relieve and agony. My head feels like it's being hit with a hammer. All I want to do is curl into a ball in my bed and wait for the hangover to pass. The sound of soft footsteps approaching make me panic. If it's one of my students I don't want them to see me in this state so I try to yell stop when my stomach lurches and I'm vomiting all over again._ So much for my stomach being empty. _I seethe inwardly. I manage to stop vomiting just as Evetta enters my room, seeing me in such a state, holding a tray of what I can only assume is hot porridge and water. 

"I would say good morning, but you look kinda rough." I can hear the mild mocking tone in her voice. I lie there on the edge of my bed and look at her through heavy eyes. 

"Good morning to you too Miss I Don't Get Hangovers." I groan out. She giggles softly as she sets the tray down on my table and turns to leave the room. 

"I'll be right back." She tells me and leaves my room with a quick pace. I lie there confused as to why she would leave like. Lying on my bed I try to shout on Evetta but my stomach keeps churning. Not a few minutes have pass when I hear Evetta return to my room mop in one hand and a bucket in the other. 

"Relax Maria." She says sweetly. "I've asked the Hunters to clean the Clock Tower while I clean your room and make sure you eat plenty of food." She says as she starts to clean up my vomit. I can only give her a smile of gratitude as I know that if I try to speak it will only cause me to retch and gag, causing me to vomit once more. So there I lie in my bed and watch as Evetta cleans up my vomit a smile on her face as she does her task. "Last night was fun." She smiles brightly. "We will have to do this again before the inevitable happens." Her smiles starts to fade from her face. With a dead feeling arm I reach out for her hand. She sees what I'm trying to do and takes my hand and squeezes it gently. Taking deep breaths to stop myself from vomiting, I slowly open my mouth.

"We will." My throat feels raw from all the puking I've done, and my voice sounds ragged. I squeeze her hand back and let go. The stench of my stomach contents is making me more nauseous, so I let her go back to her task. Once my floor is sick free the bucket and mop removed from my room, Evetta sits beside me on a stool and feeds me spoonful after spoonful of porridge. 

"I'm not a baby." I grumble to her as she fills up the spoon with more porridge. 

"I know." She giggles as she moves the spoon to my lips. I reluctantly open my mouth and eat the white substance. She does this until the bowl is empty and places my glass of water on the now vacant stool. "I'll be back soon." She says as she stats to exit my room. "Get some more rest. I'll keep an eye on your Hunters and help them clean up." Her sweet voice floats to my ears as she walks away from me. Sighing deeply I get comfy in my bed and quickly drift off to sleep. 

That Afternoon

Bleary eyed, and feeling heavy I walk slowly towards the kitchen. My head pounding worse than ever as I take each step. _Sedatives, I need Sedatives _I chant to myself. Once I reach the kitchen I go to my secret stash of Sedatives and down two pills with water. I take a seat at the window and lay my head on the cool glass, and wait for the pain to slowly leave my aching body. No one disturbs me as sit there in my own little piece of Hell. I feel myself start to drift of to sleep when I hear someone breathe heavily with loud footsteps. _Who is that?_ I ponder as I quickly leap off the windowsill, causing my heavy head to spin uncontrollably. Forcing myself to move through the dizziness, I make my way to the top of the staircase, to see Gehrman struggling to come up the stairs.

"Gehrman?" I say his name in a confused tone of voice. I make my way to go help him. "What are you doing here? Where are your students?" I ask him. 

"I'm here to retrieve my dear doll. You've had her for long enough." He barks out a laugh causing my head to explode with pain. "That's why I'm here, as for my students, their busy training." I help him get up the rest of the stairs, with great difficulty on my part. "What's the matter with you?" He asks in a concerned voice, looking at my ill state. 

"Nothing I'm fine." I lie as we get up the last few steps. I look at him and his expression is one of worry but his eyes squint as he stares at me. "I've just caught an illness." I say trying to convince him I'm not hungover. 

"Symptoms?" He asks as he stops me from walking any further. I'm caught off guard by his question as he looks me over. 

"Umm... vomiting and headache. I've already taken some Sedatives to help me with the pain." I say giving him a smile. "Could be a stomach bug. I'll be fine in a few days." I force a smile. 

"Uh huh." He mutters. He lets me lead him to the living room. As we approach the door to the living room I notice that the whole room is wiped clean from the night before. Evetta is sitting at the table with my young apprentices, drinking tea. She smiles gently at first but when Gehrman enters the room with me her eyes go dark and her smile is much more forced. 

"Gehrman, what a pleasant surprise." She says sweetly as she exits her seat. My hunters get our of their seats and give Gehrman a formal Hunters Salute. He returns their gestures but ignores them when he looks at Evetta.  
  
"Well I thought I'd surprise Maria with a quick visit as I'm here to take you back to Hunters Dream." He smiles brightly at her. 

"I see, you needn't have made the journey alone. I was going to return soon once Lady Maria was feeling better." She replies politely.

"Oh?" He looks at me quizzically. "And what is wrong with Lady Maria?" He asks Evetta while staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Sickness bug." I reply before Evetta could get a word in, which makes Gehrman laugh loudly.

"Well well well, it seems that even the hardiest of people can get ill at times." He jests. "Well it looks like Lady Maria is feeling better, since she is out of her bed, time for us to go home Evetta." Gehrman announces, as he leans heavily on his cane. A big grin on his face.

"Yes Sir." Evetta replies. "I'll just go collect my belongings." She exits her seat and rushes off to go get her things. I excuse myself to go give her some help. Leaving Gehrman with my students. Quickly as I can I rush after Evetta. When I find her in my room she is clumsily putting her clothes and other things into her bag. Silently I approach her and seize her shaking hands.

"Easy." I whisper. "Easy. Let me help you." I hush her.

"I don't wish to return to Hunters Dream, not while you are ill." She says in a shaky voice. I pull her towards me and hug her tightly.

"I know." I whisper in her ear. "I know why you don't want to go back but I have an idea." I say to her. Letting her go I give her a wink and put my finger to my lips to shush her. I help her with putting her things in her bag. Once she has everything we make our way back to the living room, where I hear Gehrman speaking to my students about their training.

"Ready to go are you?" Gehrman asks with a massive grin, as we enter the living room.

"Yes I am." Evetta says sweetly.

"I'm going to accompany you." I announce sweetly.

"Thought you were ill pipsqueak?" Gehrman asks giving me a skeptic stare.

"The fresh air will help." I tell him. He humphs at me and starts to get out of his seat. Evetta rushes over to help him stand while I take her luggage bag. Once on his feet he makes his way to the door. I look at my students, telling them I'll be back soon and leave with Evetta and Gehrman. "We are taking the elevator." I state sternly. Leaving little room to argue I march towards the elevator. Making sure that Gehrman and Evetta follow me. Gehrman groans loudly but I ignore him and keep walking. We enter the elevator and wait patiently, or impatiently in Gehrman's case, for the elevator to come to a stop. I try my best to ignore the sounds coming through the walls of the Clock Tower. Gods the noises, I hate them. Finally the elevator grinds to a halt and we clamber out, or should I say Gehrman clambers out, while Evetta helps him walk. Once we reach the Lantern I ignite it and we are transported to Hunters Dream.

Hunters Dream is just as I remember it. The workshop hasn't changed and the tombstones are well looked after thanks to Evetta's loving care and attention. We slowly walk up the steps leading to the workshop, I hear loud voices coming from inside the workshop. Loud laughter and declarations of hunting the biggest beasts come pouring out of some obnoxious lout. I look at Evetta and instantly see her discomfort. She avoids my eye contact and stays very quiet. We enter the workshop and instantly my eyes land on the biggest, brutish, Hunter I have ever seen. When our eyes meet he leers at me, a cruel grin on his face. _No wonder Evetta hates being here with that hulk living with her_, I don;t need to even look at Evetta as I _feel_ the nervousness radiating from her. I'm surprised Gehrman doesn't notice it.... Then again I don't think he cares. Gehrman's Hunters welcomes us and gives me a Hunter's Salute and my only reply is a stiff nod of my head. Gehrman introduces me to his Hunters, though I'm only half listening. I can't help my mind from wondering if my dear students will end up meeting these brutes on the night of the hunt, and if they do I may have to train them even harder. With introductions out of the way, Silas boldly saunters over to me. I can smell the alcohol on his breath and it deafens me. I force myself to stay rooted on the spot, and stare at him with my best "Fuck with me and you're dead" vibe. Sure enough he stops a few feet from me, his eyes curious. 

"So this is very interesting." He booms. "I see that the Doll over there looks like the spitting image of you." He looks at both me and Evetta. 

"Her name is Evetta, not Doll. Doll is what you would call a person who is a friend or acquaintance." I keep my voice deathly calm as inside of me all I want to do is hurt this waste of skin. I take a step towards him, stare him dead in the eyes, open my mouth and say "You will show her some respect, if not you'll be dealing with me, and you don't want to to deal with me, cause I will burn you ash." I watch as he starts to cower with fear, but when I look at his face he's laughing. 

"That's supposed to scare me?" He laughs, then he turns serious. "You didn't let me finish what I was about to say, and they say you are polite, that's hard to believe, considering you were just rude to me there." He leers at me once more, but I am unfazed. I motion for him to continue with what he was going to say. "I think it's damn weird that you two look so alike, did your Father fuck Evetta's whore of a Mother behind your whore of a Mother's back?" He smirks at me as everyone in the room starts to laugh, including Gehrman himself, which just plain pisses me off. So I join in their laughter but take it up a notch, by manically laughing like a mad woman, grabbing everyone's attention, before lunging at Silas and punching the shit out of him, making sure I make his nose and lips bleed. Getting him on the ground I wail on him all the while shouting,

"You ever speak to me or Evetta like again you waste of skin and I'll kill you myself." I seethe as Evetta tries to pull me off of Silas. Giving him a swift kick in the crotch before she pulls me away. Everyone is stunned into silence as Evetta drags me away outside. I give Gehrman a death glare that promises that I'm not finished with him or Silas as she pulls me towards the door. Once outside poor Evetta is full on nurse mode. Making sure I'm not hurt and inspecting me for any wounds. "I'm fine." I say as I take in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry I let my temper get the better of me." I say trying to calm myself.

"He had it coming." She whispers to me, a small smile on her face. "Though now I'm going to have a lot of trouble to deal with." She says in a sad tone. 

"I'm sorry Evetta." I look glumly at her._ I have just caused her more grief than she deserves._ I angrily say to myself. Then from the corner of my eye I see movement. Reaching for Rakuyo I watch as Gehrman limps towards us. A massive grin on his face. 

"Well I have to say that was a sight to see." He barks out a laugh. "Poor Silas is all shaken up and pissed off. Nice work Pipsqueak." He continues to laugh. I squint my eyes at him, hand at Rakuyo's hilt. He notices where my hand is and he stops dead in his tracks. "Now pipsqueak I hope you aren't planning using that on me." His tone serious. 

"Not unless you give me a reason to." I keep my voice deathly calm, he chuckles quietly. 

"Well I don't plan on giving you a reason. You're angry as it is, I'd be kicking the hornets nest if I gave you anymore of a reason to go full blackout mode." He gives me a small smile. I quickly glance at Evetta who is staring at Gehrman, worry filling her beautiful green eyes. "I will make sure no more harms come to Evetta, for the next two weeks." He smiles fondly at Evetta. You have my word" He walks up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. His eyes an ocean full of emotion. Sadness, wariness and trust. I take in a deep breath and nod my head, taking a step back away from Gehrman.

"I will be back soon, you will not know when, if I see Evetta being mistreated again I will bring the gods wrath with me." I say with conviction. "I will be expecting a letter from you soon Evetta." I say looking at her. "You will not stop her from writing to me." I look at Gehrman a death glare. "If you do I will return, more pissed off than you have seen me." I tell him before turning my back on him. I slowly walk towards the Lantern. I hear Evetta's soft footsteps follow me. I don't look at her until I reach the Lantern. Looking at her I can see a little light of hope in her eyes. 

"Thank you Maria." She smiles at me. "I will send you a letter soon." She says as she takes my hand, gently squeezing it. I smile back at her and squeeze her hand. Lighting the Lantern I return home fully intending to tell my Hunters to be on the lookout for Silas in their travels. 

Artorias POV   
  
As I sit in the pub with Sif lying at my feet, I drink happily. It's been two weeks since Andre and his Giant Blacksmith friend have helped me build my small cabin, and I just need to do the finishing touches. Gweny is busy cleaning mugs while she happily chatters with me. 

"So is you're small cabin nearly ready?" She asks noticing my big grin. 

"Yup I just need to do the finishing touches. I thought it would take at least 6 weeks to build a cabin but that Giant Blacksmith found an abandoned cabin that needed some TLC and thye decided to rebuild it, and it's not far from where I wanted to put my cabin. Lucky found eh?" I say chirpily. I look at Gweny and notice the sadness in her eyes as she nods her head at me. "Gweny what's the matter?" I ask her my smile fading. She shakes her head and mumbles something I didn't quiet catch.

"You look tired my dear, you should have a rest." Elizabeth suggests sweetly. 

"Perhaps I should." Gweny smiles as she pours herself a small glass of whiskey, she gestures towards the empty seat beside me. "May I?" She asks in a tired voice. 

"It would be a pleasure to sit beside such a wonderful person." I say in a flattery tone, which she giggles at. 

"My thanks." She replies as she walks around the bar and maneuvering around Sif, lightly sits down beside me and consumes her drink in one fell swig. "That hit the spot." Gweny says almost drowsily. 

"What's wrong Gweny you seem.. sluggish. Are you unwell?" I ask her, but she just brushes me off, telling me not to worry about her. She gives me a smile that doesn't reach her baggy eyes and I look at Elizabeth worriedly, her only response is a small sigh. 

"I'm fine, really, it's nothing." She tells us as she reaches for the bottle of whiskey. I quickly grab it and pour her a generous amount into her small glass, she smiles sweetly as her thanks. So together the two of us sit there at the bar in utter silence as we drink. 

"Perhaps we need more help." Elizabeth says after a while of comfortable silence. 

"Who would I hire Elizabeth? Yorshka has gone to Anor Londo. There is no one who I can hire." Gweny replies sounding defeated. 

"What about Millibeth?" Elizabeth asks in a chirpy tone. Gweny only shakes her head sadly. 

"Millibeth has the Sisters of Solace to deal with." Gweny replies, I try to think of who could help but no one comes to mind. 

"What about Anri?" Elizabeth questions. Once again Gweny shakes her head. "Anri is an exploring Knight who is always with Horace and Horace would probably go insane being stuck inside all the time." Gweny sighs heavily. 

"You only need a temporary person until Yorhska returns or you find permanent help." Elizabeth replies sweetly. 

"Millibeth would be perfect as the Sisters of Solace are always here anyway, you only need to ask her. I doubt she would mind." Elizabeth says trying to convince Gweny. Gweny looks over to Millibeth and takes a deep breath. 

"Wish me luck?" She asks us as she gets up from her seat and walks with her back straight towards Millibeth and the Sisters of Solace. Elizabeth and I watch curiously as Gweny speaks to Millibeth and Sisters. Even SIf looks up from his bowl to see what's going on. We watch as Gweny talk to the oldest Sister and then to Millibeth who beams a wide smile. Gweny bows and starts to leave the Sisters and Millibeth. I look at her and notice the smile on her face. I smile back and gesture for her to sit next to me. 

"Well that's a weight off my chest." Gweny says as she plops herself on the stool next to me. "Millibeth has agreed to work with me for a small price." Gweny says pouring herself another drink. 

"That's great Gweny. I knew Millibeth would be glad to help." Elizabeth smirks, like she knew from the start Millibeth would be happy to help. 

"Now all I need to do is find someone who is willing to help me run this place." Gweny sighs deeply but happily, looking around the place she has built herself. I pat her on the shoulder, silently telling her she'll find someone. I smile fondly at her and down the rest of my beer. Enjoying the company I'm surrounded in. We continue to speak until the place starts to fill out and Gweny goes back to work, Millibeth on the side ready to jump in if she is needed. I pat Sif on the head affectionately while I order another round of beer and some stew before Gweny got too busy with the other Patrons._ Soon I will be moving into my getaway home with Sif and leaving society for a while. _I think to myself as I receive my beer. Little did I know that my world would be turned upside down soon enough. 

Evetta POV 

_Dear Maria, _

_I am writing to you to inform you that the night of the Hunt will soon be upon us, and I would like to see you before it arrives. It would be good to have one more night with us all together. Silas is keeping his distance which is a blessing until I overheard him telling the other other how he's vowing to kill all your students because of how you humiliated me. Gerhrman is also keeping his eyes on Silas to make sure he doesn't come near me. I hope to see you all soon. _

_Your friend, _

_Evetta Xx_

I walk over to the messengers and hand them the letter, they know where it's going and eagerly take it from my hands and vanish to deliver my letter. I go back to my usual spot and sit against the wall waiting for sleep to come take me. 

Maria POV 

I quickly take the letter from the Messengers and thank them, giving them each a pat on the head. I take the letter to my desk where I quickly open it and read Evetta's words. I smile as I read her letter. _So Silas is wanting to take on my Hunters during the Hunt eh? I'd like to see him try. _I think to myself.   
  


"Good news?" Rufus asks me pulling me away from the letter, I smirk at my Hunters who are all seated at the table. 

"Indeed. It seems that Silas is a little upset with me for what I did to him last week." I reply with a chuckle. 

"So what's he planning on doing?" Millicent asks me, looking at me with curiosity. 

"He's planning on going after all of you once the hunt has started." I grin. 

"Like to see him try, he doesn't know what we look like." Leopold states. 

"Indeed, but I trust you will take care of yourselves on the Hunt, just be wary of people. I don't doubt Silas will end up going into a blood-lust state but you must all stay on your toes." I say. "Besides I have faith you will deal with him if you ever have the pleasure of meeting him." I smile wickedly at them, which they return. "Also we will having Evetta over before the night of the Hunt." I state happily, which makes everyone excited to see their doll friend again. I quickly write a reply to Evetta and send it off, thanking the Messengers before they disappear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another Chapter done and dusted :D I may come back and edit this but for now I will continue to progress with the story. It's not long until Lady Maria and our boi Artorias meet up. EEEEK!!! I wonder what they will be like when they meet. Will they dislike each other? Will they be fast friends? Who knows! I don't even know and I'm the Author *Laughs manically* only time will tell *continues to laugh manically* 
> 
> Once again I'm sorry for the slow update, the chapter is in the works (in my head) will hopefully update soon :D Thank you all for persevering with me you wonderful Souls love you all 
> 
> Your Friendly Hollow Shadow.  
Oh look a humanity! *Picks it up and reverses Hollowing. Yay I'm human looking again, happy days! :D


	8. Tonight We Make Our Vows/ Rotten Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelia POV (as a little Extra) Evetta POV, Lady Maria POV and of course my boi Artorias POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Raises glass* I would like to say a big massive THANK YOU to all you wonderful Souls and Hunters. I am proud of this fanfic and I am enjoying every moment of working on it. Yes I know that some updates are not consistent but I am working hard on making this a good piece of work that I can be really proud of. If you Souls and Hunters are wondering about my other fanfic I will be updating that sometime in November (after the 5th) since that's V for Vendetta month (in my case) if you are curious :D 
> 
> I freaking love this community. I love watching Sunlight Blade for his Top Tens and admittedly that's where I get some inspiration for some of my characters. Not forgetting Fungo and Vaati Vidya for the lore which has helped me immensely with this Fanfic. 
> 
> Yes I know Ciaran is meant to be with Artorias but when I saw Lady Maria I though yes Lady Maria and Artorias should be together as they are both from DLC's. SUE ME BITCHES! DARE YA!!! 
> 
> Again thank you so so so much for the Appraisals and Mega Appraisals, they make me super duper over the moon happy :D And I would like to say thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read my crack Fanfic *deep respect* to everyone. How can I ever thank you for all the loves? 
> 
> Well I have returned to Yharman, as I freaking love BloodBorne, and in case you are all wondering, Yes I am a scrub, (noob) and a panicky one at that, so no invading me pretty please? Ya filthy casuals :P I just wanna live dammit!! Yes I know what you are all going to say, stop panicking and git gud, well I shall try! I make this my vow, I will try!!!
> 
> We've reached well over a hundred Appraisals!! Thank you so so so much!!! Huge hugs to you all!! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Well with that all said and done I'll let you read the next chapter and I shall all see you on the Flip Side ;) 
> 
> From your un-hollowed Soul Shadow Xx

Adelia POV 

For the past week I've noticed that Lady Maria has begun to become more anxious, pensive, on edge. I keep wondering when the Hunt will begin, when we will all have to leave Lady Maria for good. I don't want to leave her but I know that staying is not an option. For almost a month I have grown attached to her and Evetta. I don't about the rest of my group, about how they feel, but I can tell they are growing more anxious with each day that passes. Lady Maria to gone to Hunter's Dream, most likely to go and collect Evetta for some reason. It would be great to see her again. Evetta is such a kind and sweet person. I don't really see her as a Doll, I never really have, and to find out not that long ago that Evetta was being harassed by Silas, well it made me sick to my stomach and my veins burn with anger, and yet I was so happy when Lady Maria returned to us from dropping off Evetta the last time she visited and gave Silas exactly what he deserved, but now he is planning on coming after us since he can't get to Lady Maria. A cowardly thing to do if you ask me. As I sit with my group at the table I zone in and out of the current conversation, my mind returning to the painting for the thousandth time. I don't have enough Shiny coins to buy the painting which is annoying me, I could always ask my comrades for help but I don't want to bother them. _Perhaps it's best if I forget about the Painting._ I think to myself. Sighing deeply I try and concentrate on the current conversation. Looking at my group of friends I notice that they are all looking at me. 

"What's wrong Adelia?" Millicent asks tentatively a small smile on her face. 

"Nothing." I say too quickly, she gives me a skeptical look. 

"No use bottling it up." Rufus pipes in. "You are always telling us not to bottle things up, so come on what's worrying you?" He asks giving me a lopsided grin. 

"I would like to give Lady Maria a present, but I don't have funds." I sigh heavily. 

"And what it is you want to get her?" Millicent asks sweetly. 

"The painting." I mumble quietly. 

"Ahh it would be an awesome gift." Millicent muses. 

"It would be, if I had the funds." I whisper, frustrated at myself. 

"So we all pitch in. It could be a gift from all of us." Felix happily declares, I smile faintly at his words. "I've got some coins that need spending." He beams. 

"I can't ask you to part with your coins." I say frantically. 

"Nonsense!" Leopold announces loudly. "I'm more than happy to help." He chuckles. 

"I have some coins too." Rufus says running his hand through his hair. 

"Thank you so so much, are you sure you want to help? All of us can surprise Lady Maria with it." I say happily. 

"Are you sure you want to share this gift with us? I mean it is your idea." Millicent adds in a pensive tone. 

"I am quite sure. It could be our thank you gift to her, a gift from all her best students." I declare happily. 

"Very well then, we shall go get our purses and see how much we have put together." Felix announces as he vacates his seat. We all follow Felix to our rooms to collect our purses. 

When we return to the table we begin to count our coins. Half and hour later we have our total. 

"500 coins." Felix announces, and I stare at him, a hopeful look on my face. 

"Is that going to be enough?" Millicent asks out loud, we are all thinking the same thing. 

"I sure hope so." I say biting my lip. Before anything else could be said we hear footsteps. Lady Maria has returned. Quickly we put all the coins into one purse and Felix quickly leaves to go make a pot of tea for Lady Maria and Evetta, with Millicent right behind him. We quickly compose ourselves just as Lady Maria and Evetta enter the living room. We all stand and give her a Hunter's Salute and earn a polite bow in return. 

"A pleasure to see you again m'ladies." Leopold smiles brightly at the two women. 

"A pleasure to see you all again as swell." Evetta replies sweetly. "How are you all?" She asks as Rufus invites both ladies to join us at the table. 

"We are fine, thank you for asking, how are you Lady Evetta?" I ask happily. 

"I am thrilled to be back here so soon." She smiles as she takes her seat next to me. 

"We are thrilled to have you." Leopold announces happily. Just as the two Ladies have sat down Felix and Millicent return with cakes and a fresh pot of tea. We chat for a long time about everything and nothing until it starts to grow dim. 

  
At dinner time me and the rest of my troupe of comrades excuse ourselves to the kitchen to cook in peace. While we work in the kitchen we try to come up with a plan to distract Lady Maria while we try to convince Lady Evetta to take us to the Lecture Building to speak with Patches. 

"Felix and I can stay behind to keep Lady Maria company, while you three take Evetta to Patches and get the goods. Just don't take forever about it alright?" Millicent says in hushed voice as to make sure Lady Maria doesn't overhear our plan. We all nod our heads in agreement. Someone will need to get Evetta's attention." She says in a low voice. 

"Already on it." Felix smirks and winks. "I'll be right back dearies." He chuckles and leaves the kitchen, only to arrive a few moments later with Evetta. As soon as she enters the room we put our fingers to our lips to silence her. 

"What's going on?" She whispers, her eyes on the kitchen entrance. 

"We need your help with something." Leopold whispers. 

"What with?" she whispers back. 

"We need to see Patches, it's for-" I point towards the door. "Lady Maria." I mouth to which Evetta nods her head.

"Ah yes, those cakes will be most perfect for dessert." Evetta says loudly. She looks me dead in the eyes and winks. "I've got you covered." Evetta says before leaving the kitchen and we return to our current task. At dinner we all chat happily and when Lady Maria announces we will have one bottle of wine tonight I ask Evetta to help pick the perfect bottle. So off we trot into the kitchen and form our plan in secret. 

Evetta POV 

  
After conversing with Adelia at length last night, we eagerly await for the afternoon to arrive. Lady Maria is currently training with her students, while I stand on the sidelines and watch as they each take on my best friend without qualm. With each passing person who tries their best to "defeat" Maria, I notice that she is getting tired out, so I leave them and start to cook a lovely lunch. While in the kitchen making bread, I hear weapons clatter and heavy breathing. 

"Alright that's enough training for now." I hear Lady Maria tell her Hunters, which is met with a mixture of groans and awes. I can't help but smile at their enthusiasm, yet I can tell they are anxious for what will come all too soon in my eyes. I hear footsteps approaching, and try to stay in a happy mood. I look towards the kitchen door to see my friend coming towards me, red in the face and a little breathless. 

"How was training?" I ask her as I knead the dough. 

"Hard," she puffs, "they are getting better with each session." She smiles brightly as she gets herself a drink. 

"Do you think they are ready?" I ask as I place the dough a on tray and open the hatch on the oven. 

"They will just have to be." She sighs deeply, I look at her and notice a small sad smile on her lips. I would love to give her a hug or squeeze her hand but with my hands sticky with dough I don't want to dirty her. Walking up to the basin I quickly wash my hands, and dry them off, I'm just about to reach for Maria when heavy footsteps approach once more and Felix enters the room. I smile at him and go back to check on the soup. 

"I'll take over M'lady." Felix says as he makes his way towards me, a knowing grin on his face. 

"Are you sure?" I ask sweetly. 

"Yes I'm very sure, I'll take care of lunch, why don't you go have a seat." He says as he takes the wooden spoon from my hand. I nod my thanks and lead Lady Maria back into the living room. As we enter we watch as the girls set up the table while Rufus and Leopold put their weapons on the rack. From the corner of my eye I see my friend look on at the scene with sadness in her eyes._ I can tell that she will miss her students, she has grown fond of them, and why shouldn't she? She's been stuck in this lonely tower for such a long time, that it's like people have forgotten her altogether. Time has made people forget about her very existence._ I look away saddened by my thoughts, and continue to watch in silence as the Young Hunters continue on with their tasks, happily chatting away, not knowing what might befall them soon enough. Someone clears their throat and I notice Lady Maria jump ever so slightly at being caught off guard. 

"Sorry to disturb you M'ladies, but I could use some help in the kitchen." Felix says in a mumbling voice, his face red with embarrassment.

"Adelia, Millicent go help Felix in the kitchen please?" Maria asks them in a sweet tone of voice. They happily agree and we make our way slowly to the table. I notice Maria look around her spacious living room and see the sadness hasn't subsided. I remember when we came to visit her all those weeks ago, that now feel like a thousand lifetimes, her living room was barren apart from her bookshelves, and the aura of loneliness surrounded, not just her, but it radiated from every inch of her tower, I could tell from the quick happy glint in her eyes flash as we asked her for her help in training up new Hunters, she was happy yet pensive. Now as she looks at her home, she is away to see it return to normal. No more happily laughter, no more sounds of steel clashing against steel, no more giving speeches of appraisal, everyone will soon forget about her and move on, and she will lonely once more, for I cannot return for my duties are about to begin, while her duties are nearing their end. I take a hold of her hand as we take our seats at the table and give it a squeeze, letting her know silently, that I am here for her until the inevitable comes knocking. As the table starts to fill up with the youngsters I watch Maria change from one emotion to another, and join in the chatter that is surrounding the table. Though I can barely bring myself to join in. 

Step One: Convince Lady Maria to let me and a few of her Hunters to go out shopping for ingredients for tonight's feast: Completed.

Step two: Speak with Patches about Lady Maria's gift: In Progress.... Slow painful progress. We've barely got into his section of the Lecture Building and he's already on us like a bloodthirsty beast. 

"So I see you have returned." He smiles wickedly at Adelia, who kudos to her, is standing her ground, not showing how nervous she really is. 

"Yes I have and I would like to buy that Painting." She says firmly yet politely, which makes Patches' grin grow even wider. 

"Ahh the infamous Irithyll painting, so you wish to purchase it?" He chuckles. "You do remember my asking price don't you?" He smirks evilly at her, mischief filling his eyes. 

"Yes, Ten thousand blood echoes." Adelia answers with a small smile on her face. "How much do you sell coins for?" She asks him in a sweet polite voice. Patches sits there at his table pondering her question. 

"Usually their base value is twenty Blood Echoes, but Shiny coins are hard to come by." He smirks. "Now do you have my Blood Echoes or not?" He asks in non to friendly way. Ah good ole Patches, always with the business and no pleasure. 

"Not to worry I have your Blood Echoes." Adelia says as she reaches into her pocket and takes out her purse. Plot it down on the table and opens it in front of Patches, who just gapes at her. "Five hundred shiny coins, at base value of twenty, which makes the total ten thousand. No need to give me the Blood Echoes." She smiles devilishly at him. "Just the painting please." She says kindly. I watch as Patches goes from being on top of the world, to being utter shocked. _A nice change for once_. I think cheekily to myself, as I watch Adelia walk up to the Painting. 

"Now hold on just a moment, we haven't concluded our business yet." Patches says scurrying off to stop Adelia from touching the Painting. She stops and turns to him a frustrated look on her face. 

"What do you mean we haven't concluded our business? I gave you enough for the Painting." She argues back, voice defensive.

"Indeed you have, but did I say that it was enough?" He asks in a laughing voice. "No I did not. You take that Painting, you'll be stealing and trust me, you don't want to steal from me." He states in a dangerous tone of voice that put us all on edge. 

"So you won't accept my coins then?" She asks in a quiet tone. 

"Oh I will accept your coins, but I need something else." I can almost see the smile spreading across Patches' face. 

"And that would be?" Adelia puts a hand on her hip and stares down at Patches. 

"Information." He simply states as Adelia's face take on a confused look. 

"On what?" She asks bluntly. 

"Why do you want that Painting so badly? I doubt a Hunter such as yourself will be wanting to carry a worthless Painting around with that while hunting beasts. It will only ware you down." He cackles. 

"It's not for me." Adelia says quietly, too quietly, I almost didn't catch what she said. Patches cackles abruptly end at her the quiet tone in her voice. 

"Then who is it for?" He asks head tilted, waiting for her to reply. 

"The only person who has ever given a damn about me, has helped me become the strong person I am today. The one person who deserves to be happy, even when that person is so so lonely." Adelia takes a shuddering breath as tears well up in her eyes. "Lady Maria, she has gone through so much already and is still going through so much and I don't even know what that is, but I want to see her smile, even if our gift to her is a worthless one, I can only hope and pray it will make her smile, just one more time!" Adelia shouts out in a convicted tone. Tears streaming down her cheeks. A look of pure determination in her eyes. I can only wish to see what Patches' facial expression is like as we all stand there in that room in utter silence. 

"So... You all wish to give Lady Maria this Painting as a gift?" His joyous laughter booms across the room. "By all means, you may take the painting to dear Maria, and may we have the pleasure of meeting each other again my dear." He says before skittering away back to his spot on the table. Rufus and Leopold quickly go to Adelia's aid, carefully take the painting from the wall. Once it's off Rufus and Leopold take the painting to the Lantern to await us there. I turn to Adelia and request her to stay with Rufus and Leopold while I turn to Patches and a small smile on my lips. Once Adelia has left the room I open my mouth to speak, but Patches beats me to it. 

"The Hunt is on soon." He says quietly, I say nothing and nod only once, my stomach flip flopping. "You and Lady Maria will miss that lot?" He asks, tone serious.   
  
"Yes." I whisper, forcing myself not to say anything more, and wanting to get off the subject of the Hunt. 

"I can see you don't want to talk about it, but they will be alright. They are better people than what Gehrman himself has. Alfred's group is alright, but nothing compares to Lady Maria's group of Hunters, they truly are something else, but that girl..." He sighs. "Is one hell of a fireball yet sweet as a apple pie. She will make a fine Hunter." He smiles proudly at me, a smile I can barely return as my heart suddenly grows heavier with each passing word. I pray that these brave young Hunters will make it through the Hunt and now end up going insane or worse. "Now I will say nothing else, what is it you would like?" His question pulls my mind off track and I take our a small shopping list, hand it over to him and watch as he skitters about putting all the things I need into my basket. Flour, butter, eggs and so on until I have everything I need, I try to pay him but he waves me off, explaining that what he has is already enough after Adelia's little stunt. We exchange pleasant goodbyes and I walk slowly back to the three Hunters who have no idea what's going to hit them.

Lady Maria POV 

Being stuck with Millicent and Felix for a few hours hasn't been a bore at all, they have eagerly asked for more training, and I've dished out what I can, without going too over board, and the three of us are all panting and heaving. After declaring a fifteen minute break, sweet Felix quickly rushes off to go make some tea. Millicent stays with me in the living room looking agitated. 

"What's up?" I pant, trying to get my breathing under control. 

"Do you think I'm ready to become a Hunter?" She asks, her eyes conflicted, I walk up to her, and place my hand on her shoulder, and give her a proud smile. 

"You're more than ready, and what a fine Hunter you'll be. You will all be greats Hunters." I say proudly, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze of encouragement, she beams at me and my heart starts throbbing with a terrible ache that I force myself to smile back with a sudden urge to hug her tightly and never let her go, not just her, all of my trained Hunters. I know that they will be my undoing some point in the future, but for one single selfish minute I want to believe that they won't be my undoing and they will come to visit me and tell me their woes and troubles.... I take in a deep shaky breath and take my hand off Millicent's shoulder. Tears threaten to fill my eyes but I blink them away. I give her one last smile and walk towards the table to rest my wary body. 

During tea break we hear the sound of footsteps that signal that my dear friend and my Hunters have returned from their little journey. I quickly leave my seat, nearly knocking it down in the process, I dash for the door just as Evetta and Adelia enter the doorway, big smiles on their faces. I look at the two happy women and gesture for them to have a seat while I offer to take Evetta's basket from her and take it to the kitchen, but she politely declines and takes her basket to the kitchen, calling for Felix to give her a little helping hand. Just as I start to walk back to kitchen I hear two sets of loud footsteps coming from the stairs and watch as both Rufus and Leopold walk towards me big smiles on their faces. I give them a smile, welcome them back and walk away to my seat. Everyone is such high spirits, and I wish I could join them in their happiness, but right now my heart is feeling heavy and my mind is in such turmoil, you might as well call me a stick in the mud. Yet I force myself to stay happy just for them and push all my troubled thoughts behind. I take out my friendship bracelet and decide to finally finish it off, so I sit at the table, weaving and braiding the material around I look up to see Millicent and Adelia finishing off their bracelets, happy smiles on both faces, we sit there chattering away to ourselves, waiting for dinner to be ready.

During dinner I watch as all my Young Hunters talk and joke around with each other, none the wiser of what the new day will bring, Evetta and I watch silently, small smiles on both our faces, and listen to what the youngsters are saying. I excuse myself during the meal and go to the kitchen. I hear soft footsteps follow me as I make my way to cupboard of alcohol. I hear the door close with a soft click and Evetta's soft footsteps come closer into the room.

"A selfish part of me doesn't want to let them go." I say angrily not looking at her as rage boils in my veins. 

"Why?" Evetta asks quietly. 

"Because even though they could be my undoing, I've grown fond of them, I never thought I would, but I have, greatly for that matter. I don't want to see them hurt, I know I'm not their Mother, and they chose this path and I've done what I can to prepare them for this journey, but gods damn it Evetta, what if my training wasn't enough for them? What if it's me that let them down? They would never forgive me and I wouldn't blame them. Can't I have just a little more time with them? " My voice diminishes into sobs. _Why did they have to get under my skin? Why does time always fly by when things are starting to get comfortable? _I silently ask these questions, as tears drop from my eyes and run down my cheeks. I blindly reach for a bottle of my finest whiskey and hand it Evetta, Silently asking her to pour me a drink. She gently takes the bottle from my hand and walks to get a glass. I flop to the floor and curl up into a ball. Hiding my teary face from the world. I feel Evetta's hand on my knee and through watery eyes I look at her solemnly as I take the offered glass and down the whiskey in one gulp. I barely notice the burn and hold out my glass for another drink. Silently Evetta fills my glass and I down it in another gulp. This continues until I feel my body start to buzz.

"We should get back to our meal, it's getting cold." Evetta states softly. 

"Probably already is cold." I mutter. 

"Are you feeling better?" She asks, looking at my pathetic state. I chuckle halfheartedly. 

"No, but i'll get through it." I answer as I get up from the floor and try my best to look presentable. Grabbing a few bottles of my finest whiskey I ask Evetta politely if she will grab some glasses as I start to leave the Kitchen. _Tonight is their night. Tonight it's all about them. Tonight we get drunk and I will stay happy. _I say to myself with conviction, as I enter the living room and notice that all eyes are on me. I give them all a big smile and show them the bottles of whiskey. "Tonight we get drunk!" I announce and I watch as all their face light up like a giant bonfire. 

With a nice buzz going on I watch silently as my group of Hunters joke and play around, filling and refilling their glasses of whiskey, a melancholy smile on my face. Evetta is sitting right next to me, my hand in hers, lightly squeezing it every so often. I vowed to myself that I will be happy for the remainder of the night and I never break a vow. It just sucks that I have to tell them what's going to happen. _Better get it over with_. I command myself. So with a deep breath I stand up from the table with everyone's eyes on me I force myself to open my mouth and speak. 

"Tonight is a big night for you all, for tomorrow...." My breath shakes and force myself to swallow the lump that's lodged in my throat. "Tomorrow is the Day of the Hunt. You will all be called one by one to a location.. and become Hunters." I look at everyone and watch as they come to terms with what I have just announced. With a deep breath I sit down heavily on my chair and sigh deeply. 

"So we have completed our training then?" Millicent asks look at me with bright eyes. Silently I nod my head, forcing a smile on my face. Internally praying that what I have done is enough for them.

"You will receive no more training. Tomorrow morning you will be your last morning here and you will all become great Hunters." I state the last part with a small smile and a smidgen of pride, as I watch Felix stand up from his seat, glass in hand and hold it high. 

"Then it has been an absolute honor to live and train will such and amazing Hunter and Teacher. I will never forget what you have taught me. I don't think anyone here will forget the experience you have giving us. Your teachings have and will help us all in the long run and we are ever so grateful to you for that. So instead of making a toast I would like to make a vow instead." He says proudly. "One this night I vow to never forget the experience of this opportunity that I got to live through and to make sure I stay in touch with everyone in this room." He states before downing his drink. I watch as Adelia is the next to stand drink in hand. 

"I vow to help everyone in the room as I did at the start of this wonderful journey we have travel together thus far, and I vow to promise that I will come visit Lady Maria whenever I get the chance, for I miss her company while out hunting, and I will always need her advice and council, for she has been more of a Mother to me than some people I'd rather not mention on this wonderful night. That is my vow." She says before downing her drink one fell swig. I look at her heart hammering in my chest as her words finally hit home. Tears threaten to leak for my eyes but I quickly usher them away, and hold out my glass in thanks before downing my drink. Before I can get a word in Rufus stands up drink in his hand and nervously clears his throat before speaking. 

"Well I can't say I've been the easiest person to get a long with, and I'm sorry for that, but after what Adelia and Rufus have just said, I want to make my vow. I want to make a vow that means something to me and what really means something to me.... is you fine people. You've shown me that even when we fall down, we pick ourselves up and dust ourselves off and get back in the game. It doesn't mater how you do it, its a matter of doing it, no one has taught me that better than you all have. To me you are my family. To you four." He gestures to his group." You are my siblings, the best siblings I could ever ask for, you're there when I need you and you're there to pick me up when I fall. You listen to what I have to say, even if it is just garbage, and I know that I haven't been the best person to get along with, you've stuck by me." He faces me and smiles brightly. "And Lady Maria, not once have you given up on me, even though I bet you wish you could have, you didn't. You have my eternal thanks and gratitude and my humblest apology for being a pain in the ass. You are the best Mother figure that I have ever had, and so my vow tonight is I vow to become a person you can all be proud of, a person you'll be proud to call a friend, a Brother, a Hunter." He raises his glass and drains it quickly and sits down. A small smile on his face. I look at him and smile crookedly at him. Next up is Millicent. 

"I will keep this short if I can, but I vow to help others in need, and to become someone you can reply on, someone to talk to, someone to listen to. Someone who can be called a friend, someone who is proud to call me friend. Rufus is right. Even if we don't like it, we are a family and Family means sticking together. Even if we go our separate ways, I vow to stay in touch will all of you." She smiles as she puts the glass to her lips and drinks deeply. Last but not least its Leopold's turn. 

"I know I already have a family, but as I have lived among you all, I have grown attached to you all in some way. You are a family I'm glad to call my friends, my Sisters and my Brothers. A loving Aunt figure and a loving Mother figure. Everyone of you has pushed me to become something a better person, none of you have pushed me to follow family traditions. That we shall start our own family tradition, we meet up as many times as we can and we stay in touch, no matter what life throws at us, we stay in touch. If one of us goes missing we will search endlessly for that person. We are a family. We stay as a family, we work as a family, we live like a family. I vow to keep this Family together no matter what happens." He says proudly before downing his drink. All I can do is sit there and be stunned at their vows. These people are classing us all as family, and maybe they are right maybe we are family, after all I can't really remember much of my family, only the name Cainhurst is now a distant memory. Yes without meaning for it to happen, we are a family. _An odd family, but a family none the less. _I think happily to myself as I stand in front of everyone and make a toast to family which everyone shouts back. Even Evetta joins and suddenly the remorse, anger, sadness and sorrow from earlier flow away like the tide and all that I can feel is happiness and hope that these vows will last forever. 

Before I know what's happening we are all singing and dancing, Rufus and Adelia are dancing together, with Felix and Millicent singing, Leopold is dancing with Evetta and I sit on the side lines watching the whole spectacle with drunken happiness. I don't think about tomorrow, or what will happen after the night of the Hunt, I stay blissfully happy for tonight is our last night together. We have been through so much and we will continue to do so but we will always have each other. Evetta comes dancing towards me, all cute and happy and asking us to sing I can't find myself to say no to her little request so she pulls me from my spot and we take center stage and sing our little hearts out. We sing and we dance until we can do neither. 

Artorais POV 

Entering the pub for my last night in Irithyll the heat from the fire is a warm welcome to the biting cold of the snow that lazily drifts down from the cloud, why it doesn't just full on snows is beyond me. Catching Gweny's eye I give her a big smile and make my way to the bar. 

"Hey handsome." She calls to me as she grabs a mug from the shelf behind her. "Usual is it?" She asks smiling at me.

"Yes please." I reply happily. She hands me my drink and as soon as my hand touches the tankard Sif speaks up. Whimpering and damn near howling for food. 

"Awww is your Dad forgetting about you?" Gweny asks in upset voice, which just makes Sif whine and make his tail wag like crazy, which in turns make Gweny laugh. "Awww poor boy, will Leftovers be good for the boy?" She asks him which is met with a sound of disapproval, that makes me shake my head._ Oh what a spoiled wolf I've turned him into. _I think still shaking my head and pet Sif's head while he waits for his food to arrive. When it does I take it and we go sit at our usual table. Once seated I give Sif his bowl of food which he will demolish in less than a minute while I take my sweet time with my cold beer. Just as I start to relax the door bursts open and who should enter the pub? Ciaran, her blonde hair that's usually tied up in a ponytail is now loose and raggedy, and her face red. Quickly as I can I jump out of my seat, disturbing Sif with his meal, and quickly make my way towards her. 

"Artorias-" She tries to speak while trying to get her breathing under control. "Trouble... In Faron. Abyss attack." She breathes out as I take her to my table and Gweny comes over with a drink for her. 

"Abyss attack. I need to go." I state throwing down my soul purse for Gweny to take, I feel Ciaran's hand on my arm. I look at her, her head shaking. She quickly takes a drink and says in an audible voice. 

"Too late for you to deal with. People from Faron all said that four men with pointed helms came raging through when they saw the Abyss. They "dealt" with the problem and destroying the village. Whoever they are, they mean business with the Abyss. You haven't recruited anyone have you?" She asks me in a serious tone. 

"No of course not, though why would these people deal with the Abyss? That's my job." I say in a confused tone.

"No idea but from what the people of Faron have said, these people are not to be trifled with. The people of Faron can't deal with another attack from the Abyss or it will be the end of them, especially if these people are involved." she says sternly. 

"You will need to go to Faron." Gweny says suddenly. I open my mouth to protest but she puts her hand up to silence me. "I will look after Sif, you deal with this mess these people are dishing out." She says firmly, leaving no room to argue. Taking a deep breath I look at the two ladies, then to Sif, who is sitting there looking at me sadly, silently pleading for me to take him with me, but for once Gwynevere is right, taking Sif with me could end up fatal for him. 

"Sorry Sif, but I've got to deal with this. You stay here and be a god boy for Gweny okay? You can be hear brave and loyal guard dog." I say in a convincing tone. "You'll get lots of leftovers and attention." I say petting his head, but he turns away from me and stalks off. Head and tail both down. 

"Don't worry, I'll look after him." Gweny says giving me a sad smile. "I'll be sure to take him out for long walks and he can sleep where ever he wants." She states happily. "I'll take good care of him." She gives me an encouraging smile. I look at Ciaran who looks at me with determination. 

"I'm coming with you." She states. "No arguing." She downs her drink and gets up from her seat, I nod at her and she leaves to go stand by the door while I say goodbye to Sif who is still sulking in the corner. Slowly I approach him and see the sadness in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry bud, but you will be safer here and I promise when we get back we will go to our cabin where no one will ever bother us, besides I think Gweny could use your company." I smile at him. "I'll even bring you a big juicy bone." I tell him, and watch as his eyes light up and before I know what's happening I'm on the floor getting licked by my best friend. I can hear people in the pub laughing but I don't care, I let Sif have his fun before he decides he's had enough and lets me get up off the floor. I give him a huge hug and I take my leave. Tell Gweny that my soul purse is hers for agreeing to look after Sif. Before I even reach the door, Gweny wraps her arms around me, tells me to take care of both myself and Ciaran and lets us go. I take one look at Sif, who is sitting beside Gweny, wave my goodbye and turn to leave. The lazy falling snowflakes itch my bare cheeks as I walk with Ciaran on the long road to Faron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have to say the twist at the end I wasn't expecting to happen but my brain decided to say fuck it this is what is happening so roll with it Bitch! Lolz. 
> 
> Story is progressing well... (you can argue that if you want) and sadly we have to say goodbye to our dear Young Hunters *weeps* I don't want to make this a supper long fanfic as I'm scared in case ya'll get bored, but I do have one idea in mind involving our dear silent girl Millicent as you don't know her back story yet, and she can meet one of my favorite Hunters in the game. I wont say who and you'll never get me to talk! *Jumps out the window and bolts for it* Catch me if you can! 
> 
> I gone and fucked up on so many levels on my game but this is only my first play through though, on the plus side I helped Eileen the Crow YAY!!! Fighting Henryk was a bit of a thriller for me and I enjoyed fighting him (thanks Eileen for the major help your the best) now on to Hemwick Charnel Lane, somebody save me!! 
> 
> The song that Lady Maria and Evetta sing is Cheek to Cheek by Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald <3 lovely duet. 
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying what I am giving you but if you feel like I should change something or if I should just pull the damn plug then please feel free to let me know. :D I won't judge. Love to all you Souls and Hunters, and I will see you all very soon. Next Chapter is in the works (in my head) will update when I can :D Loves to you all <3
> 
> From your Friendly Un-Hollowed Soul Shadow Xx


	9. Farewell and May The Good Blood Guide Your Way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Maria Pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Fellow Souls and Hunters! I would like to say a big THANK YOU for the continuing love and support of this Fanfic! WE'VE REACHED 200 HITS!!! It really makes me happy that you are all enjoying what I spew out from time to time :D Mega hugs to you all. <3
> 
> I am currently trying my very best to take on Eileen's prey in the Cathedral Ward but I think I may have to let her die this time around ( I dont want to but my ass is getting handed to me. Every. Single. Time) even Patches tried to help me and be befell the same fate, so he told me you'll do better in your second play through :D What do you think guys, should I trust him or keep trying? 
> 
> I apologize for the very late update, life likes to get in the way *heavy sigh* but here is the next chapter :D Not sure when I will update again, as Christmas is on the way and I still have to do Christmas shopping. 
> 
> Anyway enough about my woes, for I shall let you read the next chapter. See you all on the flip side :D 
> 
> From your woeful Un-Hollowed Soul Shadow Xx

Lady Maria POV

_The bells toll signalling its time to say my farewells. As I drifted into a light sleep last night, the feelings of loneliness and sadness swallowed me up. My heart wrenching at the empty days that are to come my way, soon I'll be all alone, facing my failures once more and finding no way to cure them. Nightmares soon followed me. Horrible nightmares. I am walking through Yharnam and as I walk I take on Beast after Beast of the residents of Yharnam. The ones that have been inflicted by the blood of the beast and the sounds of hysterical laughter coming from the houses that line the streets only make the ambiance that more unbearable. Still I keep walking, blood soaking my skin as it seeps through my clothes. My blood covered boots that usually click on the concrete are now splashing through puddles of blood that cover the cobbled streets. I'm searching. Searching for something, or perhaps someone, but I have no idea who or why, still I keep going forward. I keep going until I've reached the Cathedral Ward, yet I do not stop. I do not stop until I've reached Moonlight Lake. As I dive off the edge to swim in the clear water to clean off the blood that is making my skin sticky, I look at the water and too my horror its not water. With a massive splash I land in the lake of blood. I try desperately to reach the surface. Blood filling my lungs as I kick my feet and swim through the warm blood. Finally as I reach the surface and spew up all the blood that has filled me. As I kneel on the lakes surface the coughing and spewing coming to a stop I look around me. I see something come bobbing my way. A very red ball makes it way towards me but as it comes closer still I recoil back in shock and horror as it's not a ball that is coming my way but Millicent's pretty pale face with her, her saphire blue eyes once full of live are now clouded and glassy, the life has left her, her beautiful short wavy hair is covered and sticky with blood. I reach out to touch it but I stop myself as something bumps into me. I turn to look at the object only to recoil backwards as Leopold's head bobs up and down in the bloody water, where I just stood. His orange eyes and blonde short hair is now covered in blood. More body parts start to bubble to the surface, one by one I see Adelia's beautiful long wavy black hair stick to her dead head, her pale green eyes that once held so much life now stare back at me, dead and cold. Felix's short black hair is the next to bubble to the surface, half his head complete gone, his only baby blue eye stares back at me. I can feel myself shaking and quivering. Begging and pleading that one of my hunters may survive, but that hope quickly fades as the bloody water quakes to life once more and up rises from the bloody depths, Rufus' face covered in blood and gashes comes bobbing towards me. I can feel tears stream down from my bleary eyes. Every single one of my apprentices are dead floating right in front of me as I stand on this bloody water. Suddenly I start to feel stick thin fingers and arms crawl up from my feet to my legs and start to pull me down. Down in to the bloody depths of what was once Moonlight Lake. I fight with all my might to stop them from their task but the harder I struggle the more I hurt from the ugly hands and stick thin arms, as they dig their elongated and ragged nails tear through my clothes in to my pale flesh. I start to scream as the pain erupts into my body and I nearly pass out from the pain. I look skywards to see the once Paleblood Moon hang low in the sky, that is now consumed by a dark mass and a chilling and horrific chuckles erupts from this formless dark mass as I am slowly dragged down into the dark red waters. _

_"This is you fault." This mass says in a vein freezing voice that I try desperately to cover my ears, tears continue to flow from my eyes as I look at the bodies of my great hunters. This formless mass is right. This is my fault. I led them to their deaths because I didn't prepare them properly. I look at the faces of my hunters and feel nothing but sorrow and guilt as tears of blood flow from my eyes. I have cried that much that blood now flows from my eyes instead of salt water and I let the ugly arms and fingers drag me down in the bloody depths of the blood of my hunters, as I am being dragged down I watch as their once dead faces light up and smile as they watch me choke on the sticky red liquid, and be dragged down into my own personal Hell. _

I'm panting and sweating by the time I fully wake from my nightmare, I'm in my bed not remembering how I even got there. The first rays of the sun burst through the window as I sit up in my bed. I try my best to calm myself but the nightmare still has its grasp on me, though it's fading with each passing second. I shiver as I remember the voice of that formless mass. Whoever or whatever that may have been has truly shook me to my core. I shiver as I notice for the first time my bed clothes are sticking to me because of the sweat that has accumulated on my body. Fighting back the groggy feeling and the pounding in my head, I shiver violently as I rush to get dressed. Morning has arrived and I will not miss saying goodbye to my Hunters. With clumsy hands I put on my outfit for the day. Usually I would wear a shirt and trousers but today I will wear my Hunter's Set. I promised myself I would. So I fight with each garment that I put on with my clumsy and shaky hands. Finally once every piece of attire is on my body I delicately put on the green brooch that I adorns my frilly tie. Giving myself one last look in the mirror I place my hat on my head and walk out of my room. Forcing myself not to be swallowed up by the fear that clutches my heart. 

As soon as I enter my living room, everyone's eyes are instantly on me. Forcing myself to look at their faces I can see their strained smiles and all I feel is a somber mood encumber me. Memories of my nightmares come flooding back and I feel the urge to vomit. Taking slow deep breathes I demand myself to remain calm, I force my body to move towards the table all the while keeping eye contact with all my, soon to be, former students. I force myself to smile as I take my seat at the table as Millicent pours me a cup of tea. I give her a soft "thank you" and as I take a sip of my tea I demand myself to act normal. The atmosphere at the table is so thick with uncertainty that you could cut it with a knife. I rack my brain to say some thing, anything, but it draws a blank. I keep my eyes on the table cloth while I try to come up with something to say. The uneasy feeling gnawing at me which doesn't help in the slightest. Images of my nightmare keep coming flashing in my brain, every time I look at my students, and the urge to spew up my tea keeps growing and growing with every image. I force my self to relax, but the images are persistent. I try one last time to say something, anything, but now the urge to vomit everywhere is growing too intense. So I sit there in silence, praying to the Old Blood that the nausea and the images goes away. Evetta unfortunately left early this morning to greet the new hunters with Gehrman in Hunters Dream so I don't have her to comfort me, and I really need her right now. She would know what to do. The thought of Evetta calms me and the queasy feeling at last starts to dissolve. The images have started to fade as I focus on what is truly important to me. _My young Hunters need me right now to guide them, and I'm not about to be shaken down by a bloody stupid nightmare! A_fter I give myself a stern talking to I look at everyone and smile at them. A genuine smile, and watch as all of my Young Hunters give me a gleeful smile in return. 

"How are you all feeling this morning?" I ask after taking a sip of tea. I watch as they all look at each other, unsure how to answer my question. It is after all a big day for them, I can see how nervous they all are. "Don't worry if you're nervous, I was nervous too when I first became a Hunter." I blurt out. I don't usually open up about my past, but if it will help them then I don't mind telling them some things, especially after seeing their nervousness start to ease.. I smile as I tell them my first few days in Yharnam. How I easily got lost and I had next to no help. How I helped some of the residents of Yharnam find a safe place. How some "residents" are basically wolves in sheep clothing and the signs to look for if they were to come across these types of "people". I gave them some details and pointers as we sat at the table for the last time. Waiting for inevitable to occur. One by one they would be called and they will leave. We talk and talk for what feels like minutes until Adelia announces they all have a surprise for me. I sit in my seat as her and the others leave, only to return moments later, holding a large painting and I can only gasp as there before my very eyes is the painting I have fallen in love with when I took them to meet Patches. Irithyll Of The Boreal Valley. I stand on shaking legs and stare dumbfounded at them and the painting. I try multiple times to say something, but in the end I can only say a soft thank you, to which they all smile and tell me that it was Adelia's idea. I look at them all and have a sudden urge to do something I have never done before. I walk up them and give them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek to each of them. Thanking them for this wonderful gift with myself getting hugs in return. Never before have I felt so lucky to have met such kind and generous people. Taking a step back I gleefully declare that Adelia should choose the place where the painting should hang, and so she chooses they prefect spot. Just behind the door looking towards my desk, so every time I look at it, I will be reminded of them and our time shared together. Just as the painting in its put in place, someone appears at the Lantern that I have placed in my living room. There in his wheelchair is the Blood Minister, I quickly bow to him as he continues to stare. We all know why he is here, and I force myself to stay calm. 

"Ladies first, in alphabetical order." Is all he says. I look at Adelia and see how pale she quickly becomes. I walk up to her and hold out my hand. She quickly takes it and I lead her towards the Blood Minister. Speaking softly to her, encouraging her to be brave and promising her I will see her soon. She looks at me with a terrified look, and when I give her some more words of encouragement, she nods courageously at me, with a determined look in her eyes as she stands beside the Minister. 

"Farewell, and may the Good Blood Guide You." I say as I watch her leave with the Minister. 

"The same to you Lady Maria." She says before she disappears into the mist. I turn to look at my Young Ones and see the look of sheer terror and fear in their eyes. 

"Do not be afraid my dears. You will see her soon enough. She will be waiting for you at Hunter's Dream." I say trying to convince them to remain calm. I get them sit at the table and voice their concerns when all too soon, Millicent is called next. I can see the panic in her eyes and walk the short distance with her to the Lantern. I try my best to soothe her and tell her sweet nothings and finally just as she reaches the Minister, she gives me a determined smile and one last hug. 

"Farewell, and may the Good Blood Guide You." I say to her releasing her from the hug. 

"Farewell Lady Maria." She says, her voice breaking as she is enveloped in mist. I return to the table where my remaining rookies are sitting looking more more worried by the second. And sadly its not long until Felix is summoned. Just like with Adelia and Millicent I walk with him to the Minister, reminding him of his duty he wants to fulfill and I wish him all the best. after he is gone I am left with only two Hunters, who will be departing very soon so I focus on them. 

Sure enough Leopold is summoned next and I journey with him to the Minister, who waits for us to say our goodbyes and best wishes, and I watch as he takes Leopold away to do his thing. I turn and face Rufus who is sitting in his usual seat staring at where Leopold was just standing. I make my way to the table and sit down. I have so many things I would like to say to Rufus but all of them are either too Motherly or over protective. 

"Thanks." He says after a few moments of silence. I sit there and stare at him. 

"What for?" I ask him genuinely curious. 

"For giving a damn about me, for making me feel I'm worth more than shit." He gives me a lopsided grin.

"You're worth all the trouble in this forsaken land. I know I know I'm getting soppy on you, but you and the others really showed me how to have fun, to let my hair down, so it should be me thanking you." I give him a smile. 

"Yeah? You're welcome I guess. Just don't go having too much fun without us." He scoffs. 

"I'll try." I give out a small giggle. But when I look in his eyes I notice just how troubled he really is. 

"Got any last words for me before I'm summoned?" He asks me. And instead of giving him another soppy response I finally give him the response I've been wanting to give him when I sat down.

"You are my Hunter, You represent this Family, you see Silas, make sure you kick his ass, and keep kicking it until there is nothing but mush left, you understand?" I ask him with a cruel smile on my face. "Make him pay for what he did to Evetta and if he goes after any one from our Family, you put him in his place." I say sternly. I watch as a dangerous smirk graces Rufus face. 

"You got it Lady Maria." His smirk falters ever so slightly when the Lantern starts to mist over. The Minister has returned once again. Rufus and I get up from the table and I walk with him to the Minister. As we stand in front of the Minister Rufus holds out his hand and instead of taking his offered hand and shaking it I take a tight hold of his arm and the does the same with mine. Gripping tightly, enough for it to bruise we silently look at each other. I give him a curt nod which he returns and we let go. 

"Farewell Lady Maria." He says taking his place beside the Minister. 

"Farewell Rufus, and May the Good Blood Guide Your Way." I reply and stand there and watch as they both disappear into the mist. I watch as the last wisps of mist evaporate and for the first time in what feels like years, I have my Clock Tower all to myself once more, but as I stand there I feel, hollow, dead, lonely. A lonely corpse in her quiet sanctuary lightly sobbing in the empty air. 

Artorias POV 

Three weeks, three weeks of absolute hell, and we are no closer to finding the bastards responsible for all the destruction that has been caused to every village we have come across. The only thing that keeps popping up in their descriptions are their pointed helms and their use of pyromancy. Great, fucking great. Ciaran is started to get annoyed cause to her we are always ten steps behind these guys and we ran our horses dry. And every village is the same. Happy one moment, then a beast of abyss shows up and boom a whole village is destroyed by 4 people all wearing the same outfit because they believe most of the villagers are succumbed to the Abyss... when in reality its only maybe one person. Princess Dusk would be so unhappy if she saw all this destruction. I'm unhappy, at least I do the job clean. But these guys are rouges. and not the good kind. We've been on their trail for three weeks with nothing to show for our efforts. How long this is going to last is beyond me and I'm started to get into a foul mood with each passing day. What rotten luck to be able to have a lovely secluded home and not be able to enjoy it, all because these bastards have decided to reek havoc on these poor people. I keep telling myself that when I find these lunatics I am going to make them pay, and by that I mean I'm going to end their miserable lives. Ciaran agrees with me on some parts but she believes that I could teach them how to deal with Abyss properly. I have my doubts, but to keep her quiet I have agreed to do as she says. I just want to be able to go home and enjoy a nice cold beer with Sif and not be annoyed by anyone. But clearly these guys have other plans. And every time my mind thinks of Sif I get lonely and worried. I know he is in good hands with Gweny but I can't help but worry about him. Still we continue on our quest to try and find these four shitheads with more destruction to follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for another late chapter I have a perfectly good excuse :D I've been playing Outer Worlds and platinum my other game :D so I apologize for the really late reply. I'M SORRY!!!! :'( 
> 
> If you feel the need to sue me for some dumb reason here is my number: 666suckonalemon (all jokes aside) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I shall update when I can. After all it's now November which means.... V for Vendetta month! which also means that I will need to update my first fanfic so ya'll have to sit tight and wait for me to do that and then wait some more for another update on this fanfic. Ya'll can suck on a lemon if you aint happy with this arrangement.... (if you happen to do this please send vids I need the lols) 
> 
> As I was playing through Outer Worlds I got slightly freaked out. When I first approached Edgewater I spoke to a guy called Silas, and I thought ha! that's pretty cool.... Then when I first made it to the Groundbreaker I met a guy called Felix, and I thought huh another name I've used in my fanfic that's quite the coincidence... then it got to the point where I had to talk to a guy called Tarsk.... First name Rufus... I lost my shit guys, I ran to Patches and freaked out, and what do you think Patches did? he shrugged and said that's weird and said nothing else. But what a coincidence, three guys in a video game share the same three names in my fanic. I dunno maybe I'm getting over hyped over nothing. Still spooky though.... 
> 
> I'll need to pick up on Bloodborne again but that probably wont happen until after Christmas *sighs* oh wells 
> 
> Well that's it for now my wonderful Souls and Hunters. Will update ASAP and enjoy the rest of your day 
> 
> Your friendly Un-Hollowed Soul Shadow Xx


	10. First Visit/ Chester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelia POV 
> 
> Maria POV
> 
> Artorias POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings my fellow Souls and Hunters and welcome to another chapter!!! I apologize if my previous chapter was a bit too short and you didn't get your fix, but this chapter is the big one!! Lady Maria is finally going to Irithyll :D Whoopee!!! Here's hoping I have done a good job. 
> 
> I am very sorry I wasn't able to update my first fanfic but I'm still brain storming and life keeps getting in the way. Cause you know Life is a Lemon. 
> 
> Christmas is soon upon us so I may not update until after New Year but we shall see what happens. 
> 
> Anyway I shall leave you to read the Chapter. Oh and Gweny sends her regards and wishes to know if anyone needs a drink refilled :D 
> 
> See you on the flip side from Shadow Xx

Adelia POV 

My nerves haven't calmed down in the slightest. I could barely stay focused on what the Blood Minister was saying. Paleblood.... What the hell is Paleblood? Lady Maria said nothing about Paleblood... I feel slightly groggy, the nightmare I had of that damn wolf coming at me from the depths of a pool of blood was very off putting to say the least, I wanted to scream but my voice wouldn't work. I remember feeling panic and fright then the next think I know I feel relief as the beast bursts into flames before it can even lay a claw on me. Then the Messengers show up and start crawling over me, which was more creepy than a comfort mostly because I couldn't move and it looked like they were trying to eat me alive. Still I couldn't scream. No mater how hard I tried to move my limbs they felt heavy and dead. I shiver at the bad dream. Or was it a bad dream? I sit there on the table and try to think straight. I remember hearing a woman's voice but I could barely make out what she was saying. A voice I can only vaguely remember hearing. Nothing the Minister said made any sense. Still I wait in this small room all by myself, wait for the side effects of the transfusion to subside. Curiosity soon starts to take over as I look at my surroundings. When my body starts to feel less heavy and dead I decide to explore the small room. I notice on the chair a handwritten note. _Seek Paleblood to transcend the Hunt. _What does that even mean? That's when I notice at the corner of my eye a closed door. Slowly I walk up to the door, wary in case my footsteps may wake anything up. I peer through the glass and look into a dimly lit hallway. Stairs leading down, down to where? Half of me wants to explore some more, the other half wants to wait for the others to show up. Still I can't stop myself from opening the doors and slowly walk down the short hallway. Halfway down I notice that the floorboards are covered in blood and broken. I enter the small room and see that its a small hall that conjoins a bigger room. In the bigger room I hear growls of a beast. Cautiously I enter the room, not wanting disturb the beast that lurks in the room. I look at the tables that are places haphazardly in the room. The growls become louder and louder the deeper into the room I get. Rounding the corner my eyes come across a ghastly sight. There in the middle of two tables is the beast, happily munching on what I can only assume is a dead person. Half of the deceased has been devoured the other half still laying in a pool of blood. That's when I notice that the way our of this place is right behind the morbid scene. How the hell am I going to get passed that thing? If I get too close I could end up alerting the blasted thing which would end up in a fight to the death. I don't have anything to distract it with so I could sneak passed. that's when I remember that Lady Maria gave me my weapon before I left. Damn my groggy filled mind. Taking out my Blunderbuss and Saw Cleaver I muster up all my courage and whistle on the thing. Its head snaps up at the high pitch noise and looks at me for a few seconds. Stealing myself as it come bounding up to me growling and snapping its jaw trying to catch me. Thanks to Lady Maria training I am able to dodge most of it attacks and wait for an opening so I can make my move. breaking and crashing into things as I doge each of its attacks. Soon enough it trips on a table leg and I go for the opportune moment. Striking with such ferocity. Within a few hits the beast is defeated. I take in a few shaky breathes feeling relieved that I was able to take down the beast, barely noticing the blood staining my clothes. I take a few moments to catch my breath before I casually walk towards the exit. To freedom. To destruction....

Three Weeks Later 

Lady Maria POV 

The silence was deafening, I hate the still and the quiet, I've tried time and time again to fix the issues that lurk in the Clock Tower. The voices of the people I have tried to save and failed, time and after time after time. The defeats are taking their toll on me and I grow more and more angry with each failure. My students long gone for weeks now. I miss them greatly yet I cannot bare to look for them, they have their own paths to lead. I can only hope that they took my words of wisdom to heart and are learning from them. So I stay in my lonely Clock Tower, failure in front of me, failure to guard with my very life, and no way out of it. I have letters from Evetta but I cannot stomach replying back. She is busy helping all the Hunters that are out there, doing what they can to help. So I sit in my chair and let the silence deafen me. 

One Week Later

More failures, every time I think I am making progress, more failures occur. What am I doing wrong? How can I help these people? The doorway remains guarded. Still no word from my Hunters. The nightmares are unending. More traumatic than the last. More letters from Evetta, small replies to send back. What is happening to me? 

Four Days Later

The silence is shatters by the sounds on skittering footsteps, and the music of laughter. Grabbing Rakuyo, I go in search of the laughter. Checking every room. Only when I return to the Living room do I feel eyes on me. I look around the room, taking cautious steps, checking behind me to make sure no one is going to get the jump on me. Still nothing, but the skittering noises have stopped. _Maybe I was just hearing things? Not like me to get jumpy at some stupid noises. _I scold myself before lowering Rakuyo and walk towards my chair. Yet the feeling of eyes on me is still lingering. I try my best to ignore it until something touches my shoulder. Instantly I whiz around to see nothing but the open door. Rakuyo ready to strike. Then the sound of light laughter. I look up at the ceiling and there hanging on a web is Patches the Spider, grinning wildly at me. I scowl at him, not amused by his antics. 

"What's that face for?" He asks me as he slides down on his web to reach the floor. 

"I'm a bit busy Patches, what do you want?" I ask him stalking back to my chair. Placing Rakuyo in her usual place since there is no threat. 

"Busy sitting in your seat and moping around?" He laughs. I glare at him. 

"If you're going to insult me you can get our right now or I'll have you stuffed and used as target practice." I say in a dangerous tone of voice. Which causes him to take a step back. 

"Easy there Lady Maria, I meant no offence. Sometimes its good to enjoy the silence." He smiles up at me from his spot on the floor. "As for why I am here, I have some news you might like to hear." He grins widely at me. "News about your Hunters." My eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets and I sit up in my seat anxious of what he has to tell me. 

"Well spit it out what do you know!" I ask getting impatient, which causes Patches to laugh his head off. 

"Patience is a virtue Lady Maria. But I shall tell you what I know. Adelia came by after I nearly got her eaten, but she quickly forgave me for I didn't know it was her until it was to late and I compensated her quite handsomely, by coming here and telling you that her and your other hunters are doing just fine. Though it seems that Rufus is still hard headed as ever. But they are all fine. Millicent has joined a covenant, though I am unsure of which one, and I hear that Leopold is doing well with The League, he is gaining in the ranks. Felix is with the healing church and is trying to help Alfred, take on Queen Annalise." He states in a happy tone. Adelia wishes to see you soon when time permits." 

"I take it didn't go well with Queen Annalise?" I ask knowing full well there is no way of killing Queen Annalise.

"No sadly not. Alfred committed suicide after finding out that your dear predecessor is still alive and kicking. Felix is trying to find a way to kill her." He says sadly. "Though I wish him all the luck that Yharnam has to offer." That last bit makes me smiles, as Yharnam is full of bad luck these days. 

"I better send word to him that those this idea of his is ambitious I don't want it to consume him." I say softly. 

"Perhaps you all need to meet up at some point, but it seems to me that your dear Adelia is under the illusion that you found out the secret to the painting and you were busy elsewhere." He says turning his attention to the painting in question. 

"What secret are you talking about?" I ask getting up from my chair, Rakuyo in hand. 

"I will show you. But I will demand payment on return." He says looking up at me as I start to follow him to the painting. 

"What payment will you want?" I ask knowing how sneaky he can be.

"How about a lovely little tea party with all your Hunters when you return." He says smiling at me as she scurries up the wall and stops beside the painting. 

"Is that all you want?" I ask him, giving him a skeptical look. 

"Yes, after all I can tell you're missing your fellow Students." She smiles warmly at me. I return the smile and turn back to the painting. Patches watches me as I slowly reach out a hand and place it on the painting. Eyes glued on the painting. Nothing happens after a few second, I nearly take my hand off the painting until a ripple effect appears on the surface and it feels like something is pulling on my wrist and even though I want to fight it I don't. Instead I walk closer to the painting until it feels like I'm pulled hard and I'm jolted forward and I'm no longer on my feet. The mist like substance surrounds my body and even though it's hard to breathe I try to remain calm and in just under a second its over. My feet land softly on the frozen ground. I notice my breath in the air and finally my eyes drink in the sight of a moon bathed city. Irithyll! I cover my mouth to stop the gasp from escaping my mouth and stare dumbly at the sight in front of me. A giant bridge beckons me to cross it and explore the land that is before me. Grasping Rakuyo tightly I make my way towards the bridge. I notice that something is on the ground under the giant arch. Curiously I pick it up and inspect it. A symbol of a flame adorns most of the paper. Thoroughly intrigued I pocket the strange paper and continue to make my way onto the bridge. 

About quarter of the way on my way to Irithyll I hear a dangerous roar and as I turn to face what has just appeared I see what is causing all the ruckus. A giant hybrid beast stands and roars at me with its giant jaws. Its two rows of teeth bared as it screeches at. My first instinct is to run as it starts to run at me, but standing my ground I grip Rakuyo in both hands ready to defend myself against this giant foe. I dashes towards me and I dodge out of the way just as his jaws snap close at where I was just standing. It whips around looking for me. I quickly stab it in the side and begin to roll further away from it. I watch as it runs up towards me but instead of just running it jumps into the air, that's when I see the large teeth in the shape of a rib cage fly open ready to devour me. I dodge roll just before it lands on top of me, feeling the bridge tremor at the beasts jump attack. I can already feel my body begin to build up a sweat. It doesn't take it long before its back on the offence, running after me, this time I pull out Eveyln from her holster and fire a few well places shots into the beasts head, making it falter. Quickly I stab the beasts head a few times and watch as it writhes in pain, pulling Evelyn out of her hostler one last time I fire two more shots which kills the ugly brute and I watch as it bleeds out. I take a few moments to catch my breath, but as I stand there I notice that the beast has something in its forehead. Taking a closer look I notice that its a black orb. I try without luck to pull it out of its sticky blood covered flesh, that I take Rakuyo and use it to pry the orb out. As it pops out of the flesh I quickly grab it and clean it on the sleeve of my coat. Inspecting it more closely I notice that it's in the shape of an eye. For curiosity's sake I put the strange item in my pocket and begin my journey across the great bridge, listening and watching for any signs of danger. 

Safely across the bridge I try to take in all the sights at once, but I notice that my eyes keep going towards the giant statue right in the middle of road. Beautifully crafted and as I slowly walk around it I hear footsteps. Out of habit I spin around Rakuyo once again clutched tightly in my hands ready to strike when I see a woman holding a basket on her arm, hold up her hands. The first thing I notice about her is her long brown hair, and her gentle features on her beautiful face. Her eyes a lovely shade of brown, darker than her hair. I quickly lower Rakuyo as I don't want to scare the young lady anymore than I already have. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She says softly. Slowly putting down her hands

"It's fine." I reply back, embarrassed with myself as I holster Rakuyo. 

"You look like you are new here. Welcome to Irithyll." She says happily. Her smile wide and friendly. She takes a few steps towards me. Still keeping her distance. 

"Thank you." I say giving her a small smile, still standing in the same spot. Trying my very best to not stare at her. Instead I just look at the buildings surrounding us and its takes me breath away. The mysterious woman watches me as my eyes drink up the sights. 

"Come you must be cold, and I know the perfect place to warm up." She says happily and begins to walk back the way she came. I silently and carefully follow her, keeping my distance in case its a trap. All too soon she stops outside a large building with a sign hanging about the door. _Red Eye Orb Inn_ it reads, and she opens the door and a blast of heat and the sounds of cheers and chatter flow through the door. The mysterious lady walks in the Inn and gestures for me to follow, so I do. As soon as I enter the building the whole place bursts into more cheers and warm welcomes to the strange lady. I follow her like a shy child, not wanting to draw too much attention to myself, yet I notice some people stare and whisper. I try to ignore it as best I can, I am after all in their "world" so I need to behave myself. The mysterious lady stops at the bar and sits me down on one of the free stools available and asks me what I'm parched for.

"I'm not thirsty." I tell her and she shakes her head. 

"Don't worry about paying. You're new here so your first drink is free." She states smiling. "So what will it be?" She asks sweetly. I smile at her and simply state wine and off she pops around the bar and starts pouring me my wine. When she places the glass in front of me I take it gratefully and enjoy the red liquid as it slides down my throat. I quietly thank her as she leans on the bar.

"So you got a name to go with that pretty face?" She asks me smiling gently at me. 

"La-" I stop myself from using my usual title. "Maria." I say taking another sip from my glass. "You got a name?" I ask her to which is her smile widens.

"Gwynevere. Gweny for short." She states happily as she serves another patron

"So you run this Inn?" I ask her, trying to make conversation.

"That I do, and I love it." She smiles brightly at me as she continues to serve her patrons., some of them even say hello to me as they wait for their drinks. I politely nod and smile back.

"So is it just you who runs this place?" I ask her, before taking another swig of my wine. 

"Well there is me and Millibeth who is helping Part time, and Elizabeth." She says pointing to a little toadstool that it sitting on the bar. I look at where she is pointing and watch as two eyes pop open and look straight at me, and a small smile that follows. I can practically feel my eyes bulging as Elizabeth smiles at me.

"Hello there dear." She says in a soft voice, which nearly makes me fall off my seat in utter shock. Never before have I seen a plant talk. I can only stutter out a hello, which causes both Gwynevere and Elizabeth to start giggling. 

"So what is your job Elizabeth?" I ask not quite believing that I am talking to a plant. 

"I help Gweny run this place, taking reservations for the bed room upstairs, welcoming guests if Gweny is too busy dealing with other customers, work related stuff." Elizabeth states happily, obviously proud of her job.

"And what do you do Maria?" Gwynevere asks me after serving another customer. Her question throws me off guard. I can't very well tell her that I'm a Hunter from a far away land called Yharnam. She'd think its crazy! IT is crazy. Here I am in another world, completely different from my own and I jumped in through a painting. I quickly try to come up with an answer. 

"I'm aaa...an explorer. I like to Explore places." I barely manage to get the lie through my lips. But to cover up my blunder I give Elizabeth and Gwynevere a toothy smile.

"Ahhh where have you explored?" Gwynevere asks me interested in our conversation." Now I'm sweating bullets. 

"Well it looks like she came from Carim, her attire looks like its from that area, so maybe she's from there." Elizabeth chimes in. 

"Are you from Carim?" Gwynevere asks leaning on the wooden bar. I quickly take a drink of my wine as I stall for an answer. After the liquid is resting in my belly I put down the glass, deciding to tell her part of the truth. 

"I'm not from Carim." I tell her. "I'm from a city very far away from here. But Irithyll is similar structure wise. It sometimes snows where I'm from." Memories of Yharnam come flooding back to remind me that I should get back, but I find myself reluctant to leave. 

"What's this place called?" Elizabeth asks tentatively. "Sorry look at us hounding you with all these questions." Elizabeth smiles apologetically at me.

"No- no you're just curious." I smile sweetly at them. " But I did have one question." 

"Of course what is it you'd like to ask?" Gwynevere asks smiling sweetly at me. 

"Who is Millibeth and Yorshka?" I ask wanting to meet these two people. 

"Millibeth is over there tending to Sisters of Solace." Gwynevere says pointing to a young looking woman sitting next to three elderly women. "And Yorshka is away answering a summons. We aren't sure when she will be back. Though you'll know its her as soon as you see her." Gwynevere adds with a wink. 

"She is very hard to miss." Elizabeth adds in with a chuckle. I sit there finishing my drink listening to Gwynevere and Elizabeth chatter away when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Millibeth standing behind me. I turn to face her, but before I can open my mouth to say hello, she points her fingers towards the three elderly women and says simply that they wish to meet me. I turn to Gwynevere and Elizabeth and tell them I'll back soon. I follow Millibeth to the three old women. As I reach their table I notice that they are all blind. Yet they point to an empty seat and tell me to have a seat. Not wanting to seem rude I took their offered seat. Giving them a small thank you for offering me a place at their table. 

"You won't be thanking us for long." One of the ladies laughs without humor. "You don't belong here. You reek of something that I have never smelt before. Something foul." The old lady continues, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Wherever you are from, return there and do not come back here. This place has nothing to offer you." She said looking straight at me. Her blind eyes staring right into my soul. "That is all I have to say." I sit there taken aback by how unfriendly the old lady was being towards a complete stranger. I could feel anger brewing in my veins. So I stand up from my current seat and looking straight into the old ladies blind eyes tell her simply. "I go where I please" and leave their table. Stalking back to the bar I notice that Gwynevere and Elizabeth both have sad smiles on their faces. Before I can even question what has gotten them so upset, Gwynevere perks up and whispers in my ear, that Strowen is losing her mind, and that I can stay here as long as I like, then proceeds to fill up my glass. On the house. 

Artorias POV 

Five weeks into the trail and still nothing to show for it. Ciaran can tell I'm getting beyond my anger limit. Still we stay on the trail, until the trail starts to go cold. We stop in one of the villages that hasn't been under attack and as me and Ciaran ask for a meal and bed for the night, I notice an odd fellow sitting in the corner, wearing a mask, so I couldn't see his face, but I could certainly feel his eyes on the both of us. Ciaran has also noticed him though she continues to eat her meal. I on the other hand don't like people staring at me, with his stupid mask it feels like he's laughing at us. I growl under my breath which makes Ciaran kick in the shin. I glare at her cheeky grin and tells me to relax in a small voice. I roll my eyes at her and try to concentrate on eating my food with great difficulty. 

That night sleep wouldn't come to me and stay up wondering if we were ever going to catch up with these shitheads. The one thing that is bothering me is how the trail went cold so fast. Did they find out we were tailing them? Or maybe the Abyss just decided to appear somewhere else. The Abyss is known for being unpredictable. Sighing deeply I try once again to fall asleep....

The next morning brings no news and so we still head out. We travel for hours until I feel eyes on me once again. Ciaran also senses this and together we plan on springing a trap for our unwanted shadow. We decide to take a break by late afternoon in the shade of some trees, and there we wait for this stranger to fall for our little trap. Ciaran went on ahead to put the trap into action while I walked in a normal pace. When I reached the trees I kept at the same pace and continued to walk passed Ciaran who was hiding somewhere in the trees. I walk into the trees further up from Ciaran and lie in wait for the trap to be sprung.   
  
I didn't have to wait long as I heard Ciaran shout out my name and I go running to her spot. There I see Ciaran has pinned our shadow friend beneath her. Knife at his throat. 

"Why are you following us?" Ciaran demands angrily, digging the knife in deeper into his jugular. 

"Easy!" He says "I'm only here to help." He states. 

"More like stalk us." Ciaran says through gritted teeth. "You've been on our tails for two weeks. Don't think I haven't noticed. I'll ask again. Why. Are. You. Following. Us?" 

"I can help. You're looking for a group of knights that are causing destruction where ever they go. I can point you in the right direction. Go back to Irithyll and wait for their return. There you can corner the, and demand answers."

"How do you know this information?" I ask, not believing a word that is coming out of his mouth. 

"That's what people do when they know they are being followed. They go off the grid because they don't want to be found." He says. 

"And how we know that this isn't a trap?" Ciaran asks inching her knife closer to his skin nicking it slightly, causing a small bead of blood to leak out. 

"They wont expect it, and you're right it is a trap. Your trap to catch them. I'm not asking you to trust me, but think about it logically. They will only return to places they haven't caused trouble, and the last place I heard there was no trouble was Irithyll." I watch as Ciaran tries to plan something in her head. Finally after a few silent moments she lets go of our stalker. 

"Stay away from Irithyll for the mean time. If this is a trap you've set up I will hunt you down and make you suffer, do I make myself clear?" She asks him, to which he nods his head. We let him go and watch as he scurries off. Ciaran then turns to me once our little shadow is out of sight and simply says that Irithyll is waiting. Finally I get to go home and maybe see Sif. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is an extra long chapter to make up for 1: The late update of the last Chapter and 2: For waiting so long only to return to a short Chapter. I hope this chapter was up to everyone's standards. :D 
> 
> I have an idea for Queen Annalise of Cainhurst Castle. Though I'm not sure what everyone will think about it. I may add this to the fanfic or I'll add as an out take kind of thing as I missed out on so many details and I'll be adding them to the out takes when this fanfic is finished. The same will go for the other Stories that will be added to this series :D 
> 
> And yes I know Lady Maria doesn't have the doll but I'm breaking a few rules this chapter :P 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this long chapter and any feedback will be greatly appreciated :D 
> 
> Until the next one my dear Souls and Hunters your Un Hollowed Soul Shadow Xx


	11. A Right Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria POV
> 
> Millicent POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warm welcomes my fellow patrons and new comers, to the Red Eye Orb Inn. I am your Host and Barmaid Gwynevere, I hope you are all enjoying your visit/stay here at my fine establishment. I was just wondering if any of you may have lost, what looks to be, a Prosthetic Limb, does it belong to anyone? Well I'll keep it up on the mantle above the fire place in case someone has lost it. Also to the new patrons your free drink is waiting for you at the bar. Please don't be afraid to shout on myself or Elizabeth for your free drink. Long time Patrons also have a bonus of a free night. This does not include the VIP Suite/Lounge as The Ashen One and Ludleth are currently occupying that area. Sorry for any inconveniences caused. 
> 
> I would also like to say thank you on behalf of our wonderful novel? Fanfic sorry, for all the hits that you generous people have so kindly bequeathed to us. We hope you are enjoying the story. Shadow has been working very hard on this and can sometimes get a little stressed out with so many ideas popping into her head. Doesn't help when our dear friend Patches annoys her constantly, but what can you do? Also sadly there will be no Artorias POV this chapter, both myself and Shadow apologize for this, but she has it on good authority that you will make up for that. ;) who knows what she's going to write next. 
> 
> Anyway I seem to have taken up much of your time already and I hope you come by again soon for another update. Until then my dear Patrons enjoy your stay and please let me know if you have any questions or complaints :) 
> 
> Yours Truly 
> 
> Gwynevere XxX

Maria POV 

Leaving Irithyll was hard after getting to know a little about Gwynevere and Elizabeth, and being just a little too sloshed. Poor Gwynevere had to help me to the bridge and no doubt she got a good show of me stumbling around the on the bridge trying to find my way back home. Of course after a little while of trying to find my way home I stumble upon the entrance and before I know it I'm landing hard on my wooden floorboard with a massive thud! I can hear Patches laughing as I try my best to get onto my feet. 

"What you laughing at?" I slur my words at him. 

"Nothing nothing." He replies back, probably scared in case I attack him with Rakuyo or Evelyn. Once on my feet (with great difficulty) I stumble to my room and fall into a fitful nights sleep as I plunk myself down on my bed. 

Two Days Later 

I wake feeling refreshed. I can't remember the last time I had such a good night sleep. Jumping excitedly out of bed I undress myself and quickly get changed into something else. Gathering up my dirty clothes I quickly rush off to clean them. Memories of my trip to Irithyll keep flashing in my head making me smile and eager to return there as soon as possible. I barely notice Patches watching over me as I bustle around cleaning thing, of course he asks me questions here and there, and I answer him with small answers, which he listens to in silence. He watches me as I scrub and dunk my clothes in the water to make sure they are clean enough for the next time I wear them. Once my wet clothes are hung up I quickly make a bath and as I bathe in the water I feel myself more eager than ever to return to Irithyll. I feel like a young girl once again, filled with such excitement and wonder. I quickly wash my hair and leap out of the bath. I rush to my room and find something to wear. Rummaging around my wardrobe for something appropriate to wear. Noticing a dress that I haven't worn in a very long time, I reach out to touch the dark blue silky fabric I force myself to relive the memories of memories of when I first wore this dress. Memories of Queen Annalise sitting on her thrown looking down at me, as if she was disgusted with my attire. That night was to be a celebration for me. I was made a Hunter and I managed to do it with my strength alone. My parents were of course proud that I was made a Hunter, but they were the only relatives that were proud of me. 

Deciding to make new memories I slip easily into the dark blue dress and fix my hair, growing more excited by the minute to finally return to Irithyll. After an hour at my vanity table I emerge from my room and briskly walk to the living room. I only half listen to Patches as I take one last step in front of the painting and reach out my hand to touch it. Giving him strict instructions to look out for my students. Soon the mist envelopes me and within a blink of an eye I am standing on the far side of the bridge looking towards Irithyll. My trip across the bridge is much more relaxed since I was able to defeat that weird looking beast and as I walk passed the statute I recount the steps I took when I first met Gwynevere. Walking up the short hill I see the sign for the Inn not too far off in the distance. Feeling like a child at Christmas I rush up to the door. Opening it slowly, I feel the heat from the great fire flurry towards me, instantly warming me, as I walk in. At the bar is Gwynevere instantly looks up and smiles brightly at me. I stroll towards her and take a seat at the bar. 

"Maria, its good to see you." She says happily I can't help but smile back. 

"Good to see you too." I reply happily.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asks me and my smile fades. Realizing I haven't brought my purse of Bloodechoes. "What's wrong dear?" She looks at me with sad eyes. 

"I forgot my purse..." I say sheepishly.

"Oh..." She says sadly. I stare at the bar feeling like an idiot when I hear a sharp snap I look back at Gwynevere to see a smirk on her face. I look at her confused and as I open my mouth to speak she cuts me off. "You can work for you drinks." She says happily. "Though I don't want to ruin your pretty dress. I have an idea!" She declares before scampering off upstairs. I turn to look at Elizabeth who is sitting in her usual place shaking her head with a giggle coming out of her. 

"Oh that woman, who knows what she is thinking." She giggles again. Not wanting to seem nosy I don't ask Elizabeth on what she means and just patiently wait for Gwynevere to come back. 

I don't have to wait long as Gwynevere comes racing down the stairs holding a blue tunic, and apron. A gleeful smile on her face, she is practically jumping on the spot as she hands me the items of clothing. I take them gently from her hands and look at them. 

"I could really use your help. In return you can get your drinks free for the night and even a room as payment." She blushes at me, her eyes gone slightly sad. "Ever since Yorshka left on that summons, I've been trying so hard to keep this place going on my own and I'm just getting by with Millibeth's help, but other areas are starting to suffer. I have no chef or cleaner, I promise I'll find some help." She blubbers as tears start to roll down her cheek. My heart goes out to her, so I smile brightly at her and I take her offer of free food and drink and a place to sleep. She smiles sadly at me and begins to show me where the kitchen is. 

Entering the kitchen I can see where the dishes have been stacked up and are forming a leaning tower. The hearth in the kitchen is out leaving a chill in the air. I take a look at the large kitchen and notice a large elevator door. Taking a closer look Gwynevere informs me that a Lord of Cinder uses that lift for his drinks to be transported down into the fighting arena. But he hasn't come back in a long time, so the chains might need oiling up. I ask her questions about this Lord of Cinder and all I got in return is "wait till you meet him." That sparked my interest. Taking a mental note I list the things that need to be done in the kitchen. I leave her to go get changed into my tunic which feels slightly rough on the skin, yet I do not complain and start to get busy in the kitchen. 

Millicent POV 

The day I left the Clocktower I remember feeling nervous and scared. I remember following the trail of dead bodies that Adelia had taken care of and I noticed with horror that the Yharnamites were not normal human looking. They were slowly turning into what looked like beasts. All I remember is thinking, how did this happen? Still I pressed on, hoping that Adelia was keeping herself alive somehow and praying that I would see her again. I got lost in the sewers, and the sounds coming from the houses of people inside chilled my blood. they were slowly going insane. Slightly freaked out I ran into a building overlooking the sewers, and stupidly I got lost. Slowly walking around the building looking for another route I find an archway blocked off by barrels. Breaking the barrels with my weapon I walk outside, looking for another way out of the sewers until I spotted someone in dark feathers and a crows mask. Timidly I walked up to strange person and as she spoke her sweet voice instantly calmed me. She told me to prepare myself and that they were no humans left. That they were all hungry flesh eating beasts. I tried to wrap my head around what she said. But what she said next really stuck in my brain. Without fear in our hearts we're little different from the beasts themselves. I stared dumbly at her and after gathering my courage, she hands me a bold hunters mark I make my way out of the sewers and try to find Adelia. 

I find Adelia on the great bridge in Central Yharnam. Feeling over whelmed I pull her into a tight hug. My gut screaming at me to stay close to her. I could tell she was eager to keep moving but my gut screamed at me to not move any further, not until the others arrived. So we waited until the three boys joined us and we walked across the bridge together, nearly halfway we hear this massive roar and there we see a giant beast come barreling towards us. It's jaw snapping and growling. Adelia grips her Saw Cleaver and Blunderbuss charges into battle, with me right behind her. I remember slashing and dodging the burly beast until I feel my body start to tire out. The others have joined in and are throwing everything that have at it. Then Adelia's shouts about throwing a Molotov at it. I watch as Leopold throws a Molotov at the beast and it busts into flames. We continue are assault until it gives out one final howl as it falls to the ground defeated. With our bodies aching, and sticky with blood, we still manage to celebrate until Felix walks over to the spot where the beast lays dead and notices something shining. He walks up to Adelia and after picking up the item and hands it to her, saying she earned it with her smart thinking. So she gratefully takes it and we all travel to the Hunters Dream where Evetta is waiting for us. 

The five of us travel together for a week, when Felix meets Alfred the Executioner and telling him things about the healing church. Felix decides to leave us. Going off with Alfred. Noticing that we were about to leave Central Yharnam, Adelia and myself stay behind and walk as Rufus and Leopold walk off towards towards the forbidden woods. I'm not sure why Rufus went there but Leopold told me that the leader of the League was somewhere in the Woods and that he needed to find them. So off I go back to Central Yharnam with Adelia. We split ways after a little while. She was determined to find people to take to Oedon Chapel and I was wanting to find Eileen. It didn't take me long to find her. She was standing near the cemetery when I spotted her. Telling me to keep my distance. She warned me about Henryk and to not get involved. But as I watched her walk off towards the cemetery a feeling or dread washed over me and I sneakily followed her. Luckily I did as she was making her way down the stairs, a figure in brownish/yellow clothing came rushing towards her weapons drawn. Eileen calmly took out her weapons and the two started a death dance. Each of them taking blow after blow. When Eileen almost lost her footing, time seemed to slow down as the attacker began to deal a killing blow. In that moment my body moved all by itself and I jump in and knocked Henryk back making him fall down the stairs. Saw cleaver at the ready waiting for what is about to happen next. I can hear Eileen speaking but I can't make out what she is saying. My heart is pounding too hard to hear anything. My eyes are stuck on Henyrk, waiting for him to make his move. I watch as he quickly gets to his feet and I see the rage in his eyes. It almost chills me to my bones how someone can become so enraged. He comes rushing up the stairs and swoops in for another killing blow. This time both me and Eileen block his attack and we both send him flying down the stairs once more, only this time I follow up with another attack. Jumping into the air I land on top the enraged man I pull out my pistol and shoot the man in the face, causing blood and pieces of brain to splatter everywhere. I hear Eileen approach me as I start to hyperventilate at what I have just done. I can barely look at her as she comes to stand beside me. Her breathing heavy. She looks at me and puts a hand on my shoulder giving it a firm squeeze. I look at her with blood and brains dripping down my face. 

"That wasn't necessary but you have my thanks. We made it with our lives. you're not bad at all for a young hunter. You must have killed Gascoigne as well then?" She says through deep breathes. I stand there and nod my head.

"I only helped my friend defeat him but I was the one to deal the killing blow." I say in a shaky breath. Realizing that I caused this to happen. 

"He was falling apart, I'm sure it had to be done." She says in a soothing voice which was meant to calm me down, but all I can feel is guilt. Guilt that I let this happen. I was supposed to help people, not going around causing trouble. "You did well, you saved my life." I can't tell if she is smiling behind her crows mask, but her voice sounded happy. She stayed with me until I calmed down enough to carry on. "Try to keep your hands clean. A hunter should hunt beasts. Leave the hunting of hunters to me." She says as she begins to walk off, with a small giggle. I watch her take her leave and after she is out of sight I return to the Hunters Dream.

As soon as I enter the Hunters Dream I see Evetta with two young girls. Giving them food and talking softly to them. When she sees me she gives me a bright smile that soon turns into her gasping loudly. Lady Millicent is that you?" She asks as she rushes up to me. I can only give her a small smile as the blood is sticking to my skin and the lumps of brain are stuck in my hair. She ushers me inside the workshop and proceeds to run me a bath. 

As soon as I am clean enough I put on the nightdress and dressing gown that Evetta has so kindly offered me and I go outside where I see her tending to the young girls. Curious to where they came from, I slowly walk up to Evetta, not wanting to scare the young ones, and make my presence known with a slight cough. Evetta instantly turns around and smile sweetly at me. 

"Lady Millicent, how was your bath?" She asks me in her calm and sweet voice. 

"It was great thank you. I really appreciate it." I smile at her. "Sorry to have bothered you, since you have your hands full right now." I gesture to the young girls, who stare at me with uncertainty. I give them both a smile and nod my head to them. They both give me a curt nod and quickly turn away from me. "Where did they come from?" I ask Evetta in a quiet voice. She smiles sadly at me for a second.

"Lady Adelia saved them. The youngest child was left home alone all by herself while her Mother went out to find their Father, She waited a very long time. Then when Lady Adelia returned to their home, she told her to wait for her sister and she would take them to safe place." Evetta explains sadly. "Eventually the other girl came back home, only to find Lady Adelia there waiting for her. She had gained some trust with youngest girl, but the oldest, wasn't too sure. When she told them of a safe place she bundled them up and brought them here. Lady Adelia begged me to look after them, and so here I am doing the best I can." She says with a sad smile. "I can only comfort them so much." She states sadly. 

"Who-who were their parents I ask." Hoping and praying she doesn't say who I think she is going to say. 

"Father Gascoinge and Viola." She says quietly. I nearly sink to the floor. what the fuck have I done? I have caused all of this damage and Adelia is going around cleaning up my messes. I feel sick with myself. I begin to detest myself. 

_Oh look there is Millicent, always the screw up, think she can do things then messes it up._

_Why does she even bother? She'll just mess it up like she always does. _

_Useless Child! Why did I even birth you? You're a waste of something precious! _

_Why couldn't we have had a Son instead of this worthless thing? She isn't even worth calling a Daughter._

The voices of my family members scream in my head. I can feel the tears burn in the back of my eyes. the urge to vomit is too great. I dash towards the bushes and hurl whats in my gut. I stay hunched over as streams of bile come rushing forth. My stomach in pain, my head pounding with the flashbacks of my past... I don't even feel myself pass out, not the wooden hands that catch me as I fall. 

I can see why her parents gave her up, she can't even suck dicks right.

I paid good money for this shit show, I want my money back! 

_I watch the men leave through bloodied eyes. They've beaten me up only because I won't do their bidding. I know I'll get beat up more severely than this, but the pain is worth it._ Why did my parents send me here of all places? Couldn't they have taken me to the orphanage?_ I think to myself. I hear loud footsteps. Mr Cox is a burly man and he takes pleasure in hurting any girl that crosses his path. Doesn't matter if they are prestigious, or like me worthless, he will hurt them. His power trips are intense as they seem infinite. Nothing me or the other girls can appease him, but to stop him from attack the other working girls I take the brunt of the beatings. I guess its the only thing I AM good at. I can take a good beating. _

_The door bursts open, and there in the doorway stands Mr Cox, his burly mass and deep red face, tell me I'm in for it. Yet I do not cower away from him. I sit there on the cold wooden floorboards and stare him down. I know what is going to happen. I'll be flogged and battered, and in a few hours I'll be bleeding and bruised. I'll get sent to my room, to heal up before I am forced to do his bidding. _

_I look into his eyes, his deep enraged eyes and I notice that he is very very angry, he growls at me and before I get the chance to stand to my feet, he is on top of me, wrapping one of his giant hands in my hair and pulling tight, my body is being dragged across the wooden floorboards, splinters dig deep into my skin causing my legs and arms to bleed. I want to cry and scream out but I know that those tactics wont work. I tried them before when I first got here. Eventually I gave up on trying to resist and started to try and take comfort in the pain. Even though I know I am alive, I don't feel like I am. I feel; constantly dead. Pain is the only thing I feel these day. How sad of an existence this is. I have no idea what love or friendship feels like. _

_As I'm being dragged down into the basement where all of Mr Cox's favorite "toys" of pain are held I am finally let go and dumped on the floor with a thud. He stomps off and within a few short seconds and comes back with a flogger and a whip. He proceeds rip my clothes off of my, and raises the whip and cracks it over my bare chest for what feels like over an hour and still I do not scream out. The flogger is next and he hits me where ever he can get me over and over and over again, until my skin is a deep red or purple, or broken and bleeding slightly. He leaves me there on the floor, as he goes outside. He isn't done with me yet and yet I dare not to touch my sore body, even though the urge is so great. My skin is tender in the places he's got me. My body feels like its on fire. Its in those quiet moments of limbo, waiting for the beatings to continue, that I realize why my parents didn't send me to the orphanage, or why they wouldn't come back for me. Its because of money. The Orphanage would never have paid my parents to dump their child at their door and feed them. But good ole Mr Cox was willing to part some of his money to pay for me. "A fine investment", he called it. I guess the reason why I love the beating so much, is because I resent my family. I want to make him regret spending his money paying my parents for me. The sound of heavy footsteps approach and this time I know that the real fun is about to begin. _

_I am broken and bleeding, and being dragged naked through the woods. Its high winter and even though my wounds burn, the cold seeps through, making me shiver. Still I do not complain. I notice that Mr Cox has a weapon on him and I know exactly what he wants to do. He's planning on killing me, and I have no intentions of stopping him. I no longer have the will to fight. He throws me down on the cold snow and as I stare up at him I watch as he takes out a pistol. He sneers at me, telling me I have cost him too much money and that I am not worth the hassle. He will make my family pay back the money he gave them, and in the end that no one will ever miss me. I smile as he says this which makes him even more enraged than ever, he points pistol at me and at the shot echoes through the woods, causing some birds to flee in terror, I feel the bullet pierce my body and my blood easily flow out of my body. I watch through darkening eyes as Mr Cox walks away, laughing like a lunatic, leaving me to bleed out in the cold. My sight darkens, so I close my eyes to sleep._

_I feel like I am flying like a bird high in the sky, and for the first time I feel happiness. I want to stay there in the sky forever. I never want to come down. I love it up here. _

_My skin feels wet, I feel heavy and when I open my eyes, I notice that I am in a cabin. A fire is roaring fiercely, giving off lots of heat, the smell of food is inviting, my stomach growls loudly with hunger. I ignore it the best I can until I hear a hearty laugh. I'm on alert, but when a tall forty something year old man walks up to me, I notice that he is holding a bowl and some bandages. I stare at him, uncertain of the level of risk he is. He slowly takes a seat by the bed and places the bowl and bandages on the bedside table. I keep my eyes on him. I try to speak by my throat is dry. _

_"Don't speak. Don't worry you're safe now." He says softly, his voice calm and soothing. "I found you out in the woods, bleeding out. At first I thought you were dead but when I saw you lightly breathing I knew I couldn't leave you there to die." He says in a mournful tone. "You have taken quiet the beating. Burns and lashings, not to mention the bullet wound you have in your gut. You are very lucky to be alive." He says as he reaches over to the bowl of water and dips a small cloth into the water. "This may hurt but it needs to be done, I need to make sure the stitches are clean. I have already pulled out the bullet wound and stitched you up, but the wound still needs to be cleaned every so often, in case of infection." He tells me as he slowly lifts up the covers and presses the warm wet cloth oh my sore skin. I take a breath through my teeth as the cloth is pressed on to my aching body. Still I let him do what he has to. Never in a million year did I think someone would save me. I was planning to die out there in the woods, where Mr Cox left me. I was prepared to die, because to me my life was not worth living. Everyone I knew hated me. My family, Mr Cox, and even the girls at the whore house hated me. I watch the stranger put the cloth back into the bowl and pick up the bandages. He helped me sit up and with gentle hands wrapped the bandages around my waist and secures them into place. _ _ He then moves to the fire place and from the black pot that dangles from the pole that holds it in place, fills up another bowl full of some sort of broth and brings it to me._

_"Careful." He says "It's hot." I try to take the bowl from him but my body screams loudly in protest that I can barely move my arms to take the food from him. Instead he ops to sit in front of me and proceeds to spoon feed me until the bowl is empty. I feel drowsy after eating my fill, my eyes feel so heavy that I cant stop them from closing. I feel my body being moved and I don't fight it. The covers are thrown over me once more and for the first time ever I feel warm. _

_I spent many years with Mr Rivera, he taught me many things, he never grew angry with me when I made a mistake, and he was patient in his lessons. He taught me how to hunt, how to write and read, and most importantly, how to fight. I never got to know his back story, even though I asked hundreds of times. His only response was that he made a lot of mistakes, without knowing how to correct them, so he left the life he knew behind him and never looked back. I was happy in those years, but like all good things, they have to come to an end... _

I wake to the sounds of the young girls cheering and laughing. The first sound I have ever hear them make since I arrived. I am lying on a bed with cozy blankets thrown on top of me. I feel so lethargic I don't really want to move. Without thought I reach down and touch my scar where the bullet entered me. It still feels bumpy after all those years have passed. I feel no resentment for that scar. I made that scar my strength. No matter what I will overcome any obstacle. I will prevail, no matter how many mistakes I make. I will correct what I have done wrong. I sit up from my make shift bed and stroll outside. There I see Adelia, playing about with the two young girls playing tag. Evetta is sitting in her usual spot, watching over the girls. I slowly walk up to her and after she offers me a seat by her side I graciously take it. I sit beside her and watch as the young girls and Adelia play together.

Maria POV 

With the dishes halfway done Gwynevere calls me to the front of the house to have a break. So I take a seat at the bar and rest my wrinkly hands and sore feet for a few minutes. Gwynevere hands me over a glass of red wine as he passes me and I watch her walk over to a man wearing what could only be described as onion armor. I overhear Gwynevere say his name and think its even stranger. _Siegmeyer. What kind of name is that? _I think to myself as Gwynevere hands him a large tankard of beer or mead. Gwynevere notices me watching and waves me over. _Oh no. _I think to myself as dread fills me. Still not wanting to seem rude I walk over to them with my glass of wine. Praying to the Great Ones that I Siegmeyer wont treat me the same way that Strowen did when I first visited this place. Siegmeyer beams at me as I take my stand next to Gwynevere. 

"Siegmeyer this is Maria. Maria this is Siegmeyer. He a knight from Catarina." She happily states. "He is also a very loyal patron. Mostly every night he is here drinking all my mead and sometimes beer with Knight Solaire." She leans in closer and mutters in my ear. "He's the loud one" He giggles and she backs away. "Where Siegmeyer here is just a jolly guy with a big heart" She says sweetly. 

"Now now Gwynevere, I may be jolly but sometimes I can get myself into some rather sticky situations. But as I say, everything is a learning curve." He says happily. "Why don't you and your drink, sit and join me for a conversation?" He asks gesturing towards the empty seat opposite him. 

"I wouldn't want to impose on you-" I start to say, not wanting to hold out on hope that I would actually get to make another friend. 

"Nonsense!" He half bellows with laughter. "I offered and I very rarely get to drink with a fellow traveler. Please it would be my honor to have a beautiful lady like yourself to join me." I blush at his words and thank him for the offer to sit with him. Gwynevere walks off back to the bar ready to be called for anything as I sit down with Siegmeyer. We talk about many different things. I ask him about his homeland Catarina is like and in turn I tell him what Yharanam is like. We talk about for what seems like not long enough before I realize I still have dishes to clean. I bid Siegmeyer farewell and thank him once again for the lovely chat and head back into the kitchen to deal with the mess that Gwynevere has given me. 

I don't finish until late that night. The evening rush was hectic but I managed to stay afloat in the kitchen thanks to Millibeth's help. I stumble out of the kitchen absolutely shattered and in dire need of sleep. I walk from behind the bar and notice that Gwynevere still has patrons left. I inwardly groan. Gwynevere notices me as she is making her final round of drinks, and smiles sadly at me. 

"Oh Maria, I am so so sorry. Here have a seat and I'll get you a drink." She says as she helps me into my seat at the bar. My feet feel like they are made of out lead and my arms are too weak to do anything more. She leaves me for nothing more than a few seconds and hands me a glass, filled to the rim, with red wine. "I promise I will find some help tomorrow." She says in determined tone. I nod my head and take a big swig of the deep red liquid. 

"Can I do the rest tomorrow?" I ask her as I put down my glass. 

"Of course you can. Now you finish your drink and I'll show you where you'll be staying." She says sweetly to me. So I down my drink and she leads the way to my room for the night. 

Its a small room with a vanity table and a wardrobe. She bustles about the place showing me where things are, and to call on her if I need anything. I thank her as she leaves and after finally locating my night gown and things I quickly put on my bed clothes and crawl into bed. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Shadow here, just grabbing my free drink hehehe I swear I am not tipsy.... Oh hi Solaire, I'll join you soon as I am done here. I will out drink you this time. Where was I? Oh that's right. 
> 
> Hello my dear Souls and Hunters, did you all have a nice Christmas? Did you all get spoiled rotten? It's almost the New Year!!! So here is an early New Years Gift!!! *stumbles around a bit* I swear I am not drunk :P 
> 
> First off I would like to say a big thank you to our wonderful and amazing barmaid and owner of this fine establishment Gwynevere for the lovely intro. She doesn't get paid enough. *shouts* Give a round of aplause to Gweny, she deserves all the love!! 
> 
> Also I would also like to thank my dear Souls and Hunters for the kudos's and hits and Thank you kind person for bookmarking this fanfic. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. :)
> 
> Now didn't I promise you that I would add in Millicent's Backstory at some point well here it is!! I hope you didn't find it too dark. ( I will be editing this chapter as I feel like I can write a better fight scene that this.... nonsense... But that will probably not happen until this fanfic is done and I will go back and edit some stuff)
> 
> A supper long Chapter for all you wonderful Souls and Hunters :D I hope you all enjoy it, cause to be honest I loved writing this one. *Takes another swig of Whiskey* Which reminds me please be sure to enjoy your free drink/room here at this fantastic Inn. Don't get too drunk *falls down* That's all for now folks 
> 
> From your Unkindled Hunter Shadow Xx
> 
> *slurs* Yeah yeah I ascended once again sue me!! Xx


	12. A Promise to Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwynevere POV 
> 
> Maria POV 
> 
> Rufus POV
> 
> Evetta POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting my dear patrons, its good to see you all again. How was your New Year? I hope you all had a good time whatever it was you were doing :) 
> 
> What's that you're all saying? I'm guest appearing in this chapter? Oh no I hope I don't embarrass myself. *blushes deeply* Here's hoping I don't bore these poor people to death..... But I shall try my very best to entertain you. *smiles awkwardly* 
> 
> Oh yes before I forget thank you so so much on behalf of Shadow for the appraisals her work has been getting. She's been praising the sun a lot :D she praises the sun so enthusiastically, it might even put Solaire to shame. ( I am of course joking) no one can praise the sun better than our brave knight Solaire of Astora :) 
> 
> Anyway its time for me to start serving drinks, and please do come back for another drink/stay at The Red Eye Orb Inn :D 
> 
> Love 
> 
> Gwynevere <3

Gwynevere POV

After leaving Maria to rest in one of the guest bedrooms I go back down stairs, feeling guilty and somber. I barely make eye contact with Elizabeth or Siegmeyer as I make my way to the bar. I reach for a tankard and pour myself a pint of mead. Taking a seat on one of the stools, I take a giant swig of the cool liquid and sit there silently. I can see in the corner of my eye Elizabeth is giving me a sad look, but remains silent. I hear a chair scrape across the floor and loud footsteps approach me. Siegmeyer takes a seat next to me and together we sit in silence. I hear a sob break the silence and by the surprised looks on Siegmeyer and Elizabeth's faces its coming from me. I barely noticed the tears flowing from my eyes. Trying my best to ignore the tears I take another gulp of mead. 

"Come on pet, cheer up." Elizabeth says in her sweet voice. I try to smile at her but my mood is on a downer I feel like nothing can lift it. 

"I wish I could Beth, but what if I can't find the help? I can't have Maria and Millibeth cooped up in here for the rest of their lives, that's just unthinkable..." I sob. "It's time to face the facts. If this keeps up, I may have to close this place for good." I say in a shaky voice. "Maybe Big Hat Logan was right building such a large Inn was a bit of a bad idea." I say as more tears flow from my eyes. 

"It hasn't come to that yet, besides I know for a fact that if you were to close this place down, a lot of people, me and Solaire to name a few, would be more than happy to help out, before you reach that decision. Just point to what needs down and it will be done. No payment required." Siegmeyer happily booms. That earns him a small smile for my wet face. 

"Thank you, but I can't ask my patrons for help. They have already giving me enough. Their souls are enough. Though just looking at this place, it needs a lot of work. Poor Ludeth told me not to long ago that the roof is starting to leak and when I went up to check, the roof has partially collapsed and that's on my to do list." I say sorrowfully. "I've fallen so behind on things." No one replies as I sit there and stir in my own sadness, drinking my tankard dry. It's not until I hear a low moan that I suddenly remember Sif hasn't been out for his late night walk. Bolting out of my seat I rush across the room to one of the hired rooms on the other side of the stage. Throwing open the door I am greeted with Sif bounding towards me with his tongue hanging out looking happy to see me. Flying across floor towards me. Upon reaching me he begins licking at my face, making me fall to the ground in a heap. I can't help but laugh and squeal. Once his attack is over he lets me get to my feet and we walk back to the dining room where I run off to the kitchen to fins some scraps of leftovers for the hungry wolf. 

The night air bites at my cheeks as I take Sif out for his walk. He leads the way up to the market place and towards the Cathedral. Snowflakes fall in lazy haze as we walk the cobbled streets of Irithyll. As I walk with Sif I feel the stress from earlier start to leave my body and a sense of resolve come flooding back. I made a vow to myself back when I first told Big Hat Logan that I can run a giant Inn. The happiness I felt when people from all walks of life came flooding into the Inn. The place was alive and bustling. Now the glory days are far behind me. _Make them come back!_ I tell myself. _Find the help necessary and get the old Inn bustling again. It's going to be hard but you've overcome worse. Just have a little more faith in yourself. _I say to myself. A smile grows on my face. _Yes I can do this! I will do this! _Feeling I can overcome anything I let Sif lead the way back home where I greet Elizabeth and Siegmeyer with a proud smile on my face and leave them to write a list of the things that I need to do to get this Inn up and running. 

The next morning I tell Maria and Millibeth I'm leaving for a short time and ask them very nicely to man the fort while I am gone. As soon as they give the thumbs up I dash out the door and head straight for the market. The Market place is already a flurry of action as people are shopping and vendors trying to sell their goods. The first stop I make is at the local notice board, where I post up my request for extra help. Then I make my way to the carpenters, where I know that Andre works. I see him hammering away at something and I'm too engrossed in watching him that I barely notice someone, who is standing beside him, point in my direction. When he looks up from his work his eyes instantly lock with mine and I give him a smile and a small wave. His face instantly lights up and he quickly makes his way towards me. 

"Gweny what can I do for you?" He bellows happily. I quickly greet him and tell him that the Inn could do with some work. "What needs doing?" He asks as he taking my aside. 

"A part of the roof has collapsed and the lift in the kitchen that leads to the basement is needing a look at." I explain to him feeling glad I can ask someone to help. "I'll pay you for the time and buy any resources that you may need." I smile at him inwardly praying he will say yes. 

"I'll come by and inspect the place." He says with a smile. "If anything needs done, I'm sure me and some of my other men can help." I beam with joy at his words._ Looks like I wont have to close my Inn after all. _I think gleefully. 

"Thank you so so much Andre, please come by any time you're free." I tell him excitedly. 

"Will do." He says and I leave him to go back to work, shouting my thanks over and over again as I leave. I walk passed the remaining stalls, heading for home, with my basket full of food and gleefully skip down the street towards home. 

Approaching the front door I hear the sound of screams, I rush to see what is happening, my basket bumping into my side as I run to see what is happening. I fly through the door only to see Sif chasing a distressed Maria up the stairs. I yell after Sif which goes unheard and quickly place my basket and shawl on a nearby table and bolt after the crazy wolf. Taking the stairs two at a time I reach the second floor landing and hear the sounds of claws scraping on wood and Maria shouting and screaming for help. I stand where I am and yell at Sif to sit. He looks are me with sad eyes but does as he is told. He plops himself down and stares at Maria's door. Millibeth approaches me from behind and I ask her to please escort Sif back downstairs. She calls on Sif and he follows without a fight. I watch him leave with Millibeth before I calmly knock on Maria's door. She opens about an inch and stares at me with fear in her eyes, I watch her as she scans the hallway. 

"Don't worry, the big bad wolf is downstairs." I say trying not to giggle.

"Big? That thing is more than big. He's a giant! "She says in a frantic voice. I try my best to calm her down, and after a few moments of coaxing she finally opens her door fully and takes a few timid steps out into the hallway. "I'm sorry I totally forgot to tell you about Sif, he's a big softy really, but he does tend to get over excited about certain things." I say as she continues to look for her foe. "Trust me." I say taking a hold of her hand. "He really is friendly." I say smiling at her. "Why don't I introduce you two?" She gives me a scared look. "Don't worry. If you start to feel uncomfortable I can always take him back into his room." I say softly. 

"He has a room here? What does he pay you? Bones?" She asks me and laughter comes bubbling out of my mouth before I can even question her. It ends up with us both laughing ourselves silly. 

After a few moments of laughter I lead her downstairs, still holding her hand. I slowly walk with her into the dining room and there I see Sif happily munching in a bowl of scraps with Millibeth watching over him. I look to Maria who is white as a sheet and I can hear her breathing rapidly. I gently squeeze her hand and start to lead her to the bar, giving Millibeth a nod of thanks. Maria stands behind me as she watches Sif eat his breakfast. Totally oblivious to us watching him. Soon he starts to get restless as he soon realizes his bowl is now empty. He pushes his bowl towards Millibeth, and sits there giving her his best sad eyes, while she just stands there and stares at him, not saying a word. Just her shaking her head in a silent "no". Sif turns his head towards me and looks sadly at me. I can feel Maria flinching behind me, trying not to get the attention of the wolf put on her. Yet Sif only stares at me giving me his pleading look of "please Gwynevere can I have some more?" I try my best to keep my face straight as I shake my head at him.

"You've had your breakfast, you're not getting anything else. What would your Dad say if he sees you getting all fat, hmm?" I ask him, and watch as his head tilts to one side at the mention of his Dad. I watch as he looks towards the door and give out a small noise that only dogs can make. My heart melts in that moment. I shouldn't have mentioned Artorias. He is missing him so much. I barely notice Maria move to stand beside me, her eyes glued onto Sif as he stares at the door. Silently begging Artorias to come home. She gives my hand a gentle squeeze and boldly takes the first few steps towards Sif. It's only until she is a few feet away that he notices her, and slowly he turns to face her. His golden eyes fixated on her. They don't move, only keeping their eyes on each other. Accessing the danger the other poses until Sif lies down on the ground, laying his head on his legs, but continues to keep his eyes on Maria. Everyone's eyes are glued as we watch Maria, slowly, at a snails pace, plop herself on the floor and sit crossed legged. Sif does a tiny belly crawl to move himself towards Maria, when he sees that Maria hasn't moved, not even flinch, does he do another belly crawl. This time the two are only meters away from each other. When Sif's paws are nearly touching Maria's knees does she finally start to hold out her hand. Sif not moving an inch, looks at the offered hand and only when Maria stops moving it does Sif give it a quick lick. She doesn't move her hand, and when Sif observes this does he then give her hand another couple of licks. My heart melts as I watch Maria's face light up as Sif continues to lick her fingers and hands, and when she uses her other hand to give him a soft pet Sif goes into full love mode. Licking Maria's face and begging for belly rubs. A smile graces my face as I watch the two form a bond right in front of my eyes. I can only wonder what Artorias might say if he saw this. I call on Sif as I pick up my shawl, declaring time for a walk and he bounds over to me all ecstatic that not only is he going for a walk, but he has made a new friend. 

Maria POV 

I watch as Gwynevere and Sif leave as I sit there on the floor. Millibeth comes to help me up from the floor. Giving her a small thanks I pick up Sif's empty bowl and take it to the kitchen. Giving it a good clean. As I start to clean the remaining dishes I decide to return home to Yharnam to collect a few of my belongings. I hear the front door opening and closes with the sound of paws pattering against the floor boards, signalling Sif and Gwynevere have returned. I quickly dry my hands and briskly walk to the dining room and spot Gwynevere hanging up her shawl. I smile at her from across the room and signal her over. 

"What's up?" She asks me, walking towards me. 

"I need to head home. There is a couple of things that I need to do. I shall return by this evening." I tell her. She smiles at me. 

"You deserve a break from all the work you've done for me." She smiles halfheartedly. "I wouldn't be surprised if you ran away from here screaming your lungs out." She jokes sadly. 

"I promise I'll be back, I made promise to help you and I made a promise to Siegmeyer's brother, and I love it here. So of course I'm coming back. I just need to grab a few belongings." I smile brightly at her. 

"You made a promise to Siegward?" She asks me in a surprised tone. 

"I did indeed. I met him this morning while you were out. He only came in to meet me and then he went off on his merry way with his brother at his heels." I happily explain to her. "So I was wondering, if I can possibly have the room again? I'll help you with the evening rush as payment." I say hoping she will say yes to my request. Which of course she does. I hug her gleefully and with the promise to return I rush out the front door and make my way home. 

Once I am back in the Clocktower Patches is instantly telling me the latest and what's been going on, I listen to him as I gather my belongings from each room.

"Adelia has got Evetta baby sitting at the moment." Patches laughs hysterically. That grabs my attention.

"Evetta is baby sitting? Who?" I ask as I shake out some of my clothes. 

"Alice and Elsie." Patches simply states. The names take me instantly by surprise. 

"Father Gascoigne's daughters? But what happened to Viola?" I ask my voice shaking. 

"From what Adelia could tell, Gascoigne went absolutely mad. Seems the beast woke up inside of him and since he couldn't recognize Viola as his wife, he killed her." Patches states sadly. The sorrow that fills my heart is suffocating. Another brilliant hunter has left our already small ranks. 

"What about Henryk? Why couldn't he look after the girls?" I ask hoping against hope that we still have Henryk in our ranks.

"Dead. He too went mad at the news of Gascoigne. Millicent told me her side of the story. Apparently Eileen noticed that Henryk had went full blown mad, that she decided to purge him. Millicent jumped in at the last minute to help Eileen and they ended up killing Henryk..." Patches remains quiet as I process all the information. I stand there shaken to my core by the news. Two of the best hunters in our ranks, wiped out. But why is this happening? We swore an oath to cure the disease and now people are being affected by it. I look at Patches, unsure what to do, but to look at him for guidance. 

"Isn't there something we can do?" I ask him my voice trembling. 

"Adelia is doing the best she can, she has already saved five Yharanmites and taken them to Oedon Chapel. Millicent is on the hunt with Eileen, Felix is still looking at ways to stop the disease spreading, Leopold I heard is helping him with this task, and unfortunately there has been no word from Rufus... He's gone AWOL." Patches tells me. 

"What about Gherman? What's he doing?" I ask him. He just shakes his head. 

"He is doing nothing, just sitting there in his rickety old chair waiting for the night to end." His answer angers me. I know Gherman is old, frail and not wanting to get involved, but surely there must be something he can do? I begin to pace around my spacious living room, and think... 

"Patches I have an idea." I say, knowing he wont answer me. "I'll write to Evetta, tell her that if everything goes to hell this night, to bring herself and the girls here to the Clock Tower, I'll get her to send word to the others, but I need a favor from you." I say as I rummage around my drawers for my ink and paper. 

"And that would be?" He asks in an amused tone. 

"Find Felix and Leopold, tell them to keep working on whatever they can. I'll go find Rufus." 

"Easy there Maria, Rufus may be AWOL but he did send word to Adelia, before ding so stating that he will return soon. I think it is his intention to go off the radar, saying something about fulfilling a promise. So ease your mind, and go back an enjoy your little getaway. If anything should change, I will be in touch." He says calmly. 

"But what if he needs help?" I ask in a panicked tone. 

"Then he has it. I will send word to you and your hunters. They will look after Rufus. You never know, he might make friends with someone." He smirks at his words. I try to become calm but my nerves are shot to pieces. I open my mouth to protest his decision, but he quickly shoots me down. "Take your things and go. I will do you ask you ask, but in return you owe me." He smiles devilishly. I nod my agreement and as soon as my things are gathered, he ushers me away. He watches me leave, with a simple goodbye. 

I return to Irithyll with my belongings, but I am still shaken up. I have put a lot of trust in my young hunters, but with Rufus gone off the grid I'm scared. Scared for him, but as Patches says he's fulfilling a promise, and that can only mean one thing, he's going after Silas. I can only hope and pray that he doesn't get himself killed. I make my way back to the Inn hoping that Gwynevere has something that can calm me down. As I walk across the bridge once more, I pray and pray that Rufus will return home safely. 

Rufus POV 

I have finally done it. I have gained the trust of Silas and his group of lackeys, and just like Lady Maria said before I left her care, he's one hell of fucking asshole. Cocky, big headed and and ego as large as Yharnam itself. I have been travelling with him for well over a few weeks now, trying my best to find a weakness in him, and his group, but where ever Silas goes, his group follows him. No questions asked. No bickering as long as there are beasts to be slain. It seems that every night they are celebrating another useless victory. They question nothing, but I have started to noticed a few things and I'm beginning to question what I'm seeing. 

As we make camp for the night near the Cathedral Ward I begin to put the final details of their demise together. I know for a fact that we are near Old Yharnam. I noticed there was a note on the door. Telling Hunters to turn back, but I ignored it, and was faced with Beast upon Beast, and a madman shooting a barrage of bullets wherever I bloody went. It wasn't until I managed to sneak up on the crazed maniac did I learn about him. I asked him a few question and got the information I needed. I am the only one to pass through here. Millicent and the others must have turned back, not wanting to push fate. I however saw my golden moment. I listen to the others brag and make a bet about who can kill the most beasts. I keep my face expressionless and try to block out their voices. _One more night and I will finally be rid of them. _I think evilly to myself. No one dares bother me as I sit there taking first watch, counting down the hours until they are deceased forever. 

Once the grey morning light breaks across the sky I wake everyone up. They have a light breakfast, anxious to get on their way. I can feel the excitement radiating off of them, and once breakfast is over I lead the way to Old Yharnam. As we reach the doorway I notice Silas give me a strange look.

"You've been here before?" He asks me in a skeptical tone. 

"Yeah but I didn't get very far." I lie through my teeth, keeping my voice in a dull tone. 

"Huh, too many beasts to handle on your own wimp?" He mocks. I let the insult slide off me.

"You could say that." I reply back. _No point wasting energy on him just yet. Save your strength. _I tell myself. "Shall we?" I ask as I start to move towards the opened doors. Silas says nothing but follows me anyway. 

As we cross the bridge I see the pillars of smoke and know what lies in wait behind them, still I move forward. 

"Wait!" Silas shouts. My nerves are already on edge, anticipating the moment I can finally strike. 

"What is it?" Rose asks in a hushed voice.

"Wimp you take the lead, the rest of you be ready to strike when the beasts show up." Silas commands. Shit, not what I wanted him to say, but still I comply, I can always sneak away from the group when the fighting starts. I walk slowly forward, and within a blink of an eye, there is a shrieking howl and all hell breaks loose. Beast after beast swarm around us and as soon as Silas's group start to attack the beasts, I hear the maniac's voice and within seconds the first barrage of bullets come flying our way. I duck out of the way, and as I hit the ground I look and watch as two of Silas's goons are shot to pieces and are dead within seconds. I don't get to feel any sort of relief as I am being pulled up to my feet by Silas, who is barking orders in my already ringing ears. I shake my head at him and I watch as his face contorts, in to a feral look of pure rage. He reminds me of Gascoigne, when I helped out my family take him on. He lost himself completely, but Silas hasn't reached that point yet. I feel myself being dragged and I watch as Silas takes on beast after beast, with one hand, holding onto me with the other. I look up and see that there are more bullets flying at us, and so I force myself to ground, loosening Silas's grip on me as he realizes he's in the firing line of the well aimed bullets. He hits the ground hard as the bullets just narrowly miss him, winding himself in the process, I see my chance and make a run for it fleeing the onslaught of bullets. I barely here Silas shouting my name as I make a run for the safety of the buildings. As soon as I enter the first building I keep running, trying my best to ignore the beasts that block my path, I dodge and bolt through them as I try to make my way to maniac.

I lose track of Silas and the remainder of his goons. My legs and lungs are begging me to stop just for a second, but I can't. I need to make it to crazy fool that is continuing to shoot at his targets. Finally I make it to the crazy man's tower and as I climb up the ladder, I take a quick peak to see if I am being followed. I just see a speck of black hair and know that Silas is still on my tail. By the time I have reached the top I see Silas climbing up after me, his body and facial expression, visibly enraged. I rush towards Djura who is now walking towards me and tell him to man the gun. Silas is coming up the ladder and is planning on killing us. Djura doesn't think twice, he rushes back to him Gatling Gun and aims it, only to see me already on the ground with a very pissed off Silas on top of me, chocking me to death. I didn't even get the chance to call out, and now my vision is growing dim. 

"YOU!" Silas snarls into my face, frothing at the mouth. "YOU KILLED MY MEN!" He shrieks. Just then a fire is shot and it hits Silas in the shoulder, causing him to fly off me. I gasp and cough and wait for my vision to go back to normal. Djura still has his gun pointed at Silas. But now Silas is back on his feet and bleeding badly. I get up on my feet and take out my saw cleaver, preparing myself to take him on. 

"They deserve to be dead. Not only did they watch you attack Evetta on a daily basis, but they attacked the beasts that are protected here." I say calmly. "And you especially deserve to die, because of what you did to Evetta and Lady Maria!" I snap at him. I watch as his eyes begin to bulge as he begins to grasp who I really am. "That's right." I laugh. "I am one of Lady Maria's student Hunters, and I've been under your nose the whole time, but you were too stupid to see it." I sneer at him. He looks at me more enraged than I thought possible and he lunges at me. I prepare for the attack, only for it to never happen as Djura has pinned Silas beneath him. I stare utterly shocked. 

"You have my word that this man will never set foot in Yharnam again. He will live out his days here, with the other beasts, or until I decide I've had enough of him." Djura says struggling to keep Silas pinned. 

"But I promised Lady Maria-" 

"He will suffer a punishment worse than death. You have my word. Yharnam is safe from a man like him. Now go and lock the doors behind you. Put up a better warning than I did, to make sure no one ever sets foot in this place again." He says as he wrestles with a howling Silas. I don't argue with him and I rush towards the ladder. "I am glad that I gave my badge to a fine hunter like you." He says giving me a wolfish grin. I give him a curt nod and rush off down the ladder. I go back the way I came, trying my best to avoid the beasts that want to attack and devour me. As soon I see the bridge ahead of me, I hear a loud scream of pure rage coming from Djura's tower. I look up just in time to see Silas's beastly body climbing down the side of the building, making a bee line straight at me. I race across the cobbled bridge, passing the other dead hunters that have been left there, and quickly approach the doors that lead back into Yharnam. Grabbing both doors I heave the doors with the strength I have left in my body, and pull them closed, just as Silas makes his final approach to try and catch me. I hear an angry wolfish howl escape his now wolfish jaw as I lock the door up tight. Putting up another Warning for no one is to enter Old Yharnam. Breathlessly I stumble back to the Cathedral Ward, I go to Oedon Chapel and there in the light wisps of incense I see Adelia, talking to the other residence that have taken shelter here. When she sees me, she smiles brightly at me and comes running at full speed right into my already aching body. She has Sister Adella give me a check up and as I sit there with the nun prodding and questioning me, my eyes stay focused on Adelia and think just how lucky I am to have such a kind and wonderful person in my life. One who actually give a fuck about me.

Evetta POV. 

As the messenger popped out in front of me, causing the girls to jump and squeal, I gently take the letter and thank them for delivering it to me, they give me a small smile and quickly dissolve into mist. I open the letter to see Lady Maria's handwriting, yet it seems more messily written than her previous letters. I quickly read what what she has sent me. 

_My Dearest Evetta, _

_I have only just returned and have heard the tragic news about Father Gascoigne and Viola. I hope the young girls are well. Please don't hesitate to call upon me at anytime. If anything should go wrong please go straight to Clock Tower and wait for me there. If you don't find me there, tell Patches, he will know what to do. If you see Adelia or any of my student hunters tell them that I am proud of each and every one of them. If you see Rufus, tell him I say thank you. He will know what I mean. I should hopefully return within a few days. Take care of yourself and the girls. See you soon. _

_Your friend   
  
Lady Maria Xx_

The first few questions that pop into my head after reading Lady Maria's hastily written letter is:

  
One: Where has she returned from? 

Two: Where has she traveled two? 

Three: What could possibly go wrong on the night of the hunt, that would cause us to leave the Hunters Dream? I stare at the letter utterly confused. Of course I will do as she asks, but why so many secrets. I only know so much of what Felix and Leopold are working on together and I see Adelia and Millicent on a regular basis, and they usually give me the usual speech about what's been happening, and so far, nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Unless they are keeping a secret from me. In which case, why would Lady Maria tell me to go the Clock Tower in case of an emergency? Maybe something hasn't come to pass yet, but soon will, I am unsure, but in any case I will ask the young Huntress's when I see them next. But it seems that whatever Lady Maria knows has gotten her spooked, and she is preparing for the worst. 

I hear the young girls shouting my name, so I pocket the letter and seek of to find the young ones in their game of Hide and Seek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew another chapter done and dusted and holy hell did I nearly fuck up on this one *nervous laugh* luckily I managed to fix it in time :) yay for quick thinking!!! Disaster averted! Praise the Sun! I can continue on with the actual story line and not some jumbled up mess :D 
> 
> So what do you guys think of Silas's punishment? Was it too light? Or just right? Or do you think I could have done it differently? Please let me know what you think as I appreciate feedback :D Also I hope I didn't make Gwynevere sound too boring or over dramatic. Her character change will be EPIC when it's her turn to tell her story. Which I'm thinking wont be until after I've done the second Story. But I'm getting ahead of myself, bad Shadow bad! Go sit in the corner and calm your brain down! D: 
> 
> Well that's all I have got time for my dear Souls and Hunters. I'll see you next time Shadow out Xx


	13. Trouble at the Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria POV
> 
> Gwynevere POV 
> 
> Artorias POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Heavenly music* Hey everyone Knight Solaire here, sober as a judge and ready to Praise the Sun. How are you all doing? If you are wondering where our lovely barmaid has gone, she is quietly drinking in the corner. *Whispers* She's a little embarrassed about being in the last chapter. *laughs softly* Shadow and Gwynevere begged me to do today's into, as Shadow is currently looking after Gwynevere. So here I am! Unsure what to do or say, I did ask Shadow for some pointers, and her words were, Just go with the flow. Praise the Sun, that will cheer everyone up. So here it goes. *praises the sun* Did you all enjoy that? *mumbles* now where did I put that piece of paper? *Searches in pockets.* Ah here we go. *Clears throat and reads the note.* Oh sun blaze it, I'll wing it. 
> 
> Well everyone, on behalf of Shadow and her hard work, we would like to say a HUGE thank you for the loves this fanfic is getting. She has been praising the sun so enthusiastically that was practically chomping at the bit to work on this chapter. 
> 
> Second of all, I only here slight snippets of what's been going on and I believe that she did a great job on the last chapter. Don't go shooting me because I have an opinion. *Hides behind my Onion Bro.* Shield me brother. 
> 
> Ah yes, speaking of Bros and Onions, Have I told you about Siegmeyer yet? No? Well lets just say he's a great drinking partner and he's really funny. :D but sadly... That's all you're getting for now. I don't want to let out any secrets :D Yes I am sworn to secrecy. Whoa now! Wait please people, lay down your pitchforks and swords. I'm sure she has a plan for me, whatever that may be, she's keeping that part a secret. *whispers* I think she is trying her very best to be like Miyazaki, keeping everything a secret. *laughs* 
> 
> Well it's time for me to go and let Shadow get to work... I know I know... I don't want to go either, but I promise I'll see you wonderful people very soon. Take care and remember to Praise the Sun daily for a sun blessed life. *Raises tankard* see you all soon :D *Takes a swig of beer*

Maria POV

After returning to the Inn I force myself to put on a calm facade, Gwynevere happily greets me as I enter the door. I greet her as I give her a big bag of oats I retrieved from home. I then quickly scurry up the stairs and put my things away in their respected places. I scurry down stairs only to be greeting with an overexcited Sif and after giving him a few soft, anxious pets on the head I go back to work. I focus on getting the rest of the dishes done all the while thinking about what Patches told me. I begin to worry again. _Patches said he's be in touch, so I have to trust him. Remain calm, don't worry. He'll get in touch, he said he would. _I focus on the words inside my head, yet I still feel uneasy as scrub the dirt off the dishes in a ferocious manner. I can feel Gwynevere staring intently, giving me a quizzical look as I work. I give her a forced smile and pretend everything is fine. 

"Thanks again for the oats." She calls out to me. 

"Now worries. I thought I could do the breakfast rush tomorrow morning." I reply back, trying my best to act normal. 

"You seriously want to do the breakfast rush?" She asks as she enters the kitchen, a surprised look on her face. 

"Sure." I say nonchalantly. "Besides I could do with the extra work." I say as I pick up another dirty plate and begin to wash it, splashing myself in the process. 

"But aren't you supposed to be going away with Siegward?" She asks in a puzzled tone. 

"Don't worry I'll manage to do the breakfast rush and then I'll go out with Siegward." I explain to her. 

"Don't you think you're doing a little too much? If you're going out with Siegward you'll need to rest up." She says giving me a worried look. 

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I say giving her a forced smile. 

"Okay." She sighs. "I'm not going to fight you on this one. But please don't over work yourself." She says in a non convinced voice. I just nod my head at her and continue to clean the dishes. 

Two Hours Later

With the final clean dish put away in the cupboard I let out a heavy sigh. The angst I was feeling from earlier has somewhat eased and I feel like I could do with a drink and a little rest. Gwynevere notices my uneasy demeanor has changed to calm one and and scurries off to get me a drink. as I sit in my usual seat by the bar, I feel a gust of wind on the back of my next and turn to see who has entered the building. In enters a medium sized burly man, with pale skin covered in dirt. Muscles on show and hair as far as the eye can see. I try my best not to stare, but I'm having difficulty trying to figure out if this man has more hair on his head or on his face. I hear Gwynevere put down my drink and I turn to face her and see a happy smile on her face. 

"Andre!" She waves at him, motioning him to joins us at the bar. He makes a beeline straight for us. I catch him looking at me, I give him a small nod and take a quick drink of my wine.

"Gwynevere." He says in a pirate like voice. "Seems like business is booming." He says as he takes the free seat behind me. The smell of wood, coal and metal fill my nostrils. 

"Not really. It could be tones better, but I'm not about to complain." Gwynevere replies with a small smile. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She asks in her sweet voice. 

"Sure, a pint of mead will do me just fine." He booms out happily. Gwynevere nods her head and goes about fixing up this mans order. As she fills up his tankard I feel his eyes on me. Gwynevere must have seen him staring at me because her next words that came out of her mouth were. 

"Oh this is Maria. She's helping me out at the moment." Her voice light and sweet as she hands him a now filled to the brim tankard, and sweet smell of mead mixes with the other smells that are filling up my nostrils. 

"By helping you mean drinking all your wine?" He remarks. That rubs me the wrong way. I can feel myself becoming defensive. 

"Very funny Andre. She helps me clean the dishes and she's even offered to do the breakfast rush tomorrow morning." Gwynevere replies giving me a pleasant smile. 

"Sounds like hard work indeed." He replies in a semi sarcastic tone. I can feel my anger rising as each word spews from his lips. "And what does she do for a living?" He asks looking straight at me. I keep my eyes focused on the wall in front of me. "If I had to guess from looking at her, I would say a farm hand." He chuckles. "Nah from the look of her, it does look like she can lift a bucket of milk." His laughs booms across the room. I grit my teeth, but keep staring at the wall. _He is only teasing you. He has no idea who you, don't lose your cool. Don't get annoyed. _I chant silently to myself. "At beast I'd say she a cleaner, and some sorry sod has to pick up her bucket!" He looses his composure and breaks down in to a fit of laughter. Just as I am about to get out of my seat, Sif comes up behind this burly man and loudly growls, his golden eyes filled with anger. 

"Sif easy." Gwynevere says coming around the bar to calm sif down, but he shows his teeth at her and fixes his eyes back on Andre, the death glare Sif is giving off makes me want to draw back in fear, yet I find myself frozen on the spot. My eyes fixed on the giant wolf. He glares at Andre, who just sits there and stares right back at him, a smirk on his face. 

"What's this then? You standing up for this young lady?" Andre scoffs. Sif just growls. His hackles raised high, staring intently at Andre. I can feel the atmosphere change in the room. There was a light chatter going on, but now its silent as every ones eyes are on the four of us. "I wonder what Artorias would say if he saw this right now. Probably think you've gone soft for standing up for a lowly maid" Andre howls with laughter. Without warning or thinking it through I raise my curled fist and punch Andre on the side of his hairy face. It was a semi hard punch and I watch him fall slightly to the side. Nearly falling off his seat. Sif jumps back slightly at the sudden attack and looks at me. I'm on my feet now, my fists curled ready to punch Andre again. I stare at Andre who is rubbing his now sore jaw. "Ooh the girl can give out punches, but can she take them back?" He asks as he throws out his curled fist connecting with nothing but air. His eyes grow wide as he sees me no longer standing in front of him, but instead right beside me. He instantly turns his body, throwing out another punch. this time I raise my arms and block the blow. The punch nearly pushes me back but I stand my ground and even though my arms are in agony from blocking the punch I keep the up, waiting for him to punch me again. I wait but no punch comes, I raise my head slightly to see Gywnevere standing in front of me, arms out stretched blocking Andre from me. 

"That's enough" She says in an all to calm voice. I can hear the anger in her words. My blood freezes and grow cold. "Sif go lie down. Maria and Andre both apologize to each other, if not then you two can go downstairs and brawl it out. I will not tolerate brawling up here." She says before walking towards the bar. I stare at Andre with a glare, which he returns. I'm wasn't in the mood to brawl but, fuck it, I'd rather fight this guy rather than apologize. For this guy has rubbed me up the wrong way. I can feel the anger rage in my bones. He leads the way down stairs and I follow. When we reach the lower level I notice there in a ringed arena, with weapons on racks, slightly rusted from lack of use and neglect. A giant throne sits to one side of the large room taking up the majority of one wall. The lower level is very large and smells musty. Andre leads the way to the arena, and opens the small gate.

"Ladies first." He sneers at me. Without saying a single word I enter the arena, ready to duel it out with this strange man. Andre enters the arena and I notice people have followed us, and are waiting for the fun to begin. They don't have to wait long as Andre takes the first jab. I duck just in time and roll out of the way. I hear Andre growl as I come to a stop a few feet away from the hairy pirate. 

He charges at me fists curled up tight he throws out a punch that swings wide, and using one hand to block my body, the other pushes the attacking fist away, and give out a kick to left leg which causing him to fall to his knees. Without pause I go in for the attack, throwing out a jab which connects with his face. I hear an audible crunch, and see blood pour from his nose. I quickly back step away from him, as he tries to grab me. I hear him chuckle darkly as he wipes the blood from his nose. Without warning he lunges at me again, and before I know it my vision is blurred, and my chest is in agony, the wind taken out of me. I stupidly dodged in the wrong direction and his fist connected with my chest. As I lie there on the ground I can hear his booming laughter. 

"Well what do you know, the Lady can take a punch, just barely though." He scoffs. I grit my teeth and get to my feet, fighting through the pain. I hear the sounds of cheering as I finally get to my feet. Blocking out the sound I focus on Andre and look for how he is going to attack next. My chest feels tight, my arms are shake as I lift them up to block myself. Still I fight through the pain. Keeping my eyes locked on Andre I begin to circle him, looking for a weakness to exploit. But before I can make a full assessment, he lunges for me again. This time I dodge roll out of the way and when I stand up Andre is looking at me with a glint in his eye. He lunges at me again and its only then that I notice, he's cornered me. I put my arms up just in time to block my face, as Andre punches me over and over again. I force to keep arms up even though they are protesting in agony. They start to slip down with the weight of the punches and without warning I strike, I wrap my already tired arms around Andre's muscular waist and dig my nails into his skin like a snakes fangs and try to push him down. He won't budge, so I lift my legs up and kick at his legs, causing him to fall with me landing right on top of him. I pin his legs underneath mine, and with one hand I punch him square in the face, this time breaking his nose for good. He lets out a growl and I leap off him, and roll to the side. I'm breathless and tired, my arms no longer wanting to work with me.

Still Andre isn't finished with me, he gets to his feet quickly, and zero ins on me, and runs towards me. Using the strength I have in my legs I run towards his and using the momentum I've created, I slide across the floor, aiming for one of his legs, hoping I can connect with it. Instead of connecting with his legs, I slide right in between them, and using my very beaten arms I wrap them around one of his meaty calves and drag him back to the ground. Letting go of his meaty leg before he crashes to the floor, I quickly get to my feet and leap on to his back like a frog and using all of my body weight, I push him to the ground. Until I have him pinned beneath me. I then wail on him one last time, until some one rings a bell and declares the fight over. Weak and sore I slowly get off of Andre, and make my way, sluggishly, to the small gate. There Gwynevere greets me as people erupt in to cheers and applause at my victory. Gwynevere beams at me and as she looks at me her face begins to pale and happiness is replaced with shock. I give her a puzzled look and she gestures to someone to come lift me as I fall to the ground utterly spent.

I feel like I'm flying. I hear distant voices, but can't make out what they are saying. Still I continue to soar high in the sky. It's so peaceful up here. I just start getting used to the feeling until I'm falling. Has someone shot me down? I didn't hear anything resounding a bang. So why am I falling? I begin to panic, that's when I feel something start to pin me down. Something hard is lying against my back. What's happening? Why can't I speak? What's happened to my voice? I try to thrash my body around. 

"Easy Maria, easy." A woman's voice comes through crystal clear, through the murkiness of confusion. "Shh.. you're alright." The voice whispers. I try to open my eyes, but they feel so heavy. Maybe a snake did bite me and its slowly killing me with its poison. Still the soft voice calms me. Wait! How does she know my name? I start to panic, but her voice brings calmness. Yes this is how birds must feel when they are bitten by a snake. Waiting for the poison to finally kill them.

I try once more to open my eyes, they feel so heavy, still I fight through the heaviness and there sitting over me is Gwynevere, looking very concerned. I try to give her a smile, but my face feels sore. 

"Hey." She says quietly. "How are you feeling?" She asks giving me a small smile.

"Rough." My voice sounds hoarse and my body feels like dead weight.

"I can see why." She says sadly. IT's only then that I notice we are in a dimly lit room. Only a candle lights up the room. 

"What happened?" I ask my throat dry. 

"You and Andre had a brawl and you won. He's busy licking his wounds. He's been doing that for a few hours now. You passed out when you were walking up to me. I had Siegward bring you up here. You had me really worried. I even had a word with Andre. He shouldn't have laid into you like that." She lets out a small sigh. I instantly feel guilty for worrying her.

"Sorry." I hoarse out. 

"No need to apologize. I should have seen this coming." She tries to laugh it off but I can see the sadness in her eyes. 

"What's his problem?" I ask in a slurry voice. Sleep is closing in on me. 

"That's just his way of earning friends. He was speaking very highly of you while you were passed out." She explains, but her voice is going hazy. "Get some sleep Maria. I'll watch over you tonight." She says as my eyes close and the darkness swallows me up. 

Gwynevere POV 

As I watch over Maria, I can only think of how amazing she truly is. She is kind, sweet and very very strong. Not many people can say they have gone up against Andre and won against him. There is a light knock on the door and reluctantly I leave my chair and answer it. I open the door just a crack and see a somber looking Andre standing in front of me. 

"How is she doing?" He asks in a small voice. 

"She's sleeping right now." I reply back softly. 

"Ah... how are her... injuries?" He mumbles avoiding eye contact. 

"She'll live, but only just." I say with a little too much bite. "What were you thinking goading her on like that?" I ask holding back my anger. I've already shouted at him earlier, but the anger hasn't seeped away just yet. I step into the hallway and lightly close the door behind me. 

"I could tell how strong she was, and I wanted to see how far I could push her. I think I may have gone too far." He answers in a sad tone, roughly raking a hand through his bushy hair.

"Well I'm glad you see that now, but couldn't you, I don't know, saw that earlier when you had her cornered?" I ask my voice starting to fill with anger. 

"I just wanted to know what she was capable of, and I'm sorry." His voice is gruff.. his face sad. 

"It's not me you have to apologize to. Its her." I tell him, losing the anger. 

"I will when she wakes up." He says sorrowfully. I give him a small smile. 

"You'd better." I reply back. Just then I hear the sound of nails tapping on the wooden floorboards and watch as Sif comes up the stairs. I smile at him and give him a small pat. He looks at me then at Maria's door. "You worried about her too?" I ask him softly. He just gives me a small huff. I nod my head, feeling slightly lethargic. I need to keep my energy up this night if I am to watch over Maria. "I'm going to check on her." I tell Andre quietly. "I'll see you in the morning." I say as I quietly open the door and walk into the quiet room. Sif of course follows me in and as I usher him to the stay by the foot of the bed, I hear Andre go back downstairs.

The next morning I wake up early. My eyes feel heavy and my next is knotted and tight. Sif is asleep at the bottom of Maria's bed and as I get up to leave, no one stirs. Not even Maria. I don't know how long she is going to be out for, but I hope she makes a full recovery. _Poor girl was to go out on an adventure today with Siegward but it looks like that may be put on hold now._ I shake my head sadly, and leave the room. 

As I take the last few steps Elizabeth greets me warmly. I can see the angst in her eyes. She too is worrying over Maria. Poor Millibeth will be up shortly and will have to help me with Breakfast. I sigh heavily and take a seat in front of Elizabeth. I give her a tired smile. 

"How is she pet?" She asks me in a soft voice. 

"She is still passed out. She woke for a short time, before dropping off again. She even apologized." I chortle. Elizabeth just shakes her head smiling. 

"Of course she would. She is the type of person who doesn't like to make people worry about her. I've grown quite fond of her." She chuckles softly. 

"I have to. I'm so glad I met her. She's been a big help, and a great friend." I say, my voice cracking slightly.

"Oh come now Gweny. She will wake up and she will be just fine." Elizabeth says in an encouraging tone. I nod my head, silently agreeing with her. Our chat is silenced when Millibeth comes downstairs, her hair all messy with sleep. 

"Morning." She yawns, walking up to us. 

"Good morning dearie." Elizabeth says in her happy tone. 

"Morning." I reply back, not fully trusting mu voice right now.

"Take it Maria is still passed out?" She asks, combing her hair with her fingers. We both nod is silence. "She'll wake up soon." Is all she says before going into the kitchen and fixing me and herself a cup of tea and some water for Elizabeth. When Millibeth returns with our drink, we drink them in silence and I listen out for any signs to indicate Maria is out of bed. 

The breakfast rush is over and only a few patrons remain. Siegward comes up to me and before he can ask his question I shake my head. Maria still hasn't awakened. He nods his head and leaves. Where to I have no idea. 

By late afternoon I've checked on Maria three times an hour and she is still sleeping. I've asked Big Hat Logan to look at her, to make sure she is well. He assures me that her body is healing and needs its rest, and with direct orders to not disturb her. Elizabeth agrees with him of course and tells me she will man the fort with Millibeth while I go for a short nap. She leaves no room to argue and so I leave her to man the inn with Millibeth.

By evening there still has been no sign of Maria. Like Big Hat Logan said, we need to give her time. So I busy myself with work. I can barely focus on what people are saying, until I hear one patron mention Maria and how she took on the great Andre. I listen intently to what they are saying. Apparently the word is travelling fast. I walk up to the two people talking and kindly ask them what the word around town is. Turns out that Anri who is with her companion Horace, heard about what happened last night and they are eager to meet the young woman. I sadly tell them that she is resting and needs her sleep, but promise them that should they return they will get the chance to meet her. 

By the next morning, people are still talking about Maria, and they are all asking me about her well fare. She still hasn't come round and I've called on Big Hat Logan once again. I'm freaking out by the time he has arrived. I let him into Maria's room and she is still lying in her bed. I usher Sif out and leave Logan to deal with Maria. I walk Sif downstairs and offer him breakfast which he just ignores and sits in his usual spot, with his big blanket and curls into a big fluff ball. When Logan reappears, he assures me once again that Maria is still resting and should wake up at any time. The news delights me and Sif looks at me and then looks at the stairway. I once again let him into Maria's room, where he curls into a ball at the bottom of her bed and waits for her to stir. 

I try to focus on my work, but I can't help myself from looking at the staircase every few seconds to see if Maria is standing there. Every time I catch myself staring at the stairs, I reprimand myself, only for me to the same thing again. Its the evening rush and Siegward has come back. He asks me about Maria and I tell him what Logan said and that we are still playing the waiting game. Andre has also returned to stay the night, as he is going to be looking at the state of this place. I'm billing him extra for it, at Elizabeth's request, since we are once again short staffed. 

Evening rush is still in full swing when the whole place goes quiet. I look at the stair case and there is Maria standing next to Sif. Her hair is all messy with sleep, her arms and her face are bruised badly and as I go up to greet her, the whole place erupts with cheers and people raising their tankards and shouting her name. I smile at her as she takes the final few steps and she once again apologizes. I give her a big hug and tell her not to worry about it. I lead her to an empty table by Sif's usual spot and leave to get her a drink and something to eat. By the time I come back people are either staring at her or sitting with her asking her all sort of questions. I shoo them away so she can eat in peace. Sif sits next to her as a body guard and he only allows Siegward to come close to her. I watch as the two chat, and watch as Maria's face lights up. She glances my way and when I make eye contact with her she waves me over. Of course I can't ignore her. So I go over and see what she has to say. 

Maria POV 

When Gwynevere approaches my table I bite my lip a bit too hard. When she sees me bleeding she takes a handkerchief out of her pocket and hands it to me. Gratefully I take it from her and dab my bleeding lip. Siegward is the one to talk to Gwynevere for me while I deal with my lip and continue to eat my stew. I block out some of the conversation when I see a man wearing a big round pointed hat walking in my direction. When he approaches me he smiles kindly at me and asks me how I am doing. I look to Gwynevere for help, and when she tells me what this man has done for me, I instantly thank him. He only continues to smile and repeat that it was nothing. I asked how much I owe him for his services and he just waves me off. As I offer him a seat and begin talking Siegward asks him a few questions about my health and I drone it out as I eat one more spoonful of stew. I can see Sif in the corner of my eye, eyeing up my stew. I look away for a moment and spot the man that caused all this to happen. Getting up from my seat, I slowly, and awkwardly walk up to Andre who is now sporting a shocked and happy expression on his face. He stares dumbly at me, not sure what he is seeing is true and as I take the final few steps towards him, I notice the place has gone quiet. I wobble as I stand in front of him, and I stare him down. Unsure how to feel or what to say. In the end he holds out a strong hand to me, I gingerly hold my bruised hand, not sure what he is planning on doing, and gently he takes it and shakes it once. He congratulates me, apologizes and tells me should I ever need anything, I could call on him. I'm awestruck with what has just happening I can only stumble out a thanks. He lets go of my hand and takes his leave. 

I can feel Sif standing behind me as his hot breath tickles the back of my neck. I turn to face him with a smile on my face. "He congratulated me." I say quietly. Unbelieving that its true. Sif looks at me with glowing amber eyes and gives me a lick on the cheek. He looks towards my table and then back at me. I catch his meaning instantly and as I softly clutch his soft fur in my hand he walks me to the table. Gwynevere looks at me with a puzzling stare and I tell her what Andre said. Her puzzling look is replaced with one of happiness. She leaves us for the time being and I talk with Siegward and Logan, as I give Sif the remainder of my stew. 

Two Days Later

  
The crescent moon that hangs over Irithyll has almost set, and the first glows of morning break the sky into a lovely colour of orange and deep red. I can't remember the last time I woke up this early, but not wanting to waste another day being looked after I get out of bed and quietly walk downstairs, Sif right at my heels. I remember I promised Gwynevere that I would do the breakfast rush before the brawl with Andre happened, and up until now I haven't been able to fulfill that promise. I quickly locate the bag of oats I brought with me and open up the sack. The oats are still fresh so I quickly make myself a pot full of porridge. Sif patiently waits for me in the dining room while I cook my breakfast. Once the porridge is cooked the way I like it I walk through to the dining room and make a bee line to the table I have currently occupied for the last couple of days. Right next to Sif's usual spot. He is there waiting for me to arrive and as I sit down, he looks at my bowl with his head tilted to one side, staring intently at the steaming white substance I have in my bowl. I can't help but give out a chuckle as I dip my spoon into the white goop and slowly blow on it. Once it's cool enough I pop the spoon in my mouth and suck the spoon clean ready to be dipped again. The warmth of the porridge instantly heats me up. 

Sif watches intently as I eat my weird looking breakfast, but when my bowl is almost empty he starts to make a few noises and paws at the floor, begging me for my attention. I give him a sideways glance and his eyes are practically glued onto my bowl. Suppressing the laughter bubbling up inside me, I get up from the table and scurry, as best I can, to the kitchen. I quickly grab a bowl and fill it up with porridge. Entering the dining room I notice that Sif has curled up into a ball, and my bowl is untouched. I walk up to him and show him what's in the bowl. He quickly gives me a few heartfelt licks and looks at his bowl. Tilting his head from side to side, he bravely takes a lick of porridge and then another. I sit back down at the table and begin to eat the rest of my porridge. Before I am even finished Sif is clattering his bowl against the wall, trying to lick every last scrap off porridge he can get to. I laugh so hard it feels like my sides are about to split, but Sif just ignores me and continues on with his theatrics of literally licking the bowl clean.

I am in the kitchen preparing for the Breakfast rush when Gwynevere comes in and starts trying to shoo me out of the kitchen, but I stand firm and tell her over and over again that I am well enough to help out. She reluctantly gives up but comes back a few minutes later, as I am boiling the water for the pots of tea, that she is conditioning me to a few things. Such as no heavy lifting, and the likes. I just shake my head at her and try to contain the laughter inside of me. I agree with some of things she has conditioned me to and leaves me to do my thing. Millibeth soon enters the kitchen and together we get ready for rush that will soon be upon us. 

Five Days Later

The bruises have started to pale and the pain is no longer slowing me down. Big Hat Logan has finally given us the go ahead, so now Siegward can take me on a tour of Irithyll. Or should I say Adventure. Apparently he has a very lonely friend who he would like me to meet, so I'm excited for that. As I lay in my bed I can't help but toss and turn as I'm over excited to actually meet this mysterious friend of Siegward's and see a bit more of Irithyll. The only down part is I have to leave Sif behind as he is the care of Gwynevere and if anything bad was to happen to Sif, Artorias would be furious with her. When she said that name I was finally able to ask her about him. She told me that Artorias is currently away chasing rumors, but she has promised me that when he returns she will introduce me to him, which is another thing that has got me excited. The only thing is, no one knows for sure when Artorias will return. I can only hope its soon. He sounds very mysterious and he owns a very lovely wolf. A wolf who is currently keeping my feet very toasty. I try once more to calm myself down and get a good nights sleep before tomorrows adventure. 

Artorias POV 

Almost home.... almost home and I can finally see Sif again. We can go on long walks and finally we can enjoy the peace and quiet that surrounds my cabin. Just me, Sif and the wilderness, that's all I want. As we make our way through Farron Keep, we pass people talking about Andre. The name catches off guard and I suddenly stop in the middle of the pathway and look at the two village women who were busy speaking about Andre. 

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation ladies, but what was that you were saying about Andre?" I ask sincerely.

"Well." One woman wearing an apron says. "The word around town is Andre, was defeated in a fist fight." She says is still shocked tone.

"And not by a man either." The other lady with her done in a bun cuts in. It takes me a minute to finally grasp what she said.

"A woman beat him in a fist fight?" Ciaran asks in a very fake shocked voice.

"Yeah that the word that's going around. You might be able to learn more in Irithyll." Apron lady says giving me a smile.

"Thank you again and sorry to interrupt." I apologize and as I start to leave, both woman are both staring at me like how a dog would stare at a bone. "Who do you think was able to defeat Andre?" I ask Ciaran as we begin our walk home once more.

"I haven't got a clue, but if they say its a woman, then it looks like I've got competition." Ciaran growls as she starts to walk on ahead of me. Taken aback by her sudden change in attitude I decide not to ask further questions and follow her back to Irithyll. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reads what's in the top notes, while sitting next to Gwynevere* 
> 
> Aww thank you Solaire for that fine introduction. You've done a great job. Even Gywnevere is impressed :D 
> 
> Yes thank you so much my dear souls and Hunter, or is it Hoonters now as the kids like to say? Well anyway thank you so much for the appraisals and the mega appraisals, they make me super duper happy :D 
> 
> Well this Chapter took a turn which even myself wasn't expecting and I'm the bloody author, but still it worked out in the end.... But don't worry my dear souls and hunters, our boi Artorias will be returning very very soon! Eek I can't wait :D 
> 
> I don't think I'm like Miyazaki. But thank you for saying that :) 
> 
> I was watching a speed run of Bloodborne the other day and the guy who was running it was epic at it. HeyZuesHeresToast I believe his name was, well as I watching the speed run on GDQ (Games Done Quick) Miyazaki donated a $1000 I was like holy shit that was kind of him. He is an inspiration to people. Yes yes I am a big Miyazaki fan sue me. 
> 
> Well my dear souls and hunters that's it for just now. I'm sorry if it seems to be a bit of repeating but I will probably come back and edit it but for now it will have to do. (I'm sorry) 
> 
> Be sure to check back soon for another chapter and I shall see you all then <3 take care of yourselves and remember to Praise the Sun.


	14. Renovations at the Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria POV 
> 
> Gwynevere POV 
> 
> Artorias POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The smell of decay assaults your nostrils, you feel like gagging. The smell goes away, only for your blood to run ice cold. You start to shiver violently, and you silently beg for warmth, you see with utter dismay that the roaring fire has been snuffed out, you look around your surroundings, until you see a tall black silhouette. As light returns, you are now shaking in absolute horror as there, laying before you is Shadow her body in a lifeless state.* 
> 
> Well well well... what do we have here? A worthless writer in a pathetic state? *laughs hysterically* Now this is funny... Why are you all giving me dirty looks? I didn't do this to her, she did it to herself. Apparently after she did the last chapter she slept all night. Her creative juices had run her dry, all for her readers pleasure, but she is more than happy to keep going. If I was in her shoes I'd just say they all lived happily never after and be done with it, but of course there is still lots more writing to do. I shall only tease her slightly, for now, I'll really get under her skin *laughs evilly* 
> 
> Now with that said and done, a few things need to be said.
> 
> First off is a BIG thank you to all my adoring fans out there, you get the perk of joining my covenant for free for ONE MONTH! Don't pass up on this awesome opportunity. 
> 
> Secondly, on behalf of Shadow, thank you for all the...yada yada yada.... no one cares.... 
> 
> Thirdly, if no is going to claim that damn weird looking arm, I'm calling dibs on it! Sue me if you dare. And congrats to Shadow for reaching 400 appraisals and thank you R3CKLESS and the others for the Kudos! Come Join my Covenant! *Nudges Shadow's body* uhh... don't worry about her, she'll wake up soon :D 
> 
> Well that's all for now my adoring fans, and remember to join up to my covenant for free only lasting ONE MONTH!! Get your covenant pass straight away and I'll see you people very soon. *Laughs while evaporating into a dark cloud*

Maria POV

As I sluggishly walk down the stairs to make breakfast for myself and Sif, I hear voices coming from the dining room, curious to see who is here I quicken my pace. As I take the last few steps I see that Gwynevere has got the fire going and is sitting at a vacant table, talking to Andre. When she notices me she gives me a big smile and greets me. Greeting her back I make my way to the kitchen, with Sif waiting for me to reemerge with his favorite breakfast. 

As I re-enter the dining room Gwynevere has a questioning look on her face as I carry two bowls of porridge, while Sif is jumping about the place, I slowly walk up to her table, a smile on my face. As Andre is speaking to her and place the two bowls on the table. Andre instantly becomes quiet and looks at me in shock, stuttering out a thank you, while Gwynevere graciously thanks me. I turn to leave when Gwynevere stops me.

"Today's the day you go out with Siegward isn't?" She asks me, as she picks up her spoon. 

"Yup." I say smiling, excitement rushing through me.

"Great, that means you can start working." She looks at Andre with a smirk.

"Yup, but that means you'll have to move you VIP guess to other rooms for the foreseeable future." Andre replies as he reaches out his for his bowl and spoon. I turn to leave as I can feel Sif burn holes into my back as he waits impatiently for his breakfast. 

"That's fine, I'll just close off some sections of the Inn for a couple of days, it shouldn't hurt business too much." I hear Gwynevere say as I start to make my way to the kitchen. 

"It's more like you'll have to close the Inn period for a few days at least." Andre replies. His words cause me stop midway to the kitchen.

"Oh...I see..." I hear Gwynevere reply softly. 

"What exactly needs doing?" I ask without meaning to, turning to look at the both of them. 

"The VIP Suite and roof needs a renovation, that should take at least a week, and the Arena downstairs needs to be stripped and replaced.. I'll need to check the side rooms," he points to a door tucked away in the corner not far from the main door, "to see what work needs done. I can try and work around people, as this is the only place to get a good drink, and I don't want to hurt Gwynevere's business." He says as he puts a spoonful of porridge to his mouth. I look to Gwynevere who has a weary look on her face. 

"I better go tell Ludleth." I hear Gwynevere say quietly, as she gets up from her chair. 

"Not before you have something to eat." I hear Elizabeth says in an authoritative voice, a stern look on her face. Gwynevere does as she is told and sits back down and begins to eat her breakfast. I go back to the kitchen and fill up another two bowls of porridge, all the while thinking about Gwynevere. As I take the bowls through to the Dining room Sif automatically starts jumping around the place, excited to finally be getting his food. I sit at the table near Sif's usual place and we eat our breakfast in silence. 

One Hour Later 

I reappear down stairs dressed fully in my hunters garb ready to tackle the day. I watch as Gwynevere posts a note on the front door, a cool breeze swarms the place, making me shiver slightly.

"You look nice." She says as she finishes posting up the notice and closing the door. 

"Really?" I ask, not used to compliments. She happily nods her head. "Thank you." I reply back a small smile on my face. As I walk towards the bar I notice Gwynevere has a sad look in her eyes as she looks around the room. I look to Elizabeth who has the same kind of look on her face, but her eyes are focused on Gwynevere. Unsure what to do I go behind the bar and fill up a tankard of mead for her. 

"It will be okay." I hear Elizabeth say in a sweet voice, as I start to pour the mead into a small tankard. 

"I just hope that Andre can finish his work sooner rather than later." Gwynevere replies. She takes a seat at the bar as I push the tankard towards her. I go to sit next to her. 

"I have no idea how extensive the damage is...How did I let things get this bad?" She asks herself before taking a big swig of mead. "When it was me Yorshka, Filianore and Olivia, she was known as the fire keeper, things ran smoothly, but Yorshka is off on a summons and I have no idea where Filianore or Olivia are, and it's only me running the show and I'm just not used to doing it all by myself." A tear falls from her eye. " I have no right to complain but I have no idea where all of them have gone." She wipes the tear away. I'm just grateful that Elizabeth, you and Millibeth are here to help me." She gives Elizabeth and I a warm smile. 

"Things were bound to have built up, how long have you been running this place by yourself?" I ask in a calm voice.

"Well when Yorshka left, I instantly asked for Millibeth's help, the poor dear, she has her hands full with looking after those old ladies and helping me run this place, she must be feeling really run down." Gwynevere replies. "Not to mention Elizabeth is a great asset and friend. I'd be lost without her." She smiles brightly. "I'll get over this little bump, and I'll laugh at it years later." She halfheartedly giggles. 

"I'm here to help, as long as you need me." I say reaching out for her hand. She gives me her hand willingly and give it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll gladly accept your help, but I have a feeling that." She pauses for a moment. "Well that you were meant for more than helping me out. You came here looking for something and I don't intend to get in your way." She says in pleasant voice. 

"If you need me, just call on me please?" I say not caring what the future may or may not hold for me. 

"Thank you Maria." She says as the door busts open, making me jump out of my skin. I turn to see who is it and there is Seigward in his Onion like armor, holding his onion shaped helmet at his side with one hand and waving with his other, walking towards us. Giving us all his usual happy smile as he walks toward us. 

"Greetings Siegward." Gwynevere says a little smile on her face. 

"Greetings m'lady how are you on this fine morning?" He asks in his jolly voice, a happy expression on his face.

"I guess I can't complain really." She replies trying to force her voice to be light as possible. 

"I saw your notice on the door, giving yourself a few days rest is a good way to live a longer life." He says placing his hand on Gwynevere's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. 

"I suppose you are right Siegward." She replies with a sigh. "A break is what I need, but don't worry, the Inn shall be open again in a few days hopefully." She tells him in a happier tone. "I take it you are here to take Maria away for a little while?" They both look at me. 

"That I am, but do not fear, I will bring her back safe and sound before the nights end." He says putting his hand across his heart. 

"Well there is no need to rush back." Gwynevere giggles softly. 

"Nonsense, we shall return by tonight and tomorrow morning we shall give you our help and support." Siegward says proudly, I look to Gwynevere who is sporting a gentle smile, her eyes brimming with gratitude. Siegward turns his attention to me. "Shall we go?" He asks his jolly tone. I give him a joyous nod and as he turns to the door, I go up to Gwynevere and give her a hug, telling her I will see her tonight, and as she lets me go, I head towards the now opened door. Excitement bubbling in my veins. I turn to wave goodbye to Gwynevere and Elizabeth before closing the door. Tiny snowflakes land on my cheeks as I walk with Siegward in the direction of the statute that greets you when you enter Irithyll. As we walk Siegward begins to tell me about the place that we are going to visit.

"The Profaned Capital? Why is it called that?" I ask in a curious tone. 

"It is home to Profaned Flame, a flame that burns eternally. Nothing can put it out, not even my dear friend Yhorm could put it out, and oh how he tried." He shakes his head sadly. His tone conveying that same sadness. 

"What did he do?" I ask softly, unsure if he will answer. 

"He tried to fight fire with fire and this... this is what remains, of that decision." He responds after a moment of silence."He has never truly forgiven himself, but that is all I shall tell you just now.

As we reach the statue Siegward walks towards something long and black, poking out of a bed of smoldering embers, intrigued I follow him, and watch as he lights the embers, making the fire come back to life, in an array of sparks and flame. Suddenly I am surrounded in orange coloured smoke and feeling way too hot for my liking. It feels as though the smoke is wanting to choke the very life out of me that I reach out to pull my scarf across my face. Then as suddenly as the smoke appeared it vanishes. 

"Sorry I should have mentioned the smoke." He says sheepishly. I smile behind my scarf and wave his apology off. No harm done. I scan my surroundings and before me lies a large mounds of goblets and trinkets, all made out of gold, silver and even bronze, yet they pale in comparison, to what they pile up with. Charred, covered in ash, or lightly glowing, bodies. Bodies that look like to be in great pain and panic before they died. I gasp and recoil in shock. I feel Siegward place a steady hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at him and I know my eyes are bulging.

"T-this is what happened?" I ask through deep breaths. Siegward nods his head slowly.

"Yhorm never thought that this would happen. Though countless people told him he would fail in his task." 

"Yet he did it anyway?" I say feeling visibly sick and angry. Yet Siegward does not recoil at my harsh tone.

"These people of the this once beautiful Capital found themselves without a ruler and they asked for a powerful protector. Why? Because these people didn't want to be conquered again and so they got their wish, they were given Yhorm, though its seems to me that they were ashamed to ask for his aid." He explains to me. I can feel anger ebb away a little as I listen to him speak. 

"Why were they ashamed?" I ask in quiet voice, desperate for answers. 

"Because he is the descendant of a conqueror. He has never told me who he has descended from, and I will likely never know." He simply states. "So Yhorm fought hard to prove himself a lord and risked everything for his people..." He pauses for a moment. "He fought unflinchingly to his kingdoms enemies, yet his people, these people, still felt shame and distrust towards him, it made him a little bitter, but he still carried on with his duties as ruler and protector. Then tragically, he lost the one he wished to keep safe, though I do not who he or she might have been, it sent him on the path for him to give up self-preservation and he no longer cared to protect others. He felt like he had nothing left to lose, so in time all his kingdoms enemies where turned into dust. Then when the people came to him one last time to ask for aid against a new trouble from within. The Profaned Flame." He say the last words through his teeth. 

"The Profaned Flame? What's that?" I ask wanting to learn more. 

"The Profaned Flame has three sets of rules. One: It is said that its in-extinguishable, nothing can put it out. Two: It is able to swallow the hearts of those it touches, inspiring cruelty and torture. And three: The darkness of the Abyss can be seen within it. So Yhorm with his monumental soul to burn decided to link the first flame and fight fire with fire, for he had nothing left to lose. His people did not care for him and he did everything to protect them." 

"So when he linked the flame... it did this?" I say motioning with my hands at the destruction and charred bodies lying around the hall. 

"It did. And now you know the story of my friend Yhorm." Siegward says before walking towards the giant set of doors. "Would you like to meet him?" He asks looking at me. I stand there in silence, trying to process what he just told me about Yhorm. My mind is conflicted yet I nod my head in a way of a yes and Siegward tells me to wait where I am. Confused I do as I am told and I watch him as he opens the giant door and walk out of sight. The only sound I hear is that of splashing water. Moments later I hear the sound of distant voices but I can't make out the words. I stay there by the bonfire and wait for Siegward to return. 

The minutes tick by and I try my best not to stare at the piles of burnt up corpses. I'm still thinking about Yhorm's story when I hear something clatter on the ground, I snap my head up in the direction of the noise and see a person dressed in dirty white robes, a pointed hat with as darker colour than the robes protruding from the hat, a metal mask covering the face. In one hand is a long pole with a burning hot symbol at the bottom and a little lantern in the other. The unknown person starts to walk awkwardly towards me. It like their legs are stuck together and they are struggling to run. I ask them if they need help, but when the only response I get is a weird noise I quickly unsheathe Rakuyo. Keeping my eyes my unknown guest I suddenly start to feel weak. Like my life is draining from me. That's when I notice the little lantern that was once a calming blue colour is now a bright red and the person is now walking haphazardly towards me. I jump out of the way but not before being struck with the hot poker. I scream as I jump back and notice that I am now feeling heavy. Weakness is one thing, dealing with heaviness on top is not a good combo. My scream must traveled far as now more of those weird noises are getting louder and louder. I try to stay focused on the one that is currently attacking me. It puts the poker on the ground causing it to make a cloud of what can only be poisonous gas, I leap backwards not wanting to be gassed to death. It keeps coming towards me even before the gassy fog can evaporate. My body is screaming at me to stop moving, and it screams in protest as I use Rakuyo to block the on coming poker when it comes straight towards my face. Still feeling weak I use my strength to push away the offending poker. I see it stumble as part of my strength comes back, and I lunge in to take my first strike. Instead of being graceful I just decide to go for the killing blow and stick Rakuyo right into the attackers throat, causing it to cough and gag on a mouthful of blood. Using the strength in my legs I push the body off Rakuyo and leave it where it lies on the ground no longer moving. From the corner of my eye two more of the freaks come towards me, both their lantern a fiery red. Instantly my body begins to feel weak once more and I nearly stumble to the floor. Still I push my body move and this time I'm backed up against the door. I'm cornered and I've got no where to run. I can feel my eyes closing and my body going limp, when I feel the ground violently shake underneath my feet. I hear loud footsteps coming in my direction. I notice that the two mystery people start to back off immediately, giving me room to move just as the doors behind me fly open and I go flying into a pile of goblets and other trinkets. Then the world goes black. 

"Maria! Maria! Can you hear me?" I hear a distant voice call my name. I can't find the strength to respond. Then it goes silent again.

When I awake I notice I am on something hard. My head is aching and as I slowly open my eyes I groan in pain. The light hurts my eyes and I close them quickly. I hear footsteps rushing towards me and I feel a hand touch my forehead. 

"Maria are you awake?" Siegward's voice is soft yet panicked. I slowly move my head as a yes, but even doing that causes my head to explode into pain on an epic proportion. I take a breath through my teeth and hold it for a moment, before letting it out. "We will have to take you back to Gwynevere." He says in a more solemn tone. I try to say sorry, but Siegward just shushes me and tells me to relax. Then out of nowhere I hear the loud footsteps again, instantly alert I push through the pain as I quickly get to my feet. Rakuyo, loyally by my side, I take him out just as my eyes land on the culprit which made the lout footsteps. It takes a minute for my brain to catch up with what my eyes are seeing, I am standing right in front, of what can only be described as a giant, and before anybody could do anything, the feeling of falling takes over as the lights go back out. 

When my eyes reopen, I am once again back at the Inn. In my comfy bed, with Sif curled up at my feet. My head isn't pounding which is a good sign but how long have I been out for? Deciding to get some answers I get out of bed, which causes Sif to waken up, and after giving him a good pet he leads me down stairs. As I take the last two steps, Gwynevere is suddenly standing in front of me, blocking my way, and quickly wraps her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug, 

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried about you." She squeaks out. Pulling gently away from the hug I look at her. 

"How long was I out for this time?" I ask biting my lip, feeling instantly guilty, for once again I made Gwynevere worry about my stupid self. 

"Just for a day, but the state that Yhorm was in I was worried in case he decided to jump off the bridge or something. Luckily Siegward and Andre calmed him down, the poor dear." She explains in a rush. "He came rushing up here, causing the whole town to shake, and he came bursting in here, damn near scared me and Elizabeth to death, holding you in both hands, saying in a panic that it was his fault that you were, well you know, passed out. So I got Andre to take you up stairs and put you to bed." She explains as she drags me to the bar for a seat and a bite to eat. "Sif hasn't left your side since you came back." She says smiling at me as she hands me a glass of water. I take a few mouthfuls, grateful to not have a dry mouth anymore. "You know, I've only ever seen Sif act this way with Artorias, I guess he must really like you." She whispers and winks at me and walks off to the back of the kitchen. I sit there staring into my glass. I feel Sif put his paw on my foot, a sign that he needs attention, so sit there with one hand petting Sif and the other holding my glass as I eagerly await for Gwynevere to return.

The Next Morning

I awake bright and early, I quickly get into my work clothes. Pulling the dress tunic over my head and tying the aprson around my waist I remember that Gwynevere told me that today is the day that they will begin work on the renovations. Tying my hair up into its usual ponytail I declare myself ready to work and head out my bedroom door. I decide to make every ones breakfast. As I make my way down the stairs I hear various voices, recognizing Andre's and Siegward's and even Gwynevere's. But there is a few I don't recognize. Curious as to who is all there I hold on to Sif and we embark on our way. Reaching the bottom step I see that there are some new faces. Feeling nervous for the first time in a while I turn to Sif who looks at me with his head tilted. When I don't move he realizes that I am not my usual self he sits down and starts to put his paws on my shoulder, trying to pull me close to him. I take the small step towards him and put my face right into his soft cozy fur and pet him gently. He doesn't smell like wet dog, but of forest trees and dew. The scent puts me at ease, and I nearly jump in ten feet in the air when someone taps on my shoulder. I turn to see who tapped me and see Gwynevere's smiling face.

"Good morning you two." She says in a gleeful tone.

"Good morning." I say and Sif just happily wags his tail. "I'll go make breakfast." I say as I move away from Sif, my shoulders starting to ache with the weight of Sifs' paws. 

"You'll need to make a big breakfast then." She says almost embarrassed. I turn away from Sif, his paws lightly landing on the floor, and look behind Gwynevere when I see a lot of people standing behind her. All of them staring right at me. I instantly feel nervous and though I try to smile my face muscles wont co-operate and I stand there frozen. I'm not used to big groups of people and I turn to Gwynevere and point my eyes in the direction of the kitchen, hoping she will catch my meaning. She gives her head a slight nod. She takes a hold of my hand and ushers me towards the kitchen.

Finally in a safe and usual place I instantly feel more relaxed. Gwynevere stands in the middle of the room as she watches me go from silent to bustling around the room, finding all the things I need. 

"I've never seen you so, silent before, I mean apart from when I first met you." She says with a smile on her face. 

"I'm not a fan of people gawking at me." I mutter, not wanting passed memories to raise their ugly heads. 

"I see..." She says her voice saddening. 

"What shall I do for breakfast?" I ask trying to change the subject. 

"Do you even need to ask?" She giggles in response. I can't help but giggle along with her as I go and retrieve the largest pot she owns and begin filling it up with oats. She stays with me the whole time I cook and as I begin filling the empty bowls she takes them away two at a time. I fill up a big bowl for Sif and two little ones for myself and Gwynevere, who so kindly gives Sif his breakfast time, as I stand in the kitchen by the wash basin and eat my hot bowl of thick porridge. Gwynevere volunteers to stay with me and explains what the plan is for today. Chloanne who's Father is friends with Andre, is helping to replace the battered up Arena with the help of Andre's other friend a Giant Blacksmith. Andre along with Yhorm will be replacing the roof, and hopefully they can replace the windows. I've been instructed to look at the small lift that is currently out of use, and also cook, while Gwynevere and Millibeth help to keep the workers hydrated. Andre's booming voice declares breakfast over and everyone goes off to work. I feel the floor shake as everyone either goes downstairs or upstairs, and out the front door. Gwynevere joins me back in the kitchen after collecting the now messy and empty bowls. She help me dry them as I clean them, and as we are putting them away she tells me that a certain person would like to meet me when time permits it. I tell her that I will meet said person after we look at the broken lift and see what can be done with it. 

By mid afternoon when everyone is fed and watered,Gwynevere introduces me to Ludeth, another Lord of Cinder. Excitedly I follow her into the dining room and there sitting at a table by the fire is a small man, resting his head on intertwined hands. Gwynevere approaches him and I follow a few steps behind her. 

"Ludeth." She says in a soft voice. Ludeth lifts up his heads and turns to look at her, a gentle smile on his face.

"Ahh Gwynevere good to see you." He replies before focusing his attention to me. I give him a small curt nod which he returns. "This is your new helper I take it?" He asks turning his focus to Gwynevere.

"Indeed she is." 

"May I have a few moments of her time?" He asks fumbling with his hands. 

"Of course you can, I'll just go grab you a couple of drinks." She says in an overly joyous tone and practically skips off towards the bar, leaving me alone with Ludeth. I stand there awkwardly for a few seconds before he gestures for me to take a seat. Not wanting to seem rude or unfriendly I take the offered seat. I can't help but think back to my first visit here, when Strowen told me to fuck off, and I'm internally praying that he doesn't say the same thing, or I don't think I'll be very friendly. Once I am seated Ludeth looks me and smiles. 

"So you're Maria?" He asks his voice pleasant. 

"Yes I am." I say trying to keep my voice as light as possible and force a smile on my face. 

"Well it is an absolute pleasure to meet your acquaintance, and I must apologize for not meeting you sooner. I've been rather unwell." He explains in a soft voice.

"Its an honor to meet a Lord, I mean I should have been more courteous." I say stumbling over my words. He just laughs and waves off my comment.

"Please just Ludeth, none of this Lord nonsense. Now I believe you have already met Yhorm, what was your meeting like?" He asks as Gwynevere returns with our drinks. I can see her trying not to burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Dark." I reply and quickly take a big swig of my wine. 

"What do you mean by dark?" He asks a confused look on his face. 

"Yhorm knocked her out by accident." Gwynevere answers his question before walking off, I try to give her a stern look but fail when I hear Ludeth burst into a fit of laughter, I turn to him with a little bit of a shocked expression. 

"I do apologize, I'm not laughing at you my dear." He says wiping a tear from his eye as he continues to laugh. I just sit there and and take another swig of my wine. When he calms down I open my mouth to say something but Gwynevere jumps in again this time from the bar. 

"Well after knocking her unconscious, she woke up and took one look at him and fainted." Gwynevere tries to say through her laughter. Ludeth is now in his second laughing fit and I'm sitting trying not to get embarrassed. Ludeth again wipes the tears from his eyes. 

"Poor Yhorm, he's not having much luck with you is he?" Ludeth asks while giggling. I just look at him and stay silent. "He really is a sweet Giant. Just doesn't have that much good luck." He states before taking a swig of his own drink.

"He doesn't have any luck?" I ask quietly. Ludeth shakes his head. 

"Its a curse we Lords of Cinder tend to have." He says a sad smile on his face.

"Just how many Lords of Cinders are there?" I ask my voice full of wonder. 

"Lets see... Alrdich, Lorian me, Yhorm and of course the four Abyss Watchers. So technically five." He says counting off each person on his hand.

"That many? So do all the Lords stay here?" I ask hoping to meet more of the Lords, but Ludeth shakes his head, my excitement dies a little. 

"No unfortunately. Yhorska, my sister, got a summons from Lord Lothric about his health and so she should be tending to him. Lorian Lothric's brother is sadly unwell as well." Gwynevere says in a sad tone. 

"What about Aldrich and the Abyss Watchers? Where are they?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Well we don't know where Alrdich is lurking as for the four brothers we don't really know, as we have no idea what they look like." Ludeth is the one to answer my question. 

"I see... So what exactly is a Lord of Cinder?" I ask my curiosity getting the better of me.

"A Lord of Cinder is a person who sacrifices their own soul, or in this case the Abyss Watchers, souls, to the light the first flame. And the first flame is what gave us light." Ludeth explains to me. I sit there in silence trying to take in all the information. "Though I would warn off anyone from trying to light the first flame, who is thinking of doing such a thing." He says quietly. I can only image how it must feel to sacrifice your own soul, and put it in a fire. I shiver at the thought. 

"So why do you all have such bad luck?" I ask keeping my voice light. 

"We are at war with not only ourselves but also with other people." He says so quietly I can barely hear him. "But that doesn't mean that a Lord of Cinder doesn't have friends. Take Yhorm for example, he has a very good friendship with Siegward." He smiles and his eyes light up. We sit for a while and chat about all manner of things, before Gwynevere calls me back to the kitchen for the dinner rush. I bid Ludleth farewell as I rush off to help Gwynevere. 

That night as I help Gwynevere and Millibeth I finally get to meet Yhorm, a gentle giant with a lovely big heart. We apologize to each other and as he offers me to join him at his table I find I can't say no to him. Siegward joins us and as we sit and chat. As I sit with them I finally see what Ludleth was talking about. I listen to Yhorm and Siegward crack jokes and tell stories. They make me laugh until my ribs hurt, they order more drinks, and as they chatter away I get myself tipsy. Its just until I get up to go to the bathroom do I realize how drunk I really am when I trip over a chair that has been left out, and Yhorm reaches out to catch my fall. His hand is almost as big as my body. Looking up at him a give out a slurred thanks and walk off to the toilet. I rejoin their table after my short trip to the bathroom and as I sit there I feel my whole body completely relax and the world is an array of swirling colours, before the lights go back out.

Gwynevere POV 

I watch as Yhorm slowly picks up Maria, who is sound asleep and lightly snoring and as he climbs the stairs Siegward follows not too far behind. A few minutes pass and as the stroll down the stairs I give my thanks to the two knights and as Yhorm heads off downstairs to rest, I bid them a goodnight. I call on Sif and as I wrap my shawl around myself I can only imagine what Artorias would say if he saw Maria and Sif acting the way they did this morning. I take Sif to his favorite place and I gaze up at the moon and bask in its ghostly glow I feel, for a moment, a memory prick at my head, but as soon as it appeared, it vanished. I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something. Feeling slightly frustrated I leave the area with Sif and as we near the bridge I can't help but look and see if anyone will appear. 

Maria POV 

The next few days are hectic to say the least, with people busy working in the day, drinking at night I feel rushed off my feet. Serving and cooking food, talking to people and asking them questions. Currently I am asking that really nice friendly Giant, for some reason I want to call him Sunny as he is always happy, about helping me with the broken lift. He happily agrees to help me when Cholanne has finished doing up the new arena which should be done by the day after tomorrow. I thank him and as I hand him his bowl of soup I'm pulled off to one side by Gwynevere who is grinning like a fool. She pulls me into kitchen and before I can ask her what is going on she asks me if I would like to go one a walk with her this night with Sif. 

"It's not good for you to be stuck in doors all the time, so what do you say about getting some Irithyll air in those lungs?" She asks in an excited tone. 

"Well some fresh air wouldn't do me any harm, so sure, why not." I reply and she squeaks in delight. She leaves me to go back to work and when the time comes she will call on me. So I work until I am summoned. 

Hours pass by and when Gwynevere finally calls on me, I feel dead on my feet, but I promised her I would take a walk with her, so as we put on our thick shawls we head out the door, with Sif leading the way. We walked up the hills of Irithyll and I couldn't help but drink in the sights of the church and beautifully crafted buildings. I was awe struck and in that moment I fell in love with Irithyll. The lightly falling snow and the massive crescent moon beaming down on this beautiful city, just took my breath away. I turned to Gwynevere who was looking at me with a knowing gleam in her eyes. 

"Feels like a second home doesn't it?" She asks softly. 

"Yeah it does..." I say in a dream like voice, then her question hits me. "Wait this is your first home?" I asked surprised. She shakes her head slightly. 

"Nope, I can only remember a little of what my home used to look like. The sun would grace the sky every morning I would wake to the sound of birds chirping." She smiles as she gazes off into the distance. 

"What else do you remember?" I ask softly as we stand near the church. 

"Not much else. Every time I try to remember something its....like there is this big black door that has a lock and chains on it saying "no entry" and I've tried so hard to remember things and get passed that door, and every time I do it... it ends up giving me a migraine that I have to stop thinking about it. Yet there is always a niggling feeling like I am forgetting something so important and there is nothing I can do about it." She says so softly I can barely hear her. I watch as a tear slips from her eyes and she quickly wipes them away. I reach out and wrap my arms around her. 

"You'll figure it out." I say smiling softly at her. "Why don't you go see Big Hat Logan? Maybe he can help." I suggest to her. Her eyes go from being downcast to bright and hopeful. She beams at me. 

"I will thank you for suggesting that to me!" She gives my body a massive squeeze. We let go of each other quickly as we hear Sif barking off in the distance barking his head off. Not wanting him to wake up the whole neighborhood we dash off in the direction of his barking.

As we near the barking I spot Sif, his front paws up on a tree and him growling and barking, I look up and see a big cat its hackles up, hissing and spitting at Sif. Gwynevere marches up to Sif and tries to drag him away from the tree, I watch the cat go from a hissing fur ball to lazily lying down and starting at me. Once Gwynevere has dragged Sif away to a safe distance, the cat leaps out of the tree and is flying right towards me. I just manage to grab it in time and I wrap my arms around the daredevil cat it speaks. 

"Hmmm not a bad catch." She says in a soft voice. I stand there gobsmacked and in shock as my bulging eyes stare at this creature. "Does the human perhaps know of where my sister could be?" She asks me. I just stand there and shake my head. "Oh that's a pity.... Perhaps the human has a place for me to rest for the night? I'm tired of sleeping in the cold." She gives me the big sad eyes and I instantly melt inside. I turn to Gwynevere who is looking at me and nods her head.

"Sure, I'll take you there right now." I happily reply. She gives me a smile and as a breeze blows through causing the cat to shiver. Clutching it closer to my chest and awkwardly trying to wrap my shawl around we walk in the direction of home. 

As we reach home Gwynevere opens the door and just as Sif is about to walk inside the cat speaks up. 

"You're letting the dog stay inside?" She asks in a disgruntled voice. 

"Well he is a guest, technically." I say stroking her head gently. 

"I thought dogs slept outside? Well as long as he doesn't stink up the place." At her words Sif turns and growls at her. Which causes the cat to to snicker at his reaction. Shaking her head Gwynevere ushers Sif in to the cozy place, and I follow suit. After getting the cat settled in for the night I head up stairs with Sif and fall into a fitful nights sleep. 

Gwynevere POV 

The days go by in a blur, I try to not linger on what I said to Maria, but when she suggested I see Logan I feels these urges to just go find him and ask him what can be done to help me, but then I remember I have a responsibility. I need to run this place. Another thought keeps entering my mind. I could just sell this place, but I feel guilty for even thinking such a thing when Andre and the others have done such a great job at fixing the place. So instead I let my thoughts come and go and try not to linger on them too much. As Maria is busy tiding up the days dishes I take Sif out for his usual nighttime walk. The night is warm enough for me not to wear my shawl and as we walk down to the river this time I force myself once again to get passed the door that is blocking off my memories. I feel the effects of a migraine kick in and as I force myself to get over it I focus on my surroundings and notice that the world has gone a little wonky, tilted even, and as I try one last time to get passed the blockage I feel myself falling as the world goes black.

I awake to the sounds of banging and sawing, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened to me. I see movement coming from the corner of my eye and I turn too quickly hurting my neck, to see Maria curled up in the chair lightly snoring. Not wanting to wake her I sit up in my bed, and stare at her sleeping. Her beautiful long hair that is usually in a ponytail is now cascading down to her shoulders, partially covering her pale face. quietly as I can I get out of bed, grab my spare shawl and head down stairs. Just as I am about to enter the kitchen to grab myself a cup I hear movement behind me and turn just in time to see Artorias get up from his usual seat. My face lights up and I rush off to go greet him. 

Artorias POV 

I didn't mean to scare Gwynevere, for that was not my intention, but as she comes running up to me smiling I can't help but smile back.

"It's so good to see you." She says as she wraps her arms around me. I give her body a light squeeze. 

"It's good to see you too." I say as we let each other go.

"Hold on I'll go get you a drink then we can chat." She says before dashing off to the bar to get us a drink. I watch as she bustles around filling up two tankards of mead and beer and as she comes back she passes me my tankard of beer and we sit there and talk. I tell her everything that happened on my journey.

"So you never caught the perpetrators that was doing all that damage?" She asks her smile fading slightly. I shake my head but I try not to linger on my failure. "I wouldn't worry about it, you'll find them, and when you do I bet they will be begging for their lives." She giggles softly. I smirk at her. 

"How much you want to bet?" I ask wanting to know her answer. 

"Oh... I dunno... say a thousand souls?" She asks grinning widely. 

"Alright you got yourself a deal." I say and hold out my hand for her to shake, yet she doesn't take it, instead she sits there with an odd expression on her face and slightly muttering to herself. I look at her with a quizzical look. 

"How about we add another bet and another one thousand souls?" She asks her eyes glinting with mischief. I lean back in my chair as I consider her offer. 

"You have got me curious." I say looking her dead in the eye. "What is this other bet?" I inquire as I pick up my tankard. 

"I bet you will fall in love with my new employee." She grins at me before taking a swig of her drink. Now my curiosity is reaching a dangerous level. 

"Who might this new employee be?" I calmly demand, to which Gwynevere just gives me a wink.

"Are you going to shake or not?" She replies holding out her hand ready for me to shake on it. Against my better judgement I shake her hand. 

"I look forward to spending those two thousand souls." I say with a smirk and go back to drinking my beer. 

"Better guard your heart then." She states with a wicked grin and downs the rest of her mead. Just then I hear movement from upstairs and before I know what is happening I am being dragged out of my chair and being pushed into the hallway of spare rooms. Gwynevere tells me to be quiet and rushes off to tidy up our table. 

"Oh good morning you two, did you have a god sleep?" I hear Gwynevere's voice and as quietly as I can look out from the gap in the door and see a woman wearing a white tunic and long pale white hair. I can't see her face but I see that Sif is with her. I hear her smooth calm voice answer Gwynevere and then she is gone.I stay hidden and wonder what is going on. Then Gwynevere comes back and putting her finger to her lips silently tells me to keep quiet. "Watch this." She whispers as she slides the door a little more giving me more room to see. I watch as Sif happily waits for the mysterious woman to come back, his tail wagging like crazy. He is so engrossed with what he is doing he doesn't even look to see what Gwynevere is doing. After what seems like forever the mysterious woman comes back with two bowls and Sif starts to widely jump around in front of her as she carries the bowls and after putting a bowl on the table I nearly gasp in shock as she pulls out a chair and as she sits in my usual seat, my heart skips five or six beats. I watch as Sif is given his bowl and I hear his happily munch of his breakfast. I stand there totally stunned and silent as I watch this beautiful woman eat her breakfast in my chair at my table and she doesn't even know it. I turn to look at Gwynevere who is struggling not to laugh out loud, but my eyes instantly dart back to the pale woman. _Dammit! I think I lost my bet with Gwynevere._ I think to myself but I don't feel any anger, instead all I feel is panic. One part of me wants to introduce myself to her, and the other part is telling me to run for it, yet I do not move, I stand frozen on the spot, not sure if I am breathing too loudly, and just watch. 

I hear Sif scrape his bowl across the floor, trying desperately to lick to the bowl clean, and the pale woman's laugh washes over me like water. Calm and beautiful. Gwynevere moves away from me as soon as Sif looks up from his bowl. 

"All done are you?" She asks in a happy voice as goes to pick up Sif's empty bowl, but my eyes are still on the strange woman who has jumped in shock at Gweny's sudden appearance. 

"Would you like me to get you a bowl of this?" The beautiful woman asks, her accented voice is calm and relaxed.

"Yes please." Gweny replies smiling and just as the beautiful creature enters the kitchen Gweny shouts. "Make it two bowls please." That makes the pale lady stop in her tracks, she turns to look at Gweny with a puzzling look. 

"You sure you don't want a big bowl instead of two?" She asks in a teasing voice. 

"Two bowls please, trust me you'll need two bowls." Gweny replies as she hands the woman Sif's bowl. 

"Why will I need two bowls?" The pale lady response in a confused tone, buy Gweny just waves her off and when the pale woman disappears, Gweny motions for me to come out of hiding. As soon as I do, Sif looks straight at me, and stays like that for a few moments before bounding over to me a full speed. I feel airborne for a second before I land on the wooden floor and the onslaught of licking begins. I hear footsteps approaching and I quickly as I can I get up on my feet with Sif largely protesting but a few more pets and lovable words he calms down. My eyes, as if on instinct, go back to the kitchen entrance and there standing by the bar is the pale woman. Time stops, my heartbeat goes from one to a million, and I know I'm doomed, but I don't care. I notice that the pale woman is starting to go a little red at the cheeks and I watch Gweny talk to the woman, I don't hear what she is saying. All I know is that I need to stop staring at the poor lady. So I force my eyes to move to see what Sif is doing and he is looking at me with a mixture of happy and sadness. Happy that his Dad is back from his travels, but sad that he will have to say goodbye to his new friend. I give his head and chin a scratch, and as I am doing this I see a pale hand come out of nowhere and land on Sif's head giving it a small ruffle. I look to see who the hand belongs to and my heart nearly implodes as I take in a sharp breath. The beautiful woman is standing right next to me and I suddenly feel too hot. 

"Your breakfast is on the table." She says in a soft voice that I barely catch what she said to me. I see her pointing to the table with a bowl of hot white stuff is placed. I give out a gruff thank you and I walk towards the table with Gweny occupying one of the chairs, spoon in mouth. I look behind me as I walk and notice that the pale woman is following me. I don't say anything and as I reach toward a chair to pull it out for myself, the gentleman in me comes busting out and I offer the chair to the lady. She blushes as she thanks me and after tell her she is welcome I take my usual seat and look at the bowl of white stuff. I must have given it a weird look then because the next thing I am hearing is this woman soft voice telling me that its porridge. Not wanting to offend her I pick up my spoon and try it. My taste buds are in heaven as I take another spoonful, and before I know what is happening my bowl is empty. I hear Gweny laughing at me as she looks at my face.

"Well either you were really hungry or you really like Maria's cooking." Gweny says trying to hide her laughter. I look at Gweny feeling rather embarrassed, then my heart skips another five beats as she tells me this woman's name. I look at the woman and she is lightly blushing and trying not to look at me.

"You're name is Maria?" I ask in softer tone than I have been using. She nods her head, still not looking at me. Maria, what a beautiful, elegant name.... Wait Maria! My brain freezes as the name suddenly sounds so familiar. "Maria, the one who took on Andre and won?" I blurt out, my eyes agape as I look at this petite woman. I watch as she nods her head. I sit there gobsmacked unsure how to respond. 

"I shouldn't have gotten riled up." I hear Maria say quietly, looking intently at the table, absentmindedly rubbing her left arm. 

"To be honest Maria if you hadn't gotten riled up he would have just kept on winding you up, so don't feel too bad about it." Gweny replies to her, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze.

"So how did the fight end?" I ask curious as to how a petite woman can take on a brute like Andre. Maria looks at me and with a soft smile and a glint in her eyes.

"With Andre bleeding and panting." She says with a smirk. 

"Wow. Not many people can say that they have won against Andre in a brawling match." I say amazed. 

"Well Andre has a lot of respect for Maria." Gweny chimes in with a happy tone. "Though I think she is becoming everyone's favorite person around here." Gweny chuckles, making Maria look at her gobsmacked. "Well it's true, Siegward and Siegmeyer both like you, as does Ludleth, not to mention Yhorm who is especially grateful to you." Gweny says counting off the people she mentioned on her hand, with a cheeky smile. At the mention of Yhorm's name Maria blushes and my heart sinks. _Damn...she's already taken. _I think sadly. Deciding its time for me to head home I stand up from the table and thank the two women for an amazing breakfast. In that moment Maria scurries off back into the kitchen, after a few minutes she comes back holding a small bag tied at the top. She gingerly hands it to me and quietly says its for Sif and all I need to do is add hot water and stir until thick. I stare at her for a few seconds before saying my thanks,_ Don't fall for her, if she's Yhorm's then I will not mess that up for them._ Sif lifts up his head as I move and then I see his eyes grow sad as he knows it's time to leave. Slowly he gets up and makes his way to Gweny and Maria. 

After bidding the two women farewell I start off down the path towards my cabin with Sif not too far behind me. I turn to look at him I can tell he's already missing Maria. I take in a deep breath and hold it for a moment, before letting it out. 

"I'm sorry Sif, but you'll get to see them again." I tell him as I force a smile on my face. _Why would Gweny bet on me falling in love with Maria, if she knew she was already taken? _ I silently ask myself. It didn't make sense to me, but then again, when has any woman made sense to me? I shake my head that is full of troubling thoughts and focus on getting home. I promise Sif that we will return in a few days time, and of course he perks up and happily leads the way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wakes up disoriented* w-what's going on? What's happened? Did I pass out? Ohh my head... 
> 
> Hello my dear Souls and Hunters, how have you all been? My sleeping pattern is seriously out of whack at the minute.... need sleep so badly..
> 
> This chapter has been a little hard to write as there is a lot of backwards and forwards I'm sorry! I'm fucking winging it here bitches! (Though I've been doing my homework on how certain enemies fight what not) Thank you Patches for helping me out when you can! Loves ya! <3 and once again thank you to Vaati Vidya, Fungo and for the lore videos, they are so helpful ^.^ though I'm still waiting for Vaati to actually do The Prepared to Cry Lady Maria video...come on dude I needs it!!
> 
> My dear Souls and Hunters, I am looking for artists! I would love to have a Lady Maria and Artorias portrait type painting/drawing with Sif lying at their feet. or something like that. If anyone is willing to help please don't hesitate to get in touch :D 
> 
> So yeah... here's hoping that Artorias and Maria get together very soon and I'm sorry not sorry for butchering the games to make this fanfic happen!
> 
> Love you all Shadow Xx
> 
> P.S thanks Gravelord Nito for THAT introduction... Creepy bastard... I mean Wonderful Covenant leader :D If you don't hear from me soon you know I'm dead.


	15. Let the Brawling Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artorias POV 
> 
> Maria POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Knights, Ashen Ones, Hunters, Chosen Undead, Hollows and fellow Patrons, and welcome once again to the Red Orb Inn, are you here for a drink, food or rest? Or are you here for something else I wonder... Another Chapter perhaps? Well you have certainly come to the right place *smiles sweetly* I am your host Sweet Shalquoir ready to be petted at your earliest convenience. 
> 
> As always a purrfect thank you for all the amazing appraisals and mega appraisals they mean a lot to us all. Not just to Shadow, but it puts a smile on all of our (certainly in my case) beautiful faces. Not to mention you are helping us spread the word of our *cough* Gwynevere's newly refurbished Inn. A true safe haven for all those who have not yet turned Hollow... whats that? Some of you ARE hollow? Oh no... then please do NOT pet me! I don't need not want to be tainted! 
> 
> Ah are you wanting some information about the arena? Well I think I can oblige. Whats the difference between Sparing and Brawling. Well that's easy. Brawling is for using your first no weapons allowed. Sparring is for weapons only. No spells or cursing. You are not allowed to drink Estus flasks or use Blood vials. Rules are rules, you break them you forfeit the match. Break the rules more than once, you're instantly banned from the arena and fights until you are deemed worthy enough to allowed back, or until you've payed off the fine you've been handed. Also killing isn't allowed hence why they are mages the surround the arena. If you are unhappy with this, then please inquire your distaste with Yhorm, and only Yhorm. Good luck taking on a giant *smirks* 
> 
> As always, please do enjoy your stay and don't get into trouble now or I will be forced to use my secret weapon and kick you out. *Smiles evilly* Have a good day my dears.

Artorias POV 

The feeling of something long and wet slides across my face. I keep my eyes closed as another wet lick covers my face. The sound of whining pierces my ears, still I do not move. A low growl comes from Sif and the next thing I know what is happening I am being pounced on. I let out a heavy groan as Sif puts his full weight on my chest and lower body. Leaving my arms free, I reach out a hand and pet Sif silky smooth hair. He licks at my hand enjoying the attention. 

"All right Sif I hear you." I say in a groggy voice. Through blurry eyes I watch as Sif gives me a happy look with his tongue lolling out, before getting off of me and landing on the floor. Though my body feels like lead I force myself out of bed making my way to the kitchen. Sif follows me but as I stop on the kitchen, he continues into the living room sitting in his usual spot waiting patiently for his breakfast. Still groggy from lack of sleep, I open up one of the cupboards and reach in to grab the bag of oats, that feels very very light. Looking into the bag, it takes a moment for my brain to catch up with what my eyes are seeing. A once filled bag of oats is now completely empty. I scratch my head as I try to think how many days it's been since I arrived. I look at Sif, who is staring intently at me, and give him an awkward look. 

"Sorry bud, but it looks like we are all out of oats." I say scratching my head, I look at Sif as he turns his back on me and stalks off further into the living room. I lay the empty bag on the counter and try to think what else I can cook up for breakfast. As I go into the pantry, a certain promise pops into my head. Gritting my teeth as my heart skips a few beats, I search the pantry for anything breakfast related. Maria's voice plays in my head as I search. I try my best to ignore my thoughts but damn my brain is full on Maria mode and it won't stop. She haunts my dreams, she pops into my head at the most awkward and random times. _Maybe she's a witch who has cast a powerful spell on me._ I say to myself as I pick a rabbit from one of the hangers. I force myself to think of nothing and concentrate on cooking breakfast. 

As I sit at the table with Sif happily munching into his now filled up bowl of rabbit I try to focus on my own breakfast, however my stomach doesn't feel hungry and whenever I put a piece of rabbit in my mouth I feel like I want to spew._ Why the hell am I feeling like this? _I think grumpily to myself. Deciding to give up breakfast I give Sif my plate and head off into the bedroom to get dressed. _Watch out Irithyll here I come. _I silently say as I slip on my tunic. 

Sif turns to look at me as the Inn comes into view. He was excited when the city came into view but now that he knows where our destination is, he's bouncing and barking at every step. I can't help but smile and laugh at his antics, as we reach the door something grabs my eye. On the door is another poster. I eagerly read what is written and my blood starts pumping. Giving Sif a wink I open the door and I am welcomed by the smell of Maria's cooking and the warmth of the fire. As I close the door behind me I feel Gweny's eyes on me. I close the door with a small thud and turn to face her. Her eyes are bright as she gives me a cheeky smile. My heart is already thundering, yet my mind is stern. _Maria is already taken, just ask her nicely for some more oats and then you leave. _My mind says in a firm voice, where as my heart, well I think its have palpitations and on a collision course. I stiffly walk up the bar and smile awkwardly at Gweny, who looks like she is about to burst with happiness, points to my usual table and heads for the kitchen, I try to grab her but she darts away from me and bolts into the kitchen. I stand there not sure what is about to happen so I do as Gweny asks. I go to my usual table and wait for Gweny to return. 

I don't have to wait long as Maria with her pink tinted cheeks, quietly places a bowl of her famous oats, down in front of me. Sif already munching into his bowl. I smile gratefully at her and quietly thank her, my heart going absolutely crazy, she gives me a warm smile and soft welcome before dashing off back into the kitchen. I slowly begin to eat my breakfast as Gweny pulls out a chair and sits opposite me, a cheeky smile on her face. 

"So took you long enough to come back." She states in a light voice, her smile frozen on her face. 

"Sorry about that..." I reply awkwardly, trying to stay focused on my breakfast. 

"What made you stay away for so long?" She ask me, her smile fading a little. I don't dare look at her I just force myself to take another spoonful of porridge, and avoid eye contact. 

"How long was I gone for this time?" I ask curious as to know how long my last visit was. 

"You were gone for nearly two weeks." Gweny replies giving me a worried look. I stare at her with feigned shock. 

"No way!" I say utterly surprised by her answer. She nods her head at me. I force myself to calm down and think rationally.

"We've managed to finish fixing this place up and people are really happy that the new arena is finished so I'm hosting a fight night this evening." She tells me as I remember about the notice on the door. I smile brightly at her. 

"So who's all participating into tonight's fight?" I ask enthusiastically. This causes Gweny to smile brightly.

"Well there is Andre, Lenigrast, the two Onions, Soliare, along with a few others. There are two tournaments, Sparring and the other is for Brawling. The Ashen One along with Ludeth will referee all fights, and the grand prize to the winner is not only fifty thousand souls, but you will be known as Yhorm's Champion." Gweny says in an excited voice. I sit there and think upon what she has just told me. "I can't wait for tonight. It's going to be so good." Gweny squeaks, I look at her but before I can open my mouth to speak she says to me. "Wait and you will see." I nod my head and finish off the rest of my breakfast. 

That Evening

After taking a long walk with Sif we return to the Inn. The quiet is replaced with so much noise that it could wake the dead. As I walk up to the bar I hear people make their bets on who is going to win each fight. I try to drown out the noise as I try to get Gweny's attention. She signals for me to wait as she deals with the other patrons, so I just stand there and wait. Something catches the corner of my eye, I instantly turn my head, hurting my neck in the process, and see what caught my eye. My heart feels like it wants to jump out of my chest, then it starts to feel numb as whatever caught my eye is now no where to be seen. I sigh heavily and try to ignore what is going on around me. Finally Gweny calls my name, my full attention is on her as I give my order of a large beer and a room for the night. Her smile widens a little at my order and goes about filling up a large tankard. 

"Why don't you go down stairs?" Gweny asks me as I down the last of my pint, the noise from down stairs is making the floor beneath me shudder slightly. I shake my head, and place the empty tankard on the bar. I hear Gweny sigh loudly as I order another beer. 

"I'll only give you a beer if you go downstairs. You're going to miss out on a great show." She states in a voice you don't want to argue with. Sighing internally I agree to her little deal and as she hands me my now filled up tankard I call on Sif and we head downstairs. The whole room is a buzz with people either whooping for joy or calling for more drinks and the like. I weave through the crowd hoping to spot a free seat. I finally spot on in a corner not to far from the staircase and hastily grab it. Just as we get seated the whole room erupts into a noise of chants and wolf whistles. I try to drone out the racket until I hear Maria's name being chanted. Instantly I try to see if I could catch a glimpse of her. And my heart stops dead. Time slows down and I am unable to look away. For there in the middle of the arena is Maria, dressed in clothes I've only ever seen similar to that on Chester. Her blonde hair is tied into a ponytail and her eyes are beaming. They almost look like emeralds in the glowing light of the fire. She stands there proud, with her double ended blades, looking regal yet menacing. We both eagerly await to see who her opponent is going to be, when the Ashen One shouts out Rosabeth's name. Everyone cheers as Rosabeth enter the arena. She is the complete opposite of Maria. While Maria is pale, Rosabeth is tanned. I watch the two women size themselves up and then the horn is blown. The fight begins. I watch with bated breath to see what Maria is truly capable of. I watch as the fight intensifies as Maria separates her sword and is now holding a dagger in one hand and a sword in the other. I can see her panting and bleeding only slightly, but her eyes are on fire as she circles around Rosabeth, looking for a weakness to exploit. I watch as Rosabeth goes in for a blow, but Maria has already stepped away. Her movements are quick and speedy I can barely keep up with her, and Rosabeth seems to be having trouble keeping an eye on her target. Without warning Maria attacks for behind her, dagger placed at Rosabeth's throat. The whole room goes quiet, the only noises are from the two women panting, I look towards Ludeth and the Ashen One as they chat and nod their heads. Ludeth is the the one to break the silence, declaring Maria as the victor. Everyone jumps up at once, and the chanting begins again. 

As I take a swig of beer I look in Yhorm's direction and see Maria stride proudly towards him. Her smile is wide and beautiful. I hastily swallow my beer as Yhorm looks over in my direction. My heart stops once as his eyes scan over the room. Rage and selfishness overpower me as I retreat up stairs to Gweny who is serving Soliare. I wait for her to finish, counting the seconds, until I calm down. But the rage doesn't subside and all I want to do is fight someone, anyone, sword or fists, I'm not caring. My eyes lock with Gweny's as I walk towards the bar. I hand her my empty tankard, giving her a somber smile. She quickly tells that something isn't right with me as I tell her I'm going to bed and before I can even move an inch she has a tight grip on her hand. 

"Artorias whats wrong?" She asks her voice full of concern. I look at her and try my best to play it dumb. 

"Nothings wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" I ask a she pulls on my hand to make me sit down. I notice that its quieter up here than it was earlier. 

"Don't play dumb with me." She says sternly, looking me dead in the eye. I sigh heavily and put my head down, not wanting her to see my face. "Artorias?" She says gently. I just shake my head and scoff. 

"You know you were right about that bet." I say bitterly as I throw down my purse full of souls. "Just a shame that she's already been taken." I laugh coldly as I start to get up from my seat. 

"W-what are you talking about?" Gweny asks me giving me a confused look, which only makes me angrier. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I shout, causing Gweny to back away a few steps. I'm grateful that the noise downstairs is covering up my shouting. "Just forget it!" I yell and head off back downstairs to see if anyone is up for a fight. I spot Hawkeye Gough leaning against the back wall and he waves me over. Glad of some distraction I walk towards him. We greet each other warmly. I notice a glint in his eyes a glint I know all too well and I smirk at him. He signals to Ludeth and points to me, I can see the cogs turning in that old mans head and finally we get the answer I needed. I enter the arena first with my blood singing for a good fight. 

Maria POV 

As I sit next to Yhorm, happily drinking my wine, The Ashen One loud voice calms the crowd as he announces the two competitors that will be brawling next. Desperate to get a good view I stand up on my tiptoes and try to see over the crowd. That's when Yhorm holds out his hand and getting the hint I climb into his big hand and hold on tight as he raises me up. He then places me on the arm rest and as I turn to say thank you, something blue and silver catches my eye. I quickly take a look and there in the arena is Artorias. I can feel my eyes bulging from there sockets, and I can tell my mouth is slightly agape. Still my eyes are glued on Artorias. I have no idea why, but seeing him makes my heart flutter so hard it hurts. Time itself seems to just slow down. I turn to face Yhorm who is smiling at me. 

Yhorm nods his head towards the arena, where Artorias and another smaller giant are sizing themselves up. My heart is racing, just waiting for the fight to begin. I notice Artorias hasn't got a weapon so it must be a brawling match. I bite my lip hoping he doesn't get hurt too badly. I look back at Yhorm who is now sitting back in his throne, completely at ease, and give the signal to Ludeth to start the fight. The Ashen Ones voice booms over the crowd and the fight is on. My eyes stay focused on Artorias who is dodging and punching whenever he can, and they aren't light punches either. I sit there utterly entranced as the two men fight. I feel my heart stop dead as I watch as Artorias gets punched really hard in the gut. He flops the floor, winded. I wanted to scream but my voice has left me high and dry. Then I feel myself begin to panic as Artorias just lies there on the ground, not moving and inch, while his opponent takes another few steps towards him. My blood freeze. Someone shouts and its not until I watch Artorias get up on his feet that it finally sinks in, that it was me who shouted his name. My face instantly heats up as Artorias looks in my direction. I can't see his face too well so I have no idea if what I saw was a smile or a angry glare, but his eyes are on me and my heart is battering against my chest. I feel like I'm drowning, then I gasp as his opponents fist flies in front of his face and Artorias, taking the advantage, grabs the arm and twists it. The whole crowd goes wild as Artorias gets the upper hand and after a few more punches the Giant taps out. People explode into cheers and whistles as Artorias is claimed the winner. I put my fingers to my lips and blow. My whistle must have loud as Artorias once again turns to face me. Unsure what to do I stand up and applause him for a well earned win. Without missing a beat Artorias bows his head to me, before exiting the arena. I turn my attention back to Yhorm, who is looking at me with a smile on his face. I instantly feel embarrassed by antics but Yhorm just laughs at me and very gently, using one finger, pats my head. I give him a big smile, before reaching for my glass and taking a large swig. 

Twenty minutes later the arena is now filling up with two more contenders, this time its Siegmeyer and Solaire. This time its Siegward's turn to get excited. I smile pleasantly as I drink my wine and watch the antics of both men, block and weave each other attacks. I can't help but think that the fight reminds me of a dance, only its a dance with swords. Images of Artorias and I dancing start to form in my head, but I don't fight them off this time. Instead I let my mind wander.

_ Artorias holding me close to his chest as we dance the night away. His soft lips tickling the shell of my ear as he whispers quietly into it. I smile and giggle but then the giggling stops as I feel his lips on mine and as I pull him closer to me, so I can wrap my legs around his waist, I feel only bare skin. The clothes have gone somewhere but its not cold. His body is radiating heat as we continue to kiss. I feel something blossoming inside of me, something that needs to be sated. I moan as he fondles my breasts and sucks hard on my neck. I feel my body coming alive and I never want it to- _

Suddenly my ears are being blasted by the sounds of people cheering and whooping. In my dazed mind I look towards the arena and there is Knight Solaire doing a weird pose, both arms pointed at an angle towards the sky. I give out a small applause before turning to face Yhorm who is busy speaking to Siegward. My body and mind feeling lethargic I bid the two men a goodnight and Yhorm kindly helps to put me back on the ground. Giving the two men a wave I head upstairs. As I reach the landing Sif bounds over to me and nearly knocks me over. His happy face instantly puts me at ease, so I give him a few well earned pats. He turns away from me and looks in the direction of Gwynevere and Artorias. My heart and stomach are going crazy as Artorias quickly gazes at me, his cheek turning a lovely shade of dark purple and blue in the dim light, I smile at him but he then looks away with a scowl on his face. My blood freezes once more as I try to think of what I've done to upset him, my smile quickly fading. I look at Gwynevere who is slowly shaking her head. Feeling confused I wish them a good night and head for my room. As I begin to climb the stairs Sif comes rushing after me, his amber eyes look so sad, but I just give him another few pats before heading off to bed. I hear Gwynevere say something but I cant make out what she said. I'm too tired and confused to deal with anything. 

As I fall asleep images of Artorias plague my mind and my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear Souls and Hunters How have you all been? I've been busy editing and re-editing this chapter and I'm so sorry its so short.... forgive me! I just wanted to have a little fun chapter, but next chapter is already in the works! Hopefully it will be a little longer than this one as its going to get juicy! I can't wait!
> 
> Again thank you to all for the appraisals they make me so happy I smile all day knowing that out there in the big open world, someone/ some people are enjoying my work *Weeps with joy* thank you so so much :D 
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will be posted but it should be within the week into next week as I'm early on this update YAY! Though I do apologize if its too short and boring. Please send all hatemail to NitoLord666@suckalemon.com 
> 
> I shall hopefully see you all in the next one Loves you all 
> 
> From your Unkindled Hunter Shadow Xx


	16. Swamp Full of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria POV 
> 
> Artorias POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings to all Souls and Hunters, I am the primordial Serpent, Darkstalker Kaathe. On behalf of Shadow I have been selected to do today's greetings.
> 
> Firstly warm welcomes to the old and new patrons who have returned for more gibberish. Seriously who gave Shadow permission to even do this? Patches you say? I'll be having words with him. Well thank you for returning, and thank you for all the appraisals. To be honest I was only expecting only one person to like this... Whats that Shadow? You got a comment. That's it I'm outta here, and thank you all for proving me wrong. *mumbles under breath* I hate owing souls to people. *Clears throat* 
> 
> Secondly, don't bother joining Nito's covenant, join my one instead, Yuria absolutely loves having new friends *grins manically* I'll give you two months free instead. 
> 
> As a side not from Shadow, she apologizes if she has fucked up on any of the area descriptions, she's bloody useless and needs to play DS3 
> 
> Well that's all for now and I shall hopefully see you all very soon. *Mutters under breath as he is leaving* I can't believe it, a bloody comment... Now I'm in trouble.

Maria POV

Its been about three weeks since Artorias was last here and my feelings towards him is very confusing. One minute he's hot, well warm, with me and the next its like death freezing cold. I gave him a bigger bag of oats for Sif so I have no idea when I'll see him next. I miss Sif, he always knows how to put a smile on my face. I would be lying if I didn't say I was jealous of Artorias. I've been trying and failing to stop myself from thinking about him. I've been trying not to ask Gwynevere too many questions and try to keep my mind focused on work. Though my brain likes to wonder off on its own accord, which annoys me. I hear the door open and people come in but I don't leave the kitchen. I hear Gwynevere happily greet the customers, as I try to block out the noise from the dining room. I'm so concentrated on my work that I don't hear Gwynevere enter the kitchen, until I turn around and nearly fly through the roof. She immediately apologizes but I just brush her off, she looks at me with a sad smile and asks me to kindly to begin the lunch rush. I nod my head and start to prepare a mean stew and soup, making homemade bread in the process. As I collect the things I need I see Gwynevere roll up her sleeves and happily declare that she will be helping me out today. I smile gratefully at her and tell her to start chopping up the veggies while I make the bread. 

"You know I forgot to tell you, my notice for extra work, I've got a response." She smiles brightly at me. 

"That's great news, who will be helping us out?" I ask, excited I'll get to meet another new person.

"Well she should be here by this evening, so I was thinking, you've barely explored Irithyll or any place else since you first came here, so I was thinking, with the extra help I can give you a few days off." Gwynevere says happily. I look at her and smile. 

"For a second there I thought you were going to fire me." I say sheepishly. Gwynevere burst into a fit of laughter.

"Why would I fire the best chef we have ever had?" She asks wiping a tear from her eye. I stand there and shrug, shaking my head slightly. "You deserve some free time." She says as she picks up the knife and starts chopping the veggies up.

"What about Millibeth?" I ask worriedly. 

"She doesn't really go out much anyway, and usually whenever I do give her some off time she's usually in here looking after Strowen and her sisters though I'm thinking of asking her to go up to the market later for some more supplies." She states as she looks at something in the distance. I hear her fingers snap loudly as an idea bubbled up in her brain. "I know, why don't you and Millibeth go to the market together. You would get to know each other better and its gets you out of this stuffy place for a little while." She yammers on, and as she opens her mouth to say something I silence her by placing my hand on top of hers and I agree to go with Millibeth to the market. Gwynevere pulls me if for a tight hug, before continuing her mission of chopping veggies. 

Later that afternoon Millibeth and I head for the market, wrapping ourselves in the shawls Gwynevere kindly gave us, as we walk up the steps as the nippy air prickles our bare skin. I keep glancing over at Millibeth as she is as quiet as a mouse. I try to think of a subject to have a conversation with her when I hear her softly laughing. I turn to look at her fully and see she has covered her mouth with her hand and the other is holding her side. I stand there and stare, wondering what could have set her off, but she continues to laugh. 

"W-whats funny?" I ask feeling very self conscious of myself. She stands there shaking her head, while trying to control her laughter. 

"I shouldn't laugh, but I can't help it." She chuckles, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. I patiently wait for her to say more. After a few minutes she calms down. "I watched your fight with Rosabeth and Strowen put on a bet that you would lose, you should've seen her face when you were declared the winner. I could see smoke coming from her ears." She bursts into laughter. I stand there not sure what to think. "But when she found out me and her sisters put a bet on you, she completely flipped." She laughs uncontrollably. I feel a small smile grace my face. "So we can be in Strowen's bad books together." She states smiling genuinely at me, before we share a laugh together. 

"Why did you bet on me?" I ask as we make our way up the steps. 

"To Strowen you're nothing but a cleaner girl, she's unwilling to give you a chance and there for her eyes are blind to your potential. However when I first met you I could instantly tell that you were everything I am not. Strong, independent and you don't take anyone's shit. Especially Strowen, but the other sisters, well they like you, and whether Strowen knows it or not, you're a big help, not just to Gwynevere but to me too, so thank you." She smiles at me. 

"No need to thank me." I say embarrassed. 

"Well I feel a need to thank you." She says as she continues on her way. I follow her smiling to myself. 

As we reach the top of the small hill I see a few people hanging around the stalls, happy customers busily getting about their day. I follow Millibeth as she walks through the small crowd. She stops at a stall where a woman with long blonde hair warmly greeting her. I stand off to the side and watch as the two women talk for a few moments. 

"Hey Anastacia how are you?" Millibeth asks with a happy smile. 

"Can't complain, hows working at the Inn?" Anastacia asks as Millibeth inspects whats on offer. 

"Its good. Got extra help coming our way so that will relieve some stress for Gwynevere. Hows business?" I drone out their conversation, as I gaze at the beautifully crafted jewelry that is on display. I barely hear my name being called until I feel Millibeth poke my shoulder. I look up at her and I can tell she is wanting to giggle. She stands there and just shakes her head. Not sure what to do I just stand there feeling a little awkward. Millibeth bids her friend farewell before dragging me off to another stall. 

After finally getting everything on Gwynevere's list we head for home, feeling happy as I managed to buy some more oats for porridge in the morning. As we enter the Inn I notice that Gwynevere is talking to Siegmeyer, as we walk into the kitchen I overhear Siegmeyer talking frantically to Gwynevere. I usher Millibeth into the kitchen as I begin putting things in their proper places. As I instruct Millibeth where to put things Gwynevere enters looking very upset. We quickly stop what we are doing and go to comfort her. But she brushes us off, looks me dead in the eye and states. 

"Siegmeyer needs your help. Go get changed. Your leaving soon. I'll pack you some food." Her tone is firm and slightly shaky. Not wanting to push the matter I leave the two women and rush upstairs. As I throw open my door I leap inside and start to pull out my garb from the wardrobe and lay it on the bed. Peeling the tunic over my head I shiver at the slight coldness and quickly put on my shirt and trousers. Within minutes I am ready. I pull my hair into its usual ponytail and giving myself a quick look in the mirror deem myself ready. I grab Rakuyo and Evelyn and holster both weapons to my body before dashing downstairs. 

Once downstairs Gwynevere hands me a small flask, filled with water and pouch filled with food. I thank her graciously. I look around for Siegmeyer but I can't see him. I'm about to ask her when she stops me. "He's waiting outside for you. His daughter Seiglinde has gone missing. She's a smart child who knows how to handle any situation but I think something has gone terribly wrong. I don't know the full details, Siegmeyer will tell you on the way. No get going. Don't worry about me or Millibeth, we'll handle things until my extra help arrives." She says before pulling me in for a quick hug and pushing me towards the door. Getting the message I bolt for the door and there standing on the opposite side of the pathway is Siegmeyer frantically pacing and running his hand through his hair and grabbing it until he stops, before he can get the chance to do the same process I make my presence know and he turns to face me. His facial expression is both grateful and frustrated at the same time. I make my way up to him and before I get the chance to say anything he just tells me to follow. So I follow him as we run towards the bridge. Instead of crossing it, there is a pathway that leads towards the river. Where ever Siegmeyer is leading me I silently pray to myself as I follow him.

By early morning the sun just barely rising, we stop for a quick rest. I can tell as we eat some of the food Gwynevere gave me, that Siegmeyer is panicking. I notice his hands shaking as he lifts up his flask to his lips. I've done all I can to comfort him but even I'm royally pissed off. I got all the details I needed from Siegmeyer. Turns out that Siegmeyer and Sieglinde were happily exploring some sort of ruin in Farron Keep, when out of nowhere Sieglinde just vanished and all that was left was a ransom letter. The reason why Siegmeyer "requested" my help was because apparently, whoever took Seiglinde, had heard tales about me and in their tiny minds decided that to meet someone you had to kidnap a child to do so. _Fucking cowards. _I seethe silently as I grit my teeth. I take a quick swig of water before getting up on my feet and motioning Siegmeyer to follow me. 

As we make our way towards Farron Keep I begin to feel more and uneasy with each step I watch as the landscape changes dramatically. Buildings that were once well looked after have been neglected, crumbling messes. The colours have changed to red, brown even grey, as if the land is dying. Yet trees still grow, determined to live. I have no idea how many days have passed us by but every day I know we are getting closer to Sieglinde. I shiver as I hear weird noises coming from all directions. I have to hold myself back from unsheathing Rakuyo at every noise. Still Siegmeyer blunders on oblivious to my uneasy state. I grit my teeth and continue to follow him. Its not long until we reach a swamp, and as I stare at the sight I watch as the water bubbles and quivers. I stare on in disbelieve as Siegmeyer trudges into the swamp, not caring if there is something lurking beneath the murky watery substance. Gritting my teeth once again, I take a step into the thick water and my foot is instantly soaked and freezing. Not wanting to be left behind I wade into the swampy water and follow Siegmeyer as best I can silently praying nothing jumps out at us as we tread the cold water. 

I shake out my boots as best I can as we reach land, but Siegmeyer is a man on a mission and doesn't even stop to take a breather. I can understand his anger to a degree, but we really should rest, even if its for five minutes. I try calling out to him, but its like he's in a daze and just continues on, ignoring me as he does it. I stomp off after him, with my boots squelching, dripping and leaving a clear trail for anyone to bloody follow. I shake my head and rush after the Onion as he disappears out of view. I finally find him setting up a small camp. His helmet resting at his side, and a weary look in his eyes. I slowly walk up to him and after motioning me to sit with him, I flop to the floor, grateful to finally take off my soaked boots and put them beside the small fire. I put my feet closer the flames as I try to thaw my frozen toes. 

"Another days journey and we will be in Farron Keep." Siegmeyer states suddenly. I look up to him from where I am sitting and I notice the bags under his eyes.

"We will get your daughter and the people who took her." I say sympathizing with the distraught man, my determination beginning to simmer. 

"Thank you for helping me and I'm sorry for being cold towards you." Siegmeyer apologizes to me. I wave him off. I can't imagine how he is feeling right now. I've never had the chance to be a parent. My thoughts turn to my former students. Leopold, Felix, Rufus, Millicent and of course, Adelia. I can only wonder what they are all up to. "We should rest here for the night." Siegmeyer says pulling me from my thoughts. I nod my head in agreement and just before I settle down beside the fire my stomach gives out a loud grumble. I avoid all eye contact with Siegmeyer as I try to hide my embarrassment. "Here." He says as he hands me some dried up meat. I give him a warm smile and graciously thank him, we eat together in silence, as we listen to the world around us. After eating the last of our food Siegmeyer declares he will take first watch while I sleep. So I lie there on the dry earth, looking at the stars as my eyes slowly close. 

By late afternoon we reach the area where Siegmeyer found the note, a crumbling archway. I scan the area looking for any kind of footprints or any other kind of sign to say which direction the kidnappers took. I look into shrubs and bushes and see nothing. Not even a scrap of clothing to be found. After thoroughly searching the area I watch Siegmeyer sit down and hums and hmms to himself. I start pacing, scanning my surroundings for any sign of life. Eventually I get bored and all of a sudden I just want to yell out, "come and get me! I'm right here," but I reign in my anger and begin to pace around again. I look over to Siegmeyer who is still sitting and thinking to himself. I let out a huff and begin to storm off in the direction we came. I look around the area as I leave Siegmeyer to his thinking. Nothing out of the ordinary jumps out of me, until I see footprints in the mud. Calling Siegmeyer over we follow the trail that leads into an abandoned, crumbling building. A statue of a wolf catches my eyes but I reluctantly keep a mental note of its location as Siegmeyer motions for me to follow him further into the building. As we reach a large room there in the center, lying on the floor, is Sieglinde. I watch as Siegmeyer rushes up to his young daughter and hug her tightly. I slowly walk around the room, my eyes alert for any kind of movement. I hear the two onions comfort and reassure each other when the laughing starts up again. I reach out to grasp Rakuyo when I hear footsteps coming from the doorway we entered. There by the exit are two men dressed in armor and laughing hysterically. I growl loudly and rush after them, Siegmeyer hot my heels. As I near the exit the two strangers go off in different directions, I curse loudly before chasing after the man with the spear, while Siegmeyer chases after the man with the ax. 

My lungs are burning by the time I reach the swampy lake and there standing in the middle of the murky water is my target. Clutching Rakuyo tightly I separate him as the sound of laughter fills the area. Slowly I stalk towards my prey my teeth bared as we begin our death dance. 

Artorias POV 

I know its been weeks since I last at the Inn and Sif has been hounding at me to go back. In the end I relent and now me and Sif are walking through Irithyll, and I'm already cringing at the "talking to" I'm going to get from Gweny. I can tell she is going to make me apologize for the way I acted towards Maria, and I plan on doing that, I just don't know how. Do I get her flowers? Or jewelry? I scratch my head as I think of what to give her. My thoughts are broken when I hear someone in the distance shouting. There standing on the street leading to the market is Gweny. I can already see the worrying look on her face. Bracing myself for the onslaught of a lecturing I'm about to receive I stride towards Gweny who instantly notices me and comes running up to me. Just as she is about to trip over her long skirt I catch her. She looks up at me panting for breath, her eyes full of tears.

"Gweny whats wrong?" I ask her, my mind going frantic with what has gone wrong. 

"Its... Siegmeyer.... he took Maria... I don't know what's going on and I have no idea where they are" She says through pants and heavy breaths. "I did notice that Siegmeyer didn't have his daughter with him, so I'm only speculating that something has happened to the poor girl. Siegmeyer begged for Maria's help and that was days ago." She explains frantically. My heart rate spikes at the mention of Maria's name and I force myself to remain calm, when all I want to do it go after her. 

"Do you have any idea where to the two of them went?" I ask, telling myself that any information will be handy. My heart sinks when Gweny shakes her head. 

"I have no idea. They left so suddenly." She says as she rakes a hand through her chocolate brown hair. "I could always ask Siegward, he might know." She says pulling away from me, as she starts to walk to the inn. So I silently follow Gweny back to the inn. Just before we enter the building Sif begins making some sounds. I watch as he sniffs at the ground and start making his way to the bridge. I quickly glance a look at Gweny who seems to have a small hopeful smile on her face as we follow Sif. He comes to a stop at the pathway next to the bridge. He looks back at me and wags his tail. 

"He's found their scent. Head back to the Inn Gweny, I'll be back soon with Maria." I say giving her a quick hug before taking off down the hill. 

"Be careful please!" She calls after us. I give her a thumbs up as I chase after Sif. 

Maria POV 

My arms are aching, my clothes completely soaked making my job a little harder. I ground my teeth together as I have to dodge yet another strike from my opponents long reaching spear. _Damn him and his stupid spear! _I curse to myself as I look for an opening. Trying to think of a better strategy instead of just dodging, I dodge once again out of harms way when my prey comes barreling towards me and thrusts out his large spear, narrowly missing me. I feel my body starting to get tired. I grind my teeth as I grip the dagger of Rakuyo. My prey swings his spear wide and just as its about to reach me I leap out of the way and throw the dagger, which lands in the water by my preys feet. I growl quietly as the man laughs at my pathetic attempt to hurt him. 

"Is this truly all you are capable of? Throwing a measly dagger? There is no way you can be the great Maria!" He taunts me, not listening to his words I watch as he lowers his spear slightly. Noticing my chance I use the water to help me slide between my preys legs, aiming to grab my dagger. Little too late for me as I watch with panicked filled eyes as he grasps his spear with both hands and plunges the spear into the water causing my dagger to float in another direction and trap the end tail of my coat, causing it to tear a little, and making me tumble in the water. I growl once more as he starts to laugh at my attempt to hurt him. Still clutching the sword end of Rakuyo I use it to help me to my feet and just as I face my opponent I have to quickly duck out of the way as the spear comes barreling towards my head. Bending over backwards I watch as the spear swoops over my face and out of view. Standing up straight I face my opponent who is smirking at me and dashes towards me. Trying to keep some distance between us I start to back up and nearly trip over the tail of my coat. He thrusts his spear towards me and that's when I feel it. The soul shattering agony as the spear slices right into my the side of my abdomen. Not a shallow slice either. Blood gushes out of my wound, and my breath rushes out of my body, as the spear exits my body. I clutch at the wound and fall to my knees, slightly losing the grasp I have on Rakuyo's sword. I stare with blind rage at my opponent who is laughing manically as he managed to draw first blood. Using the sword I try to get to my feet. The laughing gets louder and louder with each passing second and I feel my head starting to feel woozy. 

"Well this has been fun but I gotta dash." He says putting his spear back on his back. "Enjoy the poison that's running through your bloodstream." My body freezes at his words and I stop trying to get to my feet. "I wish you a quick death." He says before running off and leaving. I grind my teeth as I finally push my body and unsteadily get to my feet., Hastily I pull out Evelyn and try to shoot to the running man, neither of which hit their intended target. Using the sword as a walking stick I stumble trying to get out of the murky water and on to dry land. My open wound is screaming at me to be dealt with, but with poison running through me I have nothing to use against it. Just as I reach land I collapse on the soggy earth. Evelyn lands beside me with a thud as I clutch my aching wound. Its not long before everything goes black. 

Artorias POV 

I can hear Sif heavily panting as we make our way to what appears to be Farron Keep. My blood turns ice cold at what lurks in these parts. I hear Sif growl as he loses Maria's scent. I pat him a few times and softly comfort him as I get off his back and start looking for any signs that Maria has come this way. I hear rustling in the trees and spin around to see Pate dashing away into the trees with his spear on his back. I can hear his softly chuckling to himself as he darts out of sight. I slowly get off Sif's back and telling to stay put I follow the mad man. I keep a safe distance and use the trees and bushes as I follow pate. He stops at a clearing. Crouching behind a tree I hear him talking to someone and at the mention of Maria's name anger rages through me. Trying to remain calm I force myself to listen to the conversation. 

"I got her good. She's not much of a fighter." I hear Pate say through bursts of laughter. 

"You didn't kill her did you?" I hear the mysterious person say. 

"Nah but the poison will, I hope she likes water." Pate replies before going into hysterical laughter. My body ignites with fury that Maria is lying somewhere nearly at deaths door. I grind my teeth together, and look for an opening. Luckily for me Pate is standing with his back to me, so silently as I can, I sneak up behind the unarmed man and strike him from behind with my fist. This surprises the other man but I'm only focused on Pate as I keep punching him in the face. I keep punching him as images of Maria flood my head and don't stop until there is nothing but blood covering my clenched up fist. Finally I leave Pate's dead body on the ground and turn to face the other man. The fear in his eyes say it all. I stand there and and watch as the other man cowers and stammers that all of this was Pate's idea and that Maria wasn't meant to get hurt. I tell him to warn everyone that Maria not to be harmed by anyone else unless they have a death wish. I watch as the scared man scurries away. Once I'm semi calm I run back to Sif who has patiently waited for me to return. I give him a few quick pets before running in the direction of the swamp area and tell Sif to look out for Maria. As I look around the swampy lake I find Maria who is lying on the ground covered in water and mud. I rush up to her and slowly roll her over onto her back. Her skin is cold and wet and I notice that on her right side the wound that Pate gave her has turned into an ugly shade of black. I hear Sif splashing around the water as I inspect Maria's wound. Feeling angry and guilty I pick up the pale woman and hold her against my armored body. I call on Sif and we head for home. Hoping and praying that I still have time to save Maria. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have to say that was an interesting introduction.... Greetings new and old patrons, Kingseeker Frampt here, Shadow thought it would be rude not to have me say anything since Kaathe got to do the...intro... *clears throat* Anyway, congrats Shadow on all the loves you are getting on this fanfic. As Patches says you're doing good. Just ignore Nito and Kaathe :) 
> 
> As always a big thank you and warm welcomes to the new and old patrons. Gwynevere has even given me permission to even tell you that a Freebie is coming soon. So be sure to be on the look out for that announcement. I have no idea what its going to be. 
> 
> Well sadly my time is up. And if you have any requests for people you want to do the introduction or the end notes please don't be scared to shout out who your favorite person is. Think I might vote for Evetta to do the next intro. Well we shall see you all soon. Side note Shadow wrote this while listening to Grimm's music from Hollow Knight. Have to say I thoroughly enjoy this music. 
> 
> Frampt <3
> 
>   
Shadow here guys. I'm so sorry it took so long for this Chapter to come out. I had to delete most of it because it wasnt going the way I wanted it to go and I'm still not 100% happy with it, so its another Chapter I'll have to edit. I'm not good at writing fight scenes so I apologize. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway :) and the next chapter will hopefully be out before Valentines day!! <3 thank you all for the love and support this fanfic has been getting it means a lot to me so thank you <3


	17. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria POV and Artorias POV <3 
> 
> Happy Valentines Day! 
> 
> Smutty Chapter. You've been warned. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears *throws smutty confetti* and welcome to another chapter, I am your hostess Arianna and I would like to say thank you for having me here. I would like to apologize to Frampt that unfortunately Evetta is a very busy woman right now looking after two children so Shadow kindly asked me to step in instead.... I can't imagine why *looks at the chapter summary* oh.... I see that's why.... No matter I am happy to introduce you all to a very smutty chapter <3 Thank goodness I've got the evening off to do this. 
> 
> Well I would like to say on behalf of Shadow and all of us here in Yharnam and in Irithyll, thank you for all the appraisals and mega appraisals, they mean so much to every one. Shadow has been working very hard on trying to make this Fanfic of hers work and I think she is doing a wonderful job even though I did hear Patches say he was going to delete this, I really hope he doesn't, also congrats are in order for we have reached over 500 nearly 600 appraisals! Well done Shadow keep up the good work and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Now Gwynevere I believe mentioned a new freebie. Well that freebie is now available for the month! Exciting! For all new patrons you will receive one free night including breakfast. For the older patrons, you get to stay at the inn for a free week including the VIP section! How cool is that? Also I would like to say a big warm welcome and big thank you to our new guest and WhiteFang_SL for the Kudos' So please enjoy your stay and I shall all see you when the next smut chapter comes out. 
> 
> Love Arianna <3 *blows kisses*

Artorias POV

My mind is racing as I forcefully open the front door, making it bang against the wall, as I gently lay Maria's unconscious body down on my settee, I notice that she is starting to sweat a lot and her wound is getting worse by the second. I force myself to remain calm and rush into the pantry and grab some purple moss clumps. I soak some of the purple moss clumps in water and grab a few cloths and some bandages, and start to treat Maria's horrible poisoned wound. I tear her shirt to see just how bad the wound actually is. I can see dried up blood and pus oozing out. Gently as I can I use one of the damp cloths and wipe down the wound. I hear Maria give out a light groan as I press the damp cloth to her injury. Her breathing is labored and her hair is damp with sweat. I rush back to the kitchen and grab the bowl of wet moss clumps and start to mash them up, making it into a paste like substance and hurry back over to Maria and apply the medicine. I feel her body jolt slightly as I lather on a thick layer of the stuff on her open wound. Praying that it would work then wrapping it with bandages so the wound wont get infected. I sit there next to her and using the only damp cloth I have left, lay it on her head to help bring down her fever. I sit there for hours and pray silently that she will make it through the night. 

Maria POV 

The sound of birds chirping and the warm glow of the sun wakens me from my slumber. I look around me and suddenly I begin to feel very nervous as I'm in a place I do not know. Hastily I leap out of my make shift bed and instantly I'm crippled in pain, I fall to the floor and I'm paralyzed by such pain that I can barely breathe. My hand flies to my wound and I notice that I am partially half naked. My lower abdomen is bandaged up and I'm wearing a short top, that covers most of my breasts and not much else. Confused as to where I am, I try once more to get to my feet, using the settee as leverage. I push through the pain and bite my lip hard as to not scream and alert anyone. Finally after struggling for about a minute I get to my feet and let the breath I've been holding out in a rush. Leaning my left side on the settee I look around myself and notice that I'm inside, in what could be described as, a cabin. Intrigued as to where I am, I slowly walk around the living room and notice the kitchen area adjoins the living room. The kitchen is small, yet has all the efficient things, like hearth, cooker and on the distance of the kitchen I see the pantry. My stomach decides to growl at the thought of food, yet my mind is telling to get the questions that I have buzzing around my head, answered. So deciding that I'll eat later, I go to the front door and slightly open it. Not to far from where I am situated I hear the sound of someone chopping up wood. My mind races as to who lives here and whether or not they are friendly. I see movement and rush back as I can to the settee just as the door swings open and there in the doorway stands Artorias, holding a big pile of chopped up logs for the fire. I smile awkwardly at him as I use my arms to cover my short top. My heart is racing as he stands there in a blue tunic and trousers that accent his body shape perfectly. We stare at each other for what feels like an eternity until I look away not wanting him to see my red cheeks that feel like they are burning with a fever. I hear him slowly walk towards the fire place and start to lay down the logs. I reach out for the blanket and wrap it around my shoulders and watch as he lights the fire. When he stands up I give him a small thank you. He just nods his head and walks into the kitchen, leaving me there by the fire as the heat seeps into my cold skin. Questions fill my head and plucking up the courage I walk to the kitchen and watch as Artorias collects things from the pantry. I stand there awkwardly not sure what to say to him as I rack my brain to think of something to say. When he reenters the kitchen he notices me and continues to walk to the work top near the cooker, not saying a word to me. Gathering up my courage I drop the blanket and march into the kitchen and stand there next to him, a stern look on my face. I stare at him and fold my arms across my chest. He turns to look at me, eyebrow arched. Taking a shallow breath I open my mouth to say something when he cuts me off.

"Hows your wound?" He asks as he reaches into a drawer to grab a knife. I'm taken aback by his question.

"Sore but otherwise fine, I haven't looked at it yet." I reply softly. My heart rate is going through the roof just by standing next to this man. 

"It will probably scar." He states as he starts to chop up some carrots. "You needed stitches." He says not looking at me. 

"That's fine, scars don't bother me." I say nonchalantly. I watch as he puts the chopped carrots into a pot of water. "Do you need a hand?" I ask wanting to do something useful. 

"No, I think I can manage to cook a stew." He says as he hands me a small cup filled with a purple liquid. I take it gently in my hand and stare at the strange liquid. "It wont taste nice but you need to drink it." He says as he goes back to what he was doing. 

"What is it?" I ask unsure if I should trust it or not. 

"Its a cure for poison. Drink it or don't, just don't blame me if you end up ill again." He remarks. Taken aback by his cold tone I down the purple liquid. The taste is nothing I have ever tasted before. Its sweet yet earthy like. Once the cup is completely empty I hand it back to him with a small thanks and take a look around my new environment. The kitchen is reasonably sized yet homely. I take in a deep breath and smell the wood from the logs that make up the building and the flowers that are dotted around the place. I smile lazily as my body feels the effects of the purple liquid. 

"So this is where you live?" I ask wanting to make some conversation, I look at Artorias who only nods his head as an answer, that irks me in a way and before I can stop myself I ask him that question that's been on my mind for weeks. "Have I done something to upset you?" I ask in a harsh tone that even makes me surprised, but what surprises me even more is Artorias cold glare as he looks at me. 

"No but I'm upset with the way you are treating Yhorm." He seethes back at me. I can feel my eyes bulging out of their sockets as my body turns cold at his frozen tone. I feel anger bubbling up inside me. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask confusion making me angry. 

"You basically have every man in that bloody Inn falling over you and you don't seem to even realize it!" He shouts throwing down the knife he's holding. "And poor Yhorm has to compete with everyone who even looks at you! Hell I shouldn't even be looking nor touching you, I can only hope that Yhorm understands that I saved your sorry ass from fucking dying and maybe he'll let me live!" He shouts before shoving me out of the way to get to the front door. I can't help but give out a little oomph as he pushes passed me. "Once you are all healed you're going back to Irithyll, end of story." He states before throwing open the door, stomping out and slamming the poor door shut. I stand there more confused and my mind reeling as to what just happened. I stand there looking at the door and bring my heart rate down to normal speed. Deciding to do something useful I pick up the knife and start chopping up the rest of the vegetables. 

Artorias POV 

My mind is whirling with what just happened. A few days ago I was ready to apologize to Maria and now I've thrown that off the side of a cliff._ What is it about her that makes me go so crazy? Why does she make me think things I don't want to think? Or make me question myself?_ I ask myself silently as I briskly walk towards the small pond. I plonk myself down on the soft earth and rake a hand through my hair, utterly confused by my emotions. I shouldn't even be feeling these things because she is with Yhrom, and Yhorm is a very lucky man to have a woman like her._ She's beautiful, reckless and all together a woman that I would love to have in my life. Am I jealous? Of course I am. I've been wanting a woman that could drive me to insanity and back and I'd enjoy it for the rest of my days. _I think to myself as I harshly grab my hair to stop myself from thinking too much, yet all I can think about is Maria. Beautiful reckless Maria. I stay there at the pond with Sif until the light starts to fade and the first stars come twinkling out. Sighing heavily I walk with Sif back home, feeling heavy with regret and guilt. 

The smell of cooking wafts towards me as we reach home and as I slowly open the door, the sound of Maria softly singing to herself fills my ears and I stand there for a few minutes listening to her soft voice as she sings a song I have never heard before. It sounds sad yet poetic in a way. The chill air makes me open the door even further and I make myself known as I enter the cabin, with Sif right behind me. Maria stops singing as she looks at me. She quickly looks away from me and walks back to the pot, holding an empty bowl. I watch as she fills it and puts it on the side and grabs another empty bowl and fills that one up too. Silently she walks towards me and hands me the bowl of stew. I try my best to smile at her but it goes unnoticed as she walks back to the other bowl and puts it on the floor for Sif. I thank her for the food I was meant to cook, but that too goes unanswered. I pick up my spoon ready to take a bite of the food Maria has just cooked when I put it back down and walk over to her. 

"I'm sorry I shouted at you." I say walking up to her. "I was rude and I shouldn't have said-" She stops my by placing a hand on my chest. 

"I'm getting the impression that you think I'm with Yhorm or something like that. Well I'm setting the record straight. I am not with Yhorm, I'll never be with Yhorm. He's a good friend to have. You may choose to believe this or not, but I have never been with any one in my entire life. I have never been someones woman." I hear her voice breaking ever so slightly as she says this and as she turns away from me, I swear my heart could have jumped out of my chest at her words. I feel like I could fly at this very moment. I reach out to her to make her face me, and in her eyes I see tears that threaten to spill out onto her beautiful face. Without hesitation I finally give into my desires and wrapping one arm around her body and placing the other at the back of her head, till her face up to me and close the distance between us and press my lips next to her baby soft ones. I feel her hands clutching at my tunic as we deepen the kiss. I hear her give out a little moan that makes my groin twitch. I pull her closer towards me and fill her mouth with my tongue. I explore her sweet mouth and she starts to wrestle with me for dominance. I play along for a short time before shutting her down, pinning her to the wall and lifting her up in my arms, which causes her to squeak a little but continues to kiss me. Deciding that its now or never I carry her to my bedroom. 

Maria POV 

My head is swimming and my body feels like it on fire by the time Artorias puts me on my feet, feeling we have to much clothing on I tug at his tunic. I can feel myself turn into mush when he pulls his tunic over his head, his muscles contracting and flexing as he discards the piece of clothing and dumping it on the floor at his feet. I can't help but stare at his muscular body. I'm hypnotized at the way he looks at me, like I'm a piece of meat ready to be devoured. I close the short distance we have between us and hook my fingers into the waist of his trousers, silently asking him for his permission to remove the offending fabric which is is the way. He wraps his hand around my hair and jerks my head backwards ever so slightly before devouring my lips. I melt into his body and run my small hands over his smooth chest and abdomen. Lightly clawing at his skin and moaning into his mouth as I feel his hand reaching towards my top. He bites my lower lip before breathlessly pulling away. His eyes stare at me hungrily that it makes my breathing hitch and before I can pull him towards me to kiss him once more, he grasps the thin material and tears it with both hands. My breasts bounce out and instantly his hot mouth it suckling on my hard nipple while he palms and teases the other one. My back arches and I comb my hands through his soft short hair, enjoying the feeling of his hot mouth and hand, working me into a frenzy. I gasp as he sucks my nipple hard before letting it go and moving on the other one. I let out a mewl as he sucks on it hard. I dig my nails in to his shoulder to steady myself, and my breathing turns into pants as he growls. All too soon he lets go of my erect nipple and pushes me down onto the large bed. I let out a little squeal as I land on the soft mattress. My body feels like its about to burst into flames as I watch Artorias drop his trousers and his large cock springs out. I feel myself become more wet as he stalks towards me and gripping my trousers yanks them off of me. Within seconds I'm completely laid bare for him. I look into his eyes that are filled with such hunger I swear I could just climax just looking at them. He puts a hand on each knee and spreads my legs wide. There he sees my dripping wet sex just waiting for him to do as he pleases. I watch with bated breath as he comes closer to me and covers me with his body and his soft lips are crushing mine once again. He draws my tongue into his mouth and sucks on it, and all i can do it moan, mewl and buck against him. Silently begging for him to take me. He draws away quickly and grabbing my wrists pins them above my head.

"Last chance to back out." His voice is confident but his eyes are wary, scared. 

"I'm good." I state calmly and with that he positions himself and plunges his cock deep inside me. I gasp at how large is cock actually is and feel myself being stretched. Snapping my hymen as he plunges into my hot slippery heat. I hear Artorias give out a small groan before pulling away. I begin to protest before he violently thrusts back inside me, making me scream in pure bliss.

"How does it feel to be so beautiful, so fucking tempting that men are helpless to resist you?" He asks as he plunges into me once more. I moan loudly and can barely speak. He lets go of my wrists and my hands fly to his shoulders and dig my nails into his soft flesh. He stops thrusting into me, waiting for me to answer.

"You've resisted me this far." I state in a breathless voice. 

"Just fucking barely." He growls before thrusting hard into me again, making my head spin as I cry out in pleasure. "You know when I first saw you, I had to hold back on pinning you against a table and having you right there and then." He grins as he slowly pulls away, only to thrust into me again. I mewl in delight at the pleasure he is giving me. 

"Should have done it." I retort. He snorts in mild amusement before carrying on his assault on my mind, soul and body. I scream I moan and I cum over and over again as he pounds me into the mattress. 

We lie there together on the bed, his arms wrapped protectively around me. We are sweaty and my sex is still dripping for our coupling. We lie there in comfortable peace, listening to our breathing and heartbeats. I smile sleepily at just how happy I truly am in that moment. I can barely remember a time I was truly this happy. The closest feeling to this is when I joined Gherman's team of hunters, but even that is marred somewhat. I fall into a dreamless sleep, with Artorias' arms securely wrapped around me. 

Artorias POV 

Heavy eyed I reach out to touch Maria only to find her spot on the bed empty. Panicking slightly I look around me and seeing the room completely empty I leap out of bed and flee out the bedroom door. The smell of something cooking and the sound of Maria singing instantly put me at ease. As casual as I can be I walk in to the living room and quietly watch her dancing and singing while cooking something in the pot. Her sweet voice singing words I've never heard before. She wearing a tunic that's a little short for her, yet it fits her like a glove. My cock jolts to life as I watch her gyrate her hips showing off a little bit of her ass cheeks. She hasn't noticed me yet and I'm content in just watching her. I slowly walk toward the table in the kitchen and pull out a chair. That grabs her attention and she whirls around and stares at me for a few seconds before composing herself. I notice the deep blush that is covering her cheeks and just sit there with a hungry smile on my face.

"Good morning." She says as she hands me a bowl and spoon. 

"Good morning." I reply coolly. She bites her lower lip as she goes back to the pot._ Damn she's such a tease. _I think to myself as she comes back with the hot pot and starts pouring soup into my bowl. Her cheeks are pink and my body instantly reacts on it own accord and I reach in to the kiss her. She doesn't hesitate and her sweet mouth opens up for me to explore. I pull back breathless and take the pot out of her hands and sit her my vacant seat. I put the pot back on the rail above the fire and fill another two bowls. "Eat." I say to turning to look at her and put down a bowl of soup for Sif. I watch as she eagerly picks up the spoon and dips the wooden object into the hot soup and after blowing on the hot liquid for a few seconds, pops the spoon in her mouth and closes her eyes as she savors the taste of her cooking. I have to hold back on my sexual urges to take this woman back into my bedroom and punish her for teasing me. I sit at the table and try to clear my mind.

"Hows your wound?" I ask dipping my spoon into my broth. 

"Its fine and like a good girl I've been taking my medicine." She replies with a innocent smile. I smirk at her and slip the spoon into my mouth. My mouth bursts into a colour of flavors and I savor the taste of her cooking. We eat in comfortable silence but as I watch her eat her soup, she starts to get real lewd in the way she sucks on her spoon. My cock throbs wanting attention. I find myself no longer hungry for food and want her in my bed right now, or up against the wall. Either option will do. So I put down my spoon stand up and offer her my hand. She stares at it before turning her lustful eyes at me. She smiles wickedly and takes my offered hand. I pick her up with ease and carry her back to my room with her arms curled securely around my neck. 

As we enter my room we both spot the red patch of blood on the blanket and I instantly feel Maria tighten up. I look down at her and see her blushing madly and clearly embarrassed as she wont make eye contact with me. I hear her give out a soft apology and I look at her grinning like a fool. I watch her face go even brighter before putting her on her feet. As soon as her feet hit the ground she wriggles away from me to try and pry the blanket off the bed. I stop her and pull her around so her face is right in my chest, I wrap my arms around her and kiss her on the head. I hear her sigh as run my hand through her hair. 

"No need to apologize. It's easily cleaned." I say and I put my hand under her chin and tilt her head upwards, without pause I crush my lip to her and we kiss deeply. By the time I pull away we are both breathless. I smile at her as I let her go. I turn away from her to start pulling the bloodied blanket off the bed. I watch from the corner of my eye as she frantically pries the blanket off. Once its off she tries to bundle it up, but since its so big I take it from her hands and toss it out the door. She stands there, not sure what to do as I dig into my large cupboard and take out a fresh, dark green, blanket. With her help we remake the bed in comfortable silence. Once the task is done I focus my attention on her and notice that she is acting a little nervous. Before I can stop myself I blurt out the question that's been dying for an answer. 

"Is your pussy naked under that tunic?" I nearly cringe at myself, until I see her bite her lower lip and her eyes blaze with lust. 

"Would you like to find out?" She asks in a seductive way that makes my cock twitch violently. _By the flames she is such a massive turn on. _I think as I stride over to her and grabbing the hem of her tunic, practically ripping it from her body and sure enough, under that piece of cloth is a very naked, pale skinned Maria. I hear her gasp as I fling the material to the floor and latch my mouth to one of rock hard buds. I suck it hard and roll it around my tongue. I feel her hands tighten in my hair, and the soft moans and mewls that are coming from her pretty mouth nearly push me to my utter limits. Sucking hard I put my finger at her wet entrance and without warning, shove it into her to her slick heat. She lets out a loud gasp that quickly turns into a moan. Her greedy pussy tighten around my finger and I can help but smile. I pull at her nipple really hard until its pops out of my mouth and makes her breast bounce a little. Within a split second her other hard nub is in my mouth as I add another digit to her dripping wet heat. The moans and gasps are getting louder, her hands getting tighter in my hair. 

"I'm cumming." She moans. Smirking devilishly I let go of her nipple and remove my fingers.

"No don't stop!" She protests loudly, but I silence her when I put the two wet fingers in my mouth and suck on them. Her juices taste so sweet and delicious that when I take them out of my mouth, she is staring at me wide eyed and blushing. I smirk wickedly at her as I grab one of her hands and pull her towards the bed. She falls on to the soft bedding, spreading her legs instantly. Gently grabbing her hips and pull her towards me. Kneeling down I put my hungry mouth on her wet swollen folds and slip my tongue into her dripping wet pussy. Making her scream.

Maria POV 

His tongue is driving me wild, but when he starts sucking on my clit I feel my juices flow out of me and I see stars as I climax, yet he doesn't stop, I cum over and over again. By the time he is finished I feel drained. I can see the hunger in his eyes and my body reacts to his lustful gaze. I want him inside me so badly, its making me dizzy. He looks at me with a devilish smile and before I know what's happening, he's ramming his thick shaft into my slick folds. I gasp and moan as I feel myself tighten around his cock. I wrap my legs around his waist and jam my hips upwards. I hear him grunt as he pushes back and thrusts into me with force my back arches and I moan loudly. With each passing thrust I feel my orgasm mounting and when I finally do climax I'm screaming, and I screaming out his name. Still inside me, not wanting to separate himself from me, Artorias lays me flat on his chest while he lies on his back. I can feel his cock harden in my molten hot heat. I smirk wickedly as he tells me to ride him, so I plan on doing just that. I move my hips slowly and seductively at first, I feel his firm hands grasp at my waist, keeping me steady as I impale myself on his cock over and over again. My greedy sex takes all of him. I grind against his pelvic bone as I slide down his cock. The sensation driving us both wild. We both moan as I slam my hips down on his cock. I feel his seed spill into me and I continue to milk him until he his flesh softens up. Feeling proud of myself and sleepy I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. The sound soothes me that I soon feel my eyes start to droop. 

"Tired there my dear?" Artorias asks his voice calm and quiet. 

"Yes but I want to do something to you first." I say my voice thick with sleep. 

"It can wait until later. Get some sleep." He says running a hand over my body and hair. His heartbeat in my ear soon sends me into a dreamless slumber. 

I awaken a few hours later, the pain in my thighs is both sore and delightful. As I begin to move my body I feel a large bulge right at my opening. I look up at Artorias to see him still sleeping. A devilish thought enters my mind and suddenly I feel myself needing more of him. Bracing my hands on his chest I slip my wet pussy on to his hardened shaft and begin to seductively grind against his pelvic bone and slide up and down on his cock. Its not long until I'm a sweaty, panting mess, as I continue to ride on him. I feel his hands grip my waist as I continue to ride his cock. I look at Artorias who is looking me like a wild animal. His eyes ablaze with such hunger that it sends me over the edge and I'm screaming. I feel his cock harden and then his seed filling me up. With a lazy smile I milk him dry and lay my head on his chest. He has other ideas as he rolls me onto my back. Giving me a quick deep kiss. 

"Thank you for that, but I'm no where near done with you." His voice is thick with arousal. " I have other ideas." He growls lowly in my ear, making my body come alive. He kisses me deeply, before he pulls away. "Stay on the bed but get on your knees." He commands and I find myself wanting to obey his every word. The thought doesn't scare me like it should do, maybe its because I'm getting the pleasure I've always wanted and denied myself. Or maybe its because I find I want to please someone other than myself. Whatever the reason I get on my knees and wait for him to tell me what to do. He inches close to the foot of the bed, motioning me to come closer. I inch closer to him and I feel my body is on fire. He smiles seductively at me, yet his eyes are wary.

"You can say no-" I cut him off.

"I'm yours to command." I say giving him my best sexy smile. He nods his head once and reaches to touch me. I lean forward and after stroking my hair for a few seconds lets his hand drop. His cock his rock hard and I know what he wants me to do, so I wrap my lips around his shaft and take it all in my mouth. I feel my nose at the bed of curls and slide my head back. I hear him take in a sharp breath as I pull back, but still keeping him inside my mouth. I move forward until my nose hits the curls and I feel his hand grip my hair. I continue to suck his cock. Forwards and backward. He gives out a low growl before cumming in my mouth without asking. I get it he's wanting to show off his dominant side and I'm loving every second of it. I swallow his seed and even when I feel him go soft, I continue to suck. He lets go of my hair and I let his cock go with a soft pop. I stare up at him and smile. He returns the smile and strokes my hair. My stomach gives out a growl and I feel my face go red.

"Hungry are we?" He asks his voice light with mischief. 

"Starving actually." I reply with a small smile. He nods his head.

"Food first then I'll deal with your bandages." He says slipping into a pair of loose trousers. I just nod my head as I silently put on my tunic. I follow him to the kitchen, a happy smile on my face and as we bustle around the kitchen I help him cook our early dinner. 

Artorias POV 

With dinner slowly cooking I take Maria into the living room and lay her on the couch. I unwrap her bandages and see that her wound is indeed healing. Using a damp cloth I begin to wipe off the old moss paste. She jerks slightly and hisses in pain as the cloth touches her wound and I instantly start apologizing, she giggles and waves it off. As gently as I can I wash off the old paste and investigate her healing wound. 

"No signs of infection." I declare happily. I watch as she breathes a sigh of relief. I tenderly apply the new purple paste and wrap clean bandages around her waist. Once the bandages are securely in place I help her off the couch and take her to the bedroom. Instead of laying her down on the bed like I want to do, I help her put on a pair of trousers and her boots. Her face is a quizzical one but she doesn't say anything. Instead she just allows me to get her fully dressed. Once her boots are on I take her back to the living room and wrap her up in a warm shawl and open the front door. Sif comes bolting from wherever he was hiding and dashes towards the front door. Maria is in a fit of laughter as she watches Sif scuttles out into the sunset. I take her hand and lead her outside. The air is warm but it wont be long until it turns cold. We slowly walk together, hand in hand. In the distance we hear Sif howling. I can only imagine what he's up to. I watch as Maria takes in the sights of her new surroundings, her head twisting and turning this way and that as she looks in the scenery. We walk in comfortable silence as I lead the way to our destination. 

As we reach the shore of the lake I hear Maria gasp as she looks out onto the lake. There with his front paws in the water is Sif howling as his friend, Moonlight Butterfly comes soaring over the surface of the lake, causing the water to ripple. We watch as the large green butterfly lands gracefully on the soft ground and greet her old friend. We watch as the two friends play, and using my shawl as a blanket, help Maria sit on the make shift blanket. I join her and together we sit and watch as Sif chases after his friend. Its only when the light dies off that we make our way home. 

That night we enjoy our meal and I make Maria see stars over and over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Adelia tries to get on stage, but Sister Adella is in hysterics* 
> 
> Look I'm sorry Adella, but it had to happen. Yes I know you are upset, and I know that sex is meant to be with two people that are married, but times are changing. No don't go killing Arianna! Do you want me to get upset? No? Good now just go calm down. Take a deep breath and calllllm. I have to go do the farewells. No I'm not saying goodbye to you I'm saying goodbye to the people who are reading this. Don't make me get Rufus or Shadow. Yes Rufus will be at Odeon Chapel waiting for you. I'll be there soon, I promise. *Gets on stage* 
> 
> Hey there, sorry about that... You know what Adella can be like *Smiles Awkwardly* Now then. Shadow has a job for me and that is to do this chapter's farewells *laughs nervously* 
> 
> Now then congrats are in order for we have reached over 500 hits... You've done that already? Okay then... ah Gwynevere's freebie is... already announced... *under breath* dammit. Well its seems that Arianna has done a great job, but I have an announcement of my very own! I know that some of you maybe wondering what's been happening in Yharnam, well a lot.... But you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out! How do you like them onions! *Siegward arrives* Did someone say onion? *Back to Adelia* In other news, this chapter was finished on the 10th and Shadow decided to wait until today to post it up! How evil is Shadow? Rate 1 being not so evil to 10 being totally evil. Hope to see you all very soon! Adelia out! *Adelia speak with Siegward as the curtains close.*


	18. Blood/ Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria POV 
> 
> Artorias POV 
> 
> Millicent POV
> 
> Evetta POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear souls and hunters Arianna here again, I hope you are all enjoying your freebies, whatever they are, and welcome to another chapter. Yes there is smut in this chapter but the plot is thickening as we will be returning to Yharnam *Claps excitedly* I know what's been going on and I'm not saying what. :P 
> 
> As always on behalf of Shadow and all of us here at the Red Orb and in Yharnam, thank you for the hits and the kudos'. They make us all smile with glee. 
> 
> Unfortunately this chapter was supposed to be posted on Valentines day and you can all see how well that went. Not to mention that quarantine fiasco.... Well I hope you are all well and that you enjoy this new chapter. 
> 
> Oh and one more thing since Shadow has been late in updating she has decided to pay for everyone's drinks and board. Only one drink per person though as then she will end up poor, and then she will no doubt have to do my job.... wait no I'm the mistress of the bedroom here. Please don't make the meek Hollow poor. I BEG YOU!!! 
> 
> Sorry for that small outburst *hides face behind a fan* Well that's it.. That is for the introduction and I hope to see you all very soon <3 *Blows kisses*

Maria POV

I've lost track of time. The days seem to fly by so fast and with each passing day I feel my strength returning, which makes me both happy yet... sad, for I know that I will have to return to Irithyll. I still haven't received word from Patches, which is also causing me to have mixed feelings. I can only hope and pray something hasn't gone wrong in Yharnam. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, enjoying the warmth from the sun and the coolness of the water as I lazily bathe in the water. I find myself coming here more often when my mind is overwhelmed by unending thoughts. This day is no different. I find myself confused by so many things. Some small, some seeming insignificant...And yet all of my thoughts that run through my head, Artorias is never far behind, in each and every one of them....

Artorias POV 

I wake to find the bed empty, yet I do not panic. I rise from the bed and tugging on a pair of trousers and a tunic I go in search for my fair maiden. Finding the kitchen empty I head out the front door and make my way to the great lake. I have found her there countless times, just idly staring out into the water. I find myself wishing I could hear her thoughts, for sometimes she doesn't tell me what's on her mind. It sometimes bothers me, but I have to forcefully remind myself that we aren't in a fully committed relationship. Somewhere deep down inside of me, I wish I could change that. Every time I feel bold enough to tell her how I feel, this unwelcoming surge of fear grips at me, with such force of fear I find my boldness wither and die. As I make my way to the great lake I feel the urge to take Maria somewhere different. I know she will be leaving me soon, so maybe taking her to one of my favorite places will either give me the courage to tell her how I feel... or as a last farewell. For I know that when I take her to Irithyll, I will leave her there, and the things we have done together will be just a fond memory. 

I find don't find Maria sitting at her usual place at the lakes edge, instead I find her clothes neatly folded up at her usual spot. The water ripples her head pops out of the once calm waters. My eyes are glued as she brushes the stray stands of wet hair behind her ears. Her hair is free from the usual ponytail, and even my heart can't stop skipping the odd beat, as I marvel at her water kissed skin. She is oblivious to my presence, but I find myself hesitant to make myself known. Instead I hide and lay in the brush, watching her lazily caress the waters surface. My thoughts runaway from me as I lie here staring at her beauty. I can feel myself getting hot and hard. I watch as Maria lazily swims away towards a little island and in my lustful state decide to get naked and follow her. 

Tossing my shirt to the ground I forcefully undo the stings on my trousers slipping off my shoes I lay them beside the discarded shirt and tear my trousers off. Leaving them with the rest of my clothes. I watch as Maria reaches the little island on the lake and before anyone can say "praise the sun" I'm landing in cold water. Fighting back the shivers I vigorously start pushing through the water, stroke and after stroke I can feel my body begin to heat up and Maria will soon be in my arms once more. 

It doesn't take me long to reach the island, but not wanting to alert Maria to my presence, I find a good hiding place and silently watch as she lays against a rock her legs splayed and soft moans coming from her small mouth.   
  
"Rias. I need you." I hear her pant out my name. _So she has been waiting for me. _The thought makes a smile grow on my face, but instead of running to her I continue to hide in my spot and watch as Maria plays with herself and wait for the perfect moment to strike. 

Her pants become labored as her fingers rub and thrust at her wet folds. I can tell she is on the edge. _Time to strike. _Silently I make my way towards her. Her eyes drifted shut as she chases her release, a release she will only have to wait longer for. As soon as I get a few feet away from her I let myself be known. 

"Having a good time are we?" I ask as a grin forms on my face at the expression on Maria's face. Her lust filled eyes are large with shock. Her face becomes redder by the second and her breath is still labored. I can see sweat forming on her body. 

"Artorias-" She squeaks out, but I put my hand up to silence her. 

"I am surprised at you, sneaking off out of bed, only to come here and pleasure yourself to the rising sun while I am left all alone-"

"You have Sif." She cuts in. Her boldness to defy me makes me want to pound her into the ground right there and then, but at this very moment my power surge has taken over. So I grab her by the wrist and pull her towards me. 

"Sif can't help me with this can he?" I say tugging her hand towards my already hard cock. I hear Maria gasps as her hand feels how hard I really am. Before I let her have too much fun I push her hand away and scowl at her. "Hmmm maybe I shouldn't have sex with you, since you so clearly don't need me." I say as I look away from her. 

"N-no. I need you, I've been needing you all morning, I just didn't want to wake you." She stammers out. I look back at her and see that here eyes have a despairing glint. _Shit I may have pushed too far._ I think as I try and figure out a way to not push her away completely. 

"You say you've been waiting on me all morning, yet you claim you didn't want to wake me. Why didn't you?" 

"I didn't want to wake you because you've been looking after me ever since I got injured and I've been coming here to think about what I can give you as a thank you." She says looking at me with a embarrassed look. _Double shit! I've stepped on a land mine that may have been one of her secrets! Fix this you damn you. _I panic as I think of anyway to defuse this situation I've put myself in. "When I'm around you I cant seem to keep my hands to myself." She explains looking away from me. "I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and all I want to do is..." Her voice trails off. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her, placing my lips at her ear. 

"You can wake me up anytime you like, whether its to talk or make a mess of the bed sheets. I will be more than happy to sate your needs." I whisper to her before placing a kiss on her temple. I can feel her instantly relax against me. "But you will still need to be punished for displaying yourself like that." I say pulling away from her, even as her hands reach out to me I continue to pull away. 

"P-punished?" She stutters. 

"Yes punished. What would happen if someone came and saw you like this. I wouldn't be happy. If I want something I work hard to get it, and when I get it I want to protect it." I say sternly."

"You wouldn't? You don't want anyone else to see me like this?" She asks motioning to her naked body. 

"Yes it would anger- never mind you're making me sound controlling." I huff out, uncomfortable with the way the conversation is going. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way." She says as she wraps her arms around me. Her soft lips kissing my own. "Punish me then." She whispers as she pulls away from me. A sexy grin on her face. Pulling her towards the soft ground I lean against the same rock she was leaning against and bend her over my lap. I stroke her hair, her back and her butt as I tell her that she will be spanked 5 times. I explain to her that this is her fist and last warning. If she disobeys me I will keep on increasing the number of spanks each time. " I understand." She replies. I wait for her to get comfortable but not allowing to have any time to prepare herself as my palm slaps against her bare butt. I feel her jolt as she winces at the first smack. Rubbing her red skin I wait a few more seconds before delivering the second and third blows. I hear her gasp and I can feel her cunt begin to wet my thighs.

"Getting turned on are we?" I ask a grin spreading on my face as I caress her reddening skin. 

"Yes." She pants. "I like a man who takes charge." She responds breathlessly. My cock begins to harden even more at her reply.

"I like being in charge." I reply as I land the fourth blow to her tender skin. This time Maria lets out a loud whimper that quickly turns into a moan. "You seem to be enjoying this." I state,

"You seem to be enjoying yourself as well." Maria grins at me. 

"Watching you wince and jolt around makes this all worth it." I say giving her a smirk. 

"I have a request. Since that is the last spank, can you make it..." Maria's voice trails away.

"Tell me." I say stroking her hair and skin. 

"Make it hard. I want to scream." She whimpers out. 

"I will fuck you so hard you will do nothing but scream. But I am not a man who wont deny a woman her request." I reply. "You're request is my command." I say before slapping down hard on her sore cheek. Her scream echos all around us. I wait for her scream to die off before laying her on the soft ground. 

Maria POV 

I gasp as the cool earth soothes my burning skin, I whimper as the pain flairs for a few moments. I only begin to relax as I feel the pain steadily ease away. To distract myself from the aching sensation I look in to his dark blue eyes and begin to feel myself drowning in them. Suddenly Artorias' strong hands are like vices around my wrists as he pins me hands down above my head. My heart is pounding in my chest as I eagerly await for Artorias to make his next move. Yet he doesn't shift from his position. He lingers over me, his eyes never leaving my face. Biting my lip to hold back a desperate mewl. Bucking my hips towards his hard cock I try to get some much needed friction but he just moves out of my reach. I let out a growl of frustration. 

"Tsk tsk." He shakes his head at me. "Impatient are we?" He gloats as he brings his face close to me. His lips reach my ear and whispers, "here I am admiring the view I have beneath me, and I don't want to be rushed." His breath tickles the shell of my ear, yet I can feel the smirk form on his smug face. 

"Then I have a request." I remark. 

"Oh, and what might that be?" He asks looking directly in my face. 

"Fuck me please?" I almost plead. 

"Hmm..." He turns his face towards the sky, looking deep in thought. "I think I may have to reduce the time between requests." He smirks at me. I wriggle my wrists in protest to his words.

"You said that you cant deny a lady her requests." I bite back as he adds a little bit of pressure to my wrists. 

"I did but there has to be a limit. And for just now I am declining your request." He smiles smugly at me. 

"Bastard!" I yell at him. 

"Now now such language coming from a beauty like yourself. Keep up the fowl language and I may just leave you here tied up and highly strung." His head moves suddenly, his mouth capturing one of my erect nipples and sucks hard on it. I can't stop the moan that escapes my mouth. Just as I begin to lose myself he quickly lets it go. My nipple instantly feels the breeze as he pulls away, his warm saliva quickly becoming cool and I can't help but let out whimper at the sensation. With pleading eyes I stare at him, silently begging him to hurry up and take me. But he doesn't move, instead he continues to stare at me, a smirk on his face and glint in his eyes. 

"I am not highly strung." I lie with biting tone. 

"Oh really? This says other wise." He flashes an evil like grin before attaching his mouth to my other nipple. Sucking hard I let out another moan and begin to fight with his hands to let me go, but all too soon his mouth leaves my nipple with an audible pop. "I'll stop if you keep fighting like that.! He threatens me. I instantly stop my movements. As my reward Artorias lets go of one of my hands and just as I am about to move it he grips it with his other. binding both my wrists in his one big hand. With his free hand he begins to roll the nipple he was just sucking, and rolls it between his fingers, making me groan loudly. "Thought you weren't highly strung?" He teases. 

"Fuck you!" I moan, totally forgetting his early threat. He stops whats he's doing and shakes his head at me. Before I get the chance to utter a word from my open mouth, Artorias' face becomes serious.

"Hmm... looks like I'm leaving you here. I'll just nip home and get a blanket and some rope." He flashes a sinister smile at me. "Or I give you want you want and that will be all you get for the rest of the day. None of this-" He puts his hand back on my wrist and kisses me deeply. He pulls away quickly and starts attacking my neck. Sucking, biting and kissing it, driving me mad. Moving his lips to my ear he whispers "No sex for the rest of the night. I will sleep on the sofa, and you can be lonely all night. No matter how much you beg for me to take you, I'll ignore you." He smirks. "Unless you lie there and take what I give you." Pulling away from me, grinning like a cat I let out a huff of air and tell him I'll be a good girl, and with pleading eyes beg him to hurry up and take me. But he doesn't rush, instead he sits atop me and smirks at my sexy frustrated state not moving an inch. 

Artorias POV. 

My will is faded rapidly. Twice she has used vulgar language and now I'm at my wits end. I need to have her. She's a hellion and I need her. She stares at with a glare and I can tell she's needing me like I'm needing her. Removing my hand from her wrist once again I place my other hand on her free wrist and with both her hands restrained I am able to move a little bit more south. Taking a hold of one her breasts I start rolling it around my fingers. The sensitive flesh begins to harden, and without warning I go for the neglected one and suck hard. Maria's moans rush to my ears like music. Letting go of her nipple from my mouth I move my mouth further south, kissing, licking, sucking and biting on her toned stomach, and ribs. Her pants and moans, turn into whimpers and mewls that grow louder with each passing second. Then letting go of her wrists completely, I quickly move my head right to her entrance and lick the length of her opening, the sweet taste of her filling my mouth. Her hands that started to reach for me suddenly fall to the ground with a thud. Using one of my hands I play with the soft nub and watch as her eyes flutter to a close with pleasure. Using my other hand I open her slick folds and put two fingers into her hot channel. I watch in delight as her hips begin to buck and the feeling of her walls clenching against my fingers make me want to stick my cock right inside her, but I push the temptation down. First this little vixen needs to be punished. Adding another finger which makes her gasp for air loudly. Not giving her time to adjust I start vigorously moving my finger back and forth. Her pants quickly turn to loud moans. Still I do not let up until I feel her walls start to tighten. Not allowing her to release I remove my fingers. Her protests fall on deaf ears as I pull myself up from the ground. Standing up I offer my hand to Maria, taking it gladly I pull her up pulling her towards me. I feel her hand try to grip my hard cock but I pull away before she can get a good hold on it and take the few steps to the rock. Pushing her against the rock, I quickly spin her so her back is to me and her hands are flat on the rock. Gripping her hips I put my cock at her entrance and suddenly thrust forward, not giving her a chance to even say a word. Fully sheathed inside her, her gasps of air fuel me as I thrust my hips back and forth, fucking her hard and fast. It doesn't take her long before her screams and pleas start echoing around us. Feeling her walls start to tighten once more I keep up the harsh pace and as I feel her wetness soak my cock, as she screams once more in pure bliss. I thrust in once more and spill my seed deep inside her. Pulling out of her I hear her whimper as she falls to the ground, sweating and panting. Falling next to her I wrap my arms around her as we get get our breathing back to normal. 

"Gods help us if either one of us is giving an aphrodisiac." Maria giggles tiredly. 

"Yeah but then that would make it all the more fun wouldn't you say?" I say looking at her with a tired smile. She doesn't get the chance to answer as I pick her up and throw her in the water. As she comes up for air she glowers at me, as I stand there laughing like a damn fool. Just as she is nearly out of the water I push her back in and this time join her in the cool waters. Together we swim in comfortable silence until we hear the sound of loud voices coming off in the direction of our discarded clothes. Diving under the water we swim towards where the voices were heard. Swimming up to some overgrown reeds we pop our heads out and listen for the angry voices. Signalling each other to stay quiet we listen to the strangers. 

"I told you Yurt we are lost, this damn fool doesn't even know where we are going. If I cannot return to Boletaria then I swear I'll have your head, you hear me Wanderer?" A heavily accented, child like voice screeches somewhere close by. 

"I-I know where I am going so s-stop your yelling." A males voice stutters back. 

"Enough of the arguing, you may attract attention we do not want. Scirvir is there a town nearby, we need some supplies." A calm deep voice asks, ignoring the other two arguing. 

"T-there should be. Lets head in that d-direction." The stuttering voice replies. 

"Then lets go I hate being in this swamp." The child like voice states. We listen as their bickering voices fade into the distance. We stay in the water until there is nothing but the sound of the water and the trees swaying. Not wanting to linger around I lead Maria back to our clothes, which thankfully haven't been taken and take her back to the cabin, silently praying the whole way that we can get home safely. Once safely home I bolt up the door and stride to the bedroom to grab a blanket for Maria. Instead she follows me and lays on the bed. Her eyes drooping as soon as her head hits the pillow. She pats the empty space behind her and gladly join her for an afternoon nap. 

Maria POV 

I awake alone in the bed. Panic blazes through me as events from earlier set in. Bolting out of bed I throw open the bedroom door and nearly bump into Artorias carrying a tray of hot food. He looks at me with concern as I let out the breath I was holding. 

"Ria you okay?" His nickname for me makes my heart skip a beat. 

"Y-yeah, is everything okay?" I ask wanting to forget my panicked state. 

"Yeah, did a walk round the perimeter and those people from earlier are long gone. I even took Sif with me." He says calmly as he walks past me to put the try of food on the bedside table. 

"Good, I panicked when I noticed you weren't in the bed... How was your walk?" I ask wanting to change the subject, sitting next to him on the bed. 

"It was good, though Sif was acting strange when we got near Farron Keep, but apart from that everything was fine." Rias explains as he hands me a bowl of rabbit stew. Taking it gratefully I thank him for the meal, and like a hungry wolf eat like I haven't eaten in weeks. 

  
That night Rias doesn't keep to his threat. Multiple times during the night we awake only to make love for hours before falling asleep in each others arms. 

The Next Morning.

As I awake to the early morning sun, my eyes stinging from lack of sleep, still I force myself to creep out of bed as to not disturb Rais. Something that he said to me last night got my attention. Something about Sif acting weird. So deciding to do some investigating I quickly get dressed, arm myself with Rakuyo and Evelyn. Waking up Sif, motioning him to stay silent I quietly ask him to take me to Farron Keep. I can see it in his eyes he doesn't want to go but my curiosity is peaked. As he stumbles to his paws and stretche , he stiffly walks to the front door, opening it for him he leads me to Farron Keep. 

As we walk through the forest, I feel at peace with the world. It almost feels like I'm meant to be here, but then the calling of Yharnam is carried on the wind. The Failed Ones still need my help and I have neglected them, but what can I do to correct all my wrong doings. Shaking my head so hard that the world spins for a moment I push the dwelling thoughts away and concentrate on following Sif. As we walk past the shallow lake where I dueled those two people a sense of gratitude flows over me, not to mention the sense of failure that washes over me. _Maybe I need to train more before heading back to Irithyll. _I think to myself as I follow Sif. 

The first thing that comes to mind, as I stand at the precipice of Farron Keep, is a crumbling, unkempt, abandoned building. As I slowly walk towards the desolate building the creepy atmosphere is thick like curdled milk. With every step that I take the feeling of eyes on me grows. Sif seems on edge as he stalks towards the looming doors. His eyes and ears taking in the sights and sounds. Gripping Rakuyo tightly for security I continue on to the giant doors. Sif then leads me to the side of the crumbling building to an open side door. Silently as we can we slip into the building. What sight lies before me chills me to the bones. Lying on the ground near the open door way is the corpse of a wolf with chains through its paws. My hear sinks at the sight. Sif hangs his head as if to pay respect to the emaciated animal. Petting his head trying my best to comfort him I notice blood coming out of the chained up beasts paws. Without thinking I reach forward and touch the matted and rough fur of the poor animal. Desperately trying to find a pulse. But to my dismay there is none. _Then why the hell is it able to bleed? _I think as I stare in disbelieve at the blood covered stakes embedded in its paws. Suddenly loud voices come from somewhere in the building. Instantly on edge I grab one of my empty phials and fill it up with the wolfs blood. Hearing footsteps crunch down on what sounds to be bones I sneak up on a open doorway and what I see chills me even more. Corpses lying atop corpses surrounding what used to be an alter or something and standing in the middle are 3 men in pointed helms, bickering among themselves. Not wanting to be spotted I turn away from the doorway and rush for the open door. 

"What was that?" I hear one person say as I slip through the door. Not wanting to hang around and deal with a fight, I run, with my heart in my mouth, from the hellish place. 

I don't stop running until I reach the shallow lake, but even then I don't feel remotely safe. Sif is standing next to me panting, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he tries to catch his breath. Looking behind us I see something shiny coming our direction. "Run" I almost shout to Sif as we start running across the lake. The cold water splashes on my face as we try to get away from whatever is chasing us. My lungs and legs are burning by the time we reach the outskirts of Rias' cabin. Not watching the terrain my foot snags on a uprooted trunk and I feel myself go flying through the air. My healing body instantly lands on the soft ground with a hard thud and the wound that is currently healing is instantly in pain. Screaming as I clutch my side I wither in pain for what seems like forever. Sif is right beside me, trying to comfort me. I can feel the blood beginning to ooze from the stitches that have been reopened. Sif whimpers as I writhe on the ground, trying my best to breathe. Then all of a sudden I feel Sif's teeth envelope me and before I can protest, he carries me to a tree and props me up against it. "T-thank you." I pant out. Giving me a quick lick he dashes off and leaves me there. Panic is quick to set in and as I try to get up from the ground the pain rushes through me, making me fall back against the tree trunk. Deciding not to try that again I lie there on the cold ground and wait for Sif to return. Listening and looking out for any danger. The pain is becoming a little too much and I feel my eyes and head begin to droop. Before I know what is happening the world is going dark and Rias' voice floats to my ears from somewhere in the darkness.

A While Later 

I feel my body floating, then landing on something soft, something like a cloud. Something is being pulled from my body but I don't fight it. Then something wet is pressed onto my skin. Then the pain comes crashing through my body. I wake up instantly and find Rias holding a damp cloth to my wound. Hissing in pain I try to move away from him, but his grip on me is strong. 

"Ria don't fight me." His voice is stern as I try to push his hands away from me. 

"No it hurts." I groan as he places his hand on my chin, forcing me to look at him. His eyes are filled with a mixture of worry and anger. 

"I know but please just let me do this and then pain will ease off." He replies as he lets go of my chin and laying his hand on my uninjured side. "This will hurt but I need to redo your stitches." He tells me before placing the damp cloth on my wound. Gasping at the pain I force myself to remain as still as possible as he wipes away the mixture of wet and dry blood. My body sinks into the mattress as he removes the cloth to rinse out my blood. "How did this even happen?" Rias asks me as he squeezes out the excess water from the cloth. "Sif came bounding into the house like his tail was on fire and when I asked him about you he dashed out the house and I run after him. I followed him and found you passed out by a tree." 

"I-I." My voice fades instantly as I ponder on whether or not I should tell him the truth or lie. What if he takes away the phial of blood. It could possibly hold the answers that I am looking for. If not maybe the students at Byrgenwerth might be interested in it. Rias looks at me with a quizzical look and sighing deeply I decide to tell him the truth. I tell him everything that happened as he starts replacing my old stitches and putting on a layer of purple paste on my wound. I finish telling him the events of what happened just as he wraps new bandages over my wound. Helping me to sit up so he can get the bandages set correctly. 

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you Ria." He says putting all the things he has used on me into an empty dish. 

"What's that?" I ask unsure where the conversation is going, my heartbeat starts to quicken. 

"You wield a strange weapon, one I've never seen before, and your accent is not one I know. Just where are you from?" He asks staring at me. My stomach sinks as I begin to realize that I may end up telling my life story to Rias and that is something I've never felt comfortable doing. Instead I look away from him with a heavy heart and keep silent... 

Millicent POV 

I found Eileen outside on the ground covered in blood, her breathing labored as she tells me she has one more target left to handle. Instead of listening to her I charge in full gun blazing as I dodge, weave and strike her enemy down. Leaving the church my breathing ragged I return to Eileen who at first scolds me but after seeing the look on my face her tone quickly changed. With her last few breathes before leaving me, she hands me her badge of covenant. The Hunter of Hunters. I am now its new leader and with that title weighing on me the sense of responsibility is heavy. I watch as she stumbles up the stairs, but she has demanded that I do not help her, instead I walk beside her and watch as she wobbles towards the lantern, I do not ask her where she is going instead I watch as she disappears into the fog. Leaving the church I decide to head to Oedon Chapel and visit Adelia. I haven't got a clue where the boys have gone but Adelia usually keeps tabs on the guys. Guess I have already broken my vow._ What would Lady Maria think of me?_ I ask myself as I walk into the cold night. 

It doesn't take me long to reach Odeon Chapel, as I walk towards the Dweller of the building I notice that Arianna is missing. Rushing up to Dweller he only tells me that Adelia and Arianna have left and that I should find them in Hunter's Dream. Bolting for the Lantern I head for Hunter's Dream. 

Upon entering the Hunter's Dream Evetta greats me politely and tells me that Adelia is in the house attending to Arianna. The girls are busy picking flowers and making crowns out of them. They great me with shyness as I simply bow to them. Since I don't want to disturb Adelia I pull Evetta aside to talk with her. 

"Lady Millicent you seem troubled." Her calm voice instantly calms me. 

"Have you heard anything from the boys?" I ask worriedly. 

"Leopold has managed to join the League but he is travelling with Felix. The last time I heard anything they were still at Byrgenwerth, looking into a couple of things. Then there is Adelia who has stayed at Oedon Chapel to help the residents there, though she does see Rufus but only rarely. The last they properly spoke was when he has just come out of Old Yharnam, but that was weeks ago- Lord Djura what are you doing here?" She asks looking at someone who has just arrived. Turning around to see who is it I see a man wearing his hat over his eyes and his hunter attire looks partially shredded, carrying a Gatling gun. I can just make out a deep scar marring his face. He causally walks up to Evetta and starts speaking to her, not even acknowledging me. 

"I've got a bit of a problem. Is that daft idiot Rufus here? And stop calling me Lord and Sir its just Djura. Jeez" His voice is rough yet I neatly jump at the mention of Rufus' name. 

"You know Rufus?" I ask jumping into the conversation. 

"I'm pretty sure I said the name Rufus" The old man snaps at me. I bite my tongue to stop myself from snapping back. 

"Do you know where he is?" I ask hastily. 

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here now would I? Silly girl." He looks at me and sneers at me. 

"Djura this is Millicent, she is a friend of Rufus, they trained together with Lady Maria." Evetta cuts in. "She is just worried about her friend." 

"Well she has a right to be worried, damn fool has gotten himself into a lot of trouble." Djura says shaking his head. "He seems to have made quite a few enemies and I think right now he needs his friends."   
  
"What did he do?" Adelia asks with a scared voice. Leaving Evetta's side I stand next to Adelia and wrap my arm around her pulling her close to me.

"From what I can see, he got himself mixed up in some group, and he then lead that group straight to Old Yharnam. He seemed like a decent person, that is until he left that group in my care. Most of them got attacked by the beasts that are under my protection. Some guy named Silas was trapped inside Old Yharnam and now he's gotten loose. He managed to scale a wall that's in my blind spot and escaped, though I pretty sure I saw a person running across some rooftops but I can't be sure. There is a small problem though, Silas has turned into a beast and I'm thinking he's hunting Rufus." He explains gruffly. 

"Oh no." Adelia sags beside me face covered. 

"I can't leave Old Yharnam, I've got people to look after." He states looking at me. " I can see you have the Hunter of Hunters Covenant badge, you are will Eileen I assume?" He asks pointing at my badge. I give him a curt nod. 

"Then I will make one exception for this one time. I normally don't like killing these people, but since I have taken a liken to Rufus, for he saw that I care for these afflicted people, I will allow you to kill Silas, but should Rufus die by the hands of Silas, your life is mine. Even if you should turn into a beast, you will die by my hand." He stares at me with blazing eyes. 

"I understand." I reply curtly. Adelia looks at me with wide eyes. 

"Do you know where he could have gone?" Evetta asks? But sadly Djura just shakes his head before turning away to leave. I watch as Evetta walks Djura to the gravestones. 

"Millicent we have to find Rufus before Silas does." Adelia looks at me with worried eyes, before they turn dark, "But I'm not happy with Leo." Her voice turns angry.   
  
"What has Leo done?" I ask, but she just shakes me head.   
  
"I'll tell you later." Is her answer. 

"Okay then..." Turning to Evetta "I will find Rufus, you stay here and look after Arianna." I say letting go of Adelia. But she grabs a hold of my jacket. Her head shaking. 

  
"Arianna is resting right now, but she knows how to get to Oedon Chapel without me. I need to find Rufus and I need to have a few words with Leo" Her voice is full of defiance. Not willing to argue with her I nod my head. Leading her down the steps towards the gravestones, we watch as Djura disappears into the thick fog. 

"We are going to head to Byrgenwerth, find Leo and Felix and see if they can help us find Rufus." I tell Evetta as I walk up to the gravestone that will take me to the boys.

"I will look after Arianna while you are away Lady Adelia." Evetta says giving us a smile. After wishes us both luck and safety I pick the closest place that will get us near Byrgenwerth, saying our quick goodbyes, the fog envelopes us as the Hunter's Dream melts away from view.

Evetta POV 

Leaving the girls to continue making their flower crowns I go and check on Arianna, her fever is still high so I decide to wet the cloth again and sit with her for a little while. I have had no word from Lady Maria and I am beginning to worry about her. She still hasn't told me about this place she has returned from and my letter has gone unanswered. I decide to write her another letter. Sitting down at Gerhman's desk I pull a fresh piece of paper out of the drawer and begin writing my letter. 

_Dear Lady Maria, _

_I have not heard word from you is so long. I am worried about you, and about your students. Rufus is in danger. He has angered someone, and that someone is now out for revenge. I can feel something is not right. Something is coming, and its coming soon I just don't know what that something is..._

_ Millicent and Leopold are both leaders of their respected Covenants, Adelia is being the good healer she has always been and I have not heard from Felix. Please get back to me soon. I miss you my friend. _

_Evetta Xx _

Sealing up the envelope with the letter inside I hand it to the messengers and watch as they turn to vapor to deliver my letter. I can only pray that Lady Maria will answer me soon. Getting up from the desk I head for the fire place and begin cooking tonight's dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pokes head out and just manages to dodge a bullet* 
> 
> I deserve that! I know I know! I'm sorry for the very late update and I dont have a good enough excuse but look *Points to the hits and kudos' even though I have been away for a long holiday you guys have stuck around and the worshiping of the sun has been done on a daily basis! So thank you so much guys! Thank you so much for being here. I'm nearly at 1400 hits now that is insane. 
> 
> A few updates. I will be starting college next month.* dodges a blade" I know I know I just got back and I'm leaving again! Well not leaving but I will try to post regularly. I'll try and keep that promise! I'm not sure when the next update will be but I will try and make it ASAP. :) 
> 
> I know that I could have posted an update months ago but life happens and I've been busy so please find it in your hearts to forgive this meek hollow, after all I did keep you guys updated..... 
> 
> Thank you again Arianna for that wonderful opening... *Smiles Awkwardly* hope that was nice and steamy for you all ;) 
> 
> The plot is thickening... *Rubs hand together and laughs mischievously* 
> 
> Anyway my wonder Souls, Hollows, Undead, Ashen Ones and Hunters I will hopefully see you all very soon and please dont forget that even though I may not be around the Red Orb Inn is always Open and service is always with a smile :D


	19. Stay/ Honor Bound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria POV 
> 
> Artorias POV 
> 
> Adelia POV 
> 
> Patches POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my wonderful Souls, Hollows, Chosen Undead, Ashen Ones and of course Hunters. Here is yet another chapter and now I'm going  
to touch on Maria's back story I can only hope I don't mess it up too badly and if I do then by all means... Sue me and suck on a lemon while you do it! 
> 
> Well what can I say except thank you for all the loves! You guys are the best and I feel like I have a small Army! :D NOW OFF TO WAR WITH YOU! I'm joking... Unless you guys want to take on Patches for me? Anyone? Do I have anyone willing to take on Patches? No.... Oh.... okay.... Never mind then.... CURSE YOU ALL!!!! 
> 
> I am very happy with how the last chapter went and I'm hoping you all enjoyed it, now its time for the juicy stuff! EEEK!

Artorias POV 

"You wield a strange weapon, one I've never seen before, and your accent is not one I know. Just where are you from?" The words hang in the room like a dark cloud. Instantly I can tell I've pushed too far, far too soon. I watch as Maria looks away from me a pained expression on her beautiful face. But she does not answer my question. Getting up from the bed I take the bowl full of dirty bandages and extra moss clump paste into the kitchen, softly closing the door behind me. Deciding that it's nearly dinner time I walk into the pantry and search for tonight's supper. Picking up Vegetables and the last two rabbits I take them back to the kitchen and begin preparing them. 

Maria POV 

As Rias closes the door, memories of my past flood my brain. 

_I've always found it hard to let people in.... People either look at me funny, or ask me questions about my decisions, then secretly judge me. No one has ever giving me the time of day, yet when I do something "odd" I'm frowned upon. I'm "different"..._

Shaking my head to stop the memories from forming I lie there in the silence, listening to Rias walking about the kitchen. _How can I tell him how much of a failure I really am? How will I know he wont judge me? How do I know he wont push me away? Cast me out?_ The more these questions fill my head the more I don't want to talk to Rias. Sighing deeply I squeeze my eyes shut and beg for a peaceful moment away from these questions and other heartbreaking thoughts. 

By the time I open my eyes the sun has gone down. Rias didn't wake me and I know that I can't avoid him forever. Well maybe I could. I could sneak out of his cabin and head back to Irithyll and never return, but that means burning bridges with all the new people that I call friends. I'd never see him again and I'd likely die if I stayed in Yharnam. _Stop being selfish and just let someone in._ My mind tells me, yet my heart, my heart wont allow it. _Take it slow. Test the waters. _I try to reason with myself. _Testing the waters doesn't seem that bad... _I think to myself. Feeling a little bit more relaxed I mentally gear myself up for whatever may happen and climb out of bed. As my hand reaches out to grab the handle I don't allow myself to back out of what may come and swing the door open wide. Nobody is in the kitchen and as I enter the living room I see Rias standing, staring out the window. Clearing my throat, I watch as Rias spins around and looks strait at me. A small smile comes easily on my face as I look at his handsome features. _Like Hell I could just sneak out of his house and out of his life. _I silently tell myself. 

"I'm sorry about earlier." Rias says stopping himself from coming closer to me. I just shake my head and make the first move towards him. Standing a foot away from him I look up and him and without meaning to I grab his tunic and wrap my arms around him. Pressing my cheek into his hard chest. 

"I want to tell you about me, but I've never been one to open up about myself." I say looking up at him. 

"I don't want to push you, I shouldn't have asked those-." 

"I want you to know about me, and I want to know about you... It's just I'm scared." I say sadly cutting him off. 

"Well when you are ready to talk I'll listen... How about we eat our dinner?" Rias suggests and at the mention of food my stomach begin to grumble. Rias motions for me to sit on the couch while he fetches the food but I just follow him and help him in the kitchen. 

With our bowls filled with rabbit soup we sit on the couch and as I start to get comfy after taking a mouthful of soup to calm me down. As I sit there I think of how to tell Rias just enough information I can give him without telling him my whole live story. _I live in Yharnam, I was born in a place called Cainhurst Castle- _I hold back the shiver that threatens to rush through my body. Just thinking the name Cainhurst put me on edge. Jabbing the spoon into the soup I dig in the bowl for some meat and quickly shove it in my mouth. Chewing the meat slowly I start thinking again. _I live in Yharnam, in a Clock Tower, "overlooking" the City. _No Maria no lying to Rias... I tell myself with a sharp tone. Staring into my bowl of soup I think a thousand ways to tell Rias about myself yet every time I get stuck after a few words. 

"Your soup that interesting?" Rias' deep voice penetrates my ears and my head instantly snaps up to look at him. 

"N-no... Just thinking." I say weakly. Looking into Rias' eyes I can feel myself drowning once again in those dark blue eyes. I can feel my body reacting to the hot look in his eyes and face that I want to get naked, but I look away from him and the feeling vaporizes in seconds. Rias' hand comes into view and takes my bowl out of my hands. Placing it on the table he take a gentle hold of my hand and leads me to the bedroom. As he lays me in the bed, he crawls in beside me and wraps his strong arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I lay there in his arms as we listen to each others heartbeats. I fall asleep in his arms with my dreams plagued with my past. 

The Next Morning

I awake with the rising sun feeling like I've dreamed through ten life times. My head feels clouded while my body feel like lead. Groaning loudly as I stretch out the knots in my body I realize that I am alone in the bed. Feeling a mixture of emotions I leave the bed and go search for my blue knight. Upon entering the living room I notice that the couch is bare and Sif is no where to be seen. Feeling the morning chill I walk up to the fire place to see that no wood is available to burn. Just as I turn to go to the bedroom to get changed, Rias comes through the opened door his arms filled with chopped wood, with Sif bouncing around him. Walking up to Rias I take a few logs of wood and begin placing them in the fireplace. Rias doesn't argue with me as he closes the door, instead he walks into the kitchen with the remaining wood for the stove. Sif bounds across to me just as I am about to get off the floor and starts rubbing his head up and down me. Giggling at his antics I run my hand through is soft fur I notice all the knots and twigs he's got in his fur. I try to pick the twigs out of his fur but they are stuck. 

"I think someone needs a bath." I say as I try to get a piece of shrubbery from Sif's coat. 

"You got that right, You wanting to help?" Rias asks me as he walks up to us. 

"I would love to." I say happily to Sif's light growls. Smiling as I get off the floor I walk to the bedroom and rush to get dressed as Rias starts making breakfast. 

With breakfast out of the way and the weather outside warmer than what it was, I walk with Rias and Sif, who is trailing behind, towards the lake. As we reach the lake my mind instantly floods with images of what happened two days ago, my body tingles with the memory. Sadly they disappear too soon as I hear Rias coax Sif into the warm water. Helping Rias as best as I can it takes us longer than expected to get the wolf to comply. After a short chase we finally manage to get Sif into the water, with a defeated look on his face. Grabbing the brushes and the soap, we begin to work on Sif's dirty coat.

As my fingers work on getting a piece of stuck shrubbery I look at Sif as memories of my younger self flood my mind. Sighing deeply I continue on with my task.

"When I was younger I always asked my parents for one thing, even on my birthday, I would beg and plead with them to get me a dog. And every year on my birthday I would wake up to gifts of finely made gowns and other girlish things, but never a dog. Turns out my Mother was "allergic" to dogs." I smile bitterly. "That was what my Father used to say, but I could always see the fear written on his face." I say as the stubborn piece of shrubbery comes loose. "Eventually I grew up and my Father gave me things I didn't really want. Though my interests changed I never got over the fact I never got a dog. Instead I focused on other things and eventually I got to leave my home behind. Though I'm always at war with myself. I'm always at war with the decision I made in life." I say brushing Sif wet fur. 

"I get like that sometimes." I hear Rias reply quietly. "I'm always thinking if I made the right decision or what if I went another path? Where would I have ended up if I had done something different. It can drive you crazy, even after all the mistakes that you made along the way." He says looking deep into my eyes. 

"I guess mistakes make you stronger, but it always the mistakes you make that you can't fix that makes it sting the most." I respond looking away from him. "There is a reason why I went to Farron Keep.... because I'm on a personal mission." I say not wanting to see Rias' face. His judgement. "I've made grave mistakes and I'm looking for a way to reverse them. I can't say what I've done, you'll think I'm a monster- and you'd be right. What I've done is inexcusable, but I haven't given up on trying to correct my wrongs. I've hit brick wall after brick wall, and I'll continue to do so, until I find the answer." I say my voice full of conviction. "I can only hope my students will look past my failures and maybe they could help me." I say as my thoughts turn towards sweet Adelia, brooding Millicent, rambunctious Rufus, the ever calm Felix and of course proud Leopold. I smile at the memories of our time we spent together. 

"Seems your students meant the world to you." Rias smiles sadly at me. 

"They gave me company after years of solitude, but like all things, they are fleeting." I respond sighing deeply.

"Just like our time together..." Rias replies looking away from me, but I could see the pain in his eyes that makes my heart ache. Without releasing I had moved I stare at Rias' face and with his face in my hands I feel his smooth, warm skin, glistening with sweat. Looking into his eyes the words spill out of my mouth. 

"If I was to ever leave Irithyll, I promise you I will come back." I say as tears threaten to spill from my eyes. 

"What if I asked you to stay?" He asks placing his hands on top of my own. 

"Then I would stay." I say as I get on the tip of my toes to kiss him. Meeting me half way he presses his lips to mine and we kiss deeply. Pulling away grudgingly as we drink in the air. Sif starts splashing in the water, trying not to look at our display of affection. As I start to pull away from Rias he stops me, his eyes looking deep into mine. 

"Ria, will you stay with me, and Sif?" He asks, his voice soft. I open my mouth to say yes but then images of my students, my failures flood my mind. I still haven't heard anything from Patches, which at this moment is a blessing, but for how long I have no idea. Against my better judgement I say yes. Rias instantly envelopes me with his strong arms, thankfully he couldn't see the sorrow in my eyes. Pulling away from me Rias smiles brightly and turns his attention back to Sif, who decided to get himself all dirty again. Laughing at the state of him, we get back to work. 

Later that night as we sit down with our dinner, in front of the roaring fire, memories of my Mother came to me. _Sitting in front of the fire, her hand busy with her latest needlework. A sad smile would always be on her face. My Father would be sitting at his desk, in another room, vigorously writing, a scowl constantly on his face. I was never allowed to disrupt my Father while he was working but the one time that I did, he was furious. Then there was me, a lonely child playing around with a doll saddened that it got a tear in her dress. I walked up to my Mother crying at her as I showed her the tear. Smiling brightly my Mother gently takes my doll and began to repair the rip, while I watched impatiently. Once my doll was repaired I happily took her back and began playing with her, my Mothers laughter ringing across the room. _I sit there smiling at the very few good memories I have with my Mother. 

"You seem happy." Rias smiles at me. 

"Mh hmm." I nod my head. "Sitting here with you like this, reminded me of my Mother, and of a younger, more innocent me." I say staring into the fire. 

"What was she like?" He asks hesitantly. 

"She is what any Mother is like... sweet, caring, always willing to help the people closest to her. I remember her always smelling something akin to summer fruits. I later learned it was because of her flowers." A sad smile graces my face. "Every spring into late autumn would spend time in the vast garden, tending to the water lilies in the large pond to rearranging the flowers that I cannot name. And every winter as she watched the flowers begin to welt and wither away away, her sadness showed the most..." I let my words linger in the air for a moment. "My Nanny told me it was because my Mother felt trapped in that big castle, she felt alone. I never truly understood her as a child, but growing up I began to see what my Nanny was saying." 

"You lived in a castle? Does that mean that you're royalty, or were you a guard or what?" Rias asked shock covering his face. I shake my head at the foolish thought. 

"Yes I lived in a castle... and I'm related to someone of royal status." I reply embarrassed. 

"So that makes you a princess of some sort?" Rias asks me looking confused.

"Yes because of who I am related to...but no because my ancient ancestor is...still...alive." I reply uncomfortably. 

"Hold on a second... Your ancient ancestor is still alive... and you're not royalty? That's confusing to me." Rias says rubbing his head. 

"It is confusing for someone on the outside who is looking in. But for someone who is on the inside, it makes perfect sense." I explain. 

"I get that but I'm still confused." He says embarrassed. Smiling at him, I take a hold of his hand and promise him that one day I will tell him everything. Happy with that answer he questions me on what my life was like living with my Mother and Father. Bitter memories of my Father rush towards me like a tsunami as I tell him about what it was like growing up with my Father, a grumpy, angry, hard to please man.... 

Adelia POV 

As I follow Millicent to Byrgenwerth, I help her fight off swarms of giant bugs. Some look like giant scorpions while others look like giant flies with way too many eyes. Running out of silver bullets we hack and slash our way towards the building that Leopold and Felix reside in. As the final bug dies at Millicent's feet, we stand there sweating and covered in blood. I can feel my clothes stick to my skin. 

"Ugh those things were creepy." Millicent says as she shakes her feather cape to get the blood out. 

"I hope there aren't any more of them." I say walking towards her. 

"Knowing our luck there be plenty more of them." She replies as she starts to walk forward. I grit my teeth in anger as I follow her. "So I have a question for you." Millicent announces as we walk side by side. 

"Whats that?" I reply not looking at her. 

"Well for one I've never seen you this angry and before we left Hunters Dream you said something about Leopold-"

"He hurt Arianna! I left Oedon Chapel for a few days, I was helping Alfred at Cainhurst Castle... After we got back I found him at the Cathedral Ward... Dead. I decided to visit Evetta and the girls and tell her the sad news... I returned to Oedon Chapel only to find two things gone from normal to weird. The first one was the sky. It had turned from sunset orange to dark ambiance with a big ole bloody red moon. The residents of Oedon Chapel were even laughing their heads off. It was like an insanity switch had been flipped. I noticed that Arianna missing from her chair. That was when I noticed the trail of blood. I followed those red smears. The trail lead into this hidden basement. Before I could even reach the basement I heard Arianna scream. Running to see what was going on, Leopold climbs up the ladder covered in blood holding something in his hands. I started asking him questions and all I got out of him was that he was sorry but he needed Arianna's baby. I rushed passed him and climbed down the ladder, only to see a dead tiny creature lying on the ground and Arianna passed out on the chair. Leo didn't even help me carry her out of there, instead hejust ran out of there like a coward and I had to get the Dweller to help me. He was distraught about the situation. He was really upset about the whole thing. He helped me to take Arianna to Hunters Dream before returning to Oedon Chapel. I haven't seen him since cause I've been looking after Arianna." I say bitterly. 

"Why would he kill a child?" Millicent asks unsure what she just heard was true. 

"I have no idea... All I know is that he almost killed Arianna." I spit out. 

"Well I think we will find out when we find him and Felix." She says as she continues to walk to the buildings entrance. Silently I follow her. We are surprised to find the building in complete silence. Silent as the shadows we search the building, for any signs of the boys. The light of the moon showering everything in shades of red. As we reach the bottom of the top of the building by a table is where we find Felix and Leo. My anger surges at the sight of him and before I know what's happening my body is moving quickly. His face gets closer and closer, until its close enough that, even Millicent shouting at me I do not stop. Fist raise I punch Leo in the face hard. So hard he stumbles backwards, blood streaming from his nose.

"Adelia calm down!" Felix tells me as I stand there staring daggers at Leo. 

"He hurt Arianna. He killed that small creature!" I yell. 

"Adelia look at me." Felix says standing in front of me so I can't see Leo. "There is a great explanation for Leo doing that." I look at him confused.

"What could possibly be a great explanation for hurting someone?" I spit out. 

"I have a theory... but it involves getting your hands dirty. I need 3 umbilical cords. And I've only managed to collect one. I'm going through these books to see if they might hold the answers I am seeking." 

"W-what?" I blurt out.

"I sent Leo to get the first umbilical cord. He was supposed to get Iosefka, but it turned out that she was killed by someone else... so he went to Arianna. I told him to expect your wrath so I know you anger is justified I need his help." Felix explains to me. 

"Why do you need these cords?" Millicent asks from behind Felix as she hold a handkerchief at Leo's nose. 

"I believe we can can get insight from them, but I'm not interested in that. I have a theory that with three umbilical cords I can summon something that is out of this world, and it could give me the answers I've been looking for." Felix responds excitedly. 

"What the hell do you want to summon?" Millicent asks, her eyes wide. 

"I'm not sure, but I just need two more cords." Felix replies pointing to a desk cluttered with books and paper. 

"Do you even hear yourself?" I ask in disbelief. 

"I am hearing myself." He replies turning away from me. "And I want answers."

"Well do you think you could put that on hold?" Millicent asks. 

"What? Why?" Felix asks looking confused. 

"We made a vow to protect our own, did we not?" Millicent asks looking at the boys. 

"Y-yeah we did, but we are all here aren't we?" Felix asks looking around him. Anger flairs once more. 

"No we aren't, Rufus isn't here." Millicent says calmly. 

"Right... Rufus... Wait where is Rufus?" Felix looks around him once again as if truly seeing things clearly. 

"He's in danger and we need to go save him." I reply trying to keep my anger under control. 

"Of course that idiot is in danger." Leo chuckles. 

"Where do you think he could be?" Millicent asks.

"Maybe he's gone to somewhere that's safe." Felix announces as he closes his books, and putting them into a locked drawer. We stand there and think of where Rufus could be. The it hits me like a slap to the face. 

"I know where he is." I announce as I start running towards the lantern. 

"Where?" Millicent calls out to me.

"The Clock Tower!" I shout over my shoulder as everyone starts running after me.

Patches POV 

I watch in pure delight as not one but four of Lady Maria's students pile into the empty study room. Their faces filled with worry as they frantically look for Rufus. _How should I play this game?_ I think mischievously to myself. I have watched with bated breath at the events that have unfolded. A smug smile forms on my lips. _Soon. Soon everything will fall into place. I wonder what they will do.... _I think deliriously as I watch the four hunters look for their missing comrade. _A small hint, shouldn't hurt them._ I think to myself. Before even more thoughts plague my mind I make myself known. The gasp that falls out of Millicent's mouth sends shivers of delight down my spine. A smile plays on my face.

"So sorry to have scared you there my dear." I say getting comfortable on Lady Maria's desk. 

"Patches what are you doing here?" Adelia asks politely.

"Ah sweet Adelia how nice to see you and look at you all, back together like a big happy family!" I declare delightfully. 

"We are trying to find Rufus. He's gone missing and he's in danger!" Adelia frantically explains to me.

"Ah I see poor Rufus. Well I can't say where he is, but I do know where he has gone." I state proud as a peacock. 

"Let me guess you're not just going to give us the information are you?" Millicent asks a gleam of mistrust in her eyes. _Clever girl._ I say to myself. 

"Well well well. Miss Millicent, leader of the Hunter of Hunters. You are absolutely right... Now name your price and I will consider whether or not what you have is worth my information." I say grinning like a fool. 

"Cheap bastard." I hear Leopold whisper under his breath. I decide to let the insult slide for now. 

"Well what would you like?" Adelia asks, unsure of what to offer. 

"The umbilical cord Felix has in his possession." I declare, and watch happily as Felix's face turns from determined to downtrodden. 

"I can't give you this, I need it for my research." He says defiantly. 

"I see.. So your research is more important than your comrade. I'm sure Rufus will see things that way." I say looking at one of my hairy legs. 

"Isn't there anything else we can give you?" Felix asks, his face showing his inner conflict. I just ignore his question and continue to investigate my legs.

"Felix we are running out of time!" Adelia snaps at him. 

"I will not give up my research. Master Wilhelm and Laurence were on to something before they broke apart! Rufus is a strong guy he can take care of himself." Leopold states sticking up for Felix. I smile internally at their predicament.

"You two are unbelievable!" Adelia spits out. "You want to break our vow then go ahead. I'll bargain with Patches and save Rufus myself!" Adelia shouts at them before walking towards me. _Too bad for her, she has nothing she can give me.... _

"I'm with Adelia on this one guys. You two can go ahead and do your research. I'm going with Adelia." Millicent looks disgusted at the two boys. "I'm sure Lady Maria would be so proud of you two." Millicent says turning her back to the boys. 

"What can we give you?" Millicent asks standing beside Adelia. 

"Nothing." I simply state. "You have nothing I want." I watch as their hope crumbles and falls.

"So you won't help us?" Adelia asks her voice weak. 

"I can its just you don't have what I want." I state not looking at her. 

"Can't you agree to something else?" Millicent asks desperately. Sighing deeply I shake my head. _Come on you old fool throw em a bone. _I watch as Adelia turns her sad eyes towards the two boys leaving the room. 

"Perhaps you could give me something after all Adelia. Did you not get a tear stone from Evetta?" I ask my voice low. 

"Yes..." Adelia answers looking at me. I ponder for a bit before speaking again. 

"I can tell that honor means a lot to you two, so I will do you this one kindness." I state keeping my voice low. "You give me that Tear Stone, I'll keep it safe and I'll tell you where Rufus has gone. Deal?" I offer the two girls. Eagerly Adelia agrees as she hands me over the Tear Stone. "Rufus has gone that way...." I point to the opening in the dial wall. I watch as Adelia and Millicent both stare at the dial with open mouths.

"How did I not notice that before?" Millicent asks bewildered.

"Ask questions later, now focus, Rufus doesn't have much time left. He's gone to the fishing Hamlet. Find him as fast as you can, but be careful. Silas and a young woman are on his tail." I tell them before running off the table and up the wall. "Be off with you now!" I call after them as they run towards the opening. _What a fool you have been Lady Maria._ I say before slipping into the shadows. 

Maria POV. 

  
"I can tell that you're still confused by what I said earlier." I state lazily as Rias runs his hands up and down my back. 

"I am but I don't want to force too much on to you." He replies, his callused fingertips tickling my skin. 

"I don't mind clarifying things for you. Its just that they may sound strange to you." I mumble. 

"We shall speak more in the morning. For now sleep Ria." He tells me as my heavy eyes draw to a close. A satisfied smile on my face. 

The Next Morning. 

I awake to the sound of birdsong and sunshine. I smile as I stretch the knots out of my body. The smell of food makes my stomach growl. Just as I am about to leave the bed Rias enters the room with tray in hand, filled to the brim with food. Thanking him, I gratefully take my bowl of fish chowder and fruit and munch happily on the delicious food. 

"Enjoying your breakfast my dear?" Rias asks me as I stuff a spoonful of food in my mouth which causes him to laugh. I sit there and nod my head, trying my best not to laugh along side him. "I was thinking maybe we should go to Irithyll if you're feeling up to it." He asks looking at me. 

"Yes!" I declare happily. "I've been missing Gweny and the rest of the guys." I say happily. 

"Okay then... Once we've eaten we shall head for Irithyll." Rias says smiling at me. I smile back happy that I'll get to see my friends again, and I'll have Rias there with me. 

With breakfast out of the way I walk with Rias, my hand in his, as Sif runs out in front chasing his butterfly friend. The walk is peaceful, no weird creatures to disturb us. 

"What I wouldn't give to pin you against a tree and make you scream out my name." Rias whispers in my name. My body tingles at his words. 

"Then why don't you?" I ask a seductive smile on my lips, but it fades instantly as Rias points at my new wound and his eyes turn sad. "Oh...." I say suddenly feeling stupid about forgetting about my wound. 

"Don't worry I'll do it when you get better." He replies smiling again.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I ask smirking up at him. 

"Both." He promises before pulling me to him and kissing me deeply. We stand there for a few moments catching our breath, before walking towards Irithyll. 

  
A Few Hours Later

Its early evening before we reach Irithyll. The chill of the snow makes me shiver. The lights of the city make the city glow against the dark sky. As we walk through the streets. the Red Orb Inn comes into view. A smile flashes across my face as the sign is lit up by the warm glow coming from inside the building. As we reach the door, Rias takes a hold of my hand and opens the door. The warmth of the hearth and the smell of ale and food waft towards us as we enter the warm building. Upon seeing us enter the Inn Gweny rushes up to us as the others lift up their tankards and cheer at us. She squeals in delight at the sight of us holding hands, before wrapping her arms around us in a tight hug. 

"I've been so worried about you two." She chastises us. I quickly apologize but she just waves me off and turns her attention to Rias. I see Siegmeyer looking across the room at me and letting go of Rias' hand I walk up to the man. He frantically apologizes to me but I just wave him off. He tells me that he found his daughter and that she is doing well. Siegward then turns up and envelopes me in a tight hug, making my wound ache. He tells me that Yhorm's been worried about me. Looking over at Rias who is now seated in his usual seat I turn to Siegward and tell him I'll see Yhorm soon with Artorias. Millibeth comes up to me and gives me a light hug, a happy expression on her face. She whispers in my ear that she's been worried about me. I apologize to her for all the work she must have done. She just shakes her head and tells me she's glad to see me back in one piece. Elizabeth even gives me a warm welcome back. Making my way back to Rias, he smiles happily at me and as I take my seat he takes a hold of my hand and doesn't let it go. Silently telling everyone that I am his, and he is mine.... 

That night we spend the night drinking with friends and that night we spend the night in my room at the Inn, sleeping in each others arms.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go my wonderful Hunter's, Souls, Ashen Ones, Undead and Hollows, another chapter posted even though I had to keep editing it. I hope it wasn't too boring for you all. I wanted to do Lady Maria's back story but it wouldn't work with me so instead I touched on it ever so slightly, with that being said, do not worry, her back story will be more in depth along with Artorias', it will just be in a later chapter as the plot is now thickening. 
> 
> Is everyone excited for what's coming next? Did you all enjoy Patches POV? I did try to make him mischievous so I hope it worked.
> 
> I sure hope you all enjoyed your freebies, if you missed out there will be another freebie coming soon I promise you that. I'm still trying to decide who should announce it... Someone I haven't used before... hmm..... hmm.... 
> 
> Well anyway my dear Souls that's all for this week. Two updates in less than a week I'm on a roll! I will hopefully see you all very soon. 
> 
> Just to give a shout out to Ephemeral Rift! He is an ASMRist and he does a bloodborne play through and some other Bloodborne shizz! He is very unique but he doesn't do the lore like Vatti Vidya or Mitch L or Fungo sadly. 
> 
> Right I'm going. toodaloo goodbye and be a good Mother Hunter.


	21. Update

Hey there my wonderful Souls, Hunters, Chosen Undead, and Hardy Knights. It is I you're beloved author Shadow here! I have battled through Dragon's fire and crumbling buildings, and deadly swamps to bring you this much needed update! I have now officially started college! Yay! Its only three days a week! So that means I have time to do my fanfic and still have time to work on college stuff! 

Chapter 20 is in the works! it will be a long chapter so please bare with me while I work and study hard! I'm not sure when I will update again but never fear! I will come back to you very soon!

Also I would love to say thank you everyone for the Kudos' and the hits! you guys are the best! you make my heart soar with love! I cannot thank you enough! And of course those thanks are for the vets as well! Thank you everyone from the bottom of my heart! 

Now I must be off before I am spotted by some foul creature! 

Be well my wonderful souls and be good! 

Shadow Xx


End file.
